Black Dahlia
by HaloHunter89
Summary: The scarlet cross we bear until the bitter end, they can never know just what we've done. This is centered around Mac and my OC Harper from "Heart of A Predator". Expect the usual rape, murder, filth, and general Mac.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fic about Mac and Harper that I wrote for the Reedus one true love challenge. While writing it I felt like there was more too it and it nagged me to the point I just had to write this out. Even as I was writing that chapter, I had this one in my head of how everything started.**

**Mac of course is younger here and not on the drugs, yet. He's 18 almost 19. Harper is just barely a year younger.**

He was halfway across the parking lot, he could feel the fire and rage burning through his veins. He felt like a live wire, that bitch had another thing coming thinking she was going to run her goddamned mouth to him. He couldn't wait till this shit was done and he could leave this fuckin' place.

Mac stopped short at the sound of a yelp. Pausing and tilting his head to the side he listened and walked silently towards the sound of a scuffle. Walking around the corner with a silent grace Mac watched the back of two of the guys from his senior class. He sneered and went to walk away when he heard the yelp again.

"If you would just hold still this wouldn't hurt." One of them warned.

"Fuck you!" A vicious voice snarled.

Mac whipped back around walking up behind them to see their catch. Maybe he had more in common with them than he realized. Looking around Mac smirked when he realized where they had taken the girl, back of the building in the blind spot that he knew so well himself.

Looking back down Macs eyes locked with deep chocolate brown eyes that burned with so much fire and venom from the ground that Mac smiled. Blood was coming from her mouth as the oblivious boys ripped her shirt and tried to fight her pants down. Mac's eyes came back up the girls as she snarled and fought with everything she had to keep them off her.

Without a second thought he stepped forward lifting his thigh even with his hip in a practiced move, slipping his knife from his boot he dropped his foot back down. Stepping behind the boy and grabbing him by the hair and slipping the knife in the base of his skull in a upward angle that ended him other boy that Mac immediately recognized as Sam Blevins whirled around at the sound of a thudding body next to him. His eyes flashed to his friends lifeless corpse to Mac's blood covered knife.

"What the fuck!" He yelled jumping to his feet and stepping towards Mac.

Mac sneered and met him head on ducking his swing and maneuvering under his arm. Fucking idiots is what he was to think he could win a fight with Mac head on let alone with him armed. He had fought Walter all his life, all he knew was blood and violence. He thrived in it, welcomed it.

Sam looked down at his side running his hand across it and pulling it back bloody. He made a strangled noise in the back his throat looking up at Mac. Mac flipped the knife back and forth between his hands, being ambidextrous had it's perks.

"All this over some bitch you don't even know, Mac? Don't kid yourself your just as fucked as we are!" Sam's strained voice hissed at Mac.

Mac laughed not glancing at the girl as she maneuvered further away from Sam and behind him while still on the ground. Mac shrugged and eyed Sam with a disdain that had Sam stepping back from him. Mac stepped towards him spanning the space between them easily while Sam turned on his heels getting ready to run.

Mac's booted foot flashed out catching just above the top of Sam's tennis shoe as Mac stepped into him. The move sent Sam into a free fall for the ground. Mac adding momentum put his hand on the back of Sam's head and slammed it into the concrete with a force that had a sickening crack sounding around them. Blood sprayed up his arms and Mac smiled sickly as he felt the life leave Sam's body with not even a last shuddering breath.

Mac stood up from his kneeling position the move had put him in and watched as blood puddled around Sam's head. Not sparing a glance at the girl he stalked off towards his truck. Mac didn't hear her following him and rolled his shoulders. The thrill of the kill had his earlier anger sated and had calmed his his truck door open Mac pulled around to where he left the girl. Jumping out of the idling truck he looked at the girl. She was standing over boy guys looking down on them with not a tear one on her face, not even making any noise. Shock maybe? Mac shrugged watching her as he dropped his tailgate.

Standing back taking her in for a minute before he collected the bodies. She was pale and had a hair that swung low on her back just barely brushing the top of her ass. She was shorter but had a curves that didn't fit her age, how old was she exactly?

As if sensing his eyes on her she looked over her shoulder at him, eyes clear. Mac tilted his head at her watching as she took him in as he moved towards the first guy. Mac kneeled and lifted him from the ground to over his shoulder, head lolling. Pitching him into the bed of the truck Mac turned and moved towards Sam's body on the ground.

She stepped back giving him room to get to him and Mac made quick work of getting him in the truck bed as well. Slamming the tail gate shut Mac jerked a tarp over the two of them and tethered it down. Turning around Mac stopped in place at the closeness of the girl and side stepped her.

She smiled at him lip splitting back open and coating her lips and chin anew. She made no effort to wipe the blood away and Mac felt his fingers itching to swipe through the blood. "Why did you save me? Don't take that the wrong way...I appreciate what you did. But all the same." she shrugged at him.

Mac snorted at her and pulled his cigarettes from his pocket. This bitch was weird, no way someone who was normal would be this calm after watching two guys get murdered. Didn't matter that she was almost assaulted, she didn't even look shaken from that. The only indication that something was wrong was the blood and her shirt hanging in shred around her frame.

"What are you going to do with them?" She asked watching the smoke rings he produced.

Mac exhaled and looked at her, "I'll take care of it."

"I'm helping." Her voice was arctic.

Mac nodded his head snuffing out the cigarette, "What's your name girl?"

"Harper." Her eyes softened a degree looking at him. "Your Walter's son?"

Mac's eyes blazed and he felt a grimace pinch his face, he growled and walked past her getting in the truck. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Harper slid into the vehicle silently and buckled herself in. She looked down at her shirt and sighed, it was ruined. She looked over at Mac and he was drumming his fingers on the steering wheel not paying her any attention. She tried to adjust her shirt to cover herself the best she could when his rough voice met her ears. "Extra shirt behind the seat."<p>

She looked up at him and really looked at him. Mac was an enigma, a beautiful enigma. He was damn good looking with a edge to him that made a lot of people nervous. She had seen many girls try with him but never really seen anything come of it. But then there were always the rumors about how rough he was with them and was quick to let you know you didn't stand a chance at anything with him.

He was quick to finish and leave you setting. She smiled licking her lips pulling her shirt shredded shirt from her form and pulling his too big shirt over her head. Taking her ruined shirt she wiped her face clean of the blood the best she could.

She looked up when the truck came to a stop and watched Mac jump out of the truck and start moving around. Climbing out she winced rubbing her ribs lightly, bastards had likely broke some of her ribs. They got what they deserved.

Harper walked to end of the truck and watched Mac dump their bodies on the ground with no preamble. He looked up with cold blue eyes dancing in amusement and smirked at her, she felt the corner of her own mouth tugging up in a bloody smile at him. He grabbing the foot of each guy Mac started dragging them and she slowly followed after him, watching the tension and strength roll of him in waves.

Mac dumped them in a hole that she would have easily walked into had she not seen him do so. He looked down and then moved towards the truck whistling for her to follow. She stood there a moment feeling him closely behind her, she knew she should be scared of someone who could murder two men like that in cold blood.

"Your a killer, a cold blooded killer.?" Her voice soft and soothing.

Mac gave a dry laugh and turned looking at her, "As opposed to what? The average run of the mill killer?"

She walked towards him, "It doesn't bother you at all?"

"Why would it?" His eyes drilled holes in her with their intense gaze. Blue, so blue.

"Why would you ask me? I went along with it didn't I..."

He snorted and jerked his head at the truck, "I'll take you home."

Climbing in she watched him again feeling fatigue start to set in. He saved her today when he could have just as easily killed her and she knew he was capable of it. Even if he hadn't hurt them she seen it in his eyes when she first saw him walk up. He was a the last of a dying breed out there. Wild. Untamed. Feral. She smiled and felt herself be swallowed by the darkness.

* * *

><p>Mac shook Harper awake when he got to the highway, goddamn bitch passing out on his ass.<p>

"Wake the fuck up!" He barked shaking her rougher.

She cracked her eyes open setting up slightly, "Where are we?"

Mac huffed, "Where the fuck am I taking your ass?"

She gave him simple enough directions to her house. She surprisingly didn't live that far away from him. Mac drove quickly there not wanting to call attention to having her with him. She was the exact opposite of him. He was starting to recall her from school, having not payed much attention to shit going on around him. He at least remembered seeing her, well her ass and tits at least.

Pulling up Mac smiled when there were no cars there. "Harper we're here. Get out."

She looked over at him and then down at his shirt, "Thanks again Mac."

Mac turned right about the time she leaned towards him trying to kiss his cheek and there mouth connected. Mac felt his blood rush through his body as his heart slammed harshly against his chest, drumming out a bruise against his rib cage surely. Instead of her pulling back she deepened the kiss grabbing his hair and pulling him more to him.

Mac ripped his mouth from hers licking the blood from her split lip from his own lips now. Goddamn she tasted sweet with just the right amount of sin. Her eyes were burning and she was steadily looking at him. "They can never know what we've done. " He broke off smiling at her broadly eyes flashing. He watched a shudder rip through her body and she nodded at him.

"Don't worry about that, let them fucking rot." Her voice was cold.

With that she disappeared out of his truck and into her the dark house. Mac growled shifting gears and backing out, he needed to keep an eye on that bitch. Avoid her before she got his ass caught.

Mac licked his lips again still tasting her on his lips. She had the sweetest blood he had tasted yet. He rubbed his neck pulling into his own driveway seeing Walter standing on his porch. This wasn't good.

Getting out Walter walked down the steps towards him, "Where you been it's dark...you were supposed to meet me right after you got home." Walter questioned.

Mac pinched the bridge of his nose and looked at him, "Shit came up."

"Not the kind of shit thats gonna have me cleaning up a fucking mess is it?!" His voice deepened grabbing Mac's arm in a bruising grip.

Mac jerked away from him violently eyes hardening, "I don't leave mess' that come back to haunt."

Walters eyes flinched slightly at his sons harsh words as Mac walked past him into his house. Mac slammed the door behind him listening to Walter's car start as he left. He rubbed his arm where Walter had grabbed him and felt that rage and hate coming back from earlier that had been almost calm and soothed earlier.

Mac started jerking his shirt over his head moving down the hall. He could smell the cheap cologne Sam had on clinging to him and he wanted it off. Stepping into the bathroom he dropped his pants leaning over to cut the water on.

Mac let the too hot water burn across his back as he tried to reclaim his thoughts. They kept drifting back to Harper. Harper fighting two men at once. Harper's cold eyes flashing looking up at him. Harper's shredded clothes hanging around her as she fished around in his truck for his shirt. Harper's smiling bloody face looking at him. The taste of Harper in his mouth as they had kissed.

He growled as he felt blood rush south to his already swollen cock. Leaning more into the water he let it rain over his head and down his chest and stomach. Mac took himself in his hand firmly recalling her full breast with blood splatter as she fought both guys, her yelps of pain and anger. Breathing heavily he increased his speed along with the tightness and gave long hard pumps. Hips jerking along with his motions on there own volition Mac hissed as he felt his teeth puncture his own lip, tasting blood he groaned.

He leaned his head against the wall recalling Harper's hand sinking into his hair and he let himself go chest heaving. His other hand came around cupping his balls and tugging down, groaning as he spilled onto the shower floor. He sucked in needed breath and quickly rinsed off and shut the water off.


	2. Chapter 2

Harper sighed walking into the house, she was grateful her dad and step mom weren't home. It wasn't cause she was dropped off by a stranger, no it was the blood. She wanted to get the blood of herself before she seen them. She didn't need their nagging questions and concern.

Stripping down to take a quick shower Harper moved stiffly around the bathroom. Looking in the mirror she had some bruising coming up and groaned. Hopefully it wasn't broke ribs. She didn't need the attention, Mac didn't need the attention. Having to get help or checked out would only have people asking questions she wasn't going to answer.

Drying off quickly Harper looked down at the shirt on the floor and quickly picked it back up slipping it over her head. She inhaled deeply as she walked back to her room. The only way she could truly describe the smell was Mac. Breathing deeply again she got a faint smell of his cologne and smoke. But just below that was that all male smell that was him.

Hearing a car pull up she quickened her steps to her room and slid through the door just as the front door shut. Hurriedly climbing in bed she rolled to her unhurt side and settled into bed. Hearing her door crack open she kept her eyes shut and slowed her breathing.

"She must have just fell asleep." Her Melissa said smoothing her hand over her wet hair.

"Come on, don't wake her." Her father's hushed voice from the door.

Door shutting she opened her eyes and looked out her window in the direction she knew Mac lived. She needed to find a way to thank him for what he done. She couldn't claim to know him but she knew enough to know he wasn't going to accept her thanks with grace. He was rough, rude, and volatile.

As Harper slipped off to sleep her mind lingered on the too blue eyes that had plagued her since locking with them.

**redcanyon**

Listening to the sounds of her father and Melissa moving through the house Harper groaned in pain. Her side was so sore and she had rolled over on it in her sleep. She would take sore ribs over being raped in a dirty parking lot any day. Dressing in light clothing to try to ward of some of the heat she could already feel scorching her skin she made her way out of her room.

Walking into the kitchen she grimaced when she seen Melissa standing there. She didn't feeling dealing with her father's new wife and her attempts to make friends with her. She didn't have the tolerance for stupid shit and the woman was clearly stupid if she thought that she was ever going to be okay with her.

"Harper your up, want me to fix you something to eat?" Melissa smiled turning to her.

Harper moved past her grabbing bottles of water, "No." Moving towards the door she turned slightly, "Where's my dad?"

Melissa's smiled dimmed slightly, "He got called into work, you wanna get out and do something?"

Shaking her head no she moved from the room towards the back door, "Going hiking."

Letting the door slam behind her not waiting for a response. She moved on a well known path that she walked with her dad at one time and let her mind clear. Not bothering to think about where she was going. She winced with each step and her breathing was labored but she pushed on anyways.

Settling down for a break in the shade of over hanging rocks she leaned back letting her eyes fall closed. She enjoyed the heat always had. Feeling the sweat run down her neck she smiled as the breeze blew across it cooling her down slightly. She opened her eyes at a sound near by.

Standing up she shrugged her pack back on and followed the noise. She smiled at the memory of her father telling her to listen and to the sounds when she was younger around there.

_"Harper close your eyes and listen. Listen to how noise moves through here, you remember that and you'll be able to get out of here."_

Smiling to herself she closed her eyes and listened for which direction the echo started first. Snapping her head around to the right at the sound of a bark she followed it. She was over top of who ever was out here with her and they weren't aware of her presence yet. She could make out that it was a man and his dog but nothing more. The sun was glaring down on them harshly and he had his back to her.

Moving closer the wind blew and she caught a scent that was new to her but not unknown. Mac. Moving silently towards him she was almost to him when he looked over his shoulder at her. She paused looking back at him steadily.

"How'd you know I was there?" She questioned.

Mac shook his head at her not answering. She felt her anger get the better of her at his dismissal.

"I asked you a question!" she snapped moving closer to him.

Mac turned and looked at her, "What the fuck of it?" His nostrils flared as he glared at her.

Sighing to herself she set down on the floor looking up at him. Shrugging her shoulders, "You ever had broke ribs?"

Mac looked down at her with an unreadable expression before his face went back to his customary scowl, "Thinkin' you got some?" His voice was no less harsh but at least he wasn't yelling.

Nodding her head, "Hurts to breath..." she broke off rubbing her ribs lightly. "I'm not showing my dad he'll just ask stupid fucking questions and so will doctors."

Mac motioned her over to him, "Stand up." A command.

She felt her blood rush faster as her heart sped up and moved with a wince to get up. Walking over to him, he motioned to her ribs. Giving him a confused look he growled at her.

"Which fuckin' side, show me."

Pulling her shirt and turning the bruised side towards him he stepped closer and ran his rough hand across her tender ribs. She watched his jaw clinch out of the corner of eye. He was pissed. Beyond pissed.

"Not broken. Their bruised. Should be healed in few weeks." His voice was terse.

Nodding her head she let her shirt fall as he pulled his hand from her side. She mourned the loss of his touch immediately and tried to crush that feeling before it had a chance to take root. Everything about him screamed danger, yet she couldn't look away.

Mac whistled loudly and she jumped tripping slightly. Mac's hand flashed out and righted her before she had a chance to fall. "Be careful...should watch your step better. Canyons aint safe." His voice was measured and dark.

She looked at his too blue eyes they were like frosted steel in a heat wave. She swallowed, she knew he meant more then just tripping and falling. She wondered exactly what he got up to out here. She looked over as a dog came barreling at them straight for Mac. She backed up using him as a shield and felt his chuckle as her hand settled on his side.

**redcanyon**

Mac looked down at her hand clinging to his side as she looked around him at the dog. Nostrils flaring he knew he needed to get away from her. There was something not right about her, just like there was something not right about himself. But he knew his demons, he could see her unknown as they were. They still haunted her eyes. Those goddamned eyes.

Mac stepped away from her whistling for the dog again and moving back the way he came. It was getting late and he needed to get a move on. He needed to find out what the fuck Walter wanted so badly.

"What time is it?" Her soft voice spoke just behind him.

Looking at his watch, "Six."

"Fuck me." she muttered picking up her pace.

Mac looked at her and smirked. The things he'd do that little bitch. Mac watched her hips sway with her pained steps. Seeing her wince in pain had hate and lust burning through his system so hot he was sure it would burn any around him.

Growling he moved further ahead of her. Fuck.

"You know we live close to each other..."

Mac spit over his shoulder, "Yeah I didn't gather that information last night or anything."

"Smart ass." She huffed. "I use to walk a path that took me right by your house when my mom was still alive."

Mac looked at her for a minute and nodded, "Yeah, I recall someone walking by often."

She smiled at him and kept pace. He knew she was struggling to keep up with his long strides but wanted to see how long she would push herself before she had to stop. They made it another thirty minutes before she fell behind holding her side.

"You need to bind them...it'll take the pressure off."

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I could almost not give no fuck's about what happened yesterday to those bastards. But my ribs...my ribs being hurt like this and not being able to breathe or even move. Fuck them. I'd like to..." She huffed pulling out a water bottle.

Mac started laughing, "You say that like you've killed someone before."

"You done that like you have." She challenged.

Mac locked eyes with her and she boldly held his stare. He smirked at her after awhile and shrugged his shoulders.

She snorted drinking from her bottle heartily. "I'll get your shirt back to you..."

Mac looked at her for a minute, "What the fuck you talking about?"

"The shirt...from last night after mine got shredded."

Humming in the back of his throat Mac looked her over thinking about her exposed torso and the way her skin felt earlier under his rough hand. His eyes came up to hers and he shook his head moving off without her. He needed to get his head right, he was almost free and clear of this place and didn't need to do something that was going to get him stuck here.

He heard her soft steps behind him and slowed down just slightly. She caught up and thrust a bottle of water at him, "Take it." when he just looked at her she growled shoving it into his hands anyways, "Fuckin' difficult about everything."

**redcanyon**

Harper watched as Mac moved with a predatory grace that had her captivated. How could someone so rough and brash be so fluid when they moved. He was such a mystery to her. She was shocked to have came up on him out, but she was glad she had.

She regretted mentioning the shirt, she had no intentions of truthfully giving it back. Though she considered it now it'd give her a reason to go to his house.

She looked up when she felt his eyes on her. He didn't bother disguising his looks, she seen that clearly enough when she had mentioned her shredded shirt earlier. There was something in his eyes that had her body heating up and wanting to move closer to him. She wasn't sure what it was but the ache she felt wasn't just from her ribs.

Mac stopped and jerked his head the otherway, "I'm guessing you aint ever went this way have you?"

She looked around where she was at and frowned, "No."

"Follow me then."

And follow she did. She enjoyed his gruff exterior and brash attitude about stuff. He had snapped at her multiple times already and all she could do was smile. Each smile she noticed made his eyes flash and get darker. She had effect on him that much was clear.

Harper noticed when they came into an area knew an smiled, looks like she was using the old path she use to take. Mac stopped and gestured for her to move on without him. He didn't wait around her offer much of a goodbye besides a devious smirk and a glint in his eyes.

Making her way home Harper walked back in around seven thirty. She could already hear his foots steps coming her way and wanted to slap Melissa.

"Where have you been?" Her dad snapped walking towards her.

"Hiking. I told Melissa as much." She snapped back seeing Melissa coming their way.

He looked over his should at said woman and huffed, "You don't need to be going out there on your own."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Never bothered saying that before today...What she doesn't approve of my unlady like joy of being outside?" Harper hissed storming past them both.

She could hear Melissa trying to talk to him and missed Mac's soothing presence. Walking into the bathroom she grabbed the ace bandages in there and went to her room shoving them under the pillow knowing her dad was going to come looking for her.

Like clockwork.

"It had nothing to do with Melissa..." Her father ran a hand through his hair setting on the bed next to her.

"I'm going to go ahead and call bullshit."

"Harper. Give her a chance. We've been together two years and you barely talk to her." She pleaded.

Harper growled and looked away, "Tell me something did you think of giving chances and being so comforting when you cheated on mom. Then that night she caught you...Melissa running her mouth. Mom storming out."

Her father abruptly stood up glaring down at her, "That wreck was not our fault."

"Oh no, that's where mine and your opinion differ _dad. _ She wrecked cause she was crying and couldn't see the fucking road!" Harper lashed out. "Don't come to me with your sob story about giving that home wrecking whore a chance."

Stepping back from her he held his hands up and walked from the room. Harper felt her chest heaving and felt pain lance through her side from her exertion. Goddman it. She should have asked Mac how to bind this shit.


	3. Chapter 3

Mac pulled up at the bar knowing Walter was inside regardless if it was closed. Bastard that he was probably finding some knew scam to work on the people around here. Growling Mac shoved out of the truck and moved across the parking lot wanting this shit to be over with already.

Walking inside he walked up and settled on a stool waiting for the prick to come out. Hand flashing out he snagged a bottle of whiskey and started drinking, Mac watched as his fingers of their own volition started drawing the spider. Looking up he slid his hand back towards his body and watched as Walter came towards him.

"Where the hell you been again?" Walter's harsh voice sounded close to him as he moved around behind the bar.

Mac took a long pull from the bottle and sneered at Walter, "What do you need old man?"

Walter walked in front of him taking the bottle from his hand. Stuffing it under the counter he eyed Mac for awhile, eyes sweeping over him looking for some kind of hidden transgression.

"Did you have anything to do with those two missing boys?"

Mac looked him dead in the eye, "Who the fuck is missing?"

Walter's eyes hardened, "Sam and his friend, went to school with them didn't you?"

Mac smiled and nodded, "What's the gossip mill churning out this time?" Shrugging his fingers resumed their frantic drawing. "If I had to make a guess...I'd say there out in the canyons some where locked in a lover's embrace."

Walter's hard stare faltered and watched Mac's fingers. He remained quiet and Mac was sure he knew he'd done something just wasn't sure. He sure as fuck wasn't talking about it with him. If he learned anything growing up it was not to trust this motherfucker. He held no love or compassion for his own blood, Mac was just expendable as the next man. Life's hard lessons, there is no goddamned fairy tale ending out there for anyone. It's all just a goddamn shit show for who gets out on top and who causes the most chaos.

Mac stood up rolling his shoulders feeling his sweaty shirt cling to him, "Is that what you needed?"

Walter's eyes were unreadable as he watched him, "We'll talk later."

Mac didn't respond instead he turned on his heel and moved away from him. The sooner he got out of here the better, he was leaving as soon as he graduated. He had less that month till that shit was done with. He had thought about letting Walter know that he was leaving but decided against it. It would only cause some king of fight that was guaranteed to get violent. Though it happened less and less, Walter still tried. He hadn't really been able to do much anymore after Mac had got bigger and started getting just as violent back.

Driving towards his house he watched the sun ghost over the canyons taking the last bit of warmth and light with it. Mac felt that need to for blood stronger then when he had been on the war path the other day. Those chocolate brown eyes flashed in his mind and he growled again. That bitch had plagued him, and seeing her today hadn't helped a fuckin' bit.

Harper was different than the other girls that usually felt the need to try to get around him. He honestly didn't see what made them want to try but they did. He'd heard all their bullshit about him being attractive and having some kind allure to him. Looks were deceiving, just like the Oleander. It was all bullshit. Another joke played on them, if they knew the things he had planned for them and wanted to do they'd run and never look back.

Gripping the steering wheel tighter he turned down the road that was going to take him home. Small mercies that he no longer lived with that cock sucker. Before he left he might just kill him. It was something he had thought about since he was a kid. It'd be doing the world a service, then too he wasn't really one to give a fuck about someone else's suffering. Harper. He'd love to see the crimson red smoothing over her porcelain skin. Growling he pulling in at his house and cut the engine. He couldn't replace the image of her bloody screaming face and felt his heart start beating harder. Looking out the window he couldn't help but wonder that God must be one sick motherfucker.

**redcanyon**

Mac moved through the halls ready for to go home when he heard his name called, he knew the voice and moved off like he hadn't heard her. Over the past few weeks she seemed to lose any sense of self preservation and talked to him anytime she seen him. And he was seeing her more and more it seemed. He almost, almost got the feeling she was hunting him down.

"Mac!" Her breathless voice right behind him as her hand grabbed his biceps stalling him. He watched as people around them watched her hand on his arm.

Turning slightly he looked down at her hand and met her eyes. She released her hold on him and stepped closer to him as the sounds around them died down some.

"What?" He snapped crossing his arms over his chest.

She mirrored his stance but it didn't work out as she winced hitting her still tender ribs. His eyes flashed down to them and he clinched his jaw all over again. This is why he needed to avoid her. He wanted to hurt her, cause her pain. But he'd be goddamned if he'd seen it done by those two bastards that day. It didn't know what to make of it, of her.

Mac turned and started back the way he was going originally he felt a headache starting just behind his eyes from all the incessant chatter around him. Looking over at the head of black hair that appeared next to him, easily keeping up with his long strides now he growled and pushed the double doors open that led outside.

Mac heard a voice calling to Harper but chose to ignore and keep moving. Maybe whoever that was would stall her long enough so that he wouldn't have to talk to her. He was jerked to a halt by her hand clamping down on his arms again. He felt his anger spike through his system at this little bitch thinking she could put her hands on him at any time she felt like it.

Mac whirled around and looked at her, she had stepped closer to him than he realized. When he had turned it put her back to his chest almost completely.

"Harper you want me to give you a ride..." The boys voice was hopeful and little tense. Mac smirked to himself as the boy kept shooting cautious looks to him and then her hand that had a white knuckle grip on his arm.

"Nope." She smiled sweetly and went to turn back around when the boy grabbed her wrist. Mac watched her eyes and he seen the same fire from the other day in them.

She whipped around and looked at him, "What are you doing?" She snapped.

"You sure you don-" His voice broke off at her look.

She turned around dragging Mac down the steps behind her now brisk steps. He chuckled pulling his arms free from her hold, she tightened her grip causing her nails to bite into his skin and leave tracks. Walking on past her he walked to his truck and pulled out his cigarettes lighting one.

"What the fuck you need Harper that you're following me around, don't you have some jock you can go hump on his leg?"

Her eyes looked past him before she swallowed, "Do I look like whore to you?"

Mac looked her over appreciatively. She didn't dress like most of the whores they went to school with nor did she slather the makeup like a mask. She was pale, paler then he'd ever seen and her long black hair whipped around her making her look almost ethereal. Looking back to her eyes he sighed, goddamn it.

"That's what I thought." She laughed. "Give me a ride?"

Mac looked past her to her friends standing off at their vehicles. They were trying to be inconspicuous about watching her but weren't doing a good job. He had a reputation for being rough with people, and he never really dated. He wasn't in it for some kind of stupid connection to a bitch. And they knew that, didn't stop them from coming around though. Whores.

Mac looked at her friends and blew a cloud of smoke over Harper's head. "Looks like your friends are waiting for you." His voice held a warning even he could hear.

She shrugged and climbed in his truck through the drivers door without waiting for his answer. "Fuck." he muttered flipping his cigarette away and getting in behind her.

**redcanyon**

Harper grinned triumphantly at her very small victory, a victory though all the same. Mac hadn't tossed her out of his truck. She breathed deeply recommitting his smell to her memory, the shirt had lost his smell long ago. She found that she really missed sleeping with the smell of him wrapped around her, she slept better.

She looked over at him she could see the anger and tension coming off him in waves and swallowed. Her eyes settled on his arm. She leaned over and swiped her fingers through the tacky blood. His eyes flitted to his arm then to her but no other acknowledgement came.

She looked at him as he pulled in at the local Quick Six. News that she had left with Mac after school were sure to be racing her home to that bitch Melissa. Melissa didn't know Mac or anything about him really but she would likely run her mouth, like always. More then likely bring her dad into it, he'd make some ridiculous decree about her and who she can hang around. What would be more funny would be seeing her friends after this. They may be weary of him but not a goddamned one could deny that he was damned beautiful, none them had the nerve to talk to him though. He had a indomitable will, power, a raw almost wild quality to him. She knew her friend Jessica had a crush on him for sure, she had heard about it since the first time the girl seen him.

Mac getting out of the vehicle snapped her out of her thoughts.

She looked up as Mac went inside the local quick six. Swinging her door open she made her way inside, it was hot and she could use something to drink. She walked in and the clerk looked at her. It was a girl that had graduated a year before nodding at her and moving towards the coolers.

She laughed when she stepped around and seen Mac balancing a large group of junk food in his arms. He was losing the battle with balance and growled at her as she grinned at him. Plucking some of the stuff out of his arms she grabbed her own drink and followed him towards the front.

She watched at the girl flirted with him relentlessly, even as he brushed her off. She felt her hackles rising at the girl flirting with him and stuffed the emotions she was feeling down before she had a chance to think about them.

Mac moved off from the counter grabbing his shit and gave her a look before walking out. The girl smiled broadly at Harper and she just barely managed not to grimace at her.

"Team did good this yeah." She chirped.

"Yeah."

Harper watched the girl clocking Mac's movements outside as he pumped gas in the blazing summer sun. Harper blew out a heavy breath and looked at the girl in question.

"Oh sorry" she chuckled ringing her stuff up, "I've always had a thing for him...that whole rebel without a cause thing." She waved her hand through the air.

Harper did grimace then and looked back out at him, he was looking out around them not paying attention to either girl. The wind was moving his hair and his clothes around, he looked less tense then she'd ever seen him.

Harper paid for her stuff and moved quickly from the store holding back her snarky comments. Pulling her sun glasses down over her eyes as she moved towards Mac, he looked up at her before looking back at the pump. She climbed in the truck silently looking at all the sweets and everything else he bought besides his parliaments.

Looking over she seen the girl watching her in Mac's truck as he finished outside of it. She smiled brightly and waved at the girl picking through Mac's bag of food. She looked back over at him as he got in the truck, he looked at her then at his shit he bought.

Raising his eyebrows at her, "Make yourself right at fuckin' home."

She laughed throwing her head back and rolling her window down. Feeling the wind pull through the vehicle helped sooth her frayed nerves. She dreaded going home. She wished she could get a place on her own soon. She'd be eighteen in a couple weeks and goddamn she couldn't wait for that. She'd be able to avoid that whore and her once father.

Mac looked at her, "This is the most quiet you've been around me..."

Huffing out a breath, "I'd rather have the broke ribs then go back to my house."

Mac looked at her fully before snorting and shaking his head. "What's a rich bitch like you got to avoid at home?" He snapped.

Clinching her jaw tightly she looked at him, she could see the tension returning. Family was a sore subject for him that much was clear. "Don't assume to know what my life is like." She snapped back.

Mac gave a laugh drumming his fingers, "Don't use me to get attention from your fuckin' daddy."

Growling she jerked her hair up around braiding it swiftly to get it out of her face from all the wind around them. "Believe me the last thing I want from his attention. I want away from them, that house."

Mac didn't respond and she watched as he passed the cut off for the road to her house. She looked over at him her curiosity piqued. "Where we going?"

Mac looked at her and a feral smile played at his lips, "Gotta do something."

Harper leaned her head back letting the sun heat her skin and the wind chase away the sweat. She didn't mind that Mac didn't answer her, she had learned quickly that he wouldn't answer unless he wanted to. He wouldn't do anything unless he wanted to or already had his mind made up to. He wouldn't be pushed into anything. She respected and envied him for that.

She opened her eyes as the vehicle started slowing and looked around. She knew immediately where they were at. She looked at him for a minute before she got out of the truck moved in front of it. She heard Mac get out but he wasn't walking towards her. He was in the bed of his truck from the sounds of it messing with something.

Harper looked down and felt. Felt nothing. She couldn't find it in herself to feel anything for her would be rapist and possible murderers. Mac stalked past her dropping something to the ground, some type of sac. She watched as he whipped a knife from a holster that she hadn't noticed before and sliced the back open with a finesse.

She looked on as he poured it over to the young men in the whole. He didn't seem to show any remorse, instead he was smiling an almost happy smile. He looked up at her briefly before answering her unasked question, "Lime."

She gave him a confused look that begged him to explain this situation to her. He had clearly done this before or done some sort of research. She was leaning more towards this wasn't his first time.

"Helps the body decay faster and covers up the smell." His voice was indifferent.

"So it's like they done the plague pits and mass graves?" She looked at him as he folded the now empty sac.

Mac gave her a odd look before walking past her snapping his fingers, "Come on."

She gave the unmarked hole one last look before turning and following him to the truck. They might have not really talked much and what they had begged the question of his sanity but she couldn't help but to feel lighter around him. She didn't feel the need to keep that fake smile on her face and give placating answers to everyone. Live and let live. He was very cut and dry about some stuff.

**redcanyon**

Mac pulled back on the highway ready to get home and be rid of this day. He was ready for the night.

"You can just drive to your house I'll walk home from there. No point in driving all the way out there for you to have to turn around and come back." She supplied leaning on the door frame with her legs folded up around her.

He didn't answer instead shifting gears and speeding up. He was feeling that same need to watch her bleed, to hear her pain. The more she talked to him and was around him the more he wanted it. He could take one look at her and see her innocence, could almost taste it.

Pulling to a stop in his yard her got out and stretched before pulling his shit out behind him. He looked at her briefly remembering the way she had kissed him and breathed heavily through his nose smelling her around him. She was the misery he craved, he wanted. It was feeding on him and his barely there emotions.

She looked at him and smiled, "Clean your arm up. Later Mac." Her eyes were bright. To damn bright for such a dark rich color.

Mac looked down at his arm and smiled. Bitch had marked him.


	4. Chapter 4

Harper sighed as she stepped through the back door, she was hoping that no one was home but figured her luck wouldn't give her this small reprieve. Making her way down the hall she wondered who would call first from the gossip mill to tell Melissa that Harper had been with Mac. She shook her head smiling, she loved to Melissa say anything to Mac. That, that would just be downright hilarious.

Not hearing anyone through the house she chanced going to the kitchen to grab something to drink. Grab everything she needed before she began her nightly exile to her room. The less she came out the less she had to talk to the people she lived with. Opening the fridge she rummaged humming to herself, she felt good today. Better than she had in a long time, so long that it gave her pause.

Her hand settled on some kind of desert Melissa had made the other day. Sweets. She smiled to herself thinking about Mac and his hoard of sweets he had bought earlier. Pulling it out to investigate exactly what it was she stalled when she turned and seen Melissa standing there watching her.

Melissa set down at the bar watching her not speaking. Harper held back the groan that wanted to break free and instead scowled down at the newly discovered chocolate cake. Slicing a piece she waited to see what Melissa had to say before she would speak.

Clearing her throat slightly, "When did you get home? Didn't hear you come in."

"Just got here."

Tapping her perfectly manicured nails against the counter top, "Figured you would be out with your friends."

"Sounds like a question." Harper looked up at her, face neutral.

Sighing heavily, "Fine. I got a call saying you left after school with a boy."

"Should I have left with a girl?" Snapped Harper. Brushing past her abandoning the cake in efforts to get away from Melissa.

"Harper get back here!" She shouted down the hall following her.

Harper kicked her door shut but Melissa walked through anyways not giving up. "Who is this guy?"

Harper looked at her incredulously and through her arms up in the air, "Since when the fuck do you give a goddamn about me? I'm not your kid. Stop."

Melissa's calm composure fractured and her smile faltered, "Right." Her voice was clipped. "I'm married to your dad and I worry about you for his sake."

Harper busted out laughing doubling over and wheezing for breath. Looking up at the woman who had ruined her family and changed her father. She let every bit of hate and loathing she felt for this woman pour from her eyes straight to her. Melissa paled slightly and stepped back from her.

"Let's get something clear, just as soon as I'm eighteen I'm moving out and you can have the goddamned man." She snapped standing up and looking at her hard. "If you back the fuck up off me about the shit I do, I'll be gone and you'll have your perfect fuckin' marriage without me around."

Melissa's eyes were wide as she looked at her before stiffly nodding, "I can do that. Just don't do something stupid and get arrested, I'll keep him occupied and off your case." She had her normal happy tone back.

Harper watched her turn and walk from her room like nothing had happened. She wasn't the only one in this house fucked up that was for sure. She set down on her bed pulling her legs to her chest and laid her head over on her knees, she felt like a weight had been lifted from her chest. No more false modesty and lies between her and Melissa, she was going to free of this place soon enough.

Hearing the phone ring Harper slid further down in her bed settling on her side looking out the window feeling the breeze blow across her face. Her mind drifted to Mac, she knew she had pushed him and was honestly curious as to why he hadn't responded yet. She knew was playing a dangerous game with him. Being around Mac was like fire. It was mesmerizing to gaze into the flames and watch them move and tell a story that was all their own. You knew not to get to close no matter how enticing and warmed it seemed, you were gonna get burned. But sometimes that was all the fun of it.

Mac wasn't the type to fuck around and she knew he was quick to snap and put you in your place. He had certainly done that with Sam and Travis the other day, he had shown no empathy or remorse for what happened. She knew from the way he had looked at her when he walked up that she could just as easily be in that situation with him but without a fighting chance.

She was jerked from her thoughts when he bedroom door opened. Not bothering to roll over she sighed heavily. "Harper, Jess is on the phone." Melissa's sickly sweet voice spoke.

"Tell her I'm asleep or something." Harper rolled her face into the pillow willing Melissa to leave her room. She would deal with Jess' nagging questions later.

**REDCANYON**

Mac paced back and forth the length of his house, his mind was racing with the images of blood and brown eyes. He felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest, he needed something. He needed to get these fuckin' images out of his head, he wanted her out of his head. Who the fuck did she think she was anyways?

Mac jerked to a stop looking out the window's of the kitchen, it was getting later in the day. Grabbing his keys made his way towards his truck, he needed to take care of this shit. He wanted a moment to think that didn't consist of that bitch. 

Mac drove to the next town over and pulled in at the pool hall. Sliding from his truck he lit a cigarette and started on his way across the parking lot, it was pretty full. He smirked to himself thinking about what he had in mind for tonight. Swinging the door wide he walked up and ordering something to drink taking in the crowd around him. There were a lot of stupid fucking kids and even more whores.

Mac sneered at the thought of being around so many people. The noise was already making his head more and causing his anger to spike. Looking up at the sound of loud laughter as a group of girls stepped through the door his eyes settled on her. She had long chestnut colored hair and she was striking even from this distance. Mac watched her move around with her friends. She was here with two other girls, no guys.

Smiling to himself he ordered another drink averting his eyes. He had already noticed her and her little group watching him, he'd let them do the work for him. No need to hunt when your prey basically cuts its own throat. Chuckling he paid his tab and stretched standing up and moving for the door. He had noticed the girl from earlier walking towards him.

Stepping outside he took in a deep breath of the night air letting it wash over his body and calm his nerves. Hearing the door behind him and then the sounds of dulled music he smiled. Pulling his pack out parliaments he lit one pulling in a deep lungful of that sweet nicotine.

"Can I bum one off you?" Her sweet voice questioned.

Mac looked over at her letting his eyes run the length of her body. It was chestnut from earlier. She wasn't as pale as he had originally thought, and her eyes were all wrong. Tilting his pack towards her she pulled one out and he lit it for her. She smiled at him licking her lips.

Tilting her head, "What's your name?"

Mac smirked tilting his head back and blowing a cloud of smoke high above them. "What's yours?"

"Kayla. How old are you?" She purred running her hand up his arm.

Mac watched as her hands ran across the scratches Harper left on his arm and he grimaced. Even now the bitch was in his thoughts. No escape. Flipping his cigarette away he looked at her again, "Old enough."

She nodded and stepped closer to him, "Want to get out of here then?"

Mac gave her a placating smile and jerked his head towards his truck. She nodded and fell in step with him easily her hand still sliding along his arm like a coiling snake. Mac felt the need to snap this bitch in half before he even got her to the vehicle. Her touch was pissing him off more and more.

Swinging the door open she climbed through and Mac fought the urge to just slam her face into the steering wheel right there. Growling he climbed in and slammed the door not bothering with buckling his seat belt. She was rambling on about something but he was to focused on where he was taking her to bother with listening to her.

Pulling down a dirt road that was midways between the two towns she smiled at him, "I take it we're almost there then." She giggled. 

Fake bitch. Mac drove for a little bit more before stopping. He would swear he could already smell her blood running through his hands. Leaning back in his seat he heard her seat belt unclick as she slid closer to him, looking over at her Mac grimaced again. Her fuckin' eyes were alll wrong. To light, not rich enough.

Mac watched as she ran her hand up his leg grasping him firmly while she worked his belt open. Knocking her hands away he shoved his door open pulling her from the vehicle with him. She laughed and landed soundly against his chest. She smelt of cheap perfume, cigarettes and beer, it was odd considering just how attractive she really was.

Mac shoved her back against the side of the truck spinning her, he didn't want to see her eyes or even her. She laughed spreading her legs wider and pressing her ass back into his groin grinding against him.

"Who should I be thanking for this?" She purred over her shoulder.

Mac gave a dark chuckle, "Mac."

"Well Mac you gonna fuck me or stand around all day?" She slapped her ass looking at him over her shoulder.

Mac whipped his knife out making quick work of her clothes in their entirety. She stilled her motions as she felt the flat of the knife slide against her back and the down towards her ass. Mac slung the knife down sinking it up in the dirt next to them and started working his belt open not bothering with working his pants down her pulled himself free from his denim prison and sunk himself hilt deep in her with no warning.

Moaning she rocked back into him harder throwing her head back letting her all wrong hair brush the tops of her ass cheeks. Mac brought his hand back and slapped with everything he had leaving a bruising hand print across her ass. She yelped and thrashed against him as he started his rage filled pace. She moaned and yelped with every thrust he delivered.

Grabbing her by the back of the neck Mac pushed her head forward against the bed of his truck causing her struggle for air. When she started fighting back against him he groaned and leaned his head against her shoulder blades hitting her harder, so hard he was lifting her feet from the ground with each thrust.

Closing his eyes he seen those venom and hate filled rich chocolate eyes locked with his, face covered in blood screaming with everything she had as she fought. Groaning again he sunk his teeth into Kayla's back rending flesh from her body wanting to destroy the thoughts he was having. Kayla's whimper and half choked pleas urging him to deliver more of his own misery to her.

"Goddamn whore." He growled just in her ear. Kicking her legs wider he slapped her ass harshly again watching ass tears rolled over flushed cheeks. Her lip had busted from him slamming her face into the truck, bloody tears track dripping from her chin. It was as close as he was going to get for now to what he wanted.

Feeling himself tense up he ground his hips into her brutally making her simultaneously clinch around him delivering that molten heat and cry harder. Begging him to stop with each breath and thrust, even as her body worked to welcome him.

"Thought this is what you wanted? Stupid cunt." He snapped out.

Tensing up he slammed home draining himself in her and pulling out just as soon as he was done. Letting her fall to the ground with not so much as a thought for her. Righting his clothes he grabbed his knife and squatted down eye level with her. Face swollen, busted lip, nose, and blacking eye. What a fucking sight. He smiled at her and winked.

"If you just take me back I wont say anything about.."

Mac's laugh cut her off, "About what? You soliciting me in a parking lot? Climbing willingly in my truck? It's not my fault your nothing more then a common whore." His voice was cold and detached. He watched as her pupils dilated in fear and her eyes settled on the knife in his hand.

Looking down at the knife and smiled, "You like that?"

She remained quiet and watchful. She still had hope he was going to let her go. He couldn't do that though, he needed this. He was to close to getting out and if he done what he wanted, he'd never get out. Harper would never get out and he could see that fire and want just as much as he felt it in himself to get the fuck out of this place.

Grabbing her by the shoulder Mac jerked her closer to him, "Do you believe in god?"

She nodded frantically at him, "Yes...yes I do." Her voice was pleading.

Mac gave her a malicious smile, "Suppose your right, when you get up there...you can ask him why the fuck this happened. After all he would be the one that fuckin' made me right?"

Her eyes widened as he slipped the knife around and brought it in front of her face letting the lights from the truck hit the blade. Moving fast Mac pulled the knife down and swung up in a upward slam through her lower mandible and up, causing her jaws to slam shut for the last time. Mac didn't let up forcing the knife higher, hearing the sounds of grinding teeth and snapping joint he whipped his knife back out just as fast watching the fountain of blood spew from her mouth and exit wound.

Mac stood up and gathered her shredded clothes walking them over and tossing them. Coming back to Kayla's now lifeless body he jerked her up and over his shoulder and walked her to the hole. Looking down he smile just as he tossed her over and in, listening to the sound of her body thudding. Sam and his fuckin' bastard of a friend would have company now.

Walking back to his truck Mac climbed in and started on his way home. He exhaled feeling that calm settle over his body that he had been craving. He felt some of the tension leave his body as the wind washed over his sweat slick body.

Pulling up at his house he moved up and through the door straight for the shower. He could still smell the cheap whore on him and she was all wrong. So fucking wrong, everything about the bitch was wrong.

Not bothering with getting dressed after his shower Mac climbed into bed letting the breeze from his open window cool his shower soaked frame. Closing his eyes and hoping that he'd have a full nights sleep for once he breathed out heavily. He felt the lull of his heart as it slowed to match his breathing, feeling sleep calling him. His mind drifted to his childhood and running through the canyons, to walking through the canyons. His last thoughts landed on those brown eyes looking up at him holding her shirt so he could see her busted ribs.


	5. Chapter 5

Harper woke up to the sounds of a quiet house. Setting up she looked outside, it wasn't even sun up yet. Dropping back down to her bed she sighed, she wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep. Not now. Not after the dream she had just had. Looking at her door making sure it was still closed she smiled to herself and settled back into the bed.

Harpers hands run over her body and she lets out a soft sigh. Needing to ease the ache between her thighs. She needed to touch herself. Wanton desirous thoughts of Mac invaded her mind. The feeling overwhelming her till she can't do anything else until she's sated.

Harper softly moans imagining Mac setting back and watching her with his too blue eyes. Letting her thighs fall open and slipping her fingers to her wetness. Heat envelopes them as she slide two inside. Wondering what Mac would think now. Would he want to join her or continue to watch. Groaning, her hips rise and fall. Other hand trails down, taking the place on her clit. Moaning breathlessly, her pussy throbs with pleasure. Imagining Mac inside her, filling her. Harper slides another finger inside, greedily filling herself, thrusting them in and out to keep rhythm with her hips. Lifting her leg, needing to push deep, feeling the velvet walls of my cunt squeezing tight around her fingers. Her arousal surges, legs tremble. Panting harshly, Harper wonders if he can feel me. Wonder if he knows she's masturbating for him.

Fingers move frantically over her clit, her cunt pulses harder. Feeling the heat building inside her, she gasps again and a small cry escapes her lips. Not able to control her hips as they buck up against her hands. Harpers heart pounds as she feel pleasure flood her body. Hot breath rushes from her lungs as she cries out. Warmth pulses over her hands and she careen into bliss with too blue eyes haunting her the entire way.

Breathing deeply Harper smiles contentedly letting her hips fall back to bed. She didn't care what time it was she missed him and didn't think she was going to be able to go the entire weekend without seeing him. Setting up in her bed she moved the side pull her night gown from her body.

Moving around her room she grabbed her clothes and quickly got dressed while shoving her feet down into some boots. Walking to her window she removed the screen and stepped out silently and moved through the back yard. Pulling her hair around she braids it getting it out of the way from it's sleep rumpled state.

Walking through the old path she let her mind drift, her heart was still pounding from her little tryst in her bed alone. She laughs at the thought if Mac would know what she had done when he seen her, like he would be able to look at her and tell she had thought of him when she was doing such a thing.

Stepping to the edge of his yard finally she looked around. His house was dark but his truck was here, that was a good thing. Walking out into the yard she walked around to the front knocking on his door. No answer. Sighing to herself she dropped down on her butt and leaned back against the door frame.

Snapping awake she looked around wide eyed before she realized where she was. Mac's porch. Standing up and stretching she snorted to herself, leave it to her to pass out on her crushes porch. Knocking. No answer.

Harper looked out towards the truck, it hadn't moved. He must be home, surely he wouldn't have just stepped over her and walked off. That wasn't him he'd more likely kick her in the face then leave her there.

Knocking again the door shifted open and she felt her heart hammer. Why was his door open like that? Why hadn't she noticed that before. Stepping in slightly, "Mac, you in here?" She called.

Not hearing anything she stepped more into his house and looked around, "Mac!" she called a little louder. Was he hurt? Moving through the kitchen to the living room she didn't see him so she turned down the small hallway. Feeling a breeze from the end of the hall she moved that way and stepped in the door way and sucked in a harsh breath.

Mac was on his back with his arms folded behind his head, that was laying over the side with sun shining down on it through his window. He was sprawled out with the blanket kicked down off his completely bare body. She swallowed hard looking him over, he was all broad shoulders, a broad, muscular chest, a narrow waist and hips, and long legs. The sun was shining across his body as a breeze from the window rustled his hair that was starting to get slick with sweat, as was the rest of his body.

She unconsciously walked further into the room feeling her eyes following the lines of his lithe and rugged body to his groin. She clinched her thighs together feeling that same heat from her dreams and early morning masturbation return with a vengeance coiling low in her belly. Whimpering slightly she stepped closer to him.

**redcanyon**

Mac groaned feeling soft hands and long hair slide up his legs, he knew without opening his eyes who it was. Mac sucked in a harsh breath feeling her tongue flick out and lick up his hard straining length, groaning and releasing his breath he raising up on his elbows watching her rich brown eyes dance with mischief watching his own eyes.

"You want me to suck your dick Mac?" She winked up at him from her lowered position.

Mac growled lacing his fingers through her long locks pulling her head towards his throbbing cock. Her hand wrapped around his base, stroking slowly. His hard length jutted out from his body. Licking her lips and she bent over him, she was taking her time letting her tongue slid around his head before teasing down his shaft.

Mac groaned dropping his head back on the bed, grunting as she took him all the way down her throat. "God, you know how to do that." he whispered, his voice becoming raspy. Fingers tangled in her hair as he drew her into him more.

Moaning around his length in her mouth she worked her saliva that was slipping from her mouth into his shaft, working her fingers around his balls and stroking the sensitive skin. Mac felt his body tensing up and his cock swell and thicken in her warm, hot mouth. Bucking up from the bed into her mouth as he tightened his grip in her hair he groaned her name like a litany.

Mac set up in the bed breathing harshly from his dream and looked around before his eyes landed on Harper standing next to him wide eyed. He felt his heart thundering in his chest and rubbed his eyes sleepily looking at the clock next to his bed.

"What the hell are you doing Harper?" Mac snapped roughly.

Her breathing was quicker than usual and Mac looked up at her expectantly. Her eyes were running all over his body, mostly focusing on his groin before coming back to his own eyes. Her pupils were blown out and dilated so far they looked coal black. He looked down his body and smirked at his nakedness and clear hard on, his smirk faltered at his bastard of a dream and waking up just before the grand finale.

Swinging his legs around he set at the edge of his bed stretching feeling his muscles and bones give just that little extra. Looking back up at Harper he offered her a cigarette as he pulled one out for himself.

"You gonna answer me as to what the fuck your doing here?" He laughed.

Her face burned red and she looked off as he stood up moving from the room. Walking into the bathroom not bothering to shut the door Mac starting pissing, chuckling to himself at her embarrassment. How long exactly had she been standing there ogling him?

Walking back into the room she was still standing there, not breathing as heavily but her eyes were closed and she was rubbing her neck. Mac jerked on a pair of jeans walking towards her, stopping in front of her she brought her eyes to his.

"I couldn't sleep. I was walking and your door was open...I thought something might be wrong when you didn't answer." She shrugged innocently.

Mac tilted his head blowing smoke past her head watching her hand rub her neck. The motion was starting to grate on his nerves, hand flashing out he stalled her motions. She sucked in a harsh breath looking at him but not back away.

Mac leaned towards her growling, "I don't believe you."

She whimpered as he tightened his grip to bruising on her wrist pulling her towards him. Mac looked down at her hand in his grip and his nostrils flared, he could smell her arousal on her hands, goddamn she smelled even sweeter than he imagined. His eyes snapped up to hers as he felt his hard on start to return.

She jerked her hand roughly causing Mac to step into her and her mouth slammed into his, teeth clashing together. Mac backed her against the wall kissing her roughly and sucking her bottom lip into his mouth biting down. She moaned his name on a pant.

Jerking his head back from her he pulled her hand up to his nose and took a deep breath as he pushed his thigh between her legs against her pussy. She whimpered nodding at him and rocked her hips into his thigh.

"Please Mac..." She whimpered into his neck licking her way up.

Mac growled at the feel of her tongue sliding on his skin, he pulled back and looked down at her. "Open your eyes, look at whose making you cum."

Her eyes open obediently and locked with his own as she nodded at him. Rich chocolate eyed met his own and he held back the groan that wanted to escape. Mac slid his hand up her tank top pushing her bra as he went. Feeling her full breast fall into his roughened hand he groaned, pulling hard on her nipple right before he pinched. She jerked against his thigh and moaned louder, "Harder." she begged him with more then her mouth.

Mac smiled broadly at her pushing his thigh into her more roughly as she rocked harder down into him. Her hips started stuttering against his thigh and her breathing started getting spotty.

"Mac." her voice was low and guttural as her orgasm washed over her. Her body went slack against him and he had to catch her, lifting her easily he dumped he onto his sleep ruffled bed. Looking down at her he growled to himself. Fuckin bitch.

Harper looked up at him and smiled sweetly. Mac ignored her pulling a wife beater on over his frame and buckling his pants and belt, he didn't have plans of setting in this house all goddamned weekend.

He looked over surprised she hadn't started speaking yet and seen her shirt still pushed up and her breast still exposed to him. Fuckin' perfect titties. He followed her eye line though and seen her eyes on his still bloody knife and bloody clothes from lastnight. Watching her to see how she was going to react he leaned against the wall.

When her eyes came back around to his he seen no judgement. Chewing his lip he could taste her on them and smell her arousal in the air, he needed out of this fuckin' room. "Fix your shirt, you look like a fuckin' whore." He snapped pushing off the wall.

She laughed and started righting her clothes, "Melissa asked about me getting a ride home from school with a guy."

Mac stopped and looked at her raising his eyes brows.

Harper looked up and smiled, "She doesn't give a fuck as long as I don't get arrested since I'm moving out in a few weeks as soon as I'm 18."

Mac looked her over and gave her a dark smile eyes flashing. "How long till your on your own?"

"Soon." She followed him down the hall. "You gonna get rid of your bloody clothes at least and clean the knife?"

Mac looked over his shoulder at her and shrugged. Not bothering to stop or answer her, he was hungry and wanted something to fuckin' eat. Moving down his steps he shook his head as she followed him. "You don't have any sense of self preservation do you?"

Harper looked up at him, "What do you mean?"

"What do you think I mean. You aint a stupid girl so stop fuckin' acting like it." He almost shouted at her.

She looked down at his boots, "I see hell in your eyes, but that doesn't scare me Mac. What scares me is looking at all these people around us that are like clones." She brought her eyes up sheepishly to his and stepped closer to him. "Being around you...I feel alive for the first time in a long time."

Mac watched her for a minute taken by surprise from her response. Mac's hand flashed out grabbing her throat and lifting her slightly, "Let's get something clear then, you already know what I've done and still do." Tilting his head he flashed a sinister smile jerking his head towards his house, "What just happened in there..."

She nodded at him licking her lips not even struggling against his harsh hold.

"Mine." He growled claiming her mouth again roughly. Dropping her back down to her feet and stepping away from her just as quickly and pulling his truck door open. He snorted when he seen the bitch from last night spilt purse. Must have missed that. He watched as Harper stepped in front of him to climb in and looked at the purse. Her eyes hardened just slightly before she smirked looking over her shoulder at him climbing in the truck.

"Wouldn't be good to get caught with a missing woman's purse Mac...might wanna dump this with rest of her."

Mac busted out laughing and climbed in the truck.


	6. Chapter 6

**For the sake of the story I'm having Devon just turning seventeen, Mac is still the older brother in this. Also that put Harper in between them in age.**

**Happy Valentines Day everyone.**

Harper couldn't get the image of Mac sprawled out on his bed this morning out of her head, it was seared in there. Something she was never going to be able to forget, not that she wanted to anyways. He was more beautiful than she had imagined and very impressive in all male capacities. She snorted to herself and chanced a look over at him, feeling her face burn red she looked off. Running her tongue over her bruised lips she smiled being able to still taste him lingering there.

"Got something to say?" His rough voice snapped her from her thoughts.

Harper looked over at him but he was watching the road drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. "Not really." Her voice came out softer than she intended.

Mac laughing caused her to look at him again. He was giving a full smile and shaking his head, she felt like she missed the punchline to some joke. Or she was the punchline.

Mac looked over at her raising his eyebrows in challenge. He was baiting her and she knew it but she couldn't help to rise to the challenge. "Are you in the habit of sleeping naked?"

She watched his face for any change but he gave nothing away, he just looked to be turning over what she said. "Yes."

Harper's eyes widened slightly and she looked back at him, her eyes running along the exposed skin from his wife beater. He had a fine sheen of sweat clinging to his skin that in the sunlight almost made him glow. Breathing deeply she smiled to herself at his words.

"Are you in the habit of walking in to mens house and watching them sleep?" His voice was taunting.

"Sometimes." she mumbled.

Mac looked over at her and shook his head again but didn't say anything to her. She was almost dumped in the floorboard of the truck when he harshly shifted gears and slowed down. Bracing herself against the dash she looked at him scowling. His chuckle just pissed her off that much more, he done it on purpose.

Swinging her arm out she slapped him in the chest. Looking up at his hand closing around her wrist and jerking her towards him she yelped in pain as she slid towards him.

Mac's eyes were blazing cold fire as he stared her down, almost seeing through her. She wasn't sure he was even seeing her anymore, his grip tightened on her wrist once more. Swallowing she looked up at him from under eyelashes sheepishly, "Mac?"

He blinked once, twice and then locked eyes with her. She was almost laying against his chest from where he had pulled her towards him. She watched as his eyes ran over her face then to her wrist in his crushing grip. He released her hand and pushed her back away from him not looking at her.

She was stayed quiet the remainder of the ride not sure what to say to him. She could tell he was pissed just from his rigid posture and the tension in his body. She felt bad for ruining his apparent good mood and the situation, and with no idea of how to salvage it she silently despaired.

**redcanyon**

Mac looked at Harper out of the corner of his eyes and smirked. She was clearly uncomfortable now, good maybe it'd keep her the fuck away form him from now on. Slowing down Mac pulled into the local diner, looking over at Harper he growled.

"You hungry?"

She brought her eyes to around but didn't meet his eyes, "No."

"I'll be back in a minute." Kicking his door opened he jumped down and slammed it shut. Walking across the parking lot he seen some of her friends there, joy.

Walking up to the counter he ordered his shit to go and walked out side to smoke. He felt eyes on him and looked over, that twit he seen Harper hanging out with was eyeballing him. Shaking his head he looked back out across the parking lot eyes landing on his truck. Harper had her sun glasses pulled down her door setting open, legs kicked up in the window.

Mac let his eyes slide down the length of her exposed legs thinking about this morning. He had needed out of that truck and couldn't have got to the diner any sooner, her smell was permeating the air of the cab of his truck. Even with the windows down her normal smell and the smell of her arousal from earlier were taunting him. He wanted to taste her, fuck her, make her bleed. He wanted to break her.

He looked over at the sound of foot steps coming his way and sneered when he seen it was her friend. Fuck, people were going to think it was okay to come and talk to him cause of her now. Looking back off he took a hit of his cigarette holding the smoke and letting it billow out of his noise.

"Mac right?" The girl supplied pitifully.

Not looking at her, "Stating the obvious." His voice was terse.

She laughed lightly and walked closer to him, "What are you doing out today?"

Mac looked at her stupidly, "What the fuck does anyone when they come here?"

Her face burned red and she looked off. She went to speak when the door swung open, "Mac your order is up."

Shouldering past her hew blew out a cloud of smoke and flipped his cigarette away. Not even glancing at her as he went inside to gather his stuff up.

**redcanyon.**

Harper watched as Mac walked across the parking lot. He had a certain cockiness and assured alpha male prowess to him that made her mouth water. She laughed to herself at the thought of him actually eating in the diner, he'd more likely burn it first. He didn't like people enough to be bothered with doing such a thing.

Looking up at the chiming of the door she watched him settle against the building and pull out his cigarettes. Kicking her legs up on his door she settled in to study him. Eyes flashing down to the purse in the floor before she brought them back to him. She let them slide over him, he seemed so calm, cool, and in control for someone who likely committed another murder. She hadn't asked outright, but then again she didn't need to. What exactly had taken place with the woman anyways?

She watched him turn his head and the clear as day sneer on his face, she couldn't see who he was looking at and smiled. He never turned that sneer on her and for that she was thankful. Her eyes followed his hand sliding across his stomach before it hooked in the loops of his belt, feeling her heart speed up she set up a little more.

Her eyes snapped on to Jessica as she made her way over to him. No she wouldn't be walking towards him she didn't know him or have a reason to even be speaking to him. Unless she was asking about him and Harper. Harper could feel his hands sliding across her skin again as if he was there and he brought her to orgasm, bringing her eyes down to the purse she grimaced. She wasn't stupid to think that he was a virgin or even really close but she wasn't about to stand by while Jess done something. Growling she swung her legs around ready to jump down when Jess stepped closer to him.

She watched Mac shoulder past her as she made her way across the parking lot. She wasn't sure what to say to her or even what she should say. She didn't know what her and Mac were, rubbing her throat as she neared. She needed to ask him find out what was going on. She was scared to of his reaction or rejection though.

_"Mine."_

His voice resonated around inside her head driving her crazy. What did that mean? Did she have the same claim on him?

"Harper! I didn't see you pull up." Jess smiled brightly. "I called the other day but Mel said you were asleep."

"She told me." Her voice held clear annoyance in it. She scanned the building looking for Mac.

"You want to do something today?" Jess chirped.

"No. I'm busy. Sorry, maybe tomorrow or something." Harper apologized.

"Hello ladies." Came a smooth voice from behind her.

Looking over her shoulder she seen Devon. She couldn't stand it when his family came in for the summer, she always dreaded it. Weird little bastard. Grimacing she moved to where he wasn't behind her but instead the diner was.

Both girls in unison. "Devon."

He smiled and looked at Harper, eyes running the length of her body. His eyes lingered on her breast and she felt the need to cross her arms. "Looking good Harper." He charmed.

She heard the diner door swing open and the familiar sounds of boots. She smiled to herself already feeling some of the tension leave her body.

"Mac!" Devon called.

She felt his presence behind her and looked over her shoulder, her weary eyes meeting his blazing ones. She seen the hate clear as day in them as he looked at Devon. His words flashed through her mind, _"Mine."_ Looking back towards Devon she noticed he had moved closer to her and she unconsciously took a step closer to Mac.

"How's Walter?" Devon challenged.

Tilting her head she met Jess' confused eyes and shrugged.

"Get in the truck and we can find out." Mac's voice came out low and menacing. There was a clear threat there.

Devon's eyes snapped back to her and she seen his eyes had darkened even though he was trying to smile. He was making her even more uncomfortable, stepping back again as he walked closer to her. She watched his eyes flick to her to Mac just behind her. She could feel his body heat on her back and could smell him around her. It was calming her frayed nerves.

"Harper you want to get something to eat?" Devon asked. His eyes on Mac the entire time.

He brought his hand out as if he was reaching for her but missed when she stepped back again. Her back hit the solid wall that was Mac and he didn't give any. Releasing a breath she didn't move away from him at all instead let him support some of her weight.

"No thanks." She smiled slightly.

"Are you sure? I seen you walking towards the diner not away." Devon clarified, she could tell her was getting mad.

"I was walking this way to talk to Jess when I seen her over here..." Her voice stuttered slightly when she felt Mac's hand slide under her shirt and his fingers trail her spine back down to her shorts. His fingers slipped just barely inside before repeating his actions. _"Mine."_ "Mac has my food."

She watched Devon's eyes burn as his eyes met Mac's own. She would have given anything to see Mac's face. No, his eyes. He was good at keep his face schooled, his eyes gave him away though when she looked at him. She brought her eyes over to Jess who was in front of her watching everything, watching Mac.

"I'll see you later Jess." She smiled at the girl nudging Mac with her elbow.

He chuckled and she felt it rumble up her back along with his words. "Be seeing you Devon."

With that he turned back towards the direction of his truck and stalked off. His long strides carrying him quickly way from the three of them standing there. She looking over at Devon and Jess as they both watched him leave. "I'll see ya'll later." Double timing it to get to Mac before he left her behind.

**redcanyon**

Mac pulled out of the parking lot bothering to buckle his seat belt or say anything to Harper. That little bastard Devon was back in town and seeing him had him wanting to make him eat a bullet. He looked over when Harper's long pale legs came up in the seat beside her curled up.

"I take it you don't like Devon?" His voice was mocking.

"I take it we both don't like Devon...or was I mistaken at the threat."

Mac snorted taking a drink of his coke. "No mistake I'd like to kill the little bastard."

"Then why don't you? I know it's not guilt or remorse holding you back. That didn't stop you the other day...and you know how to get rid of the body." Harper observed.

Mac growled pulling off a side road and turning the truck off. "You don't ever quit do you?"

She looked at him and gave him a small smile, "If I quit would you still talk to me or treat me like you do Jess?"

Mac leaned back against his door and ran his eyes up her body. He felt blood rush south at the sight of her light shirt and hardened nipples showing through. Growling her met her eyes and grabbed his food eating, tossing the bad at her. "Eat."

"I told you I wasn't hungry." she sighed.

"Eat." He warned.

Pulling her food out she started eating and her averted his eyes from her. Feeling her eyes slide across his body almost like a touch he shook himself downing the rest of his food and drink.

"Why don't you though?"

Mac looked at her hard for a minute. What the fuck did it matter if he told her, what would Walter do? Sure enough things would come out eventually. "Devon is Walter's son." His voice was cold.

Harper nodded and took a drink from her water bottle. "So he's your half brother...?"

Mac snorted and looked at her, "He's a bastard just like the rest of us with a whore of a mother." He snapped.

"So don't tell Walter what you done."

Mac looked at her and shook his head, "Aint that easy, if it was I'd killed him years ago." He didn't know why he was telling her what he was. He felt compelled for her to understand. He needed her to understand. "Walter doesn't have proof about what I've done but he knows it wouldn't be the first time I killed someone."

Harper brought her eyes to his and there was a sadness in her eyes he hadn't seen before, "Does he know about you killing those two boys?"

Mac shook his head no, "He has an idea...thinks it was me."

"Does he try to hold it over your head?" He heard anger in her voice and looked over at her.

"If I killed that whore's son. He wouldn't know it was me, doesn't help that he knows I hate the bastard." His voice was steel.

Harper laughed and nodded, "His mom came on to my dad once. I remember him saying something about her being a trashy woman...or something like that."

Mac smiled at her a genuine smile and started the truck up.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a week since Mac had ran into Devon and he was glad to not have seen the bastard. He hated when Devon was here, things were bad enough with Walter around. But when Devon was here it was like Walter just got that much more fucked. Devon being the little uppity cocksucker that he was would try to start stuff knowing that Walter would intervene before Mac could and would get ahold of him.

Slowing to a stop and pulling into the bar parking lot Mac growled to himself seeing Reggie and Devon out in the parking lot. This was all he needed today. Coming to a stop far enough away from them to avoid talking he swung his door open and slammed it shut moving briskly across the parking lot.

"Hey Mac." A soft voice called to him from not to far away.

Looking over he squinted into the sun seeing someone walking towards him. The sun at their back was blocking who it was from his view. The petite figure stopped in front of him smiling up at him. Nodding his head at the girl in hello he turned to leave.

She laughed, "Never was one for small talk was you."

Mac stopped and looked at her again shaking his head, "Not really in a talking mood Reggie. I'm here for my dad."

She shrugged, "It was good seeing you Mac." Smiling she skipped back towards her scowling douche of a brother Devon.

Mac sneered at him and spit walking back towards the bar not bothering to speak to him. Stepping inside the smokey room the sound of billiards met his ears as he walked inside. Stepping towards the bar and not seeing Walter he looked around and moved towards the back room where he assumed Walter was lurking.

Stepping into the open door Walter looked up at him, "Shut the door."

Mac shut it and moved towards the seat by the window wanting to be anywhere else than here with this man. Looking out he let his eyes skirt the terrain before looking back at Walter who was studying him intently.

Walter catching his eyes, "What's new?"

"Same shit different day." Mac's simple reply causing Walter to lean forward some.

"So you've not been doing anything here lately?" Walter questioned with a edge to his voice.

Mac looked at him head on meeting his eyes, "Why don't you stop beating around the fucking bush and ask what the fuck you want to know already..." Mac growled pulling his cigarettes out.

Walter folded his hands and chuckled watching him, "A woman went missing a county over...know anything about that?"

Mac smiled around his cigarette letting the smoke pass through his nose as he spoke, "Don't reckon I'd have a reason to go all the way over a county for a piece of pussy."

Walter laughed and nodded his head at him, but there was still a something off about him that had Mac on edge himself. He didn't trust Walter one bit and the closer he got to graduating the more Walter seemed to be trying to check in on him and see what he was up to.

"No trace of her, no nothing. Friends said she left with a young dark haired man." Walter tipped his head at Mac.

Mac snorted and looked at Walter again having become a master at controlling his face and other aspects of his moods. He'd get nothing from him, he wasn't one to go around talking about the shit he done. Harper knew, he hadn't told her what he done but she knew the woman had died.

Looking back out the window at the descending sun he leaned back letting his legs stretch out in front of him, keeping the tension he felt from showing in his body.

"You see Devon out there?" Walter asked looking out the window as well.

"When I got here he was out there."

Mac looked at Walter and felt like pulling his knife that moment and cutting his throat and leaving him for Devon to find. Maybe even the cops would think the little bastard had done it himself. He chuckled blinking away the images he had painted and focused his eyes on his boots.

"He mentioned seeing you the other day."

Mac kept his eyes down knowing where this was going. He wanted to wait though just to see exactly what this motherfucker had to say. He didn't really like anyone talking to Mac more then the average shit, seemed he had always tried to drive a wedge between him and everyone else. It was over jealousy or wanting to keep his son close, it was for control. He wanted Mac to be dependent on him and that shit wasn't going to fly.

"We spoke briefly. I had places to be." Mac's voice was neutral and smooth as he exhaled a cloud of smoke that fanned around his head shrouding his features.

"Where were you and Austin Stewart's girl going?" Walter voice leveled.

Smoke still shrouding him he looked up at Walter, "Does it fuckin' matter to you?"

"Because I know who and what the fuck you are." Walter stood from his seat looking down at Mac, "I don't need you to confirm that you killed the fuckin' whore or the two boys from your school. I know. But that is to close to home Mac, she's been seen with you." Walter snapped out harshly glaring Mac down.

Mac stood up his face registering his emotions for the first time in a long time around Walter. He watched Walter's eyes widen fractionally seeing the depth of his anger.

"Oh you know me? Fuckin' educate me on what the fuck you think you know about me then?" Mac barked widening his stance.

Walter blew out a heavy breath and glared harder at Mac like he did when Mac was younger. When Mac didn't budge or back down Walter growled, "You aint no goddamned saint boy."

Mac sneered, "I aint ever been the one to claim to be something I'm not."

Walter stepped around the desk toward him, "Don't you kill that fuckin' girl Mac, that's unneeded fuckin' attention." His voice low and threatening.

Mac still holding his eyes, "If Devon hadn't came in here shooting his mouth off about her not going out with him and leaving with me, tell me, would you be running your fuckin' cock sucker?"

"You listen to me boy, that's your fuckin' brother." Walter warned.

"No. That's a fuckin' mess."

Walter growled grabbing Mac by the shirt, "You better get your shit together in the next few days before you graduate before you start working for me."

Jerking out of Walter's hold Mac laughed, "I'll be goddamned. I'm out of here as soon as I get that goddamned diploma."

"You remember something the water is sweet but blood is thicker. You keep clear of that girl."

Mac clinched his jaw tightly and stormed out of the office and away from Walter. Away from the goddamn mess that was his family. Stepping outside he noticed Devon lingering around with a smug smile on his face. Clinching his jaw even tighter he locked his eyes on him and didn't break his stride the entire way to his truck.

"Mac!" Reggie's soft young voice met his ears again.

Looking down at her small form trying to keep pace with him he inclined her head for her to go on. He watched as Devon's eyes burned at Reggie speaking to him and smirked over her head at him. Devon pushed off the wall walking towards them defiantly.

Mac smiled and licked his lips, he just hoped the motherfucker pushed him. He'd let Walter know just how thick that fuckin' blood was and just how much he wanted to split his fucking head open.

"Did you hear me?"

Looking back down, "Come again?"

"I said can you give me a ride home since you live so close to us." Reggie smiled up at him naively.

He looked at her innocent face and at Devon's livid one, "Get in."

"Reggie we can walk back." Devon snapped grabbing her arm.

"Let go your hurting me Devon. And no it's hot and he lives right next to us." She snapped back and climbed in his truck.

He watched Devon as she rounded the side of his truck climbing in defiantly. Mac let his amusement burn through his eyes as he looked down at him.

"You do something to her and I'll kill you." Devon hissed.

"Is that so?" Mac snorted pulling his door open. "Better go inside, thinkin Walter might need his dick sucked." Mac laughed.

Starting the engine and not waiting for a response from the younger of the two he backed out and started towards his house.

The drive went by fast and Mac was thankful Reggie wasn't one for idle chat most of the time. She was quiet and leaned back with her head angled towards the window, oblivious to the world around her. Young and naive. Far cry from the weirdo that was her brother Devon.

Pulling up her snapped to attention and looked at him blushing slightly, "Thanks Mac."

He nodded at her words humming in the back of his throat. She jumped lightly from the truck just as her mother stepped out side waving to him, he inclined his head and reversed out of there. Fuckin' whore. He couldn't look at that woman without wanting to run her down with a vehicle.

Walking into his house he started working his sweaty shirt from his frame just as her scent hit him. She had stopped by that much was clear he just wasn't sure if she was still here. Over the past week she had got more comfortable with showing up much like she had the first time and coming in. It didn't bother him much like he knew it should. If it had been anyone else he knew he would have lost his shit and likely killed them. But something about her dulled the need to do, though it was still there greatly.

Slinging his shirt on top of the washer as he passed he made his way down the hall not bothering to look and see if Harper was there. If she was there she'd make herself known soon enough. She wasn't good at waiting him out cause he had more patience then her by far.

Stepping into his room he kicked his boots off swiftly and loosened his belt pulling it through the loops on his pants. He wound his hand around the belt tightly and growled slightly at the images that burned through his head unbidden. He wanted to wrap the belt around her fuckin' neck and make her beg. It always came back to Harper, no matter how many times he done something to relieve that hunger, that craving for blood, women, and violence.

He would see her eyes searing his own in a glare that had him getting hard just from the one look. Snapping the belt and hearing it crack through the air his nostrils flared slightly and her scent hit him even harder. She was close by. Not looking any further he slung the belt on the bed and moved from the room towards the bathroom across the hall.

Walking in he started the water on the hottest he could get it without it burning his skin away. He wanted to wash his visit with Walter away, he didn't want to think about the threat in the mans eyes when he said he was leaving. He didn't want to think about the fact that once again Walter was saying that he didn't need to be around something, someone. Harper.

It was just like his goddamned dog his mother had got him before Walter had finally finished her off. He couldn't have been no more then eight at the time and he had wanted the little stray so bad and his mom had agreed to it. Even though she knew Walter would get mad she had told him he could keep it. All day he had fooled with that pup, and as soon as Walter came home and seen it. He knew, he knew right then just like now he didn't want him to have anything. Ever. He'd killed that dog and told him to remember that lesson that it would serve him well in the future. To love is to destroy, that's all it taught him. All he knew growing up with a cold heartless abusive prick son of a bitch for a father.

Mac let his low slung pants hit the bathroom floor and stepped in the shower letting the water burn over his back, feeling the tension leave his body.

**redcanyonredcanyon**

Harper heard him pull up outside just as she stepped through the back door, she hadn't intended to end up here. But after a day out with Melissa to keep things smooth till she moved out she needed to be around him. He would understand her loathing of that woman and she wouldn't have to fake anything.

Watching him move towards the front door she moved quickly down the hall planning on jumping out on him. She learned real quick she hadn't been able to scare him yet, she didn't give up. The keywords was, yet. Holding back her laugh she slunk into his room and waiting hearing his almost silent bootfalls coming down the hall.

She sucked in a breath at the sight of his exposed torso glistening in sweat. She clinched her thighs together and bit her bottom lip. He was unaware of her hiding in his half open closet just back in the shadows. So she watched him as she pulled the belt from his pants causing them to drop low on his hips exposing his hip bones and defined muscles.

Pulling her eyes away from his body she took him entirely. Something was wrong with him, he was to quiet , he was to calm looking. Mac always had a energy about him, he was always in motion. She jumped suddenly at the sound of the belt snapping and felt her core clinch at the same time. Covering her mouth trying to muffle her breathing she watched him toss it on the bed and turn and walk out of the room.

She moved from the closet as she heard the shower cut on and him stepping in. Part of her longed to climb in there with him, to help soothe whatever was clearing eating away at him. Instead she set down on his bed pulling the belt into lap and smoothing her hands over the warm leather. She smiled at the feel of it and let it softly slap her thigh. She smoothed the leather over the stinging mark and repeated the action a few times, each time feeling herself grow wetter.

She jumped suddenly when Mac stepped into her view with a towel around his waist. She looked up blushing at having been caught using his belt on herself. His eyes were heated and calculating on her and they went from her eyes to the now red welts on her thigh.

She watched as his tongue ran over his lower lip and then he bit down causing blood bead around his canine teeth. She let out a breath and sighed, "Hey Mac." Her voice sheepish.

His eyes came back to hers as his tongue swept through the blood. "Harper." His voice was strained.

She watched as his eyes slid to the window and the now dark sky. She smiled and smoothed her hand over her now tender thighs the motion catching his attention. "Did you know I was here this time?" She teased.

"You know I did. " His voice astute.

She huffed, "How do you always know? I know you didn't see me come in or hear me."

Not answering her he instead jerked open his chest and pulled out a pair of clean pants and boxers letting the towel fall to the floor. She got an eyeful since he was facing her and completely unashamed of his nude body. She felt her face burn red as he pulled the boxers on and her eyes ran over him greedily, she breathed deeply.

He chuckled jerking his pants up and not bothering to buckle them he dropped to bed next to her laying back, his feet planted on the floor. She wanted so bad to run her hand up his still wet torso. To feel his warm skin under her own even if it was just her hand. She looked back at him over her shoulder and he had his arms crossed behind his head and he was watching her.

"Did you know where I was?" She smiled.

"Knew you were in here."

"How?"

He set up swiftly and leaned into her his bare chest pressing into her side and his nose ran up her neck and he breathed deeply. A growl rumbled up from his throat that had her balling her first up and leaning more towards him. His mouth hit just below her ear and he bit down causing her to whimper and grab his side as her nails sank into him. His tongue smoothed over the bite mark and his lips brushed her ear breathing softly,"I can smell you Harper, that's how."

She released a breath just as he jerked her head around to his and his mouth devoured hers in a punishing kiss. She surrendered herself immediately to him and let him lead as her hands worked across the skin she had longed to tough from the beginning. He grunted as her hands smoothed across his hip bones and happy trail and she smiled into the kiss.

He pulled back from her and looked down at her half sprawled form on his bed. He was breathing deeply and she could see the fight in his eyes. She swallowed at the lust but also at the predator she seen in his eyes. He wanted more then to just take her, he wanted to brand her, mark her. Licking her lips she nodded softly at him scooting further back in the bed.

Mac growled claimed her mouth again his hand running up her stomach causing her breath to hitch as he rucked her shirt up. She whimpered in frustration as he was met with her bra but he wasn't going to be slowed as he just pulled the cups down exposing her full breast to him. She jerked at the sudden feeling of his fingers rolling and pinching her nipples.

Letting her legs fall open on each said of his hips she pulled back from his mouth as he worked her button open on her shorts. She panted watching as jerked them down her thighs roughly and whimpered when they made contact with the belt marks. He looked up with the devil in his eyes.

"Harper.." His voice was low and rough.

Meeting his eyes she waiting to see what he wanted.

"Has any other guy touched you in anyway?" He questioned setting back on his haunches gazing down at her now exposed body.

She shook her head no at him and he gave her a smile that the devil himself would have envied. Leaning back down he was over top of her and his mouth met her neck biting and kissing a scorched path back to her ear and down her jaw to the other side.

She gasped when she felt his fingers slide through her soaked folds and she nodded frantically as he teased her at first. "Please Mac." Her mind went back to all the times since talking to him she had wanted this, how many times she had masturbated and imagined it was him taking care of her. "Oh god please.

Rolling her hips up into his hand she felt his hardened length laying heavily against her belt lashed thigh. Sliding her nails down his side and marking him she slipped her hand inside his pants deftly. Not struggling cause he had thankfully left them unbuttoned.

Closing her hand around his engorged cock gasped at his size as her hand slid down his length. She whimpered when his hand pulled from her folds and into his own pants. His hand slid over hers tightening her grip on him and working her hand up and down him, his grunts egging her on.

She sighed as his hand came back to her and she picked up her speed working him faster, her excitement getting the better of her since it was the first time he had allowed her to touch him. Had shown her what he liked. He grunted again and his teeth sunk into her shoulder then same time he thrusted two fingers into her hooking them and dragging them down her inner wall.

"Oh fuck." She panted into his neck. "More."

He released her shoulder and brought his face around to hers his lips just barely brushing her as he sped up his motions. She groaned and closed her eyes.

"Open your fuckin' eyes." He growled deeply through panting breaths.

Her eyes snapped open and she licked her lips and his in the same motion from the closeness. Tightening her grip on him again she watched his pupils dilate and his nostrils flare harshly. "Fuckin' bitch." He grunted.

Her legs fell open wider as he sunk his fingers in her over and over driving her towards her orgasm. His thumb circled her clit with a precision that was taking her breath. His other hand ran back up to her breast not being as gentle as before, she knew just like she always had what he needed.

"Hurt me. Mac. Please."

His eyes burned her with longing she seen in them, the need. He looked at her for a second as she arched into him feeling herself grow close, she wanted him to come with her so she started working him harder not willing to have it any other way.

His teeth sunk into her breast as she arched into him and bit down hard causing her to scream out in pleasure or pain. She wasn't sure as he was blurring the line for her. He groaned against her skin and she felt his hips jerk against her hand closed around him. She felt his tongue smooth over the burning bite just as his teeth sunk in again cause her hips to lift more into him.

She grabbed his pants with her other hand and started shoving them down his hips. She growled in frustration as she was struggling now willing to let her hold on him go for a second. Raising her knees on either side of him and moaning at the change of the angle she hooked her feet in his pants forcing them down.

He released her breast from his bite and looked up at her with hell fire and the devil in his eyes still. Blood coating his lip and teeth as he moved back to her mouth.

Lips brushing hers and breath mixing, "Your mine Harper, all of you." With his words her orgasm washed over her in a tidal wave of fire and pleasure. His mouth closed over hers swallowing down her moans and sobs.

She felt him tense as his orgasm took him and felt him groan into the kiss. He tasted of smoke, sin, and blood. Her blood. Something she was never going to get over and knew she would forever crave.

His forehead dropped to her and she opened her eyes and released her grip on him. She ran moaned slightly as his fingers left her feeling empty and wanting. She watched his eyes as he brought them to his mouth and cleaned them, never breaking eye contact. She set up looking down her body, he had marked her in more than one way. She brought her hand down to her stomach and ran her fingers through his cum and brought it to her mouth.

His eyes never leaving her mouth as she licked him from her fingers. She heard his breathing deepen and she moaned at his taste. Cleaning him off herself he grabbed her throat dragging her up to him kissing her harder. Tasting her juices and blood in his mouth mixing with his own taste she moaned again.

Dropping on his back next to her she slid closer to him laying her head over on his chest. She listened to his heart and smiled. Looking down at where her head was laying she smiled and bit down letting her teeth break through. He grunted and grabbed her hair pulling her off him.

"Fuckin' bitch." He snapped.

She watched he followed her tongue cleaning the blood. "Wanna tell me what's got you so worked up?"

"When do you have to be home?" He growled jerking her back down to lay next to him.

"They don't know I'm gone. So before they look for me in the morning." She smiled against he bite mark. "You wanna tell me what it is?"

She felt his hands still in her long hair, his grip still tight. "Maybe later Harper." He yawned.

She nodded feeling her own eyes get heavy as his heart lulled her to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy Whiskey Wednesday Ladies. :)**

Harper hit the lock on her key ring for her Jeep as she made her way across the parking lot. She was ready for school to let out and have the summer, her first summer free of her family. She was anxious though because with the ending school year came Mac's graduation. She hadn't out right asked him what he was going to do but she knew enough to know he had plans on leaving. He didn't want to stay here he wanted away from Walter and Devon.

She looked over at Jessica's smiling face and forced a smile of her own, already dreading what she knew was to come. Jessica was getting ready to start her inquisition into what was going on with her and Mac. She didn't even know how to begin to answer that for herself let alone someone else.

"Where's your head at Harper?" Jess laughed next to her. "Aren't you excited your birthday is in a few days!"

Harper laughed, "Yeah, finally 18!" Scanning the parking lot for Mac's truck. She let out a breath when her eyes found him leaning against it smoking before having to go inside.

"So, was it just me or did you feel the tension the other day at the diner?" Jess whispered.

Harper brought her eyes down to Jess and shrugged, "Guess they don't get along. Can you blame him, Devon is weird."

Jessica's eyes found Mac and ran over him as he pushed off the truck moving towards the steps. They conveniently fell in behind at the right time at the steps. She held back her growl at Jessica blatantly checking him out and huffed.

"So what were you doing the other day then?"

Harper looked at her for a second and shrugged, "Nothing special."

"I've never seen Mac just hang out with anyone..." Jess prodded.

Harper looked at her, "Doesn't mean we can't be friends." She walked further inside not bothering to wait on Jess. She really needed to have a talk with Mac about this stuff.

Round the corner she slammed into a broad chest and stumbled back, a hand coming out and grabbing her upper arms steadied her. Smoothing her close down she bent to gather her stuff back up. "Thank you."

"No problem Harper." A smooth male voice said above her.

Looking up she grimaced and hurried up wanting away from Blake. He had bothered her since they had been here and she really wasn't in the mood to deal with his shit today. She stood and nodded at him before moving to step around him, blocking her path he smiled down at her.

"Move Blake, I'm going to be late." She huffed.

"Why don't we ever hang out Harper?" His smooth, too smooth voice was irritating her and she moved quickly down the hall from him. She heard his chuckle as he followed her down the hall.

"Why would we?" She huffed not bothering to look at him.

He grabbed her arm causing her to yelp in pain and try to jerk away. "Let go of me!" She snapped.

He smiled shushing her and she felt her heart beat pick up. He was looking down at her a smile twisting his features. He had a sick look in his eyes, it wasn't like the look she had seen Mac get in his eyes when he had killed both guys. Jerking her arm harder and stumbling back against the wall he grabbed her again by the shirt jerking her towards him.

"Calm down, I just want to talk." His voice smoothed over them causing her to cringe away from him. He tightened his grip on her shirt causing it to slip off her shoulder exposing it to him. "What the fuck is this?"

She knew already and jerked her arm free again while he was distracted. Stumbling away from him again, "Stay the fuck away from me! Don't put your hands on me again." She hissed.

Just as he went to speak yelling in the room to the right started and the door burst open. Mac stepped out flipping whoever was still talking off and not seeing either her or Blake yet. She swallowed hard not bothering to fix her shirt that was askew or her now messed up hair. She could see Blake glaring at her and Mac since her eyes were locked on his form.

"Fuckin cunt." he muttered letting the door slam closed behind him.

Looking up he seen Blake first and she watched as he snarled and started walking away. She looked over at Blake and he was looking at her smiling, Mac hadn't seen her. She was going to be left alone with him again. She intentionally cleared her throat and moved to go past Blake knowing that mac would hear her.

Side stepping Blake's reaching hand she moved towards where Mac had stopped getting himself something to drink at the coke machine. He looked up at her and then at Blake. She didn't miss his eyes taking in her appearance or the fact that he seen Blake reach for her.

"Harper, what the fuck happened to your shoulder?" Blake questioned low.

"None of your business. I told you to stay away from me." She heard the slight tremble in her own voice and kicked herself for it internally.

Mac locked eyes with her as he took a drink of his coke leaning against the machine. He was pissed, more than pissed. She seen his eyes go to her shoulder and smirk as she walked towards him Blake still trailing behind her. He never once looked at Blake his eyes tracking her every move, she once again felt like she was being hunted.

She stepped closer to him and started rifling through her purse for an excuse to linger next to him till Blake got the point. He moved just enough for her to select her pop and be able to bend and reach it. It put her face right at his groin and he chuckled watching her. Her eyes met his and she smiled slightly.

Blake huffed and stepped next to her again, "So what do you say Harper..What about this Friday?" His eyes went to Mac for a brief second before skirting back to her.

She watched Mac out of the corner of her eye as she looked at Blake. He seemed indifferent to the situation but she knew those calculating eyes he was waiting her response just as much as Blake was.

She looked at Blake head on, "I told you no. Then I said it again."

Blake looked at Mac and sneered and turned walking away cussing under his breath. She heard Mac chuckle again just as his hand straightened her shirt covering the mark he had left on her. She looked at him and smiled.

"Having a bad morning Harper?" Mac's voice was amused but his eyes were dangerous. He was still pissed.

"Yes."

She looked at the door he had come from and he followed her eyes. "They don't like my views on some shit." He smiled licking his lips. He looked at her for a minute, "Any reason your dumbass friend keeps trying to talk to me?"

Harper looked at him, "Who are you talking about?"

"That dumbass from the diner the other day."

Shaking her head, "Over look her she has a thing for you...she'll quit eventually."

Mac growled under his breath at her and she felt heat shoot to her core and looked at him. He was glowering down at her and she once again remembered being able to register the anger in his eyes.

Pushing off the wall Mac moved past her and down the hall. She sighed watching him go, she didn't know what to make of his moods. Trying to figure him out sometimes was almost physically painful for her.

**redcanyonredcanyon**

Mac was ready to get this day over with, hell the rest of the week. He almost out of this place, so close he cold almost taste it. He had two more days till graduation then he never had to set foot in here again. He smiled walking towards his truck ignoring whoever it was calling his name.

Swinging his door open he stopped when a small hand closed on his wrist, looking up he scowled seeing Jess. He looked at her hand pointedly and then at her. She blushed and pulled her hand back from him. "Hey Mac."

"Is there a reason your over here?"

She blushed harder and shifted on her feet, "I was going to ask if you wanted to do something this weekend..." She looked at him hopefully.

He laughed and looked at her, "No."

"OH good!" Her voice went higher and she smiled wider at him.

He seen Harper step outside and immediately tense seeing the girl talking to him. He could see the anger burning through her just like he had felt this morning. Looking back down at the annoying girl he growled slightly swinging his door the rest of the way open.

"You misunderstand, I was saying no to whatever your asking me." Mac leveled at her.

Her facial expression fell and her face burned bright red. She sputtered for words and jumped when Harper's jeep unlocked close by. Not looking him in the face, "Well. I gotta go." She turned walking away fast.

He smirked and turned towards his truck climbing in lighting himself a cigarette he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel waiting to be able to pull out. He growled when he seen Darren coming his way, he couldn't catch a fucking break around here today.

"Mac!" He laughed walking up to the window. "Where you been?"

Mac blew out a cloud of smoke and looked at him, "Around."

"Listen you gonna be at the parties for graduation and shit?" Darren smiled at him, "Don't know what it is about you mean but pussy flocks to you at parties."

Mac laughed leaning his head back as the sun burned across his exposed neck. He nodded, "Yeah I'll be around, same place?"

Darren slapped him on the shoulder, "Fuck yeah."

With that Darren walked away and Mac pulled out before anyone else could speak to him. Driving through town he growled when he passed Harper's jeep, he wanted to avoid her. He needed to, she was complicating things for him. She was crossing lines he never allowed anyone to and it was starting to eat at him.

Grunting he pulled in at the garage across from the Luna Mesa and got out walking towards the door. He seen Walter watching him from the bar and scowled. He was always watching him now, even worse since he said he was leaving. He should have just waited to say anything about that.

Walking in the old man looked up and smiled at him, "Hey Mac what can I do you for?"

Mac looked at him listing off the stuff he was going to need for his oil change and other basics. The man ambled around the back getting the right size filter. He was nice enough old man, had always been friendly towards him. He just didn't know how to take people like that, there was always a agenda and he couldn't take him at face value.

"That be all for you?" He looked up bagging his stuff.

"Yeah."

"Listen, I know you graduate this week and your good with your hands. If your wanting a job I'm needing another guy here around the shop. Walter was talking about you knowing your way around a engine."

"I'll let you know Frank."

The old man nodded in understanding and Mac walked out not even looking towards Walters waiting figure at the bar. He didn't have the patience to deal with him today. He didn't have the patience to deal with anyone today. Slinging his shit in the door of the truck he got in and headed home.

Mac swiped the sweat from his forehead while he he worked the oil filter lose from the truck. You'd think being under the truck in the shade would keep some of the heat from him but it was doing nothing at all. He was soaked through with sweat and dirt from being on his back under the truck. He grunted and jerked working the filter lose when the last of the oil poured down on him that hadn't managed to drain earlier.

Mac looked over as a set of tires pulled up next to his truck. The booted feet hit the ground lightly and walked around unaware of him under the truck. He watched for a second before grabbing the bumper and wrenching his body out from under the truck.

He walked up silently behind her, "What the fuck you doing Harper?"

She jumped and spun around as he wiped the grease from his hands. He watched her eyes taking in his oil and sweat soaked appearance, she visibly swallowed looking at him. "We need to talk."

"Talk." He inclined his head towards the house, "I gotta get something to drink."

He breezed past her not waiting for her reply. He watched her from the kitchen as he downed his water. She dropped his tailgate and jumped up in the back of his truck setting on the tailgate. He growled and walked back out towards her.

"So talk." He snapped.

Her pupils dilated, "Mac what are we?"

He watched her hands nervously run over her thighs before speaking. That was a good fucking question. He looked at her and shook his head walking around to the front of his truck popping the hood. "Hand me the oil."

She walked obediently to him handing him the oil. "I'm just asking because I've been asked out a few times...And I'm not saying that I wanted to go out with them but it just makes me wonder about us."

Mac didn't look up but raised his eyebrows as he leaned over pouring the oil back in. She shifted her weight and brought her hand up but hesitated before she touched him dropping it back to her side. He looked over at her and she was looking out over the terrain her body slumped in on itself. He'd never quite seen her like that. It made pain settle behind his eyes and in his chest. It pissed him off.

"What the fuck you want from me Harper?" He slammed the hood down causing her to jump.

She looked at him wide eyed and blinked as if to clear her eyes. "I though...I don't know what I thought." She said weakly.

"You think I'm what you need, what you fuckin' want?" Mac snapped looking at her.

Her lip trembled before she locked her face down and she heaved a sigh, "I know you want to leave. I get it. I want out too. If you leave...I'll miss you Mac." Her voice shook and she winced.

Mac growled shoving her back against her jeep causing the breath to leave her body. She looked at him wide eyed and he could see the fear in her eyes. She knew him good enough to know he had no reservations about killing someone. He stepped into her and grabbed her throat, "You have no goddamned self preservation!"

Her hand came up to his bicep and slid down his arm to his hand around her throat. Her grip tightened on his and she licked her lips watching him, she was taunting him. He never more than in that moment wanted to kill her so bad, to watch her bleed and beg. To moan for more while she cried from the pain he let her have.

Pinning her against the jeep with his body he lifted her easily and she wrapped her legs around his waist grinding against him. He growled and released her throat grabbing her hips to hold her still.

Her eyes met his, "Survival is a talent Mac." She leaned forward and bit his lower lip hard causing him to groan and release his hold on her hips. She dropped her legs to the ground and grabbed his arm jerking him towards the house. He watched her ass sway as she walked in front of him and towards his house.

Stepping in he watched her move through it like she knew every inch, she looked over her shoulder at him as she walked down the hall. Mac followed behind her like a wolf scenting its prey.

As soon as he stepped into the room she pushed him against the wall looking dropping to her knees in front of him. He clinched his jaw as her hands grabbed his belt jerking it open and deftly working his pants down his hips. He watched her eyes rake over him and her tongue flicking out over her lips. She looked up at him as she took him into her hand leaned forward licking him from base to tip.

Her hot mouth closed over the head of him and he groaned as she swirled her tongue around him. He grabbed her hair pulling her head back some angling her head to where he could see more of her face and mouth as he sunk into it. Her eyes watered at his tight hold but she didn't stop her actions.

He grunted when he she took him as far as she could. He locked eyes with her and pushed her head down further on him, forcing him to the back of her throat. He held her there waiting, waiting for her to give around him. He felt her throat spasm around him and he pulled her back off him and she panted looking up at him.

She slid her hands up his thighs taking ahold of him again and closing her mouth over him. He watched as he disappeared inside her tight hot mouth and groaned. She smirked around him and he growled slapping her in the side of the face reddening her cheeks causing her to moan around him. The vibrations making his balls tighten as wetness dripped out of her mouth and down her chin.

Her eyes never left his. He hated her for the emotion he seen in her eyes. He hated her for the what he felt. "Fuckin' hate you." He growled as she took him down again and her hand cupped his balls working them.

He grunted as her mouth hollowed out taking him down all the way as he tensed. He spilled himself in her hot mouth and throat. She swallowed him down and he untangled his hands from her hair. She set back on her legs wiping her mouth and looking up at him, her eyes giving her away.

Mac pulled his pants up not bothering with the buckles or belt. He set on his bed looking down at his hands handing between his spread legs. His chest was still heaving slightly. She set down next to him quietly and he looked at her before looking back down his hands. He knew what that look in her eyes was saying.

"I'm not asking you date me Mac. But I'm yours." Her voice was breathless and raw from his rough treatment. She stood up looking down at him running her hands through his sweaty hair. "I'll be yours till my dying breath." She muttered.

Mac looked up sharply the very words calling to something deep in him. Something primal. She sucked in a breath sharply and stepped back from slightly before he caught her hand dragging her down in front of him. He grabbed her throat pulling her face to his, "Mine." His mouth closed over hers, teeth meeting. Growling he tightened his grip on her throat and bit her lip tasting blood. 


	9. Chapter 9

Mac set back watching the fire burn and ignoring the idiots around him. He took a long pull from the bottle he was holding in hopes of dulling the throb in his head. He should feel better about shit, he was out of school. Had his diploma. Done. Good and fuckin' done.

He looked up from his position on his tailgate as someone set next to him. Darren had set next to him watching the people around them.

"Lot of young pussy out here tonight."

Mac took another drink and snorted a laugh. Not bothering to say anything instead watching the fire dance. His thoughts drifted to the fact that they in reality weren't that far from the three bodies he had uncaringly dumped into a hole. Another drink and he felt himself relaxing a little more.

"You hear me man?"

Mac looked up at him, "What?"

"I said that blonde is eye fuckin' you." Darren nudged with his shoulder in the direction of the girl.

Mac pulled his cigarettes out and lit one inhaling deeply. He let the smoke burn down his throat along with the left over whiskey that was hanging around. He looked to where Darren was pointing and sure enough a girl he had graduated with, he couldn't recall her name, was watching him.

Blowing out the smoke he went back to watching the flames move. He wasn't really sure why he was here to be honest. He hated the people he went to school and never really bothered with them. He didn't have the patience for their idle chatter and false beliefs about how the world really was. All in good time the world would turn on them just like it had him. He could honestly give a shit less if they all burned. He'd set back and say I told you so.

Looking over as Darren shifted next to him he followed his gaze and seen long dark hair blowing in the same wind that was shifting the fire in front of him. He tracked the movement while taking a long pull from his bottle, of course she would be here. Setting the bottle down next to him and taking another hit from his cigarette he set back further and watched her talk to her ignorant friends. He couldn't lie and say she was some nasty whore cause she wasn't. She was far from it having avoided most guys through high school. He knew for himself she was a virgin, that thought alone has his mouth watering.

They all thought she was some sweet girl. Mac knew better though, there was something in her, driving her. She was more like him than even he wanted to admit. Something in her that made him crave her like the next hit from a drug. Something that made him hate her for the shit he was starting to feel, shit he didn't want to feel. He would destroy her, snuff that flame out in her just as sure as he was breathing now. While that thought had his blood burning for her, it also chipped at the icy steel encasing his heart and psyche.

Darren's laugh pulled him from his thought and he noticed the blonde and one of her friends had made it over to them. He flipped his cigarette into the flames and watched it disintegrate. Looking back over and taking in the two women close to him chatting up Darren, they weren't bad looking.

"What do you think Mac?" The brunette asked.

"Think about what?" His rough smokey voice filtered over them.

"About graduating.." She smiled at him.

Shrugging he picked his bottle back up setting it between his legs on the tailgate. "Good riddance."

Both girls eyes were between his legs focusing on the bottle that his hand was holding. Darren shook his head giving him a pointed look, leaning towards him, "See what the fuck I mean. You say one thing and they're about to hop on your dick." His voice was low as to not be heard.

Mac laughed and looked at him feeling the buzz from the alcohol. Maybe that's what he needed pussy to get his mind off Harper. Her name alone was like a slap to the face. He hadn't spoke to her much since the other day when she showed up at his house and gave him a blow job. He hadn't been expecting that with the way she was acting but fuck it.

Hearing his name he looked up and his eyes found the source in seconds. Jess. She was looking at him talking to Harper. He looked off and back to the girls in front of him. He leaned forward joining the conversation and trying to rid his mind of the fucked up shit he was wanting to do.

**redcanyon redcanyon**

"Harper cheer up!" Jess laughed hopping out of her car.

Sighing to herself she slid from Jess' car and walked around front. She gave Jess a annoyed look and walked towards the party hoping tonight was as boring as she thought it was going to be. The only upside was that Mac could be here and she might get to see him.

She tried to not let the hope burn to much but couldn't help it, she hadn't seen him in a few days and it was starting wear on her. She hadn't really spoke to him much since her embarrassing confessions at his house. Part of her had avoided him at first scared that he was going to lash out at her, she had seen it in his eyes. He wanted to hurt her for what she said, but she also seen something else flicker through his eyes before he quickly shut it down.

Walking further she could hear the cracking and popping of the fire along with loud laughter and music. The smell of alcohol saturated the air almost as much as sex. She sighed and moved through the crowd with Jessica hoping this night would end soon. She skirted around most of the group not wanting to talk to some of them.

Settling close to the fire she watched and surveyed the crowd feeling her mood dropping the long she set there not seeing him. Had she said to much to him? Running a hand through her long hair she observed the crowd around her when she seen Jessica's face burn red. She looked at her for a minute trying to see if something was wrong with her, not seeing anything she looked around.

"What's the matter?" She spoke loudly over the music.

Jess shook her head looking past the fire. "Nothing."

"Bullshit, what is it?"

"Mac."

Harper raised her eyes brows at her , "What are you talking about?"

"He's here...I made such a ass of myself in front of him. I don't see how you can be friends with him so easily." Jessica whined.

Harper's head whipped around to where Jess had been looking and she seen him. Sure enough he was setting there with one of the guy he graduated with and two girls hitting on him. She growled feeling her heart beating faster as one of the girls set down next to him reaching between his legs and pulling a bottle he had been holding to her mouth.

"Harper you okay?" Jess called to her.

"I'm fine." Her voice came out low.

"SO how did your dad take you turning eighteen?" Jess laughed setting next to her.

"He seemed fine...didn't say much. I think I found a place though, I can't wait to move out." Harper sighed.

"I still don't get why you want to move out. Stay there and let them pay for everything."

Harper felt her annoyance spark at Jessica and held her tongue. It wasn't her fault that she wouldn't understand what it was like being in a house with those two. It was hell, her own little slice of purgatory. She hated it and everyday was a struggle with not sinking a knife into one of them or herself. Until here recently she had seriously thought about just doing one of the two, that was until Mac. Mac was like a breath of fresh air, he wasn't fake and everything he said he meant. He didn't beat around the bush. You knew what was what with him.

Her and Jess looked over at the same time at loud laughter from behind them, Mac. He was laughing loudly at one of the girl sputtering and spitting out a drink. Mac met her eyes smiling slightly, there was a challenge in his eyes. She let her own smile spread across her face and flipped him the bird. His smile broke broadly across his face transforming his face into something more beautiful than she had ever seen. Goddamn he should smile more.

"Did you seriously just flip him off?" Jess' voice was high pitched.

Harper looked at her like she was stupid. "What of it?"

"He's a bit scary Harper..."

She snorted and flipped her hair around she settled in feeling a sort of ease wash over her just from Mac being near. She still wasn't sure if she had said something that was too much too him, she didn't know if he was even going to be here tomorrow. But him being close by tonight and even smiling at her had her relaxing and feeling tension leave her body.

She wasn't sure how long she had been setting there but she was starting to feel a buzz from the alcohol and it was making her bold. She wanted to talk to Mac. She wanted him, she wanted to taste him, smell him, feel him. She looked over her shoulder and frowned when she didn't see him.

**redcanyonredcanyon**

Mac followed the blonde through the maze of cars as she stumbled and walked. She was laughing and looking at him with come hither eyes that weren't really doing a damn thing for him. She grabbed his hand and jerked him around towards her pushing him against a truck and sliding her hands across his stomach and up under his shirt raking her nails against his skin.

She smiled up at him leaning against him. Mac looked down at her scowling as she started trying to get his belt open. He could hear someone walking close by but wasn't bothered with it really as her hand slipped down inside his pants gripping him.

Her eyes widened slightly and she licked her lips, her pupils dilating. "Make me feel good Mac." She purred drunkenly at him.

Mac grabbed her throat roughly pushing flipping their positions, pinning her against the vehicle. Growling he ripped her shirt open not bothering with being a bit gentle. She gasped and leaned into him more as her breast met the cool night air, Mac grunted palming her roughly. She winced and tried to pull back from him.

Mac took her in she was tall, blonde hair, blue eyes and tan the exact opposite of Harper. Just what he'd been telling himself he needed to get the bitch out of his head and the feel of her hot mouth out of his memory. But all he could really think about was killing this bitch.

He heard the light foot steps again just as he dropped the blonde whore back to the ground. She looked up at him and glared, "Are you serious Mac?"

He growled grabbing her throat and pinning her to the vehicle with a crushing grip that had her clawing at his hands. "Shut your whore mouth you goddamned cunt!" His voice was low and dangerous. "I'll tear your throat out if you make a sound."

She nodded at him tears spilling over and running down her face. He released her throat and kicked her legs wide releasing his knife in the process. She massaged her throat gently looking at him with wide eyes. "What was that for?" Her voice came out strangled and broken.

Mac grabbed her by the arm and led her out towards the resting place of the last people he'd took out here. She walked to scared to move having seen the knife glint in the moonlight.

**redcanyon redcanyon**

Harper walked over to where Mac's truck was hoping he was still around. She hadn't seen him in awhile and she had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Stopping at Darren when she didn't find Mac, he smiled at her looking her over.

Before he could speak, "Have you seen Mac?"

He looked her over again but it wasn't in the same lewd way as before. There was a slight fear in his eyes that had her intrigued. He shook his head sipping his beer. "Nah. Not in awhile."

She turned and walked towards the front of his truck and leaning against it. She leaned her head back feeling the cool night air blow around her and whip her hair around. She blew out a heavy breath closing her eyes feeling her chest rise and fall evenly.

"There a reason your standing here?" His low voice startled her

She smiled and licked her lips. Looking at him, "You know why I'm here."

She heard his chuckle as he leaned back next to her his frame brushing hers. She inhaled deeply of his scent and growled when she smelled a sweet smell coming from him and something else. Something copper. Blood. She turned and looked at him, he was looking down at her with his head tilted.

"What do you want Harper..." his rough voice raked over her in a carnal wave that had her breath hitching.

She grabbed his arm turning him more towards her, she looked at his truck and pulled her cell phone out typing out a quick text to Jessica saying she had another way home.

Ma watched her and she felt his eyes on her like a touch that was searing her flesh. She bit her lips and walked around and climbed in his truck waiting on him. She seen him shake his head but comply and walk around and get in. He didn't say shit and just pulled out. She was trying to control of breathing and her nerves at thought at what she was asking him. She had the ride to where ever he was taking her to get herself together or he would no doubt find the humor in her nerves.

Pulling up at his house he jumped from the vehicle and looked back at her, his eyes dancing across her skin before coming back to her eyes. She swallowed at the look in his eyes and slid out the drives door behind him. He closed the door and jerked his head at the house and she walked in front of him happy that he hadn't just took her further out in the canyons like some whore.

She walked straight to his room and set down feeling Mac behind her the entire way. She looked up at him when he stepped in the room. The moonlight was playing across his features making him looking hauntingly dangerous and beautiful. Mac walked towards her setting on the bed, he motioned for her to stand.

"Strip." His voice was honey gravel stoking a fire.

She slipped her shoes from her feet and worked her shirt up and over her head feeling her hair hit at her ass as it fell loose. She kept her eyes on him the entire time as she worked her pants down her hips. Mac's smirk was devious and making her embarrassingly wet with want.

He stood up abruptly picking her up and claiming her mouth in a heated kiss. She could taste the whiskey fire in his mouth and moaned tightening her grip around his waist. He spun them dropping to his knees on the bed taking her down with him. He tore his mouth from hers ripping his shirt up and over his head in one quick motion, her hands immediately moving to smooth over his chest and down to his waist to grab at his belt.

She felt the cold steel of his knife as he cut her bra away quickly. She jerked at the feeling of the knife sliding against her hip bones and watched his eyes as he followed the knife. His breathing was deepening and she felt herself tensing knowing in that moment exactly how close she was coming to him just killing her.

She moaned and his eyes came to hers, they were a bright blue burning fire of want and danger. They screamed for her to run but she just lifter her hips up into him against his obvious erection and he grunted. The knife nicked the skin of her hip bones as he cut her panties away, he dropped the knife and jerked the material from her body. He licked his lips and jerked her up by her hips leaning down at the same time, his tongue slid across the cut as his eyes met hers and her breath hitched hard.

She felt his smile against her skin as his other hand slid around to her dripping pussy. She whimpered meeting his eyes again, she seen hell in his eyes taking her by surprise. She closed her eyes trying to gather her breath and jerked as she felt his tongue slide through her slit and him groan against her. He turned his head and bit her thigh roughly causing her to yelp in pain. He dropped her hips back down to bed and started working his pants open not waiting any longer.

She laid panting waiting on him to be rid of his close. He stood up and kicked his boots off and his pants fell in the same moment just as he came back to the bed settling between her legs. She looked up at him and bit her lips, "Now Mac."

He growled and his arms going behind her knees to angle her for him, he gave no warning as he slid into her in one thrust. She jerked and felt tears bite at her eyes as the pain of being with someone, with him for the first time. She bit her lips harder as she felt her last shred of innocence leave her as Mac took her completely. Her breathing stuttered as his hips pulled back causing her to wince in pain.

"Open your fuckin' eyes Harper." He grunted.

She opened her eyes and felt the tears roll down her cheeks. His eyes burned into her and she took a calming breath watching the raging sea in his eyes. She grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his mouth to hers in a kiss that had her tasting blood. He grunted and bit her lip as he sped up his thrust. The pain was still there but it was starting to give way to the pleasure. Just like everything with Mac.

There bodies sliding together over and over was something she had been dreaming about and couldn't get enough off. Her hands slid down Mac's back as the muscles moved and rolled from his punishing rhythm.

"Harder." She moaned into this mouth.

He jerked back and looked down at her giving her a sinister smile that had her heart beating harder. She watched as his arm came up grabbing his headboard for leverage and he slammed his hips into her rocking her harder. She yelped and he grinned down at her as his muscles flexed above her, she sunk her nails into him holding on.

"Fuck Harper." he growled dropping his head to her shoulder and biting over his fading mark. She felt his teeth break the skin and jerked feeling her orgasm approaching.

"Harder Mac. Harder." She pleaded.

His groan turned to a growl as he shoved her legs higher up his body to his shoulder and slammed into her holding nothing back. Screaming out her nails raked down his sides as her orgasm ripped through her so violently her voice left her. Her mouth opened and closed and she gasped her vision dulling.

She could feel him still chasing his release but couldn't quite hear or see him, her own orgasm having shut her down momentarily. She opened her eyes back up just as he dropped her legs back down to the bed and pulled out of her. She set up quickly grabbing ahold of him and meeting his eyes, she wanted all of him. She wanted him to understand what she couldn't say and wasn't able.

Swallowing him down and tasting herself and blood on him she moaned around him causing him to grunt and thrust into her mouth hard. She let him knowing she was in no position to tell him no, not that she would have anyways. She felt him tense and took him down as far as she could feeling him swell in her mouth just he flooded her. She swallowed as much as she could feeling some of him coming out her mouth slightly.

He growled and pulled her off of him and set set back looking up at him panting, his chest was heaving and he was staring down at her. His eyes had changed. She knew it and knew he did too that she was his no matter what happened. Mac was it for her. She knew and could see it in his eyes that no matter what she felt Mac wouldn't let things change. She was his, just like he said.

She licked her lips cleaning him from them and smiled at him the look he gave her had her battered body heating up again.

"Fuck you Harper." He growled dropping down next to her. 

She smiled to herself and laid back letting the night wash over her. Inside her body felt like it was crumbling but Mac was the therapy for her broke soul. She looked over at him and he was setting against the head board smoking looking at her bleeding shoulder.

"Where did you go earlier Mac?" He gave her a look warning her to stop asking questions but she only felt them burn in her more. Raising her eyebrows at him, "I could smell her on you."

He laughed and nodded, "Bet you could."

"You came back alone."

He hummed in his throat sliding his fingers through the blood on her shoulder, "She was a mouthy bitch."

Harper looked at him as he licked her blood from his fingers. "So you just left her out there?"

He looked at her and she seen the same look from the first time their eyes met. She felt her fear pick up and she knew he seen it in her eyes by the darkening of his. "In a sense..." He chuckled. 


	10. Chapter 10

Mac's eyes opened slowly as the sun spread across his face on it's ascent into the sky, blinking he raised up looking down at Harper's naked body draped across his larger form. He licked his lips still tasting her on lingering there, reaching for her he pinched her nipple harshly causing her to moan in pain.

Her eyes went to his as he gave her other nipple the same treatment. She set up slightly bracing herself against his chest, "What time is it?" her voice was heavy with sleep.

Mac cut his eyes to the clock and looked back at her, "About that time."

"Smart ass." She huffed setting up her breast bouncing slightly from the movement and pulling his attention. She laughed lightly and he growled knocking her back on the bed pinning her by her throat. Her eyes widened looking up at him as he loomed over her and he gave her a dirty smile.

Lowering his head he ran his nose up the column of her throat smelling himself on her strongly. The thought had his chest rumbling in an approving growl as he knocked her legs open with his own. Her thigh fell open around his hips and moved to cradle him against her. He grunted when he felt her buck into when he let his tongue slide around the bite mark marring her shoulder.

Pulling back he gazed down at her and her eyes were pleading with him for something, anything. He let his eyes slide down their bodies to her pussy and he looked back up at her and her pupils were blown out and she was panting as much as she could from his hold on her throat.

He jerked when he felt her hand close around him momentarily forgetting that her hands were free. She slid her hand down him tightening her grip with each movement. He dropped his head to her shoulder turning his face into her neck breathing in her sweet scent mixed with his own.

"Stop." He commanded and her hand fell away with a weak whimper from her. He could feel her swallow around the hold he still had on her throat and smiled slightly. He could feel her nerves and fear, could almost taste it. Pinning her down scared her.

When he pulled back his eyes met hers and he used his other hand to jerk her hips into the right position lining them up. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was open just slightly exposing her perfect teeth to him. She was watching him with bated breath and her hands were gripping the sheets in a white knuckle grip.

Mac rotated his hips sinking into her fully and biting back a groan at the way her slick velvet heat gripped him. Breathing deeply the smell of her arousal slammed into him and the coppery scent of blood it caused his heart to thunder in his chest. She whimpered at his lack of movement bucking her hips into him.

He looked down at her nostrils flaring and baring his teeth slightly. "Needy bitch." He growled as he started a rhythm that had them both sweating and the sounds of hot flesh meeting permeating the air.

She met his hard thrust with her hips just as hard. He growled with each meeting and slid his hand up grabbing her wrist and pinning them above her head, "Don't move your fuckin' hands Harper." The threat was clear in his voice and she moaned nodding eagerly.

He released his grip on her wrist and she kept them crossed above her head, her eyes watching him. He let his eyes slide down their bodies watching as her breast rocked with each powerful thrust that had her arching into him. His eyes went to him sliding in and out of her tight cunt. He licked his lips feeling his control slipping again, wanting to see her bleeding for him. The smell of blood in the air from last night and her shoulder making his craving that much more.

He brought his eyes back to her and claimed her mouth in a demanding kiss. He pulled away biting down her jaw causing her hips to stutter against his, felt a rush of heat and her start to flutter around him. He slid his hand down her body pushing down on her lower stomach causing her mouth to drop open and her eyes to slam shut.

"Look at me! Look at whose fuckin' you Harper." His worse were punctuated with a thrust, while he tightened his grip on her throat and pushed down on her stomach more.

She nodded meekly opening her eyes and meeting his own burning ones. The emotions in her eyes felt like a hot knife sliding against his skin branding him. He sped up his assault as her orgasm washed over her, he released her throat. He watched as her eyes rolled back in her head and she arched so far he had to back away from her some.

Her orgasm wrenching his from his body as she coiled around him like a snake. He groaned into her neck feeling the tension leaving his body as he spilled himself into her greedily. He set up and pulled away from her watching her panting form come back down from her orgasm. She was covered in a sheen of sweat, bruises, and bites. Her hair was tousled and she had a lazy smile on her face with the sun burning across her pale form as her hands stayed where he had commanded. She was more beautiful in that moment to him covered in his marks and her body still shaking with after shocks than ever.

He looked out his window and growled to himself standing up abruptly and looking down at her. Jerking his pants on at the sound of boots on his porch, her eyes opened and met his. His eyes burned with an unspoken command and she nodded at him.

Mac stepped out of the room jerking a tee shirt over his head as he went meeting Walter as he stepped in the kitchen. He eyed Walter and leaned against the door frame to the hallway blocking any attempt to advance that way. Walter looked at him for a moment before setting down.

"Figured your ass would have been up and out of here by now." Walter looked at him.

Mac's sharp eyes looked at him, "Then why show up if you thought I'd be gone."

Walter smiled, "Can't I check on my son?"

"Never bothered with it before." Mac snapped.

Walter's eyes hardened, "You aren't leaving Mac." His voice held a dangerous quality to it that was reminiscent of his childhood.

"Is that so? What the fuck you need me here for.."

"Don't push me boy." Walter looked at him, "I know you got that job offer he told me about it. Take it."

Mac looked away hearing slight movement from down the hall and schooling his face. He didn't want Walter to know about Harper, he would use her as a way to teach Mac a lesson. Just like the dog. He would walk her out and drop her to he knees and end her there. _To love is t destroy. _ Walter's words burned through his mind and he sneered at the thought.

"If your smart Mac...you'll do as I fuckin' say. If you don't..." Walter stood up looking towards a light thud down the hall. His eyes came back to Mac and his eyes burned. "If you don't then what fuckin' good are you to me? I don't keep useless shit around."

With that Walter stepped out the door and was gone. Mac felt his chest heave at the threat in his voice, the anger and adrenaline spiking through his body like a wild fire as watched him pull out. Harper appeared suddenly in front of him her soft hands planting on his chest and smoothing up to his neck. Her hands grabbed his neck pulling his head down to her, their foreheads meeting.

"Fuck him." She smiled her lips bruised from his rough treatment. "Do what you need to do Mac, let it burn." Her eyes were wild looking reflecting the burn he felt in his own body.

Mac felt a malicious smile spread his face, "That don't scare you?"

She looked at him seriously, "I told you I'm yours. All of yours every bit of you."

Mac grabbed her dragging her mouth to his and backing her into the kitchen till she hit the table. His arms came around her lifting her easily onto the table before he pulled away looking down at her. "Go."

She released her hold on him and nodded at him sliding down off the table with what room he had given her. She looked up at him and smiled but he shook his head at her. "Go Harper before it's too late." His voice was raw and bloodthirsty.

**redcanyonredcanyon**

Harper slipped through her bedroom window silently not hearing any movement through the house. Not that they could really say much seeing as how she was eighteen now but she didn't want to talk to them either way about it. She winced as the pain she felt as she landed lightly on her feet. It was pain, no throb or dull ache other girls had talked about. Mac hadn't held back on her and instead of feeling anger at him, she only felt herself getting wet again. There was something about having him lose some of his tightly held control that drove her crazy.

She grabbed some close up and moved to the bathroom stripping her clothes off. She didn't want to wash the lingering smell of Mac away but knew if she didn't she would be bombarded with dozens of questions from her dad, Melissa, and Jessica. She stripped his shirt off that she had commandeered and tucked it away for later.

Stepping out of the shower she swiped her hand across the steam covered mirror and looked herself over. The bite mark on her shoulder was a motley rainbow of blue, purples, and black. It was going to scar, she would carry that piece of Mac with her for the rest of her life. She let her finger tips slid over it before tracing other lighter bite marks he had left behind. He had marked her, claimed, her, made her his in every since of the word and she wanted more. She knew he was holding back from her, there was something there in his eyes that told her as much. He needed something, he needed more. She didn't know what it was but she was going to find out.

She stepped out of the bathroom clean and feeling slightly less tender. Something she was starting to miss, it was a reminder of Mac while she didn't know when she'd get to see him again. She had heard him and Walter talking, something in the way his dad had spoke to him had her heart pounding for him. Walter clearly had no reservations about hurting his son that much was clear from his voice.

Walking into the kitchen her dad looked up at her and studied her for a minute before going back to his coffee and newspaper. Melissa looked at her her eyes shining with the knowledge she knew she had just got home. Instead of saying anything though she held her tongue and plastered on a fake smile and greeted her.

"What are you getting into today sweetie?" Her dads generic voice questioned.

"Meeting Jess in town."

"You girls be good." He answered even more generically.

She nodded to them both and made her way towards her room again gathering her shit to go out. Walking straight out the front door and to her jeep she climbed in relishing in the pain she felt. She sent a quick text to Jess letting her know she was going to town already and started her jeep up.

She pulled in at the pool hall and shut her jeep off just as she seen Mac jerk away from Walter and storm away from him to his truck. He jerked the door open and was gone before she even had a chance to get out. She looked towards the pool hall and seen Walter looking at her. She swallowed hoping Jessica would hurry up and get here, his dad unsettled her.

Walking lightly across the parking lot her engineer boots thudding she gave a tight smile to Walter as she passed him. She quickened her pace hoping to get away from him but her heart sank as she heard him fall into step with her.

"Harper isn't?" His voice was friendly.

Snake oil salesman.

She looked over at him, "Yeah."

"You know my boy Mac, went to school with him." Walter stated.

"Yep."

Stepping inside she looked around at the empty pool hall and her heart sunk. Jess would be here soon enough, she hoped. Grabbing a pool stick she started racking the balls trying to keep her eyes from darting to Walter.

"Ya'll are friends are you not?" Walter said grabbing a pool stick up.

Harper looked at him, "Yeah." 

She took her shot breaking and watched as she sunk solids in the right corner pocket. She moved around the table taking her shot feeling Walter watching her. She looked up briefly at him before taking her next shot.

"What will you do if your _friend_ leaves?" Walter questioned his voice still smooth and friendly.

She stood back as he took his shot. She had a feeling they were playing more than just pool. Mac was in danger, a very real threat had presented itself.

"See him when he visits I guess." She didn't know what she would do. She knew she would be crushed. It would feel like part of her had abandoned herself.

Walter hummed in his throat walking by her, "I can smell him on you." Was all he said as he disappeared around the corner looking at the cleared table with the eight ball setting there. She leaned forward and sunk the shot. 


	11. Chapter 11

Mac jumped from his truck making his way across the parking lot straight for Walter who had stepped out side with a smug look on his face. Mac felt bile and rage building in his throat and chest looking at the man who was supposed to be his father.

"Figured you would be by." Walter laughed.

"Fuck you old man." Mac snapped walking right for him on the steps.

Walter's smile made Mac want to rip his throat out and Walter knew it. "You make up your mind about what you're doing?"

"I'm fuckin' leaving here. I told you."

Walter nodded looking at him, "You do that boy...but you'll be back here. I'll make sure of that."

"Why can't you just let it go?" Mac's voice started raising. "Why don't you just let me leave!"

Walter stepped down the steps coming eye level with him, "All in good time boy." Walters eyes flashed through the parking lot before he brought them back to Mac, "Blood sticks together. Don't disobey me, you better think about all angles boy." His voice was lethal and he grabbed Mac by the arm jerking him towards him, "Your mom tried that shit."

Mac jerked back like he'd been shot by Walter himself and wrenched his arms from Walter, "GO fuck yourself Walter! You got Devon for whatever the hell you need."

Mac felt like he was on the edge of a cliff looking down at a red rolling sea as he stormed across the parking lot. He heard a vehicle pull in but didn't even bother with looking at who it was. He didn't have the patience for anyone right now and knowing his luck it was fuckin' Devon.

Pulling out Mac hit the highway not sure where he was going but he knew he needed to get the fuck away from Walter before he killed him right there in the parking lot. The mood he was in it would be a goddamned bloodbath for the entire town. He'd kill 'em all and let it burn.

Mac set smoking and drinking the whiskey in the dimly lit bar watching the crowds of insolent people together like a rolling mass of filth and despair. They didn't even know how pitiful they really were and that was the worst part. They were so unaware of their sad excuse of a living he almost felt like it was his duty just to make them see that last flash montage before that flame of life was snuffed out.

He flipped ashed down into the waiting ash tray and took another shot feeling the whiskey burn through his veins as hot as his rage. It was a lethal combination for him and made even more so by the left over lingering need to see Harper bleed from this morning and last night.

Pouring himself another shot his eyes zeroed in on a young girl swaying and moving to the music like it was her own personal world and they were all trespassers. He watched her light brown hair that was just at her shoulders cling to her as her head lolled and rolled and her hands smoothed across her breast and up her throat.

Turning more towards him she started her display all over again but locking eyes with him, calling him to her. He wouldn't be moved though he wouldn't be swayed by any bitch. He cocked his head to the side watched her as she danced on her way towards him. Taking another shot he inclined his head at her as she came to a stop in front of him with a lustful smile.

Whore.

"Haven't seen you around here before." She cooed.

Mac put his cigarette out and let the smoke slip between his parted lips as he licked them. Her eyes tracked movement and he smirked up at her.

"Gonna ask me to dance?" She smiled at him.

"No." His voice was rough and hungry.

Her breath hitched as he stood looking down at her and ran his hand across the expanse of her throat. He felt her pulse thunder under his hand and felt a growl being pulled form deep in his chest. Her breathing had deepened and her chest heaved slightly.

"Want to get out of here?" She half whispered.

Mac met her eyes and stepped towards her some gesturing for her to follow him. Flipping money down onto the table paying his tab and taking his bottle of Jack Daniels he left the bar with the means to exercise his demons. She climbed in his truck giggling and rubbing her hands across his shoulders and chest. She truly was a dumb bitch not even paying attention to where they were going or how far he had drove. Not even noticing the fact that they were in the middle of nowhere now.

Mac cut the engine and slid from the vehicle pulling her with him as he went. She grabbed onto his sides as she did so her hands hitting the deep scratches Harper had left behind. A reminder of just why he was out here in the first fuckin' place.

Mac took a long pull from the bottle watching her as she worked her shirt over her head and her barely there jeans down her legs. She wasn't the waiting type all business, he could handle that. This wasn't about a good fuck, this was about the rest of it. This bitch had been asking for it and he was just the guy to give her what she needed.

She dropped to her knees in front of him eager and massaged him through his denim prison. Mac gazed down at her with merciless eyes, he felt nothing for this whore. She was expendable.

When her hand closed over him he knocked her back on the hard packed earth causing her to yelp. Still holding the whiskey bottle he tipped it pouring it over her exposed breast and stomach. Mac kicked her legs wide roughly causing her to look at him in shock and him to laugh.

"That hurts." She hissed.

Mac leveled her with a look that had her mouth snapping to a close firmly. Dropping down to his knees he flipped her on her stomach and jerked her hips up and to him. Mac slammed into her with such force it had her face scraping against the ground and her screaming out in pain. He had given he no warning or time to adjust to his size.

Pulling his knife around he grabbed her by the hair pulling her back towards him and into his chest as he continued his assault on her body. Her hips were bucking forward under the pressure and her lip was busted and bleeding freely. She came back willingly when he tugged harder on her hair growling. Her back meeting the solid wall of his chest had him growling and he brought his knife around make a long cut across her stomach.

Screaming out she tried to knock his hands away. Surging forward he buried himself deeper in her groaning through her screams, his head hit at her forehead but he pulled back quickly from her. She smelled all wrong for this. Like cheap beer and stale smoke. Not the clean warm scent of fresh rain and lavender.

Grunting he slid his knife across her slight breast and her pain broke loose in heaving bouts of sobs and pain riddled yelps. Dropping his knife to his side her brought his arm around tightening it around her throat as he neared his end. Flexing his arm he closed her wind pipe off feeling the blood coating her as his other hand palmed and worked her breast.

Pistoning his hips into her harder Mac snarled and jerked his arm as she struggled and clawed at him for air. Thrusting through his orgasm he felt the life leave her even as her orgasm was working her body and his rigid cock. Removing his arm from around her throat she dropped forward her face slamming into the ground with force as she shoved her from his body. Mac stood to his feet feeling blood drunk and sated for now.

**redcanyonredcanyon**

Harper kept an eye out for Walter as her and Jessica played pool and talked. She didn't feel threatened herself but she couldn't get the nagging feeling that Mac was in danger from her mind. She was mad at herself for not getting his cell phone number over the past month or more of her talking to him. How had they not got each other numbers?

"Where did you go last night?" Jessica smiled. "I seen you talk to Darren then you were just gone."

"Eww. Really you think I'd leave with him." Harper looked at her in disgust.

Jess grinned and shrugged, "I don't know. What is your type Harper?"

Harper winced and shrugged, "I don't think there is such thing as type."

"I like them tall, dark, and handsome." Jess laughed next to her bumping her hip into her as she took the shot.

"Don't fuck up my shots." Harper hissed.

She heard the door open and immediately felt the hair on her arms stand up and felt like static was roaming across every inch of skin. She cussed under her breath when she missed her shot and looked up seeing Mac walking towards where Walter was.

She feigned interest in what Jess was doing and kept shooting her eyes towards Mac. He seemed more calm than he had this morning when she seen him storm away from Walter. Almost like a different person. His eyes found hers and she seen that same look in his eyes that let her know he held back from her and that she didn't know it all. There was something else in his look that had her skin heating up and her muscles tensing.

"Your shot." Jess nudged.

Harper leaned over the table taking her shot when she felt a hand slide across her ass. She tensed up her eyes seeking Mac out without thought and she swallowed as his demeanor he entered with completely shifted to something else entirely. He was no longer smiling and his eyes were dark and his body tense. She watched as Walter whispered in his ear looking her direction.

Standing up in a split second she whirled around only to be confronted with Blake. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" She barked her hand flashing out so fast and hard it rocked his head completely to the side.

Blake grabbed her by the arm and twisted it behind her pinning her against the pool table, "You fuckin' bitch." he seethed.

She felt panic rip through her for all two seconds before a scent so familiar and calming had her smiling up at Blake. The look confused him and he opened his mouth as if to ask what she was smiling about when he was hauled backward and knocked the ground. Mac standing over him his body like a live wire ready to be set to off at any moment.

Blake looked from her to Mac then back before his eyes registered what everyone else seemed to be missing. He had just crossed a serious line. Harper was still smiling and knew she looked like she was crazy. Blake stood up backing away from Mac with his hands in the air swiping the blood from his bleeding face.

"I didn't mean anything by it." His voice was placating and it had her growling low in her throat at the falsehood of it.

Mac looked over his shoulder at the sound of her growl and she looked at his eyes and caught a glimpse of something before he looked back to Blake. "Get the fuck out." Mac's voice was so low she barely heard even though she was standing directly behind him. He didn't need to scream it for the danger that was radiating off him to be understood.

Blake didn't waste anytime in leaving not giving her a second glance. Harper felt her heart thunder at Mac intervening like that it had her panting slightly and if asked she would just say it was from nerves. Mac turned on his heel looking at her for the briefest of seconds before he walked back towards Walter.

She turned and watched him walk away looking towards Walter. When her eyes met his she seen exactly that Walter was stacking the deck in his favor against his own son. Harper swallowed and Walter made as if tipping his hat at her. Fuck.

Jess slid up next to her and looked wide eyed, "If he hadn't been here what do you think Blake would have done?" She whispered.

Harper looked at her feeling sick to her stomach. Shaking her head she felt her nerves getting the best of her. "I don't know. But it felt like he was having a good go at breaking my goddamn arm."

"That was pretty hot." Jess whispered looking at Mac.

Harper looked towards him as he had a low animated conversation with his father again. Walter kept shooting his eyes towards her and each time she seen Mac tense as if ready to spring into action. She tore her eyes away from him and looked at her friend, "I need a moment okay..."

She made her way across the room glad things had settled down and no one was paying attention to her anymore. She stepped into the bathroom turning on the water and splashing some on her face. She kept her head low letting the thick curtain of her hair hang around her face as she calmed herself down.

She tensed for split second when she felt the heat from a body wafting into her. She felt his rough hand slide across the arm Blake pinned and over the bruising hand print he left behind. She stood up and met his eyes in the mirror, his were a shockingly dark cobalt with deep fire in the pits of them. She leaned back into him feeling that need for him begin to take over.

She watched him in the mirror as his eyes slid across her body in the mirror and quick predatory sweeps. Turning her head slightly she could smell the whiskey on his breath as his warm breath ghosted over her skin causing her to shiver. Lifting her eyes to his,"Where have you been?"

Mac bared his teeth slightly at her and looked every bit the predator she knew he was. When his arm came around her cradling him against her as his hips pinned her against the cool porcelain of the sink she knew. She knew where he had been. She could smell the too sweet perfume on his skin of another woman and it made her want to hit him.

In fact hitting him sounded like a damn good idea. She brought her hand around almost making it to his face in a slap. But he was quicker than Blake and also knew her, he had done what he done by letting her smell the other woman just to get a rise out of her. His grip tightened on her wrist and his lip curled in a sneer.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" He snapped.

Before he could say anymore or something that she knew was going to rip her in half she closed her mouth over his rocking her hips back into him and grinding against him. His hold on her loosened some and she repeated her motions letting her tongue slide across his bottom lip before she bit down on his bottom lip sucking it into her mouth.

Her shorts were ripped open roughly as his hand slid down into her wet folds fingers sliding over her clit in a almost gentle assault. Something had curbed that anger in him she had experienced every time she had been with him. She felt her anger spike at the thought of another woman touching him and wanted it off him now, wanted anything to do with the woman off him. She wanted her dead. While she had given herself to him completely Mac was just as much hers.

"I want her dead." She panted into his mouth.

Mac's hips slammed into her harder from behind and she felt his erection digging into her ass. "Is that what you want Harper?" His husky voice in her ear.

"Yes." She moaned.

His teeth sunk into her neck and his eyes came to hers in the mirror causing her to moan again. She felt like her body was going to cave in on itself if Mac didn't keep up exactly what he was doing. Working her hips into him again he released her neck with a groan. His eyes never left hers in the mirror when his lips came back to her ears, "Take a guess where the bitch is laying at..." His eyes flashed at her.

His words caused her body to heat up with the knowledge that she knew exactly where the woman who had touched him was at. A rush of heat and longing spiked her blood and she felt her panties soak.

She whimpered when he sunk two fingers into her and his voice washed over her in a low groan, "Fuckin' soaked already."

She nodded weakly and he pulled his hand front her pants and bringing fingers to his mouth. His eyes closed and he growled around his fingers before pulling her back to his mouth. Tasting herself in his mouth eliciting a moan from her as she worked his pants open.

**redcanyonredncanyon**

Mac set thinking about Walter had said and what had happened last night. He was trying to get Walter to back the fuck off when he had brought Harper up. Mac had done pretty good at shrugging it off even when Walter brought it up that Mac was fucking her. Things all went to shit though when Blake had touched her. It had set his blood on fire and he couldn't help but to step in when he heard her yelp of pain from another man. All her pleasure and pain was his.

He knew Walter was aware of just what he done when he followed after her to the bathroom. Not that it fuckin' mattered now anyways. And fuck Walter if he thought it did. It was Mac's business and anyone who had something to say could suck his fuckin' dick.

Scrubbing his hand over his face he knew Walter was close to backing him in a corner on this but he wanted out so fucking bad. Walter just had to mention Devon though, it wasn't just in passing though. Nothing was just in passing with that man. No, Devon served as a reminder that he wasn't the only brother that wanted her.

He set up as he heard someone pulling up knowing it was likely Harper or Walter. Right now he hoped neither one. Both were fucking with his head and making it impossible for him to think.

"Where the fuck you at?!" Walters voice sounded through the house.

Mac stood up not bothering to pull a shirt on as he moved through the house. No point in worrying with him seeing the marks from Harper, Walter knew he was fucking her. He was actually surprised more people hadn't thought nothing about it. She was always around him here lately and most people stupidly assumed they were just friends.

Stepping into the room he looked at Walter's impassioned face. "What?"

Walter looked at him taking in the marks Harper had left on his sides and the bite mark on his chest. His eyes came to his and there was a clear challenge and command in his eyes. Defy me and I'll burn everything around you. Mac held his head up not wiling to back down from the man.

"You've forgot what I taught you Mac." Walter's voice was docile.

Mac stayed quiet looking at him with a scowl on his face. Walter wasn't a sweet talking man and his voice was making adrenaline spike through his blood.

"You need a reminder of just who you are and what you come from." Walter's voice was starting to change with a edge to it.

Mac looked down at Walter's hand registering what the man was packing for the first time. How had he not noticed that when he walked in? Walter's eyes followed his and the man looked at him with something akin to sadness. Mac went rigid knowing exactly what was meant to happen. Instead of feeling fear he looked at Walter head on and smirked with a evil glint to his eyes that made Walter's widen fractionally.

"You better hope it puts me down cause when I come back up, I'm coming back for blood." Mac sneered spitting at his feet.

"Wouldn't expect anything less, you got my blood flowing through you." Walter acknowledged just as he brought his hand up.

**redcanyonredcanyon**

Harper was walking towards Mac when she heard a loud crack through the hair. She held her breath listening to the echoes of the thunderous sound and took off at a dead run for Mac's. The bottom dropped out of her stomach as she got close to his house and burst through the door and not seeing him.

The smell of blood hit her like a brick wall and her chest heaved.

"MAC!" She screamed tripping over feet trying to get through his house.

Looking through the window she seen his truck outside she knew he was home. He was always home at this time, she always showed up around this time. Coming to his kitchen she swept the room not seeing him just as her eyes landed on one of his legs coming from the hall.

Her breath rushed out of her as she dropped down next to him seeing blood coating the floor around him. Looking at his face his eyes came open and met hers and she let out breath she didn't know she had been holding.

She felt a sob rip bubble up from her throat unbidden as she took on the expanse of his chest coated in blood and his neck. His eyes were bright, too damn bright and it was scaring her. He locked eyes with her for a second before he dropped back out of consciousness. She put her hands over the bullet wound applying pressure and trying to stop the blood flow that was weakening him.

"Mac wake up! We gotta get you to the hospital." Her voice getting hysterical.

Mac's eyes opened and he groaned, "No hospitals. Help me set up." His voice was angry.

Grabbing him under the arms she braced him as he pulled himself up through the pain she knew was coursing through his body. "Mac please you've been shot." She pleaded.

"No shit Harper." He snapped. He brought his hand around with a wince and felt his back and let a breath. He met her eyes, "Go get the first aid kit from my bathroom."

She stood up moving to do just that and came back just as quick. Setting in front of she watched as he poured alcohol over the entry and exit wounds with not so much as a face. He growled and looked at her, "Come here."

Moving to him and doing as he instructed with shaky hands she threaded the needle looking at him. "I can't do this." She cried feeling tears drip down her cheeks and hitting on his pants.

Mac's bloody hand came up gripping her jaw and dragging her down to his mouth. His lips barely brushed her as he panted, "Do it, NOW."

Sucking in a breath she watched his eyes and nodded hoping to siphon some of the strength from him. She felt like she was going to puke from the nerves and fear she was winced as the needle sunk into his skin tugging painfully through it as she stitched him up. She felt her anger flaring at the man who had done this. She didn't need Mac to tell her it was Walter. He was sending a very fucking clear message he could have killed him had he wanted to. Feeling something inside her chest and head crack at the same time she quickly set about working on the other wound making sure it was taken care of.

Mac stood up and moved through his house dropping down to his bed. Harper looked at the puddle of blood on his floor and knew he was likely to fall asleep soon from blood loss. She smiled to herself and knowing it would give her time to work. She moved to him making sure his bandages were still in place and looking him over since he had already fell asleep.

She moved back through the house cleaning the blood from the floor not able to stand the thought of his blood there any longer. Tossing everything in the garbage that was saturated with his blood she felt calmer just seeing it gone. Looking down at her hands she felt panic seize her again seeing blood there and moved to the bathroom. Her face had his bloody hand print from where he grabbed her and she felt tears prick her eyes.

Fuck Walter. Fuck everything about him, everything that ever was and will be for him. Harper stormed from the house in a such a rage the devil himself would have stepped back to let her pass. If Mac didn't make, if Mac had any lasting damage from this Walter would regret ever taking his first breath of air.


	12. Chapter 12

Harper stood back observing her handiwork proudly. She still felt like she had took a bullet for what had happened but Walter needed to understand something very clearly. Mac was not his. Flipping open the zippo she had swiped from Mac she let it burn in her hand for a minute before tossing it on to the truck.

She felt the air heat up around her as the truck caught fire and burned. She knew that if she done anything to Walter physically Mac would just as easily hurt her, Walter was his. She got that. But if he didn't back off it was going to get bad fast. When Mac woke up she was sure his mind would already be working some kind of plan out of what he wanted to do and exactly how to execute it.

The thought of Mac had her turning and walking back to her Jeep. She needed to check on him, when she had left he was out of it. She swallowed hard at the thought that had she not been on her way he could have bled out. The thought alone had her anger sparking again. Pressing down on the gas and speeding up she needed to see him for herself. She needed to know he was okay.

**redcanyonredcanyon**

Walter stepped outside and watched as his truck burned to the ground. A slow smile split his face knowing exactly who had done this. Girl had more grit than he thought and clearly was more attached to Mac than he realized. Rubbing his hands together he stepped inside as they worked to put out the flames.

He needed Mac to stay here. He needed to get him to fuckin' listen so he could bring him into the fold. There was always something feral in that him, something that refused to surrender and goddamned listen though. He had given him the lessons his own dad gave him growing up and instead of making Mac understand like it had him.

Walter shook his head setting in his chair and looking at the chair had Mac set in last. Walters mind ran through a collage of memories from Mac's childhood. The boy always had something off in him, Walter knew Mac was destined for great and unfortunate things. He knew what Mac himself was just finding out, it was in the blood after all. He was a killer.

Looking out to the now burned out truck he felt anger spark at the little bitch who done it. He wanted to know exactly what the fuck Mac was going with that one. Mac didn't form attachments. He didn't let you close, if he spoke to you count yourself lucky. He was a loner and hunter. He knew Harper was the key to keeping him here and that was also where the problem was, what if she left.

**redcanyonredcanyon**

Mac woke up to a slap to the face the sting making his eyes come to life. He let his eyes adjust to dark room and focused on Harper setting next to him on the bed. He went to set up and felt pain shoot through his chest and shoulder and hissed. Harper hand landed on him pushing him back down.

He met her eyes and they were red and puffy. "I didn't think you were going to wake up." Her voice was broken.

"Did you just slap me?"Mac forced himself into a setting position gritting his teeth through the pain. He refused to let Walter keep him down any longer. "What time is it?" His voice was rough and groggy.

Her eyes went to the clock and came back to his, "About six in the morning."

Mac stared at her for a minute and turned looking at the clock. "How long was I fuckin' out for?"

"About twenty four hours." She mumbled.

He looked at her, took in her haggard appearance for the first time. She had blood on her pants and shirt. She had dried blood in broken patches around her jaw and throat. He faintly remembered grabbing her jaw and dragging her to him.

"You been here the entire time?"

She met his eyes, "Where else would I be?" steel in her voice being forged from pain.

Mac set back against the head board and closing his eyes. He let his mind run over the shit Walter had said right after he hit the ground and was still lucid. The man was a fuckin' idiot for not killing him, Mac's mind was already in motion thinking about the shit he was going to show him.

He thought Mac was the only one that could be hurt. Mac didn't give a fuck about what he done to him but Walter knew as much. He had given Walter everything he needed to know in the bar the other day when Blake had put his hands on Harper. He clinched his jaw at the thought of Blake causing him to lose his control and expose himself to Walter like that.

He opened his eyes looking at Harper as she stood up from the bed. "You need to eat." Her voice was soft and her eyes were downcast. She walked from the room quietly and he could hear her moving around in his house.

Closing his eyes he picked right up where he left off. Blake, he would kill Blake for his bullshit. He would make sure he knew exactly what the fuck he done and why he made a mistake. He'd also make it clear Harper didn't need to be flashing her ass around.

When he was done with Blake he was going to make it clear to Walter he wasn't the only one with someone who could be hurt. Walter hadn't thought his threats out to good. While Mac didn't give a good goddamn about what happened to him most of the time, he be goddamned if he'd let Walter touch Harper.

_"When you leave who will be here to take the bullet for her next time" Walter laughed squatting down to his son on the ground. "She's as good as dead."_

Mac opened his eyes as Harper stepped back into the room and shut down his thoughts. He watched her make her way towards him and set carefully on the bed. She was still looking down and her normal scent was awash with smoke and heat. She still wasn't meeting his eyes, and while normally this would please him it was only pissing him off

"Look at me."

Her eyes came up to his and she swallowed. Fear. It was shrouding her entire face and clouding her eyes. She was nervous and fidgeting as he looked her over.

"What did you do?"

Her eyes watered slightly and she sniffed. He hadn't seen her upset much but she looked like she was about to break. His chest ached and he growled blocking out his emotions.

She averted her eyes, "I burned his truck to the ground."

Mac hissed pulling himself forward, "Why the fuck would you do that?"

She looked at him and he seen anger burn through her eyes as she looked at his shoulder then to him. "He tried to kill you." She snapped.

"If Walter came here to kill me I'd been dead. He's going to kill your stupid ass though." Mac snapped back.

Her eyes widened at his words and he felt like slapping her. Grabbing her wrist he pulled her towards him, "You've made a bigger goddamn mess. Leave this to me."

"Would sorry make a difference? Does it ever Mac?" She whispered.

He looked her over committing her to memory. He'd wipe the fear she felt from Walter from her, clean slate. The only goddamn thing she needed to fear was him and that was it.

"Eat, and then you need to get his blood off of you." her soft voice pleaded with him.

Mac set back and started eating his food as his gears in his head were greased with the blood of Walters loved one. His two bastards that he loved. To love is to destroy Walter. A quick death would be to much for them, no. Mac smiled licking his lips at the mere thought of getting to turn Walters own words back at him. Let Walter meet the monster that he had raised and was not pitted against.

Mac looked at Harper, "It doesn't make a difference. You're right. One word against a thousand bitter actions...it makes no never mind." His voice was sharp enough to slit your throat.

She looked back at him a smile creeping across her face as she straddled his thighs. Mac took a long drink of the bottle of water she had brought him and watched her. Her eyes were brightening to a deeper chocolate brown and he watched her hair fall over her shoulder as her eyes looked steadily back at him.

"You don't get to check out yet." She grinned at him. "Besides...you kind of need a shower now."

Mac growled at her and she moved off of him as he moved to stand up. He wanted his blood of him, it wasn't the same. Never was, never will be. It didn't crave his blood. Just hers. Had it been hers he wouldn't be bothered with taking a shower. But knowing that he had got hurt just pissed him off and seeing the blood just made it worse.


	13. Chapter 13

Mac heard him pull up before he ever made a move towards going to speak to him. His eyes flashed to Harper's dangerously, "Keep your ass right fuckin' there." He growled as he stood up.

Moving down the hall he stepped into the kitchen just as Walter stepped inside. Walter's eyes looked surprised to see him standing there and Mac let a sinister smile spread across his face. Crossing his arms over his chest he held back all signs of pain on his face and eyes, he'd be goddamned if he let Walter have that.

"You look surprised Old man."

Walter set down at the table and looked at him, "You think about what I said?"

Mac nodded at him, "Oh I did. And your right about one thing." Walter observed him and Mac walked forward setting his palms flat on the table leaning forward, "There's shit around here I need to do." His voice held a menacing quality to it.

"Smart choice." Walter amended.

Mac snarled, "Don't think for a fuckin' minute that I'm fuckin' staying for you." Again the smile spread across his face.

He watched as Walter seen it in his eyes that he had set something in motion that was too late to stop for either of them. Mac licked his lips and looked at the man steadily but not speaking.

Walter stood up and looked at him, "Don't do something your going to regret."

"Regrets are for the fuckin' weak." Mac snapped as Walter moved towards the door.

At the sound of Walter's vehicle leaving Harper appeared beside him, "Is he going to try to kill you again?"

"Now..no." Mac looked at her, "You been here all night. Have they even realized you been gone?"

"Don't give a shit either way." Harper huffed. "I'm moving out anyways me and Jess are looking at a place we can share cost on."

Mac eyed her hungrily feeling that same primal need burn through him. He wanted to mark her for everyone to see and know she was his. He stood up and moved towards the door jerking his shirt over his head as he went.

"Mac leave the bandage on."

Mac looked at her sharply and she quieted down watching as he pulled it from his body. Tossing it in the garbage he poured alcohol over it he clinched his jaw feeling the burn and watched Harper inch closer. Her eyes were on his chest and her hand was twitching and grasping the hem of her shirt.

"What are you going to do about Walter?" Her eyes came to his, "He can't just hurt you when he fuckin' wants." She hissed sounding lethal.

Mac smiled at her broadly, "He'll get his in time." His eyes held dark promises that he knew she would be able to see. Her very own fuckin' eyes had them whether she knew it or not.

**redcanyonredcanyon**

Harper walked around the two bedroom place her and Jess were going to be staying at. It was further away from Mac's then she liked and not really within walking distance anymore. Other than that it was great. She looked over at Jess and the girl was beaming and excited, so why the fuck couldn't she feel excited.

"What do you think Harper?" Jess bounced excitedly on the balls of her feet.

"Looks good to me."

Jessica squealed and launched herself at Harper. Harper hugged her back and looked around her new place feeling freedom course through her, she was finally free of that hell.

Things had been tense living there over the past couple months since Mac got shot. She wasn't home half the time and more often than not she ended up wore out laying in Mac's bed. When she was home she couldn't sleep and she would stay up the entire time not able to rest. Her anxiety would kick in at the thought of Walter attempting something against his son. Mac had told her to quit acting like a fuckin' child about shit that he was goddamned fine. But she still couldn't get the thought out of her head that Walter wanted something from Mac. Her Mac.

She climbed in her Jeep wondering if Mac was off work yet from the garage or he was still trapped there. She smiled to herself thinking about him in his coveralls, it was she seen him in most of the time these days. Somehow they made the man more attractive than was normal, especially the way they hung around his narrow hips and across his broad shoulders.

She laughed as she pulled up a the gas station seeing him there. She jumped out getting her gas and watching as Mac ignored a guy Eric he worked with. Poor guy hadn't quite figured out yet that Mac fuckin' hated everyone.

Her soft whistle got his attention and unfortunately that of Eric's. Mac looked her over and she watched his eyes darken not bothering look away from her body as she walked towards him. Leaning against his truck she ignored Eric and kicked Mac's boot.

"Care to help me with something?" She teased.

Mac looked at her raising an eyebrow but not speaking his eyes went back to watching the gas pump.

"Need help tomorrow. Since you call me a pussy figured you could help."

"You are a fuckin' pussy." Mac snorted with disdain.

Eric's eyes widened at Mac's tone and he looked at her apologetically. She wanted to laugh, if the boy only knew what Mac's harsh mouth done to her. Rubbing her thighs together and looking back at Mac she watched his nostrils flare and his eyes went to her thighs and then her face. She blushed knowing he knew exactly what he was doing to her.

She took him in as he stood there not bothering to talk to her anymore as he shut the pump off. His coverall were hanging open exposing his broad chest barely covered by a white wife beater, she smiled at his clear grease hand print across them from working today.

She walked beside Mac as he went inside, "So will you help me?"

He looked at her gathering up his usual junk food and drinks, "What the fuck you want?"

"Hey Mac." The attendant spoke sweetly.

Mac grunted not looking at her, "Parliaments."

The girl brought her shaky hand up getting his cigarettes and Harper watched her blush as Mac stretched back getting his wallet. Her eyes were all over him and Harper felt jealousy shoot through her. She wanted to reach over and slap the girl for looking at him like that.

Mac looked at her and grinned knowing she got mad about girls looking at him. His eyes went to the girl and let them slide over her body in a lewd manner. Reading her name tag he looked up at her as she gave him his change, "You have a good day Anna." His voice that husky tone that drove her crazy.

Harper growled and trailed after him, "You're a cock sucker you know that."

Mac looked at her shooting daggers at her, "Better watch your fuckin' mouth bitch." He barked.

Harper swallowed looking down and stepping closer to him not saying anything for a minute. "I was just joking Mac."

"Better learn how to fuckin' talk to me." Her warned jerking his door open.

She heard his deep growl just as a young voice spoke to him, "MAC!"

It was immediately followed by someone cursing under their breath. She looked up and seen Devon and Reggie. Reggie was walking right for Mac smiling brightly. Mac stopped what he was doing waiting on the girl. Devon's eyes went to her and he winked but she looked away moving closer to Mac subtly. Didn't matter how subtle she was though both brother's seen it and were aware of what it meant.

Mac nodded at her, "Reggie."

"Where you been lately aint seen you to play pool?" Her eyes went to Harper and she smiled, "Hey Harper."

Harper smiled at her and watched as Mac looked at Devon before bringing his leering gaze back to his sister. "Been busy."

She smiled and punched his arm lightly, "You should play with me sometime."

"I'll remember that." Mac gave a laugh that held no humor. It made cold chills race up her spine.

"REGGIE! Let's go." Devon snapped jerking ahold of her arm.

Harper watched them walk away from them before speaking to Mac, "That's it aint it? You've been waiting all these months for this shit with Walter..."

Mac brought his eyes around to hers and jerked his head at her jeep, "Come on." his voice was heavy and she sucked in a breath.

"I could have plans you know." She surprised herself with the control she had over her breathy voice.

Mac stepped closer to her, "Don't think you do, lyin bitch. Standing there fuckin' me with your goddamn eyes this entire time. Don't say you haven't either, I can smell you." His voice held a lascivious that had her panting.


	14. Chapter 14

Harper walked through the door to her fathers house not bothering to see if anyone was home. She didn't much care and had just a little bit of time to get her shit packed up before Mac came. He wasn't a patient person and wasn't one to do favors for people. She considered herself fuckin' lucky she had even got him to entertain the idea. It took some leg work but she convinced him to help in the end. At that thought she felt a twinge between her thighs from her persuasion.

Setting heavily on the floor she braced her arms and looked around the room. This would be the last time she would ever really be in here and thank fuck for small mercies. This house lost it's warmth when her mother died and Melissa moved in. Everything changed then, including her dad.

Looking over her shoulder at the sound of foot steps she met Melissa's eyes. "So you're moving out?"

"Told you I would didn't I." Harper stood up looking at her. "Didn't believe me did you?"

Melissa walked more in the room looking around at the boxes. "How are you going to get this moved?"

Harper held back her grin, "Got it taken care of."

Harper didn't look back at her instead moving to her bookshelf and pulling down book after book. She could hear Melissa moving around the house but didn't pay any attention to her. She was listening for the sounds of Mac's truck it was getting close to time for him to get there. She wanted to get him, get her shit, and get the fuck out of here.

Her head snapped up at the sound of the front door opening. She turned her head straining her hearing trying to hear what Melissa was saying. Walking to her door and sticking her head out she heard Melissa talking to someone, she wasn't mistaken about that.

"So you're Mac?" Melissa's voice washed over her as she walked down the hall.

Stepping around the corner to the hall she stopped in her tracks looking at Mac. He was in his coveralls but that wasn't what got her, it was the whole picture. He had them undone hanging around his hips leaving him in just his soaked wife beater, it was clinging to ever plane and curve of his lithe and lean body. His hip was cocked out to the side as he ran his hands through his sweaty hair making it stick up at odd angles.

His gruff voice brought her attention back to Melissa blocking his path to her and she stepped more into the room. Keeping her face neutral, "This way Mac."

His eyes came to hers and he nodded stepping around Melissa and walking towards her. She watched the sweat roll down the column of her throat and took a deep breath.

"Mac are you hungry or thirsty?" Melissa stepped next to him smiling to bright.

Harper looked at Melissa a little wide eyed as she watched her. She was flirting with Mac with more than just her words, her entire body was screaming it. She was running her eyes all over him and licking her lips like a woman starved for water in the desert, she felt her composure slipping the more the woman was around him.

Mac looked from Harper finally down to Melissa next to him, "No." His tone was cold and dismissive.

Harper grabbed ahold of his bicep and pulled him down the hall and away from Melissa before she done something that both of them were going to regret. Mac walked with her easy enough but she still didn't loosen her grip on his arm hoping it would bruise him. Leave some kind of mark, some kind of indication that he was with someone. Anything.

Mac stepped into her room and looked at her with a raised eyebrow and then looked down at her hand on his arm. As soon as she released her hold on his arms they crossed across his chest his hand sliding under his arms and thumbs hooking.

"That the bitch you keep talkin' about?" Mac asked.

Nodding her head she jerked books down from the shelf feeling his eyes on her. She swallowed down her annoyance, "Yes."

"She seemed nice." Mac goaded.

Harper spun around glaring at him and seen him smirking. "Asshole." she hissed.

"And your a goddamned cunt." He barked back at her walking towards her.

She dropped her books in the box and stepped back against the wall to give her some room against is advancing form. She felt her body responding to his presence and he hadn't even touched her. She fought against giving herself away to him knowing he would see any little change in her.

His chuckle caused her to look up. His eyes were dark denim looking down at her and she knew she failed in her attempt at keeping herself schooled. When he was standing in front of her, "What the fuck am I hear for again?"

Harper's breath rushed out and she looked at the stuff she knew she needed him to help with if she was getting out of here today. She pointed out each thing not trusting her voice. He looked over his shoulder at what she directed, he brought his eyes back to her and looked her over. His eyes were hungry.

She braced herself for him but he stepped away from her grabbing the first thing she pointed at and lifted it easily and was gone from the room. She slumped against the wall and watched the doorway. She couldn't lie and say he didn't scare her, because he fuckin' did. The way he looked at her sometimes made her wonder how long it'd be till he killed her. And even knowing this, knowing that he had killed people. More than even she knew about she still couldn't stay away from him.

He breezed back in the room not looking at her and was gone just as fast. She heard the clicking of Melissa's stupid ass shoes coming down the hall and a grunt. She snorted knowing that Mac had just breezed past the woman again not bothering to talk to her. She stopped paying attention to his appearances and disappearances.

She kicked the box away form her and pulled a empty one over and started filling it with more books. She ran her hand across the covers and smiled fondly. Books had been an escape for a long time for her, especially after her mother. Books and reading were something her and her mother had in common. Who got her reading and excited about it. She dropped the book into the box at the memories of her mother.

Her door shut with a soft click behind her alerting her to Mac's presence as he moved silently through the room. She looked over her shoulder at him and licked her lips suggestively. Her hand wondered to the concealed bite mark on her shoulder that had long ago scarred but never managed to lose the bruising. Mac kept that fresh on her.

Mac stepped behind her and she shuddered at the warmth rolling off his body and the heady scent. She inhaled deeply and leaned back into him just as his hand grabbed her throat and his other slid into her shorts.

"Whore." He hissed when his fingers slid through her drenched folds.

She pushed her ass back into him hard and bent slightly at the hips causing him to grunt. She jerked away from his restraining hand and he growled holding her tighter and jerking her up and against him. She knew it riled him up when she fought back sometimes against his hold and couldn't help it. She knew she would be sore later from it but she craved it. He spun them and shoved her against the foot-board of her bed. Her hips bones hitting hard and causing her to wince in pain as he kicked her legs wide.

She was dimly aware through the fog of lust and need that Melissa could likely walk in at any second. Mac's hand slid down working the buttons open on her shorts and jerking them down her hips roughly. His hand came back and slapped her ass hard causing her to mewl and whimper. He released her throat and forced her forward and over the foot-board with a hand on the back of her neck. The next slap was harder causing her wince in pain again and knew she was being punished for dragging him here and her fight. His hits followed in fast precise hits that would leave her sore for days, if not bruised.

"Don't move." He warned.

Harper hissed through her teeth shifting slightly.

Mac leaned over her body pinning her with his as he spoke directly into her ear, "Give me a reason bitch. I dare you." His voice was cold and sharp cutting through her.

With a snarl he thrusted into her jarring her hips hard into the wooden frame of her bed. Her feet came off the ground leaving her feeling helpless as her ass and pussy were exposed to him. Kicking her feet to find purchase they landed on his booted feet at his wide stance. His pace was unrelenting and she moaned with each deep penetrating hit.

Pushing up on her feet and arching she pushed back meeting his thrust with the same need. She looked over her shoulder at him watching the muscles working in his body and she clinched her internal muscles around him. He growled meeting her eyes, they dilated and he pulled out suddenly. She let her eyes fall to his hardened cock and then back to his eyes in question but he jerked her up and around facing him.

Ripping her shirt over her head his mouth descended on her breast and he sucked her pert nipple into his mouth. He groaned and looked up her body as he picked her up and walked across the room to the bookshelf. He slammed her against the bookshelf causing her to yelp and he was back inside of her before she could take a breath.

She looked down at him tightening her thighs around his waist and he was looking at her smirking around her nipple just before he bit down. She sunk her fingers in his hair and tightened her grip painfully causing him to release her nipple. His lips brush across the swell of her breath gently his hot breath searing her skin. She jerked and felt herself soak him as he bit down hard on the side of her breast tearing the skin. He groaned against her and his arms came down sliding under her thighs one at a time.

She whimpered as his hips picked up the pace and pistoned into her over and over as he gripped the bookshelf behind them. The change in angle from being supported on his forearms felt like electricity was shooting up her spine every time he sunk into her again.

"Whore." He snarled releasing his bite on her breast.

She licked her lips as his face came back to hers his lips coated in her blood and teeth tinted red. His eyes burned straight through her and she made a strangled noise in back of her throat and jerked his head forward needing to taste herself on him. Mac's teeth closed over her lip and bit down and her breath left her as he released her split lip. She moaned into his mouth tasting her blood on his tongue and couldn't get close enough to him.

"I need.." her eyes searched his frantically as she panted, "I need it harder."

Mac gave her a smile that could melt hell and burn the devil and slammed into her harder as he dropped her down at the same time. Her head fell back with a thump exposing her throat to him. She felt her impending orgasm setting low in her stomach and pulled his face into her throat in a silent plea. She felt his hand wrap around part of throat as his teeth sunk into where her neck meets her shoulder.

Mac growled and buried himself into her biting his brand on her shoulder and released her throat sending her over the edge with him. She thrashed against him almost taking them both down to the ground causing him to lower her some and pin her in place grunting. After a few minute Harper slumped against him her face going to the crook of his neck as she gasped for air sinking her nails in his back to weld her to him. With each hot throb of him it caused her body to rock more and his panting chuckle in her hair wasn't helping.

"Fuck." She mewled.

Mac released his hold on her shoulder and she felt blood spill down over her chest as he stepped back from her. She went to move when his hand shot out stopping her he shook his head letting his eyes slide over her. They settled on her bitten and blooding breast before following the trail of blood up her chest to the bite mark on her neck and shoulder. He stepped forward head dipping and his tongue flashing out and sliding heavily through the blood drinking her in and just as quickly he was standing away from her.

On shaky legs she moved for her clothes as he jerked his boxers up followed by his coveralls back up over his hips. She winced with each step knowing she was bruised pretty bad in her back and hips but loving each stab of pain.

Mac turned to her and looking down at his chest and the blood settled there on his wife beater from her. He jerked his coveralls back up over his form covering the blood as he watched her.

"I'll be right back." She pulled her clothes on grabbing a new shirt knowing hers was gonna be ruined by the time she got to the bathroom. Mac didn't answer instead opting to glare at her.

Stepping into the bathroom she quickly through her shirt in a bag for her to take to the new place and just wash there. She cleaned up her body and was glad to see that she wasn't freely bleeding anymore. His scar was getting deeper in her shoulder and she slid her fingers around it lovingly. She snapped out of her thoughts being able to hear muffled talking. Goddamn Melissa was talking to him.

She jerked her new clothes on and stepped out of the bathroom in a hurry seeing Melissa hand him something to drink. Mac smirked at her around the cup and downed it in one gulp wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"Thanks." He let his eyes fall to Melissa's chest before coming back her eyes.

"Want more? You look awfully hot." She smiled sweetly taking the glass from him.

Harper clinched her jaw jerking the cup out of Melissa's hand and stormed from the room going to get him something to drink. Of course he looked fuckin' hot he'd just fucked her like an animal. Her mind flashed to if Melissa would have heard them or not and if that was why she was in there with him. She liked what she heard.

She walked back into the room and handed him the cup his eyes danced dangerously at her in challenge and she swallowed. She gave him a pleading look and a smile broke out across his face just as his tongue flashed out soothing his bitten lip. His tongue and lips were still stained a deep crimson from her blood and rough kisses making his mouth look even more appealing than usual.

"This the rest of your shit?" Mac snapped her out of her lustful thoughts his eyes knowing.

"Yeah." Her voice was rough and she coughed.

Melissa looked down at her and frowned, "Mac would you like to stay for dinner I'm fixing-"

He waved her off in dismissal downing the sweet tea Harper had given him. "Got plans." His voice was once again cold and calculating.

Melissa's hungry gaze slid all over him, "You work for Frank don't you?"

Mac's eyes piercing gaze landed on her and she seen Melissa pale slightly at the ire in his blazing blue depths. Mac hated being questioned, if he wanted you to know something he let you know. He hated even more when people asked shit they already knew the answer to. His eyes slid down to the coveralls he was wearing and he gave her a look that screamed are you fucking stupid.

"Yes." He grunted as Harper took the cup trying to hide her triumphant smile.

Melissa nodded at him, "Well we hope Harper will bring you back around sometime." She cooed at him as Harper walked from the room.

She grimaced and walked from the room hearing him walking down the hall. The slam of the door let her know he had walked back outside and was likely loading more of her stuff up. Clicking of Melissa's shoes let her know she was coming her way.

"He don't talk much does he." It was rhetorical.

Harper looked at her, "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Being nice to your friend Harper." She snapped.

"Really cause it looked like to me you wanted him to throw you on the ground and fuck you." She growled her voice sounding more like Mac than herself.

Melissa's back went rigid, "I'm a married woman!"

"Your a woman who fucked a married man and then married him. There is a BIG fuckin' difference. Some people call that a goddamned whore." Harper barked at her, "You looked stupid and pitiful in there."

She stormed from the room and straight into her room doing one more quick sweep before walking out side. Mac was leaning up against the his truck smoking looking at the clouds. His head thrown back and the sun burning down hotly on his exposed skin.

"Not some people." His gruff voice met her ears breaking through her anger.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Everyone calls that type of person a whore." His face tilted down from the sky and he looked at her his eyes dancing with mirth.

"You heard that?" She crossed her arms mirroring his stance.

"Hard not to when your barking like a junkyard dog. Now where the fuck am I taking this shit?" He flicked his cigarette away and jerked his truck door open.

She walked around to her jeep, "Just follow me."

Mac had all of her shit almost unloaded as she packed other things in. She looked up as the door swung open and Jessica walked in smiling at her. She set some stuff down and walked into the room Harper had claimed.

"When did you get a chance to get all this here? I figured it would take awhile."

Harper looked behind her as the shadow fell over Jessica's body. She looked over her shoulder and moved quickly out of his way and they both watched as he set the box down. Harper's eyes zeroed in on the faint scars along his ribs from her when they had first had sex and the new ones from today on his back.

"Get hot?" Harper questioned.

Mac's eyes came to her as sweat dripped from his brow, "Fuck you." His tone harsh.

"I was just curious seems you lost half your clothing." Harper grinned at him.

His eyes went to her shoulder and his tongue swiped his bottom lip just before his canine teeth sank into them causing blood to bead around them. He growled and moved past both girls back outside.

"You do that to piss him off don't you?" Jessica whispered. "What's your secret for getting along with him? He's so harsh with you and gets mad so easy."

Harper shrugged, "The secret," She leaned towards her watching as Mac stepped back through the living room door backing another box for her. "Is he's always mad. He gets even don't doubt that."

Both girls watched his back as he set the box down drinking in the sight of him sweat slicked. He stood up and glared at them both, "There that's all your shit. Next time find someone else to do your goddamn bullshit." He snapped out.

Harper looked at his eyes and seen anger brewing there. Jessica quickly fled the room in the face of his anger and Harper took a tentative steps towards him but he side stepped her and moved from the room and straight out the door She followed quickly behind him not letting him get away. She seen the look in his eyes and knew something was going on.

When she got outside he was just getting to his truck. She started towards him but was slowed considerable by his punishing treatment from earlier. Before she could get to him the guy he worked with intercepted her.

"Hey there!" He smiled throwing his hand up at her.

"Hi." her eyes went to Mac. He hadn't seen Eric talking to her, yet.

"You moving in here?"

'Yes."

"We're neighbors now then!" His smile was pissing her off.

She looked at him, "Okay." and moved past him but he fell in step with her.

"If you need anything you know, just-" Eric broke off at the sound of a loud whistle.

Mac lowered his fingers from his mouth and his eyes were pinned on her before they went to Eric. Rage. He was livid.

"U..uh uh, Hey Mac didn't see you there." Eric's voice was meek.

Mac didn't speak to him instead glaring at him and causing Eric to squirm under his angry eyes. Harper held still knowing that it could easily be turned on her and she didn't want him to belt her right here in the parking lot.

Eric looked down at her trying to get his composure together, "If you nee something just let me know." He mumbled before walking away.

She just watched him almost sprint away from Mac. She looked back at him and gasped as smoke billowed from his flaring nostrils and he grabbed her chin jerking her face close to his, "Who do you belong to bitch?" He snarled.

"You." She whimpered feeling like her jaw was going to break.

"WHO!" Mac snarled again sound more animal than man.

"Mac." Her voice was stronger and her eyes were downcast.

"Look at me." Her warned releasing her jaw.

His hand went to her shoulder and slid over the brand with perfect accuracy of someone who knows every dip and curve. She sucked in a breath and looked up at him seeing the predator in his yes.

"I belong to you, Mac." She said breathlessly.

He let a feral smile split his lips and he removed his hand.

"You're going hunting aren't you?"

Mac looked at her for a minute, "What the fuck you on about?"

"That look in your eyes, it's the same look you had when you killed Sam and his friend." She deduced.

Mac's eye twitched ever so slightly and his jaw tensed as he studied her. After a few minutes seeming to find what he needed in her eyes, "Blake, your mine Harper. Any man who puts a hand on you I'll fucking kill."

He turned and walked the rest of the way to his truck not looking back as he left. She felt her chest heave at the thought of him going after Blake. What if he got hurt? She knew he was going to kill Blake for cornering her at school and for at the bar. But also because of what it caused with Walter. Her hand drifted to the bite mark and she felt some of the tension leave her body being able to feel it as if Mac was there himself.

Turning and walking back to her apartment she avoided looking the way Eric had went knowing he was likely waiting for when Mac had left to try and talk to her again. She didn't have the patience for him and knew that it would lead to more than Eric being brutalized. Mac would likely beat the shit out of her if he thought she was sleeping with another man. He wasn't kidding about is threat about killing any man that got close to her. She knowledge made smile, whether he knew it or not...or even fuckin' accepted it. Mac was just as much hers.


	15. Chapter 15

Mac listened to the soft snick of the knife sliding against the diamond stone sharpener letting his mind rush with the blood he was going to extract later tonight. He could already feel the adrenaline rushing through his body causing his body to thrum with unspent energy. His tongue was sliding across his lips as his teeth barred down harder on it with each pass of the knife against the sharpener.

Looking to the wall and seeing it wasn't nearly time enough to go he set back to his work making sure his shit was together before he left. He liked having things ready, he didn't like snags in his plans. It was muscle memory and soothing the work he was doing and he felt his mind begin to drift.

_Mac looked out across the canyons feeling his father's cold gaze on his back and he clenched his jaw refusing to give into what he wanted. He wasn't going to be his fucking whipping post, he wasn't his goddamned weak mother._

_"You hear me boy?" Walter yelled behind him._

_Mac heard the clinging of his belt falling open and knew what was coming. He tensed up and whipped around just as Walter drawled back to strike him with it. The belt cracked through the air and Mac felt his ire rise. Bringing his arm up the belt snapped and wrapped around his forearm and he tensed the muscles against the burning pain._

_Walter held-fast to the belt glaring down at his sixteen year old son. Mac watched his eyes as they actually looked at him really seeing him. His jaw tensed as Mac met his eyes not having to look up to meet his eyes anymore. They were on an even battle field now something that was making eye burn._

_Mac sneered at the man and turned his head spitting to the side never taking his eyes off the man. The belt was coiled tightly around his arm and Mac jerked it suddenly causing Walter to stumble towards him. The belt fell from Walter's fist and Mac unwound it from his arm tossing it the mans feet as he regained his footing._

_"Might wanna watch your step ol' man. Hate to see you slip and fall out here with all these drop offs." Mac hissed with an impregnable voice, his eyes flashing._

_Walter snatched his belt up not turning his back on Mac, smart fuckin' move._

Mac jerked at the sound of tires on the road and glanced at the clock, it was time. Standing and sheathing his knife he gathered the rest of his stuff and moved to the door. Moving to the truck in the fading light he silently climbed in reversing out and headed for where he knew he could find his prey.

Mac leaned against the cab of his truck in the dark the cherry of cigarette burning at intervals the only clue he was there. He waited patiently knowing the execution was crucial for what he was doing. Things could go bad here and he didn't need that shit now, not when so much was still due for Walter.

Hearing laughter he scraped his cigarette against the bottom of his boot and watched as Blake walked towards him not realizing he was there. The fuckin' moron was completely unaware even when Mac stepped away from his own truck and shadowed him towards the back of his own.

Mac stepped in behind him and let his boot heel drag intentionally across the pavement. Watching as Blake's back went rigid and he slowed his steps listening for more. Mac moved silently towards him and brought his arm around his throat jerking him against his own chest. Tightening down his forearm against his throat he backed against the bed of his truck for leverage and balance as Blake kicked out trying to break free.

Mac held him in the grip till he went slack against him, not dead but breathing. Just like he wanted. He snorted at the weakness that was this bastard. He wasn't a man. Mac spit on him and kicked his body over as he dropped his tailgate and started dragging his body up into the bed of the truck.

Mac pulled up and slid from the cab of the truck into the inky black night letting the breeze wash over him for the last time tonight. He stepped to the edge of his truck and grabbed Blake's feet jerking him out of the truck and dumping him on the ground. Blake groaned and rolled over trying to lift himself up.

"Where the fuck am I?" He groaned.

Mac kicked him in the thigh, "Stand up."

Blake looked up at him squinting in the dark of the night, "Mac?"

"Stand the FUCK up!" Mac barked.

Blake stood up his breath rasping through his battered throat and looked at Mac. "What the-"

Mac shoved him forward causing him to flail his arms wildly in front of himself. He grunted hitting the side of the truck and regained his footing.

"If you stop one more time we'll do this right here." Mac's voice cut through the air like a knife.

Blake sucked in a harsh breath and walked following Mac's guided instructions. He stumbled again and Mac kicked him in the back of his leg dropping him to his knees. He went down hard and fell forward on his hands and Mac circled around in front of him squatting down.

Blake looked at him his eyes burning with hate and something else. Mac smiled when he identified what it was, his smiling causing Blake to let a growl out.

Mac tipped his head back and let out a howling laugh, "She hates you."

"Fuck you." Blake growled.

Mac brought his eyes back down to him, "Your fuckin' whore of a mother should have swallowed you..."

Mac stood up and rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck looking down at him. Blake wasn't looking at him but staring at the ground and panting hard. Fuckin' pussy wasn't even man enough to meet the end looking at it head on.

Letting his booted foot flash out he kicked him solidly in the chest causing him to rock back hard and raise to his knees. Mac slid his knife through the sheath at his hip like a lovers whisper in the cool night air.

Blake's eyes widened and Mac smiled at him circling around behind him and slicing fast up the back of his shirt. Mac slashed down hard across his back the skin splitting and laying open like it had never been attached. Blake jerked and screamed out trying to get away from Mac. Mac grabbed him by his wild mop of hair and held him in place.

"You fucked up Blake..." Mac laughed making a cut down the center of his back following his spine.

Blake's screams turned into pleas as Mac worked him over, "All this over a bitch that you aint even with?" His voice was slowing slightly from blood loss.

Mac laughed releasing his hold on him but keeping blood soaked knife tight in his hand. Walking back around in front of him he squatted again, "Look at me." He commanded.

"Fuck you." He muttered swaying slightly.

Mac brought his blood soaked hand up grabbing his hand forcing him to meet his eyes, "That bitch is mine. If I wanted I could bring her here and fuck her on your goddamn dead body and she'd love every fuckin' minute of it and beg for more." His voice was so cold ice would have been jealous of the arctic blast.

Blake's eyes dilated, "Bullshit, she wouldn't have shit to do with you." his voice held no conviction, it was the voice of a man who knew he was dead already.

Mac smiled at him, "While you bleed out here like the piece of shit motherfucker you are." He released his grip on him with a slap to the side of the face as he held his arms wide in a grand gesture. "I'll be fuckin' that tight little cunt while I tell her exactly how you fuckin' died."

Mac looked up at the sound of a vehicle and felt a growl rumble through his chest. NO one ever came out here, ever. It was way off the beaten path and the only person he had ever had here that survived...goddamn it. He lurched to his feet not bothering with Blake and walked to the end of his truck waiting.

When the door opened she slid out her long sleek legs catching the moonlight and making her pale skin shine. Mac clinched his bloody fist tight around the knife as she walked towards him sheepishly. When she got to him she didn't hesitate to step close to him but kept her head down waiting on him.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He demanded harshly.

Her breath hitched, "I need to be here."

Mac stepped closer to her and walked around behind her and then circled back around to the front, "I'm not fuckin' around out here."

She looked up meeting his eyes, her rich chocolate eyes burning with anger, blood, and longing. Mac felt his blood burn through his veins and his groin tighten looking at her. He jerked his head at her and turned not waiting on her as he made his way back to a slumped Blake.

Blake raised his head sluggishly as Mac stepped back in front of him, he tried to turn and look behind him but Mac caught his attention. Blake focused on him and the knife as he flipped it back and forth between his hands.

]Mac watched Harper as she took in Blake. She stepped closer to him and looked him over with loathing and then she smiled broadly. Mac tilted his head and looked to where her eyes was, Blake's back. Her eyes came up to him and she grinned at him, her thighs rubbing together trying to relieve the ache Mac knew she had. Mac felt his restraint towards her crack right that moment and held back a groan.

Mac let the knife rest in his right hand and looked back down at Blake, "No wise cracks?"

Harper silently made her way around next to him and stepped to where she was right behind his right side, her body brushing his. Her hand slid up the back of his shirt her nails biting harshly into his skin and he bit hard on his lip feeling blood rush into his mouth. She was begging for it. Her breath brushed his neck and her lips skated across his pulse as Blake watched with wide eyes.

Her hand slid around still under his wife beater to his stomach, her nails raking deeply the entire way. Blake's eyes followed her hand his breathing growing shallow with each inch her hand advanced down towards his . Before her hand could move any lower Mac stepped forward and brought all the strength he had and leveled Blake with a kick to the bottom jaw that sent his head rocking back harshly. Blake dropped back on the ground his body jerking hard against the ground as blood poured from his mouth.

Mac was so intent on watching Blake's body convulsing he jerked when Harper's wet mouth slid down over his dick. His hand immediately knotted in her hair as she sucked harder on him taking him down all the way. When he hit the back of her throat she swallowed around him moaning and he dragged her back off of him her teeth scraping him just enough to make him groan.

Her hand came up cupping him and rolling him heavily as her tongue twined around demanding his orgasm. He grunted when she tightened her grip on him and sped her motions up. She pulled back off him and looked up. There was enough moonlight make her glow and the string of spit and precum shine connecting them. She smiled and licked her lips panting up at him just as her hand jerked him off harder and rougher.

"Swallow every fuckin' drop." He growled his chest heaving.

He was aware of the sounds of Blake drowning in his own blood mixing with the wet slurping noises of Harper sucking his dick. Both driving him harder and harder. Tightening his grip on her hair he felt his balls drawl up and pulled her tighter against him forcing himself in her throat. She hollowed out her mouth taking him down greedily with a moan for more. Mac smiled and pushed her down harder feeling her moan more around him and her throat working his head.

With a low groan he poured down her throat feeling her swallow everything he gave her. Releasing her hair she pulled off of him cleaning him up and tucked him back in his pants and doing his belt back up. Mac watched her and flicked his eyes to Blake. He'd had a perfect view of the entire seen as he bled out just like Mac had said.

Mac jerked her up towards him and she yelped from his tight grip. Before she could talk he claimed her mouth tasting himself still in her mouth. His hand slipped in her hair again and jerked her head back exposing her neck, "Greedy bitch." He licked up her neck and bit down roughly breaking skin. She rocked her hips into him and grabbed the back of his neck forcing his face more into her neck. He bit harder and felt her rock her hips harder.

Releasing her neck he pulled back blood running down his chin and neck, "Fuckin' wet for it?"

She mewled and nodded as much as his hold in her hair would let her, "Please Mac."

"Take your goddamn ass to the house and wait." There was no room for argument.

She nodded at him licking her lips looking at the blood on his mouth and he pulled her back in her mouth barely brushing his, "Don't make me come looking for you."

"Do you need my help here?" Her eyes cut to Blake's body and then to his. He seen nothing acceptance and longing in her eyes.

"Do as your told." He warned releasing her.

Harper stepped away from him walking for her jeep and left just as he said. Mac snorted knowing she would be setting right there waiting on him when he got there. Bitch was hot for it. He looked down at Blake and huffed as he grabbed his feet dragging him the short distance to dump him. Kicking him over into the hole he landed with a loud thud and a barely there groan. Mac laughed at the motherfucker's unfortunate luck and made quick work of covering him in lime.


	16. Chapter 16

Harper walked into his house and shook her head at the mess. It had been awhile since she had actually been here long enough to really take in what the place looked like. Mac wasn't one to be bothered with the aesthetics around him or where he was at.

Flipping on the lights Harper started picking stuff up and laughed at herself as she walked around gathering up trash. She made quick work of the trash that was laying around. She walked it out and moved back inside gathering up clothes as she went shaking her head. How many white wife beaters did he honestly have?

She started the washer and sorted the clothes out looking at the clock ever so often. Mac wasn't here yet and she felt her anxiety kick up as she found something to keep herself busy. She pointedly avoiding looking at the clock knowing that Mac was likely livid with her for just showing up.

She walked into his bedroom and set down on the bed heavily. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples letting out breath trying to process the night before he got there. Sure enough though as soon as he did get there she wouldn't have a moment to really think about it, best to get her shit together for when he did show up.

She didn't know what she expected when she went there. She didn't know if he would be there or somewhere else altogether, but luck had been on her side. She wasn't shocked that he was standing there and waiting for her. Even less shocked that he had gripped a bloody knife, and that kind of startled her.

Harper sucked in another breath feeling adrenaline rush her body as she let the images flash through her mind of Blake. She knew something had to be wrong with. Had to be. No sane person would have felt what she did when she seen him kneeling in front of Mac panting and bleeding.

Harper dropped back on his bed her head hitting his pillow and she fanned herself from the heat in the house. She cut her eyes to the window and set up pulling it open letting a breeze pull through the room. She let out a breath as it washed over her and she got comfortable again.

She smiled and turned her face into his pillow breathing in Mac's heady scent. She felt her insides heat up scorching her from the inside out and her breath hitched. Sliding her hands down her body she dipped them in the waist bands of her shorts kicking her shoes off in the process and spread herself.

Whimpering as her fingers skated across her clit her hips lifted seeking out the friction she longed for. She closed her eyes tight letting Mac's smell and the feel of her fingers sinking into her drenched folds carry her towards her orgasm. She licked her lips wanting to taste him again and praying that he had lingered on her lips after the blow job.

Speeding up her motions she rocked her hips harder into her fingers lost as her senses were in over drive. Moaning through grasp her other hand slipped up her shirt to her full breast pulling and pinching her nipples. She whined needing more. She needed Mac. She slid her hand higher and her fingers traced his brand on her shoulder and felt a fire burn through her body, her juices flooding her own hand as her orgasm neared.

Her eyes snapped open as a dark chuckle sounded through the room. Breathing heavily she sped her fingers up as she was able to look at him. His nostril's flared as he stepped in the room with her his chest rising and falling faster than normal. Mac loomed over top of her his own hand sliding up her bare legs and she spread them wider for him. He dropped to his knees next to her his hand sliding up inside her shorts and replaced her own fingers with his.

"Goddamn." He hissed.

"Oh god." She panted as he sunk two thick fingers,

Lifting her hips into his hands and fucking herself on them as he crooked his fingers with a come hither motion. Mac's eyes never left hers and she could see the barely restrained anger swirling in the blue depths. Just as her orgasm started he jerked his hand back denying her the very thing she needed.

"Mac please." She cried.

Mac didn't say anything to her instead putting his fingers in his mouth and sucking her off them. Releasing his fingers from his mouth with a wet pop he grabbed her pants ripping them down her hips with no preamble. She felt herself get wetter as she watched him and set up pulling her shirt over her head quickly.

Mac stood back shedding his clothes not looking at her. When he did glance up at her and that wicked smile lit his face. "Time to play," he whispered to the her and winked. And Harper smiled her own wicked smile, because Mac's smile is a most contagious thing.

Mac climbed on the bed between her spread legs and grabbed her by the hips as he was setting back on his legs. He grunted and pulled her up his body to his hot mouth. His breath teasing her over sensitized pussy. Her breath hitched hard in her chest making her body shake.

"Ask for it." He commanded. "Or are you going to not listen again?" His voice was cold and hard.

"I'm sorry." Harper whimpered knowing she was being punished for showing up.

He bit her thigh hard right at the juncture of her pelvis. She bucked hard into him feeling a scream bubble up at the harsh bite. His grip tightened on her hips and he pulled her closer to his mouth. The position had her body in an odd angle that left her vulnerable. Her shoulders and head were the only things making contact with the bed since her legs were draped over his shoulders and his arms were supporting her body.

Mac looked down her body at her and she seen the longing for her but also the need, the want to cause her pain. She felt fear grip her and she swallowed thickly as he was able to read her exact emotions and raised an eyebrow at her. He smirked and his tongue came out and slid through her slit causing her to moan as he teased her clit never looking away.

With each swipe of his tongue and the longer she looked at his eyes she felt herself calm. The darkness was calling. A little danger, a little risk. Feeling her heart race. She listened to it. That's the sound of being alive. That was the sound of being with Mac.

"Please Mac. Let me come." Her voice was breathless but strong.

His eyes blazed and buried his face in her pussy as she thrashed against him not needing more than a little push over the edge. Everything she had felt from earlier in the day from moving to all the way up to seeing Blake die as she gave him a blow job came rushing through her body riding on the crest of her orgasm and she felt a sob rip from her throat. It was too much and she tried to pull away from him.

Mac growled into her nipping her clit and sucking on it roughly as he locked it between his teeth letting them scrape slightly against her. His tongue lashed it and set off another powerful orgasm. Mac grunted and let her legs slide from his shoulders dropping around his hips heavily. His hands ran up her body cupping her breath and finding her already bruised nipples from her own treatment.

"Do you try to piss me off Harper? Do you want me mad at you?" He growled sliding up her body.

She opened her eyes as she felt his breath wash over her own mouth. She panted and shook her head trying to catch her breath her body spent.

"No."

"Fuckin' goddamned liar." He snapped. "If this is you trying to not piss me off then you know not to fuckin' lie to me bitch."

Harper swallowed seeing the promise of punishment wash through his eyes. He gripped her hips again set back and before she had time to react he flipped her on her stomach.

"Come in here seeing you act like a goddamned whore. I'll treat you my whore." Mac growled.

She nodded her head at his words. "Your whore Mac." She whimpered looking over her shoulder at him. She arched her back and angled her ass for him keening.

Mac leaned over the bed and came back a second later his hand pushing on her lower back forcing her hips down. She heard it before she felt it, the belt cracking across her ass hard. She jerked and felt her eyes burn as the pain washed over her. He lashed her bare ass several times over each hit getting harder. There was one thing he was saying to her that she got loud and clear, fuckin' listen to him. She would be reminded every time she tried to set down for the next week.

Mac dropped the belt heavily to the floor and leaned over her body as she was still laying down. His hand slid around to the front of her hips lifting her just enough as she felt him line up with her. spread her legs slightly giving him more room.

She let out a breath as he sunk up in her to the hilt and grinding his hips into her in a circular motion. She winced feeling him stretching and tearing her, something she would feel for days. He pulled out of her slowly his breath brushing the back of her neck as she felt the muscles in his stomach and chest move against her back. He had her pinned down beneath him using his body to hold her in place as his hips never stopped their merciless pursuit.

He grabbed her hands and pulled him behind her back and under his body pinning them there. He had rendered her completely motionless and unable to fight back against him if she wished to. She pushed back against his groin and he groaned.

"You're a whore for it." He slammed into her harder jarring her body forward with each thrust.

She mewled and met his thrust pushing back and bracing herself as best she could. She looked over her shoulder at him, "When you were cutting him up...did you think of Me? Did you want me then Mac?" She licked her lips watching the muscles move and work in his shoulders as he held her down by the back of the neck. Sweat slid down his neck and the breeze from the window ruffled his hair making her heart race just from watching him.

Mac met her eyes and released her hands and pulled out of her setting back on the bed completely. She hissed as he pulled out feeling pain already setting in. She turned towards him and he was setting back on the bed bracing himself with his hands back behind him. She growled and crawled towards him and climbed in his lap. She gripped him firmly and he dropped his eyes to her pussy as she sunk onto him.

Mac groaned and she let her hands slide down his exposed body. Mac jerked her forward suddenly one hand in her hair the other on her hip helping her ride him.

"You want to know?" Mac questioned. "You want to know if I think about fucking you, abusing you, killing you?" He thrust up into her harder causing her to lose some of her balance and fall into his chest.

"Yes."

"Every fuckin day." His hand cracked hard across her face right before his mouth slammed into hers and she felt him swell inside her. He pulled back looking down at her, "Bleed for me." His eyes were asking her more than just to bleed. He wanted her to willingly give herself to him, in all ways.

She nodded at him and bared her neck and shoulder to him knowing he was going to mark her again. His tongue slid up her throat and he bite his away across it leaving marks the entire way. His teeth met her shoulder and his tongue slid around the deep scar just before his teeth met her skin. He groaned into her neck and bit harder breaking the skin.

She sped her motions up riding him in earnest as his hand slapped her ass harder with each of their thrusts. Releasing her neck her jerked her face to his her own blood flooding her mouth as they kissed through it. The intimacy setting off her orgasm and pulling him over with her. He tried to pull away from the kiss but she grabbed him and held him in place as she kissed down his own neck. He was breathing hard and she smiled into his neck. Mac was hers. While she hadn't killed men for her him, he was still goddamned hers and wanted him to remember it.

She licked his neck tasting the salt of his sweat and nipped him and felt him jerk. His hand reflexively tightened on her and she bit into the side of his neck savagely. He gripped her harder and she felt him throb still inside her as his head dropped back his breath leaving him even as he ripped her off his neck. His eyes came back to hers before going to her blood soaked mouth and he growled at her.

"Are you going to kill every man that hits on me?" Harper grinned.

Mac tilted his head at her, "Are you going to be try me?"

Harper grinned at him, "Half the fun is pushing you. I like the results."

"If you wanted me to beat the shit out of you..." Mac let that wicked smile dance across his face, "All you had to do is ask."


	17. Chapter 17

Harper moved through the isles not really looking at anything as she followed Jessica around. She wasn't in the mood to shop and she didn't want to try anything on like her friend was insisting. She just wanted to lay in bed on her stomach and not have to set down. Mac had made sure that his words would stick with her this time. She had checked in the mirror this morning and like she knew she would be, she was bruised rather viciously in multiple places.

"Are you listening to me at all?" Jessica laughed.

Harper looked at her and gave a slight smile, "Sorry, what did you say?"

"Where were you last night? Some guy stopped wanting to talk to you...think he said his name was Alex or Eric." Jess grinned at her.

Harper kept her face schooled knowing that whatever was going on with her and Mac was just that. Her and Mac. She felt a sudden need to mark him and claim him in front of her friend.

"I was out."

"I gathered that much smartass. From the way your walking around and the marks on your neck I'm guessing with a guy." Is came out as a question.

Harper laughed and made herself busy looking through clothes. She looked up and Jess was looking at her with her head tilted to the side studying her. "You know," She walked around the racks and came to stand closer to her, "You don't have to hide him whoever he is. If he's the one whose bruised you up like this." Her eyes ran to her wrist and the marks that were exposed from Mac's strong grip. "Then I'm not okay with that Harper. No man should put his hands on you to harm you. Me and Mac are your best friends, if I haven't met him and you don't want me to fine. But at least let one of us check him out."

Harper couldn't help but to laugh at the irony of what she was saying to her. Harper wiped her eyes and smiled at her friend as she continued to rifle through the clothes pulling out a few things.

"I'm not laughing Harper." Jess snapped.

Harper raised and eyebrow at her, "You don't introduce me to the guys your fucking so why are you on my case?"

Jessica paled slightly, "That's just something to pass the time. You know I have the hots for Mac, just gotta work on him."

Harper reigned in her jealousy knowing that Mac wasn't a bit interested in her friend. She didn't want him to know that it would piss her off either he was likely to use that against her next time she pushed him. If Mac ended up sleeping with her friend she knew she'd kill the girl for it and didn't fancy going to jail. Mac got away with it though, he'd help. He'd probably love it.

Snorting she shook her head and looked back at her friend, "So you want to meet the guy I'm with but no go on the the guy fuckin' you?"

"God Harper do you have to be so crass? You spend to much time around Mac you're starting to talk like him." She hissed looking around the store.

Harper leveled her with a look that stopped her in her tracks, "For someone who has the hots for him I didn't think that me talking like him would bother you. And considering this is me not talking a bit like him, you don't wanna hear how he talks if this bothers you." She warned.

Jessica dropped it and went back to looking around. They were quiet for awhile and Harper knew she had something else to say she could. She could see it written all over her face. She would wait her out and hope that her own anger had cooled some by then.

Harper was driving quietly while Jessica fidgeted next to her fighting to keep from saying whatever she was brooding on. It was starting to get on Harper's nerves. She had been quiet every since their talk in the store. Harper huffed and rolled her window up cutting on the air conditioner.

"Just say it already." Harper growled.

Jess looked at her wide eyed and frowned shifting in her seat. "I think you should let me meet this guy Harper."

When Harper didn't say anything Jessica turned in her seat facing her and frowned. "You're covered in bruises and don't think I didn't see your neck awhile back. It looked like someone choked you."

"And you think your a better judge of character than me?" Not looking away from the road.

"If not me then let Mac meet him. He's a guy he would be able to get a better read on him than me anyways. Maybe if he sees Mac he'll stop whatever he's doing." Jess reasoned.

Harper tried to hide her smile and failed miserably. She cut her eyes to the completely clueless girl next to her and shifted in her seat feeling the bruising pain from Mac.

"If you don't say something to him about it I will." Jess warned.

Harper cut her eyes over to her and smiled, "You think he'll listen to you?"

"When it comes to you, yes. You're the only girl I've seen that has been his friend."

Harper schooled her face and raised an eyebrow at her, "Whatever. I'll talk to him."

Jess nodded grinning at her, "Doesn't Eric work with Mac?"

Harper huffed, "Yes."

"I bet he's asking Mac all about you."

Harper remained quiet and pushed on the gas harder wanting out the vehicle with her. She originally thought living with her friend wouldn't be that bad but was finding out quick that it was trying on her patience. Not only was she loud and obnoxious something Harper could handle in small doses, she was pushy and nosy.

"We should go play pool or something before you disappear on me again." Jess smiled at her.

"I don't like going there." Harper sighed.

"Why?"

Harper shrugged not wanting to talk about Walter and the fact that she had burnt down his shit. She was curious as to why the man had never attempted anything against her, she was guessing keeping Mac calm had something to do with it. Mac had never said anything to her about any of it but she knew they had words.

"You aren't getting out of hanging out with me, I never see you till you come limping your way through the house the next morning." Jess laughed.

"Fine."

Dropping their stuff Harper growled as Jess started cleaning herself up like she was going on a fuckin' date. They were going to Walter's fuckin' bar there was no reason to get that cleaned up to go there. Running her fingers through her tangled hair she left her mind drift to Mac and what he would say if he knew that Eric was sniffing around. She knew that he'd kill the boy he'd show that much with Blake. She swallowed and switched her thoughts to something else once she felt herself flush with want.

Walking into her room she flopped on the bed and frowned. It smelled like her and only her, there was no Mac here to soothe her frayed nerves. No calming smell to swirl around her in that intoxicating way that Mac always did. Setting up she sneered at her bed and pushed off of it and walked back out into the living room.

"You aren't gonna change?"

"Why the hell would I?" Harper questioned harsher than she intended.

Jess raised an eyebrow at her but didn't say anything instead walked out the door leaving Harper to follow after her. Harper walked outside and seen Jess already inside her won car waiting on her. Good she didn't feel like fuckin' driving. She wasn't her personal fuckin' taxi.

Pulling in her eyes went to the garage across the way and she seen people moving around just inside. She closed her eyes and looked towards the bar hoping Walter didn't try anything with her while Mac wasn't around. Mac was right she had done something really fuckin' stupid.

Stepping out of the car and letting the door slam shut heavily she heard loud laughter from the garage and fought not to turn when recognized it. Mac was having a good day apparently. Hopefully he stayed that way when she seen him later she didn't think she could take another one of his punishments while she was so bruised. She would definitely cry and that wasn't something she was willing to do. It wasn't about being stubborn, it was hat she was scared that if she cried from it he would think she couldn't take him and get rid of her. Therein lied the problem she needed Mac but wasn't so sure he needed her.

Walking through the door she felt the second Walter's eyes landed on her and fought the grimace that wanted to spread across her face. If she was going to be with Mac she needed to get use to his slimy father and his leering all knowing eyes. She cut her eyes to him and he smiled and inclined his head at her in a come here motion, something she had seen him to Mac dozens of times.

"I think Walter wants you." Jess laughed look for a table.

"I'll be back, get us a table and rack the balls."

Harper walked towards him and Walter walked to the furthest end of the bar away from any patrons. He didn't look hostile, in fact he looked down right happy to see her and that made her more nervous than if he had been glaring at her.

"Haven't seen you in awhile." Walter smiled pulling a beer from the cooler and sliding it to her.

She raised an eyebrow looking down at the beer and then back to him.

"Calm down sweetheart, just want to talk to you." Walter smiled wiping down the bar.

Harper accepted the beer for what it was and took a sip, "What do you need Walter, I know you don't like me."

"That's where your wrong. You kept him here." Walter laughed at her.

Harper shook her head at him, "I didn't have shit to do with him staying."

Walter looked at her like she was stupid but didn't say anything grabbing a pitcher and feeling it as a man made his way towards them. Walter slid it to him nodding his head in greeting. He watched the man walk back to his seat before he brought his eyes back to her.

"You're the one who cleaned him up aren't you?" There was a challenge in his voice.

Harper felt growl rumble in her chest that not only shocker her but Walter as well if the widening of his eyes gave any indication. "What kind of goddamn father does that fuckin' shit!" She snapped her voice barely contained.

She seen the look Mac had in his eyes when he was looking down at Blake burn through Walter's eyes as he looked at her. She felt the need to back away from him but she'd be goddamned if she'd give him the satisfaction. Instead she stepped closer to the bar and leaned on it towards him.

"Mac isn't a little boy who needs his fuckin' daddy holding his hand and shadowing him. Learn to let the fuck go." She hissed.

"I see why he hasn't killed you, yet." A soothing smile was in place over the rage she knew was boiling below the surface.

Harper smiled at him, "Don't claim to know shit about me or him."

Turning on her heel she stormed across the bar away from him trying to get her emotions in check before Jessica started questioning her about it. She looked at the clock and knew Mac would be off work soon. Maybe he'd come in here and she could get away from everyone. She needed him.

"How the hell did you get a beer being under age?" Jessica questioned.

Harper looked down at the bottle in her head and brought it back to her lips and took a large drink. She shrugged and set her bottle down grabbing a pool stick and taking first shot.

"I tried to get beer here and he straight shut me down after he carded me." she whined.

Sinking shot after shot she lost herself in the game not paying attention to the eyes she felt sliding along her body. She even blocked Walter out and his barely disguised glare pinned to her. She felt herself loosen up all the while feeling the ache Mac always left behind, it was comforting to her. She lost track of time and how many games they had played.

She looked up when she heard a sharp intake of breath. Looking at her friend she laughed at her flushed face and shook her head leaning back over the table to take the shot.

"He shouldn't be able to look like that." Jess whispered.

Harper looked at her for a minute before turning and looking over her shoulder while bent over the table. She zeroed in on Mac instantly and felt her breath rattle out of her chest watching him. He was smirking talking to his boss Frank as the older man clapped him on the back. He wasn't looking her at her so she took a minute to look him over. He was standing with his work coveralls hanging loose around his hips with just a wife beater covering him, but the sweat slick material was doing little to even manage that.

As if sensing her eyes his snapped to hers as he was handed a beer from his father. Mac took a long pull never looking away while he nodded to what the older man was saying to him. She sucked in breath feeling her thighs already tensing she rubbed them together wanting to relieve the ache he was causing. He lowered the bottle and smirked seeing what she was doing and tilted his head licking his lips.

Walter gaining his attention released her from the burning blue depths and she looked forward and took her shot standing up quickly and moving to where he wasn't behind her anymore. She looked at her friend and elbowed her, "Quit eye fuckin' him and take the shot."

Jess blushed and looked at her, "Do you blame me? Look at him." She laughed sweetly.

Harper gritted her teeth and looked back over seeing Walter watching her as he spoke to his son. She knew Mac had shit worked out to get Walter back for what he done but she knew he had serious anger issues. She couldn't fathom where the hell the strength came from for him not to kill Walter already.

When Jessica slid up next to her as she took her shot she leaned down to talk to her, "Are you going to tell him or should I?"

Harper started to open her mouth but felt a warm hand slide across her bruised ass and down between her thighs. Harper tensed up getting ready to tear someone a new one, "Tell me what?" A dark chuckle washed over both of them causing both girls to jump.

"I'm getting a fuckin' bell for you." Harper huffed.

Mac looked at her and she flushed knowing it was him that had felt her up. He raised an eyebrow at her but she shook her head at him. He growled at her a sneer crossing his face.

"Tell me what?" He looked at Jessica pinning her with his fiery blue gaze. His voice was harsh as he glared down at the younger girl, "Well?"

She flushed and shifted on her feet not use to Mac speaking to her at all. She coughed clearing her throat and looking at Harper with panic in her eyes. Harper grinned at her, good she needed to learn she couldn't handle him. And if the gentle way he was looking at her was scaring her then she needed to back the fuck off.

"I'll tell you about it later Mac. Quit scaring her." Harper grinned at him.

Mac looked at her for a minute and turned around walking back to the bar grabbing another beer. Walter grabbed his wrist holding him there speaking low to him. Mac's eyes went to her before they snapped back onto his dads. She seen Walter release his hold on him as Mac widened his stance. She knew him well enough to know that his words could cut you deeper than any knife he wielded and smirked knowing he turned it on Walter.

"How can you talk to him when he looks like that all the time? He always looks so mad." Jess whispered.

"He is always mad." She laughed looking at her friend.

"Are you really going to tell him or did you lie?" Jess challenged.

"I have to now asshole, he heard you." She snapped.

Harper set back sipping her drink laughing as Jess kept missing her shots to nervous with Mac being in the bar to be able to focus. She looked up at the sound of the bar doors open and grimaced. Fuckin' Eric.

He seen her and started walking towards her immediately a ready smile in place and she felt a scowl slid into place on her face. She cut her eyes to Mac and seen him looking at his father. Walter was looking at her though and he was smiling like the Cheshire cat.

"Hey Harper, Jess let you know I stopped by?" Eric greeted.

"Yes."

He kept smiling unaware of her animosity towards him and the growing tension coming from Walter. She cut her eyes back over and seen Walter leaning towards him as he motioned to her and Mac turned his head. His eyes met hers and he bared his teeth looking at Eric.

"What you been into?" Eric asked looking at her feet spread out on the bench seat she was occupying.

She ignored his look and looked up at the whistle from across the bar. Her food she had ordered was setting on the bar with Walter smiling at her. Mac wasn't standing there anymore and she sighed pulling herself up from her seat.

"Jess you want anything?"

Jess looked towards the bar and back at her, "Grab me something to drink. Walter is a lot nicer to you than me."

Harper huffed at her and moved off not glancing at Eric as he trailed after her. Walter nodded at her his earlier ire gone from his eyes and she knew that was due to Mac. Something about his son cooled him off real quick now days.

Walter slid two beers across to her as she grabbed her food and he nodded at her. His eyes looking past her to Eric and she seen them harden. He might not personally like her and he might be at odds with his hair-trigger of a son. But she seen it in his eyes the possessiveness that Mac himself had and knew that Walter himself would kill Eric over her if he done something. She raised an eyebrow at him in question and the look he was giving.

"Mac will be back in just a minute." She heard the warning and was hoping Eric did too.

She nodded thanks to him and took her stuff side stepping Eric and not looking at him. She didn't want to cause anything to happen. Mac lusted after blood and she didn't want him to get caught.

She set back down in her booth eating her food not looking at anyone. She didn't want to draw attention to her while she ate she wanted to leave but knew Jess would fight her on it.

She looked up feeling a shift in the air around her just as Mac's scent hit her and she smiled. He didn't speak and she shifted her leg from the bench seat giving him room to set next to her. They were in the furthest corner from everyone else in the booth as they watched Jess shoot pool.

"You gonna tell me what the fuck she was talking about?" His voice was low.

Harper finished chewing her food and took a drink of her own beer and smiled at him, "She wanted to know about some bruises she seen on me."

Mac turned his head and looked at her his eyes sliding over her body and lingering on every place she knew he had marked and bruised her. Her skin broke out on goosebumps under his heated gaze and he chuckled.

"What one did she see?" There was a undercurrent to his voice. He sounded proud.

"She seen the ones around my hips and the bite mark on my thigh. She couldn't make out what it was before I got my clothes on." Her voice was low as well.

She jumped when she felt his hand on her thigh and he tightened his grip on her. He wasn't looking at her but casually drinking his beer and leaning back in his seat. His grip was still tight as he slid his hand between her thighs and she sucked in breath.

Mac licked his lips ridding them of beer foam and looked over at her as her breathing deepened. He slid his hand against her aching pussy and she jerked from the contact and his hand went back to her bare thigh. She looked up seeing Eric slide into the booth followed by Jess in front of them.

Eric smiled at her and she just nodded at him feeling Mac's hand slide further up in her shorts shifting her panties to the side. Sliding his fingers through her slick folds she heard his growl as he teased her. She was trying to control her breathing as they sat and talked around her.

"Did Frank say if those parts would be in tomorrow?" Eric questioned.

Mac sipped his beer still assaulting her under the table, "First thing in the morning. Means don't be fuckin' late."

Eric paled slightly and nodded at him, "I'll be there."

Feeling heat pool more and flood his hand at his harsh tone Mac looked over at her and smirked sinking two thick fingers into her his thumb teasing her clit. He sped his motions up still not giving away what was going on under the table. He was cool, calm, and collected. She dropped her hand to her lap sinking her nails into his wrist and she felt his forearm tense under her fingers. She didn't retract her nails only making them bite into him harsher.

"Harper, you want another beer?" Eric questioned. "You Mac?"

Mac tipped his back killing it and nodded at him as Harper fought through her panting breaths. "Ye-yeah."

Jess slid from the booth motioning towards the bathroom as they both walked away. She released a breath and spread her legs wider for him and Mac leaned towards her, "I will fuck you anytime I fuckin want any way I want until you scream it out, little whore" His fingers pinched her clit and she gave a breathy moan. "All of you, all your holes are owned by me." His eyes cut to Eric before coming back to hers.

Nodding her head frantically at him, "Yours. Only yours."

"Are you gonna cum for me?" His voice was a low growl that burned like whiskey.

Spreading her legs wider he raked his fingers down her inner wall in a come hither motion setting off her orgasm. Her mouth dropped open and she jerked against his hand clinching down on his still brutal fingers. His hand came up and clamped over her mouth silencing her moans, she locked eyes with him as she rode out her orgasm fucking herself on his fingers.

When she stopped moving against him he pulled his hand from her pants, his hand went to his mouth as he adjusted the front his pants. He growled around his fingers and she felt herself already aching for him again. Mac looked at her licking her from his fingers and smirked.

Leaning towards her again his breath brushed against her face and she smelled herself on his tongue. His mouth brushed her ear, "I want to fuckin' tear you apart." His voice was dangerous.

A moan slipped past her lips at his words and he pulled back setting back in his seat just as Eric turned towards them. Harper took in a shaky breath and let her leg rub Mac's thigh and his hand slid to where his bite mark and his fingers traced it absentmindedly. Mac put up a lot of red flags and she had a lot of long nights with him but she craved them, she needed them.

Mac looked over at her and his eyes said run but all she could do was smile at him. Things were a mess right now but it's alright. She didn't know in reality how long Mac would be content with her the way things were. Walter's word from earlier burned through her head, _"I see why he hasn't killed you, yet." _She didn't know if this was for two weeks, two months, or two years she wasn't going to try to even guess where his mind was on their odd relationship. Mac would keep her around till the price became to high. Regardless she was sticking with it.


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm not dead like a lot of pm's I've been getting have asked. I assure you I'm fine. I just have a lot going on right now. I've been out of the state for awhile and I have some family in the ICU, I've been busy. I'll be out of the state again next week for a few days so with as many stories as I have going and some that aren't even posted yet things are bit slower.**

**Rest assured I haven't abandoned Mac or the Canyons. I love them to much to do that.**

**Without further ado...**

Mac swiped the grease rag across his forehead listening to the Frank rattle off everything that needed to be done while he was gone. He knew all this shit but the old bastard felt the need to tell him a dozen times before he'd feel settled. Nodding along at the proper times not really listening in the least bit he watched Eric walk around the shop. His eyes cold and calculating taking in the boys smaller form and youthful arrogance and ignorance.

"Now Mac I'll be gone a week maybe more, but if it's more how can I get ahold of ya to let ya know?" Frank rubbed his chin.

Mac let his eyes come back to Franks as he rattled off his cell phone number. Not many people had it at all and even less knew he had one at all.

Frank clapped him on his back smiling, "Take care Mac."

Mac nodded and started getting his shit together to be able to leave. The day was done and the sun had tried it's fucking hardest to cook the life out of him from the beginning. Walking out the door he pulled the shop keys from his pocket and looked out across the parking lot his eyes landing on the Luna Mesa. He watched people walk back and forth talking and laughing and shook his head at them all.

Turning back to the shop he looked in and seen Eric still just walking around. "Hurry the fuck up!" Mac barked loudly through the shop, his voice echoing around Eric.

Eric looked at him wide-eyed and walked straight for the door leaving his shit where it was at. Sliding out the door past Mac he gave him a strained smile walking towards his vehicle. Mac locked up and started towards his truck not bothering to speak to Eric.

"Is that Harper's jeep?"

Mac turned his head in the direction Eric was looking and watched Harper jump from her vehicle walking towards the bar. Walking to his truck he ignored Eric and climbed in about the time his phone went of. Growling he jerked it out in the cab as he rolled his window down. Jerking the front of his coveralls opened he looked at his missed calls, he had three. Walter, Harper, and Walter again...what the fuck did they both need that they would call he started his truck and backed out wanting nothing more than to stand in the cold spray of his shower and forget the fucking world for now.

**redcanyon**

Harper jumped from her jeep walking towards the bar wishing Jess had waited outside for her. Why Jess didn't just have whoever she was out with drop her off at the apartment instead in town for her to come and pick up. It was just fuckin' annoying. She gritted her teeth and wiped the scowl off her face knowing her bad mood was more than just Jess.

"Well if it isn't Harper...gracing us with her presence."

Harper stopped walking and turned her head seeing Walter leaning against the banisters and Devon standing below him. She scowled and started walking again ignoring Devon altogether. Walter nodded at her in greeting but offered no words to her.

"You think your too good to speak to me but you'll talk to Mac's piece of shit ass?" Devon snapped stepping in her way.

Harper eyed him and let a smile spread across her face, "Mac doesn't need to speak to rope a girl in."

Devon growled, "Bullshit. That's fuckin' bullshit."

"Take it for what it is, think what the fuck you want. Either goddamn way I don't rightly give a fuck what you think or want." Harper hissed.

Side stepping him she went to walk by as Devon's hand flashed out and grabbed her jerking her back and causing her to stumble. It went in slow motion for her, everything did. She seen Devon's smiling face and Walter's panicked one as he jumped up moving towards her. She hit hard on her back and all the air she thought she owned vacated her body.

She tried to set up and gasped for breath just laying her head back down. Devon appeared in her vision speaking but she couldn't make out what he was saying. She felt a hand on the skin of her stomach teasing around the waist of her jeans. She closed her eyes blinking away the pain and opened them again to see Walter looming over Devon his face a pale shadow in the sun's light.

Devon was jerked from her view and Walter appeared his face concerned, "Harper speak."

Walter set her up forcing her to set still as he checked her over. She wasn't use to him showing concern for her and it was freaking her out worse than Devon slinging her to the ground. She heard the distinct sound of Mac's truck and felt calm wash over her erasing the panic settling over her.

"The bitch shouldn't have opened her mouth." Devon snapped walking back towards her.

Walter was up in a flash advancing on his son as she got to her feet. She watched on as she wrapped her arms around herself forgetting briefly that Mac was here now. She had never seen or heard Walter like this with Devon, you'd be hard pressed to find a time he ever lost his temper with the boy.

Walter grabbed him by the throat dragging him towards her and she seen fear in Devon's eyes. He didn't think Walter would react like this, he hadn't planned on a bad reaction from his father over her.

"You run your cocksucker to anyone here you want. But know something boy, her," Walter gestured to her briefly as his eyes went over her shoulder, "You so much as lay a hand on her I wont be the one looking for you." His voice had dropped low and drawling.

She heard the heavy boots and let out a breath Devon's eyes still on her hard and burning. He growled but didn't fight against his father's grip knowing better than to do that. He wasn't Mac and they both knew that. Had Walter tried to advance on Mac that way things would have went different. Mac also wasn't stupid enough to put his hands on a woman in public.

"What the fuck does she matter?" He wheezed through his father's grip.

She felt the heat radiating off his body and felt his hand lightly brush her hair to the side as a deep growl sounded in his chest. She knew her clothes were likely covered in the dust from the parking lot and knew that was what he seen on her. She kept her mouth shut and held still knowing he'd quit when his inspection was over.

Walter released his throat and leaned towards Devon his eyes flicking to Mac. She watched with satisfaction as Devon's face started to pale looking at Mac standing there when the man wasn't even focused on him yet. Both men went to open their mouth when Mac growled again.

She sucked in a breath feeling his hand sliding up her bare back, "What the fuck happened to you?"

Harper let out a slow breath feeling her ribs ache with each action. When she didn't answer Mac's hand left her body and he stepped to the side looking at her and then Walter and Devon. Devon was rubbing his throat trying to soothe it against Walter's assault. Walter looked calm meeting his son's gaze head on before his eyes went to her.

"Answer me, now." Mac snapped at her. There was air of finality that accompanied his quickly growing temper that had both men shifting away from him.

"I fell."

Mac raised an eyebrow at her in disbelief but didn't say anything to her. She could see it in his face that he knew she was lying to him and she swallowed harshly past the bile. She closed her eyes rubbing her sides trying to soothe the ache that was there. She opened her eyes when the door banged open and Jess stepped out.

She started to smile when she seen her face, instead she kept quiet seeing her friend fired up. She stormed right past her and right for the men. Harper watched her not sure what was going on when a resounding crack of a slap echoed around the parking lot. She watched as Devon's head rocked to the side.

"IF YOU EVER LAY YOUR HANDS ON HER AGAIN SO HELP ME GOD!" She screeched at him, "Who the hell do you think you are!?"

Mac's eyes went to hers and she seen the question there. She nodded briefly and watched his face turn to stone and his eyes darken. He clinched his jaw and she knew he was fighting against his nature right there.

"Get back you crazy bitch!" He barked.

"Oh you don't want nothing to do with a girl that will fight back? Oh fuck you!" She slapped him again hard enough to rock his head back.

Walter stepped between them, "It'll be handle Jessica. You're ride is here, I suggest you get her home now."

Harper went to speak when Mac silenced her with a look. She swallowed at the hell she seen in his eyes and backed away from them slowly and went back to her jeep. She looked over her shoulder just as she got to her jeep and seen Mac advancing on both men. His posture was rigid and threatening.

**redcanyon**

Mac's eyes flashed straight to Devon as soon as Harper started back away. Devon swallowed hard swiping his hand across his busted lip as he backed away from him and behind Walter some. He lost his fuckin' mind if he thought Walter could save him. He'd kill them both.

"What the fuck happened?" Mac growled walking towards them.

"It was a misunderstanding." Walter placated.

"A misunderstanding? One where she ended up on her back?" Mac snapped loudly baring his teeth.

Devon laughed, "IF she's your bitch like Walter seems to think then you aint got her trained good. Bitch shouldn't run her fuckin' mouth to men."

Walter's eyes left him and went to his younger son. Mac smiled in satisfaction when Walter stepped away from him and Devon sputtered his hands flailing about as he barked at his dad.

Mac grabbed him by his throat and lifted him off the ground, "I so much as hear of you looking her way again I'll gut you and leave you for your little fuckin' sister to find." Devon struggled against him to no avail, "Who will be there to watch over Reggie then?" Mac leered at him.

Mac released his hold on him letting him hit the ground hard. Looking at Walter he snarled spitting to the side, "I seen enough to know that you stood by long enough to let that shit happen. "

"I stood by when they were both just speaking. Didn't think he was stupid enough to put his hands on her." Walter sighed looking down at his son on the ground. "It wont happen again."

Mac watched Devon lift him self from the ground shakily and smiled. He didn't give a fuck what the time frame was for the shit he wanted to do. He was kicking shit into motion soon, Devon crossed the motherfucking line. If she was bruised...marked in any way he'd ruin him. Devon looked at him his face mock innocence and he smiled behind Walter's back.

"You shouldn't threaten people Mac. You aint got the balls to carry that shit out. Harper might believe that shit and think your some kind of hardass but me...me and Walter know the truth. You're just a pussy."

Mac looked at him for a moment feeling a sinister smile splash across his face as loud riotous laughter bubbled up out of his throat. He laughed so hard his sides and chest started to ache and he thumped himself on the chest some when he started to choke.

Devon's face was just making his laughter worse as was Walter's. Both had stunned looks on their faces like he was loosing his mind right there in front of them. Smile still in place he pulled his keeps out and gave them a practiced flip, "Is that what you think Walter? You agree with this dumb son of a bitch?"

Walter's smile matched his own, "I didn't raise no goddamned pussy."

Mac scoffed at his words, "How the fuck do explain that goddamn sorry bastard?" Nodding his head to Devon.

Both men talking as if he wasn't even there, "His mother raised his ass."

Mac barked out a laugh letting his eyes fall on Devon's scowling form. Walter made his way into the bar when Devon turned to follow him Mac grabbed the back of his shirt holding him in place. Devon looked at him and his face dropped.

"I thought this was settled?" He had lost all his bravado with Walter gone.

Mac sneered at him, "Your goddamn daddy aint always gonna be there." He circled around Devon and grabbed him by the back of his neck, "You fuck with what is mine little boy and I'll destroy everything you ever loved around you."

"Is that a threat? You know he wont let you." Devon forced out.

Mac stepped back around in front of him looking down at him, "It's a fuckin' guarantee. I don't answer to Walter."

Devon scowled at him but both looked towards the door when Walter stepped out looking at them. His eyes went between the too and Mac let the tension drain form his body watching with satisfaction as Walter's eyes hardened looking at Devon. Devon seen it too and looked over at Mac seeing his relaxed posture.

"You got him fooled but I know what you are." Devon spoke low.

Mac smiled at him, "Tell me Devon what do you think I am? You don't think I have any balls, you don't think I could kill anyone, and you don't think I'd go against what Walter wants..." Devon nodded with each word. Mac felt his smile turn into something else, "Then why the fuck are you so scared? I can smell it on you."

Devon growled, "Fuck you."

"DEVON!" Walter barked.

Both looked to the porch, "Quit trying to start a fight that you aint gonna win boy. I aint in the mood to clean ya ass up."

Devon's face flushed red looking at his older and bigger brother as he moved away from him. Mac gave him a snort and turned towards his truck leaving them both behind. Climbing in the cab of his truck he pulled a cigarette from his pack watching Walter make his way towards him his face set.

Walter stepped next to his open door, "He didn't mean to knock her to the ground."

Mac didn't look at him but registered that his dad was leery to get to close to him. Mac lit his cigarette not saying anything but watching Devon on the porch clearly pissed that Walter was over here. Devon had always been the favorite and clearly still was. Otherwise Walter would have never swallowed his pride to come to Mac about this.

Blowing out a cloud of smoke and looked at Walter, "You here to ask me not to hurt you baby?"

"You're going to accept eventually that is your brother!" Walter snapped. "Family don't do shit like your thinking to each other."

Mac barked out a laugh, "I'll accept him just as soon as you make it public knowledge you were railing his bitch of a mother. And don't talk to me about what family does to each seeing as how you shot your own goddamn son." Mac snapped. He pulled in another deep lungful of smoke and closed his eyes briefly, "Something you should never do though Walter...Never assume you know what I'm thinking."

Walter growled and slammed Mac truck door causing him let out a chuckle, "Your too much like your goddamn mother."

Mac looked at him, "That's where your wrong...I survived you."


	19. Chapter 19

**I was originally writing this a different way...it was going a very dark path. Yet after a huge fangirl moment today that may or may not have given me a slight heart attack I'm in a amazing mood. I've decided to scrap that darkness for this instead. I'll save Mac's wrath and rage for someone else and let him carve them up like a turkey in another chapter. You all get to enjoy this.**

Harper let Jess drive not wanting to feel the push and pull on her ribs. She was terrified she might have a broken one from hitting so hard. She wasn't a religious person at all, God never done shit for her so why call on him? Yet she found herself praying that she didn't have any busted ribs or that she was marked.

Pulling up at her apartment she left the vehicle before Jess even had it switched off making her way for the door. She ignored Eric as he spoke to her and walked straight to the door waiting on Jess to come and unlock it for her. She let her mind race knowing that she had fucked up when she lied right to his face. Mac didn't ask a lot of her but for her to never lie. He had made it clear exactly what would happen if she did. She felt the burn across her ass from his belt as if it had just happened to her right then.

Jess was looking at her as she unlocked the door handing her the keys after it was unlocked. "Are you going to say anything right now?"

Harper looked at her, "What do you want me to say?"

"How about why the hell you didn't take his head off right there?!" She snapped.

Harper laughed, "What the hell was I supposed to do from the ground Jess?" She snapped back.

"Pick your fucking ass up and do something about it!" Jess shrieked, "Do something! Anything! Instead you set there looking at him wide-eyed!"

Harper whirled around glaring at her, "If you were so goddamned concerned then answer me something!"

Jess stepped back from her not expecting her reaction and anger to be directed at her. Harper walked towards her feeling her anger burn through her thickly.

"Why the fuck didn't you walk out right when it happened? Huh! Why wait till Mac was standing there till you walked for your fuckin' ass out that door?" Harper hissed, "If you want to fuck him then don't use me as a goddamned excuse to try to get close to him."

Storming through the apartment and into her room she whipped her t-shirt over her head in search a new one. Her anger burned through her erasing the ache she felt in her ribs as she rummaged for her shirt. Huffing she slammed the drawers and unbuckled her pants shoving them down her hips as she kicked her boots across the room. They thudded hard against the wall as she flung herself on the bed in nothing more than her bra and panties.

She hadn't seen Mac in a couple days and of course the day she would see him everything went to shit. Fuckin' hell in a hand basket it was that shit turned into. She knew why she had lied to him but it didn't matter. Mac was going to be livid, she didn't know if there was any coming back from that for him. He had warned her and she knew better.

Closing her eyes she buried her face in her pillow letting her emotions rip through her. Her chest heaved and ached with each shudder of her tears. The thought of making Mac so mad that he was finished with her scared her more than any other thought. Even though she knew things could and would in one of two ways...she was more scared of losing him.

She tuned Jess out completely hearing her move around out in the apartment, even tuned out her stupid fucking voice that kept droning on as if someone actually wanted to hear what she said. Stupid cunt, Mac was right about her one hundred percent. Mac was always right though when it came to shit that she was to blind to see. She was going to start looking for her own place. She needed away from Jess before she brained the bitch.

She didn't turn at the sound of her door opening. "Get the fuck out!" She snapped. Couldn't she give her five goddamn minutes to herself?

"Go fuck yourself." A deep voice snapped back.

Harper head whipped around so fast her vision blurred and she winced in pain. Mac was leaning against the door as it was shut and just looking at her. His face was locked down and she couldn't get a read on his mood. Mac never hid his mood around her or what he was thinking and the fact that he was had her heart speeding up to a painful rhythm.

He was making no move to come closer to her, his posture was still rigid. He was pissed. She could tell that much about him just from how his shoulders were set and his jaw. She met his eyes briefly before looking away and setting up on her bed. She felt the need to cover herself for the first time ever around him. She felt open and exposed like a raw nerve.

When she looked back at him his eyebrow was raised as he took in her appearance. "Lose ya clothes?" His voice was taunting.

Harper looked down at her body and smiled, "Kind of."

Mac snorted, "Get dressed."

She looked up at the tone of his voice and eyed him. He was still standing in the same place and his face was closed off to her. Even his eyes were locked down. "I'm rather comfortable the way I am." She shrugged holding back the wince.

Mac's blazed for a second before that shield snapped back in place. She swallowed at the intensity she had got a glimpse of and looked at him again.

"Is that what we're doing today?" He questioned leaning casually against the wall and crossing his feet at the ankles. His arms came up to cross over his chest and his hands slid under his arms his thumbs hooking just at his arm pits.

"Doing what?" She asked.

"Pissing me the fuck off." He snapped his voice hard.

Harper stood up wanting to calm him before he lost his shit in her apartment and in front of Jess or where she could hear. She should have listened to him when he told her to get dressed the first time. Walking towards him not sure how he was going to react she reached up and let her hand set against the column of his throat. He didn't move away from her but he made no move towards her either. She would take what she could get.

She looked up meeting his eyes, "I'm sorry." She murmured.

"Don't make me tell you again." His voice held a warning. She could hear the barely contained anger.

She nodded and let her hand drop as he pulled the door back open and moved to leave her room. Grabbing his arm she looked past him seeing Jess in the living room. She growled and looked at him, "I know your mad at me but I need a favor..."

Mac raised an eyebrow and moved back towards her when she pulled on his arm and let the door shut back. She hadn't stepped back when she pulled him and they were now chest to chest. She had to crane her had back to look at him. He was looking down at her his eyes taking in her body with heated sweeps of his too blue eyes.

"If I don't get out of here I'm going to kill her..." Harper huffed at the amusement she seen immediately take over his face. "I'm fuckin' serious Mac. I'm starting to fantasize about it."

He let his head fall back and a bark of a laugh roll out of him. When his eyes came back to hers they were darkened dangerously which in turn made her own body heat up and come to attention. She took a deep breath and felt his scent start to calm her nerves as he took her in again.

Mac shifted them around to where she was pinned to the wall. His leg came between her thighs and against her pussy as he nudged her legs further apart. The rough material of his coveralls teased against her through the softness of her panties. "Tell me Harper, what do you need?" His voice was low.

Harper sucked in a breath at his loaded question and closed her eyes shamelessly grinding herself against his thigh. His hand came up grabbing her throat and locking her back against the wall. He leaned forward his nose running up the length of her throat breathing her in a growl racing across her skin with his breath.

Mac nipped her throat harshly, "Answer me."

Harper grabbed for him and pulled his mouth to her own in a rough kiss. Mac went easy enough but took control immediately his hand sliding down to her ass and lifting her with ease. Her legs wound around his waist and she rolled her hips against him all pain in her ribs forgotten. Mac was invading all her senses and taking over her body.

Harper let her hand slide down his chest and into his boxers not bothering to tease him at all knowing that it would just piss him off. Gripping him firmly he grunted into the kiss and bit her lip roughly drawing blood from her. When he pulled back and looked at her she whimpered rolling her hips into him harder hoping he would give her what she wanted.

His hand left her ass and jerked her underwear to the side not bothering to take them off her. Harper moved quickly pulling him from his clothes and he was in her in a second. Growling he tightened his grip on her throat not looking away from her eyes as he worked his body against hers.

"Hold on Harper." He breathed deeply.

Her arms went around his neck anchoring herself to him and he stepped back from the wall. Her weight was supported in her arms and she dropped down on him harshly causing him to groan and her wince. He walked them backwards and set heavily on her bed as his hand fisted in her hair. Pulling her head back to expose her throat he buried his face there biting down on a new spot marking her all over again.

His hand left her throat and slapped her ass hard, "Ride it out." He commanded.

Not needing further prompting she raised herself on her knees and set a pace, something Mac never allowed. Moaning at each contact of his teeth she ground her hips into him harder and forcing herself to take more of him than she normally could. She didn't care how bad she was hurting herself and how much she was going to regret it later. She needed to be reminded that she was his and only his. He needed to be reminded.

"I'm yours Mac." She moaned.

He groaned against her throat thrusting up and meeting her over and over as she took more and more. Releasing her hair he dropped back on the bed pulling her down with him their hot breath mixing. Harper planted her hands next to him not missing a beat. His feet were still planted on the ground giving him leverage and each of his thrust were hard and deep lifting her own knees from the bed.

Setting up quickly and arching her back she circled her hips down into him as she lifted herself. Mac's armed crossed behind his head as he watched her above him. She smiled down at him each time his hips lifted into hers causing her clinch around him. Mac growled watching her hands slide down her body to where they were so intimately connected. He raised up quickly on his elbows watching her work herself.

She felt the first flutters of her orgasm start low in her pelvis and her hips stuttered against his letting him do the rest of the work. She bit her lip her thighs trembling as the ache reached a fever pitch just as her back started to arch Mac raised the rest of the way up flipping them quickly. His hand clamped down on her throat cutting off her oxygen.

"Mine." He growled thrusting into her hard enough to jar her body.

Her eyes watered knowing he was intentionally being rough with her but not able to get mad at him. Mac released her throat as soon as he felt her clinch around him and she arched off the bed her mouth opening in a silent scream and her eyes slamming shut. She felt the weight of Mac's body leave her as she was jerked down the bed to the edge.

As soon as her eyes opened and she met his eyes he slammed back into her and lifted her legs over his shoulder his feet planted on the ground. Harper watched him like she was never able to before. Her eyes roamed over his sweat covered torso down to his stomach. She watched the muscles roll and move with each earth shattering thrust he delivered to her. He was a work of goddamned art.

As soon as her eyes came back to his she seen it and swallowed bracing herself for it. His hand flashed out and cracked across her breast just as he grabbed her and flipped her on her stomach. She looked over her shoulder lifting her hips for him mewling and letting her hips sway. His breathing deepened and he snarled at her.

His weight came back down on her his arms going down on each side of her. His mouth was next to her ear and his heavy breath met her over sensitive skin much like the heavy beat of his heart.

"Don't ever lie to me again Harper." He growled bring his arm around her throat and pulling her back.

His thrust were more controlled and deep from this angle and she felt him tensing against her. Pushing herself back into him harder and spreading her legs more, "Yours."

He groaned deeply and bit into her shoulder spilling himself into her setting off her again. Both of them collapsed on the bed his weight comforting to her. His arm was still locked around her but she felt him getting ready to move. Tightening her grip on him and clinching her muscles against him, "Don't."

Mac chuckled against her throat and she felt his tongue slide against the bite mark. She felt the sting knowing he broke the skin again and she would carry another scar from him. She smiled turning her head to the side looking at him.

He lifted up anyways pulling himself from her. She heard him groan softly but didn't look at him knowing what he was seeing. He gripped her hips and rolled her over standing over her and looking down at her. She set up and looked down her own body. He had left new marks all over her. Her hips, thighs, and breast already had new hand prints forming on her pale skin.

She watched his hand slide through her folds even as he leaned over her pinning her again, "What did you need Harper?" His voice was low and husky, his anger spent for now.

His hand came up his fingers slipping into her mouth. She tasted him and the copper tang of blood as she cleaned his fingers off. Her eyes never left his and his breathing deepened.

"Let me stay with you till I find a new place." Harper pleaded.

Mac pulled her up to a setting position and eyed her, "What's your issue with her now?"

Harper stood up pulling clothes on not bothering with really getting cleaned up. Harper gave him a look that caused him to snort with laughter. "How about wanting to rip her fuckin' throat out every time she makes a noise?"

Mac hummed in the back of his throat watching her with dark eyes again, "So you feel like I do when she's around?"

Harper looked at him and smiled, "Exactly."

"Come on." Mac left her room saying no more.

Harper was hopping on one foot jerking on her boots watching him through her open door. Jess was smiling at him and gesturing with her hands her face flushed. She couldn't see Mac's face but knew by the set of his shoulders that he was relaxed enough to not be snapping at her right out. Slipping her other boot on she looked back at her bed and smiled at the disarray of the blankets. If she had to come back here tonight at least it would feel like home with Mac's scent there.

Stepping out into the hall she heard Mac's chuckle and held back a growl. Walking up behind him she let her hand glide across the broad expanse of his back.

"Oh I agree!" Jess exclaimed. Her eyes went to Harper and she plastered on a smile, "You feeling any better?"

Harper knew her well enough to know that she was just asking cause someone else was there. They were mad at each other and had Mac not been there she would have ignored her altogether.

"Fine."

Mac looked down at her and his eyes were taunting again as he took her appearance. Her hair was in rough shape considering she hadn't brushed it or even ran her fingers through it after he walked from her room, her clothes were dirty and mismatched.

Jess huffed, "Are you ribs still hurting?" She walked closer to her and her eyes widened at her appearance once she came fully into view. "Did you strip just to put on that?"

Mac's body shook with silent laughter and she glared at him before looking at Jess. "No I didn't. And I told you I was fine."

"You hit the ground hard, maybe you should get your ribs checked." Jess placated.

Mac raised an eyebrow at her, "Your ribs busted again?"

She looked up at him and seen genuine concern flicker through his eyes. She shrugged, "Not sure, they hurt though."

Mac nodded at her words clinching his jaw, "Come on."

"Harper I think you should get some rest." Jess scolded.

Before she could say anything Mac turned and looked at Jess, "Are you her fuckin' mother?"

Jess' eyes went to him, "No." Her voice meek. She wasn't use to Mac's full attention going to her.

"Then stop fuckin' acting like it." Mac snapped.

Harper smiled at her and walked by her without a word. Mac grabbed her arm and jerked his head at her room."If your going with me like you asked get your shit."

Harper grinned and hurried to her room grabbing up clothes quickly knowing he was annoyed and might slap the fuck out of Jessica if she didn't hurry. The thought alone made her want to linger hoping that he might shut her down.

****


	20. Chapter 20

Mac pulled up at his house and walked straight in and pulling his shirt over his head. He hissed as the cool air of the house met his sweaty skin cooling it down. He tossed his shirt onto the washer letting his coveralls fall in the same moment and kicked them in through there. It was the Friday and he had plans on being a fuckin' lazy ass and not doing anything considered work.

Mac walked into the his bathroom cutting on the shower to the hottest setting and watched as steamed boiled out of the room. Stepping into the water he hissed again at the contrast in temperatures. Ducking his head and letting the water pour over him he let it dull the noise in his head from earlier today.

He hadn't expected Harper to be sprawled out on her bed like she had been when he went there. Had she been dressed things would have likely went different for her as mad as he had been for her lying right to his face. He was still pissed off and knew he would be for awhile but seeing her laying there in her red thong sprawled looking helpless at him, had him hard before he even finished taking her in completely.

Mac turned his head at the sound of his door opening and soft foot steps in the hall. Harper was here. He figured she wouldn't be too far behind with as mad as she was at her friend. Couldn't say he blamed her though he had often set and thought of ways to shut that bitches mouth and kill her. Some of his ideas bordered on downright disturbing even for him but he wasn't going to deny he didn't already have plans set in motion for that cunt.

Mac looked to the side not lifting his head and seen her step into the bathroom through the fogged glass of the shower door. She was moving something and setting stuff around. She turned to walk out but came back a second later packing something else. Mac raised an eyebrow not sure what the fuck she was doing.

Pushing the shower door open not a bit bothered with his nudity or the water hitting his body and splashing out onto the floor he looked at her and what she was doing. He shook his head at her, "You look like shit."

She raised an eyebrow at him set the towels she had been packing down. "Fuck you very much."

Mac laughed and jerked the door back shut and started lathering up his 'd regret her bitchy comments later. He could hear her moving around but didn't really give a fuck that much what she was doing. Something that was a new feeling for him. He didn't like people in his space or even around him. Being at work alone around what little people there was a test of patience and control for him. Growling he stepped into the water letting it wash away the days filth.

But for him not to be bothered that she was in his house moving around unsupervised and it wasn't bothering him...was odd for him. He didn't feel one way or another about it. If it had been Walter or anyone else he would have already lost his shit on someone and put them on their ass.

Stepping out of the shower he picked up a towel walking towards his bedroom drying off as he went. Stepping through into his room he tossed his towel on the bed and jerked on a pair of clean boxers. His eyes swept the room taking in the made up bed and cleaned up room appearance of the room. He shook his head at her, he could always tell when she had been here. Bitch was always walking around picking up after him like he was a goddamn kid.

Mac walked down the hall as he righted his jeans not bothering buckling them not expecting that they'd be on that long to begin with. He stepped into the kitchen shaking his head at the obvious trail that Harper had carved through his place already. Grabbing a two bottles of water he walked back through the house not bothering to look for her. Dropping down on his bed he drank one bottle down before opening his window and letting the breeze blow through the room.

He felt like he was in a fog as he started waking up feeling the cool night air blowing over his bare chest. He shifted trying to let his self fall back into a dreamless sleep, wanting that abyss to claim him. Ears perking up at a sound through the house he lifted his head off his pillow and looked at the clock. It was eleven at night, goddamn.

Rolling over he set up and swung his legs over the bed rubbing his face and running his hands through his tossled hair. Groaning he stood up stretching his arms high above his head arching his back and smiling as he felt the pop it gave as he rolled his shoulders and neck. Turning he started from his room and down the hall. It was quiet through the house something that he actually wasn't expecting since Harper wasn't in bed.

Walking through the house he noticed that shit he had left scattered everywhere was straightened up and cleaned. Even his laundry was done up and folded setting neatly in stacks. That was something he never bothered with or even gave two fucks about. Rubbing his throat he looked around but still didn't see her, where the fuck was she?

Stepping into the dark living room soft even breathing met his ears as his eyes adjusted to the dark. Looking down at the couch as he silently made his way there he growled seeing her curled in on herself her arms wrapped around her legs. Bending down at the knees she didn't even stir at his presence next to her something that she had never done.

"Harper." His still sleep heavy voice sounding rougher than usual.

She just grunted and rolled on her back letting her arms fall to the sides. Mac huffed and looked at the clock again feeling fatigue set in again from being in the heat of the day all day long. Growling he slid his arms under her knees and pack and lifted her from the couch with ease. Her head lolled to the side ended up in the crook of his neck her soft breaths fanning across his bare torso.

Making his way back to his room her slight weight made him shake his head at her. She had lost weight since moving in with Jessica something she thought he hadn't noticed, but he did. He noticed everything even when he chose not to comment. Setting her down on the bed he stepped back and let his jeans and boxers drop.

Mac grabbed her ankles lifting her feet and pulling her boots off dropping them by his own. Quickly unsnapping her pants he worked them down her hips and off her sleek legs. Mac left the light on while he set down on the bed next to her, he needed to see for himself knowing she would play it off.

Grabbing her shirt he lifted her up slightly shaking his head as she slept through everything he was doing. Her shirt hit the floor leaving her in just her panties. His eyes trailed her body taking each his brands on her pale skin before he let his eyes go to her ribs. Mac growled seeing the bruises that were blossoming across her side that weren't from him.

Rolling her onto her stomach exposing her back to him he pulled in a heavy breath his nostrils flaring. He felt his control slipping looking down at the new bruises that hadn't even been there earlier when he had fucked her. His hand slid across her fragile ribs palpating much like he had done for her months ago. He growled feeling the damage done to her from Devon of all people.

Standing up he flipped the light off and climbed in the bed trying to reign his temper in before he walked the short distance to Devon's and carved a bleeding wound through his world while he had to watch. Harper's arm slid around his torso as she dragged herself across the bed to his side, her face immediately settling in the crook of his shoulder and neck.

"Mac?"

Mac turned his head looking down at her meeting her eyes in the dark. He hummed in the back of his throat at her not saying anything at all knowing he was close to losing his shit again for her lying to him out there. It was worse than he had thought that much was clear. Images of her kneeling looking up at with fear bright in her eyes and blood smattering her skin had him stone hard.

"Why are you so tense?" She muttered kissing his neck.

Mac jerked from the action and she smiled against his hot skin. "Why didn't you tell me what he done?"

Harper sighed and set up wincing as she did so, "Did you strip me?" She laughed.

Mac looked at her, "Answer me." He wasn't in the mood for games.

Her eyes came to his and she swallowed, "I know you Mac if I had said what he done you'd killed him right there."

Mac growled setting up pulling her towards him, "You have three cracked ribs and most of the rest of are bruised." Mac's hand slid down her side brushing over her breast as he went, "I'm going to carve his fuckin' heart out."

"Mac if you kill him Walter is going to lose his shit." Harper's voice was strained and breathless.

A deep chuckle sounded through the dark as he pushed her on her back, "I didn't say I was going to kill him did I."

Mac watched with satisfaction as her breathing deepened as his larger form loomed over her body. Fear skittered through her chocolate depths and he let a sick smile spread across his face in satisfaction. Mac ran his hand over her body watching her the entire time his eyes never leaving hers. He could smell her arousal in the air causing his nostrils to flare dramatically and his mouth water.

Mac grabbed the elastic of her underwear and jerked roughly ripping the thin material from her body. He wasted no time in sliding his fingers through her slick folds eliciting a deep moan from her. Mac snaked down her body biting down hard on her hip bone as he went and just above her mound. She was so use to his treatment she didn't even flinch anymore. Instead she ran her hand through his hair and held him in place causing him to growl deeply and bite harder. He felt her flesh give against his teeth and blood flooded his mouth.

Releasing her from his bite his tongue slid around it soothing it and cleaning the blood that was spilling out. She set up watching him her eyes tracking his in the dark. Mac smirked at her as his tongue slid through her weeping slit and landed on her bundle of nerves. Sliding a finger into her and hissing at how tight she still was even though he had her only a few hours before.

Her thighs quickly started trembling and her breath was ragged as he his eyes stayed on hers locking her in places. He growled against her when she closed her eyes. "Eyes open bitch."

She nodded mutely and slid her hand down her body sliding her fingers through the blood puddling on her bringing it back to her mouth. Mac watched her never ceasing his actions against her. Slipping another finger into her she moaned and rolled her hips against him. Mac crooked his fingers in a come hither motion dragging them down her.

The taste of her mixed with the blood in his mouth was driving him crazy. He wanted nothing more than to slam into her and break her. He needed to remark her. Get rid of any trace that another man had touched her at all.

Mac eyes flicked down to her breast as her hands teased pinched and pulled her nipples as she panted watching him. Mac buried his face in her again sucking her clit into his mouth and setting off her orgasm. She flooded his mouth and he groaned at the sweet taste of her in contrast with the copper tang of her blood. All of her was sweet, something he craved.

Pushing her knees to her chest and pinning them there with his weight he slammed into her with no warning. She yelped at the jarring force and her eyes snapped open meeting his. Pain and fear clouded her eyes at his relentless assault against her. Reaching up Mac grabbed the head board giving his self leverage against her body.

The only sounds through the room were his heavy breathing, skin meeting skin, and her yelps. Mac snarled at her when she blinked away tears letting them roll down the side of her face. She turned her head from him looking to the side and he grabbed her face turning her towards him.

"Is this not what you wanted?" He growled. He stilled his motions against her buried to the hilt and feeling her still shaking with aftershocks. Leaning down more forcing her legs wider open and more into her chest. She whimpered and sunk her nails into his hip and side raking her nails roughly against him. Locking eyes with her, "You knew what would happen when you fuckin' lied to me!"

She didn't look away but opened her mouth to talk when his hand slapped over her mouth with more force than she was accustomed with from him, "NO! Think you've done enough talking whore." He barked.

Pulling back from her to where he was just barely brushing her with the tip of his cock he gave another thrust that was aided by his grip on the bed. She blinked away more tears not looking away. Her eyes were heavy with lust and fear now instead of just the pain. Mac's hand tightened over her mouth holding her in place.

Feeling her starting to flutter against him as his hips pistoned into her over and over he released her mouth wanting to hear her. Grabbing her throat instead. Claiming her mouth in a kiss that had them both tasting blood and sure to give them both split lips. It wasn't love, passion, or anything of the sort. Mac was breaking her all over again marking and claiming her.

He released her throat just as her orgasm started hearing a low guttural moan escape her carrying his name with it. Her nails sunk further into him breaking through the skin and drawing blood from him. Her inner walls coiled around him like a snake pulling his own orgasm from him. Leaning down he sunk his teeth into the scarred bite mark she had carried from the beginning. Letting his teeth break through he growled against her spilling himself inside her.

Mac watched as she dropped back on the bed her legs hanging wide open as her body jerked with after shocks. He dropped on the bed next to her starring at the ceiling listening to her ragged breath as she tried to calm herself down. Mac yawned after a couple of minutes and slid his arm under his pillow rolling to his side and watching Harper. He wanted to choke the life from her for being stupid about so much shit. He was pissed off for more than her lying but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Her rich chocolate eyes met his in the dark looking almost coal black she smiled at him and rolled on her side facing him. Her fingers trailed around his chest and through his light spattering of chest hair. He clinched his jaw when her fingers traced the scar from the gun shot wound. Her eyes went to his and he seen that anger there again.

"He tried to keep Devon away from me." Her voice was low.

Mac eyes her, "If he hadn't wanted Devon to put you on your ass, it wouldn't have happened." Mac growled.

She shook her head, "You didn't see his face Mac, he was panicked as I was falling. I don't think he thought Devon would do that."

Mac grabbed her wrist and set her hand on the bed and pulled her till her back hit his chest, " Go to sleep Harper."

"Promise me you wont do something stupid and get yourself killed or locked up." Harper pleaded.

Mac snorted breathing in her scent that was now mixed with his own and blood. He felt his anger start to calm in lull of the fatigue setting in. He'd deal with Devon on his own terms. Him and Walter were both going to regret the shit they had tried to pull. Mac let a smirk tease at his lips feeling her battered hips push back into his groin.

She looked over her shoulder at him and gave him a sultry smile. Mac growled letting his arm come from under the pillow and slide around her throat pulling her back into him as she rolled her hips against him. He knew she was hurting. Even if he hadn't just roughed her up she had made sure she would have been sore earlier. Mac knew what she was doing. She knew he wanted to hurt her, he wanted her pain. She was trying to appease him.

Sinking his teeth into the back of her neck he pulled her leg back over his hip and slid back into her. It wouldn't fix her bullshit but then again he never was one to forgive.


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I was out of town and ended up getting really bad sick. I bout thought I was going to have to stay in the hospital for awhile. So those of you who follow some of my other stories be patient I'm working on it. I'm still sick but I wanted to update. **

Mac snapped awake looking around his room, eyes landing on the clock he sighed. Six in the morning on a goddamn Saturday. Running a hand across his face he groaned and set up.

Mac stood up not bothering to pull any pants on an walked silently out of his room in his boxers. Making a quick stop into the bathroom he relieved himself and then looked at his reflection. Splashing cold water on his face to wake himself up he paused at a thudding sound through the house.

Walking back through the house he heard a light laugh and huffed. Of course. He silently moved behind Harper and squatted down just behind her. Speaking just by her ear, "What the fuck are you doing?" His voice was rough and sleep heavy.

She screamed and jerked around looking at him wide eyed. "Don't fuckin' do that goddamned shit to me Mac!" She grabbed his hand setting it over her heart, "You damn near gave me a heart attack."

Mac felt his blood burn at her heavy beating heart and scream. She was always in his head and invading his life more and more. She knew about the shit he got up to and she still seemed drawn to him. It was getting dangerous for them both. Walter was trying more and more to pull him into his bullshit and didn't like her.

But there was something there with Walter about Harper that nagged at him as much as he knew the man had to hate her he had lost his shit on Devon after what he done to Harper. Devon was giving them both a wide berth and if Harper was in the vicinity he seemed to clear out pretty quick. While he thought he was sly with the shitty looks he was shooting it only made Mac smile at him.

Devon was starting to finally get it. He had tried to play things up in front of Walter and to Mac all back firing on him. Mac wasn't kidding when he said he'd carve his heart out. He wouldn't start with the one soundly buried in his chest no, he'd start with the happy carefree one that was using trailing after him. So young and naive still to the ways of the world.

She set up on her knees looking up at him through her lashes, "I couldn't go to sleep after Walter stopped by. He heard about the puppy."

Mac growled and looked past her to the sleeping dog on his floor. His eyes came back to hers and she was smiling. Using him she pulled herself to a standing position.

She ran her fingers over the scar on his chest from where Walter had shot him before. She looked up at him and he seen the same fire in her eyes that always pulled him in. "I hate him for how he's done you. I want to kill him." Her voice was cold and calculating, it made him smile.

At times Harper seemed just as blood thirsty as him. They both shared the same blood lust for shit, while she didn't exactly get her hands dirty she had been there when he had killed three different people. She knew for sure about the woman not details but she knew. He didn't give a fuck either way if she knew about what happened. If she asked he'd tell her. If he was right she would throw herself at him. It was times like these he wanted to push her just to see how much like him she really was.

**REDCANYON**

Harper was sipping her beer watching her friend Jess run the tables on a couple of men. She could feel the eyes of the men there roaming her body greedily and grimaced. Mac had left earlier without a word but the look in his eyes was enough of a answer for her and she knew better than to ask him.

Jess and her were still on rocky terms since her abrupt departure from the apartment that day Devon had knocked her on her ass. She was trying to swallow down her anger towards her and for the most part she was going a good job of it. Then there was times when all she wanted to do was grab her and slam her face into the ground so hard it shattered her skull right there. She hadn't even said as much of where she was staying and Jess hadn't asked really.

She felt Jess slide up next to her and huffed, "I figured Mac would be here. Ya'll are friends where the hell would he be at on a Saturday night?"

Harper felt her anger flare at Jess. The girl constantly hounded him like a bitch in heat. Looking over the top of her beer she shrugged, "I aint his keeper." She knew damn well where he'd probably been. He was quite the predator, the thought made a bolt of longing shoot up her spine.

Both women looked up the sound of the door swinging open. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Looking him over she could already see the changes in him from his hunt.

Harper's attention was called back to the game at hand and moved to the table, "We got solids?"

Lining her shots up she sunk them effortlessly and held back her grin at the cursing behind her. Looking up from her position she seen Mac raise his shot class ar her and down it. She swallowed at the look in his eyes an felt herself grow wet, she wanted to get out of here already.

She laughed to herself when she seen Eric walk over to Mac and gesture towards them. Mac nodded and smirked grabbing his beer and following him. The tension and barely concealed animal was tucked away for now giving him a more relaxed look but one glance at his eyes and she could see it all there. He had sated it for now but it was already building again.

"Ya'll wanna play against me and Mac?" Eric smiled to sweetly at her.

Harper dodged Eric's advances remember what had happened to Blake right here in the bar when Mac had approached him. She knew he wouldn't hesitate to Eric in his place and do it gladly he would. Mac didn't label what she was to him or what he was to her. But he had marked his territory and most people were smart enough to know that something was there even if they weren't sure what it was.

Harper was starting lose her composure the more Jess flirted with Mac. Mac was hers. She wanted to laugh out loud when she seen her eyes widen at the vicious bite mark she had left on his neck, sure to scar. Mac wasn't flirting with her but it was the way he kept looking at her over Jess's head as the girl flirted with him, it was taunting. He was baiting her and she knew it but she couldn't help but feel that anger started building again. The thought of Jess touching him was like a branding iron and searing her flesh over and over.

She watched Mac taking his shots around the table with a ease and comfort. His lean body leaning over the table and his arms stretching taking the shot. She swallowed and clinched her thighs together wanting nothing more than to leave already with him. His eyes flashed up to hers and she grinned at him but faltered when Jess stepped next to him.

She couldn't hear what she was saying to him but she was blushing lightly and Mac was looking at her without his normal scowl in place. She growled and averted her eyes before she stabbed her in the throat with the pool stick.

Eric leaned on the wall next to her, "So, you wanna go out sometime?"

Looking at him she sighed, "I am out."

Eric's smile faltered an she heard the dark chuckle from Mac as he set up his shot. She growled and kicked his boot as he took his shot.

Mac turned towards her after sinking the shot effortlessly. Licking his lips, "Gotta try harder than that."

She heard Eric huff next to her as her eyes roamed all over Mac. "What about if we went out to dinner?"

She wanted to piss Mac off like she knew he was doing to her, and she knew this would do it. "Where would you take me?"

Erics eyes widened and he shot a nervous look at Mac, "Anywhere you want."

She didn't need to look over at Mac to know he was pissed. She could feel the anger and tension radiating from him with a vengeance. She listened to Eric prattle on about stupid shit while clocking Macs movements. She smiled with satisfaction as his aggression was coming back stalling Jess out in her attempts to seduce him.

**REDCANYON**

Mac didn't say anything but turned head straight for the bar seeing Walter looking at him. Walter lined up shots and Mac started knocking them back not saying anything. He didn't need to Walter had seen his eyes when he walked up here and he knew Walter would read the blood in them, he was after all just as dangerous.

"Don't make a mess of the bar." Walter supplied wiping down the bar as he slid Mac a beer.

Mac snorted at the idea of a mess. A mess that's all it'd be to Walter just another mess like wiping down the bar. Walking back to the pool table after getting his beer Mac was gonna finish this game and leave before he killed someone right here in the open. Walter was right with the shit he got up to he didn't need anymore attention called to him.

Mac growled as Eric settled next to him Stupid little cocksucker.

"Fuck man she said yes!"

His excitement made Mac want to rip his throat out even more so after the thought of him touching Harper in any way at all. Maybe he would gut him and leave him in the streets as a warning. Maybe he should have done that with Blake, send a clear fuckin' message.

He didn't look up as Jess replaced Eric next to him or even listened to her bullshit. He killed his beer and turned to leave. Jess' hand flashing out and grabbing his forearm stalled him. Looking down at her biting nails Mac jerked his arm free.

"We could have fun ya know..." Jess purred.

Mac laughed, "You aint gonna like my kind of fun." He warned his voice a low deep growl. He could feel Harper's eyes on him but didn't look her way. He could feel the shots kicking in a soothing his anger but adding to it at the same time. It had a odd way of channeling and redirecting shit for him sometime.

Jess moved closer to him her hand smoothing across his stomach just above his waist band. Mac watched her hand for a second before raising his eyes to hers. The look on her face was apprehensive and he almost smiled at the fear he seen in her eyes. She hadn't known how he'd react to her touch and while it made him want to rip her arm out of socket for thinking she could touch him without his permission it also served a purpose. He could almost hear Harper's growl.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand off of him. She pouted up at him pushing her full lips out while swiping her tongue across them. Mac shook his head at her but said nothing else as he turned to leave. He nodded to Walter as he left watching as his eyes shot to behind him and the man smirked at him.

He was halfway to his truck before she spoke, "Mac!"

Mac kept walking to his truck knowing she was going to follow. Her muttered motherfucker was her only indication she was still behind him. She picked up her pace her engineer boots thudding heavily behind him trying to catch him before he got in his truck.

Reaching his truck Mac turned and looked at Harper as she stormed towards him. Piss and vinegar that one, he smirked at her clear rage brewing in her eyes and cloaking her body. He knew it set her fire seeing women hit on him, it was even worse if they touched him. It was even worse though when Jess done it, something about that girl brought the animal out in Harper. Chuckling he waited on her to get to him, this would be good.

She stepped into him and jerked his head down before he could think to much about it and kissed him with everything she had, everything she was feeling. He could taste her anger and desire in a deadly cocktail that had his cock jerking to attention and begging for freedom.

When they broke apart she nodded to his vehicle, "We leaving?"

Mac laughed out loud and the sound wasn't one of joy. It was cold and humorless, it sent spikes of fear and adrenaline through her body.

Mac pulled his door open, " Get in." It was a command.

**REDCANYON**

She readily complied and climbed through on his side. She dazed out during the ride thinking of what she had exactly done in the bar. She grimaced at the thought of Eric. She had basically signed his death warrant and she knew it. She couldn't pull the whole I don't know why I did it card cause she knew why, she wanted to piss him off. And goddamn did it work the change in him was immediate and cast a dark shadow on the small group.

Setting there and watching Jess hit on him was one thing but when she seen her grab his arm it took everything her not to kill her right there. She could almost smell the copper tang of blood her need was so strong. She had started walking towards them when she seen her reaching for him again and her hand had slid against his stomach she felt whatever control she had fly right out the window. Had Eric not stepped in her path trying to talk when she started moving Mac's way she would have broke her arm right there.

She jumped when Mac exited the vehicle and quickly followed him to his house. He hadn't spoken yet and she wanted to hear what was swirling in his head. She could tell he was barely holding onto his composure.

She made her way to his bedroom and stopped at the sight of him. He had harsh nails marks across his chest from what looked like a struggle reminding her just what he had been up to tonight. She walked slowly into the room while he wasn't paying attention to her and stepped in front of him marveling at him.

Her fingers slid across the marks, "She do this?" No answer. "She dead yet?"

Mac gave a dark chuckle an sucked in a breath. She looked at his eyes, her predator. "Show me."

At her words his breath rushed out and he squinted, "She's dead and gone."

"Not her, fuck her. I want you to show me..." She slid her hand inside his pants gripping him roughly pumping her hand down his length.

Nostrils flaring he eyed her dangerously, "You start this and I wont stop."

"Don't want you to."

Before she knew what was happening Mac had her on her back and her shirt shredded. Her breathing picked up as she seen him pull the knife as he settled over her thighs.

"Fuckin' bitch." He snarled as his knife made quick work of her shorts and underwear. The quick practiced motions had a rush of heat and wetness heading south soaking her panties.

Mac gave a dark menacing chuckled right before he slapped her pussy causing a harsh and battered moan to escape, "Im going to kill him."

She looked up at him and gave him a sly smile knowing she was pushing him when he was clearly worked up. His hand flashed out quickly slapping her hard across the face leaving behind a delicious burn.

"It's not gonna be fast...no. You're mine." At his words he plunged his fingers into her roughly quickly working her up only to deny her the orgasm she craved.

"Please." She whimpered.

Claiming her mouth in a bruising kiss that had her tasting blood she heard the metal clink of his belt opening.

Mac stood up and jerked the rest of his clothes off. She watched as he pulled his belt free and motioned for her to raise up. Setting up he slipped the belt around her throat tightening it somewhat while keeping his hand in the loop so he could control the pressure. Control her.

Settling between her legs he gave no warning as he snapped his hips into her he groaned and bit into her shoulder harshly. She felt the skin give around his bite and jerked against him and moaned lifting her hips.

Yelping in pain at his movements she hissed through clinched teeth. She was abnormally small and he knew it, just not caring right now. He was making her his all over again.

Mac raised up and looked down at her licking her blood from his lips even as it coated his scruff and mouth, "Your mine!" He snarled.

Lifting her hips she felt the belt bite into her neck as he slammed into her driving her back on the bed. She watched the belted hand grip the headboard for leverage and moaned at his unforgiving treatment. He slapped her hard across the face and she tasted blood.

Shifting her legs closed and to one side of his hips and lifting them over his shoulder, she grimaced in pain. The new position made his already impressive size feel even larger. His brutal pace breaking, ripping, and tearing her like never before. This hurt worse than when he took her virginity. His every movement let her know he was mad and close to killing her. The fire in his eyes was warning enough to how close he was to doing what he craved.

**REDCANYON**

Mac wanted to sink his knife up in her like all the others. See that fountain of blood all his victims promised as he came. Her whimpers and pleas driving him harder than before. Pushing him more than any of those dead whores ever did, she was taking everything he had and wanting more.

Mac looked down their sweat slick bodies and groaned at the sight before him where they were so intimately connected. Sliding in and out of her brutally, she had already bled for him.

Mac tightened the belt around her neck some more and watched the fear in her eyes. Good. Lowering his head to her breast Mac locked eyes with her as he harshly bit down...blood flooding his mouth. Her hand sinking into his hair pulling him tighter into her making him groan. Fuckin' bitch liked it, should have known. All of her tasted sweet.

As he bit harder to make sure she would scar and carry his mark forever she screamed through the tight binding against her throat and jerked against him. Repeating his actions on the other side Mac watched tears rolls down her flushed cheeks and smirked.

Blood coating his lips and in his mouth he kissed her again. Eyes slamming shut as she licked her own blood from him. Picking up his pace as he felt himself tensing he started hitting her with everything he had.

**REDCANYON**

A sharp snap of his hips had Harped letting a low guttural moan of his name as her orgasm rushed her body. He quickly released the belt and she arched her back in a silent scream, clawing his back and sides up.

He dropped his head to her shoulder releasing the headboard body going slack as he jerked with after shocks that rocked his body. A low groan of from him brought her around to him and she slid her arms around him anchoring him to her. Her nails bit into his skin and raked down biting further and further into him even as she locked her legs around him keeping him in place. She wasn't ready for him to move yet and she'd keep him there as long as she could.

She was going to be bruised, bloody, and sore but she didn't regret a second of it. Not with Mac. This was her Mac, all of him. She didn't know how long they stayed that way him breathing harshly and her smoothing her hands over his back and sides soothing him.

He raised his head and looked at her, she seen the same fire pooling with that base primal male predator. He slid his hand up her already bruising neck and his fingers slid across her blood stained lips, he smirked down at her.

She winced when he pulled out and shifted position to set up. She watched the blood run down her chest from the bite marks and pool low on her stomach. She looked up as his fingers slid through it and he brought it to his mouth.

"You're mine Harper. No other man will ever touch you and live to tell about it." His voice was low and dangerous, but there was something else there that had her breath hitching.

She nodded at him moving to her knees in front of him. "As long as you remember the same Mac. Mine."

She watched him suck the blood off his fingers his eyes never leaving her face. She watched for a reaction to her words from him at her stated claim of him. She had never said anything really about it but followed his lead with things. He didn't give anything away either way his eyes still focused on hers.

"He's dead." His voice was cold enough it felt like the room dropped in temperature.

His words gave her a rush and she grabbed him kissing him, needing to taste him. She quickly flipped him around on his back climbing on top of him. She knew that he allowed her to take control of him or she would have never got him in the position. She knew she was the only person Mac ever let have any semblance of control over him, ever. The thought making her smile.

Him allowing her to settle over him in the position they were in so easily without him putting her there was acceptance enough of her words. She knew he would likely never verbalize any commitment to her other than him saying she was his. So she would take what she could get and with Mac that was always very little. Her mind flashed to Jess's hands on him and she growled causing his hands to tighten on her and drag her hips against his hardening length, she jerked when his cock rubbed against her clit.

His body radiated power and control that she could almost taste and his chuckle was dark and haunting as it met her ears as he watched down their bodies not allowing her to sink on to him as he teased her. With each teasing pass she jerked and whined his grip bruising on her hip as he held her in place. His other hand settled on her already sore hips and she took the opportunity to grip hi and guide herself down his turgid length as he watched her slide down to seat him fully inside.

His eyes snapped up to hers burning straight to her soul, she swallowed again lifting her hips and setting their pace, "Just like all the women before me." she clarified

Mac gave her a feral smile blood coating his chest up to his lower jaw and lips, "You're the only one who has survived me." Slamming his hips upwards and lifting her painfully he gave a dark chuckle, "So far."

Even as she yelped in pain with each of his movements she knew he was still holding back. Keeping that animal partially caged not letting it out fully with her. She longed for it and feared it at the same time.

Yelping again she fell forward from one of his thrust and her hands planted on his solid chest. With each rock of her hips and thrust of his own her breast swayed over him. She watched as blood from her own body dripped down onto him like sin and she moaned leaning down feeling her body slide against his own with their sweat and blood.

Mac's hand laced through her hair jerking her head back and exposing her throat. "Please Mac."

His snarl was his only response as his teeth came down on the soft column of her throat. His bite was harsh and marking on the untouched skin of her exposed throat. His bite was higher and more exposed than any before and she felt a rush of heat hit her pussy causing him to growl against her.

"Fuckin' whore." He released her.

Looking down at him his eyes pupils blown wide making his eyes seem black he looked like a man possessed. She quickly claimed his mouth again letting him swallow down her moans as her orgasm rushed through her. His hands gripped her ass and he suddenly set up and was off the bed with her. Her feet hit the ground and she mourned the loss of him as she felt him slide from her body.

Mac spun her around her chest hitting the wall and he jerked her hips back making her body lean. He kicked her legs wider and he gripped her pulling her open for him as he slammed home. Her hips bucked forward and she released a breath at the feeling of being so full. Mac's arms slid around her throat, both his forearms laying against her.

Planting her hands on the wall for support and balance she held on as he rocked her harder and harder. She felt her knees getting close to buckling with each of his thrust but didn't dare say anything. Not that she could with the way he had her body angled. One of his arms slid free of her throat and she took a much needed breath just as his fingers pinched her nipple rolling it roughly and he growled his head hitting between her shoulder blades.

Harper pushed back against him meeting him thrust for thrust. Harper felt his body tensed and was begging for his release for her own relief. She wanted it just as much as he did but she growled knowing he was holding back.

"Fuck me like you mean it Mac!" She snapped.

He stilled against her for a second and his arm unwound itself from around her throat. She started to feel panic until her entire body was slammed into the wall hard enough to knock the breath from her body. Mac's arm came up pushing against the back of her neck forcing her head to the side and her cheek to the wall.

His other arm banded around her waist still pinning her to the wall but lifted her just slightly and he was back inside her. She screamed out from his harsh treatment and felt tears well up in her eyes. Mac snarled and she met his eyes despite herself she smiled licking her lips and pushed back against him struggling just slightly against him.

Mac's breathing deepened and he groaned his motions slowing down but no less punishing. She struggled against him some more knowing it's was what was pushing him over the edge and he groaned bottoming out in her and biting down on her shoulder against his grip bruising her. His breathing was labored and his grip hadn't slackened against her and she was glad for that, it was a small mercy. She wasn't sure she'd be able to stand on her own after the way he'd treated her.

Mac stepped back from her a hiss escaping his clinched jaw as he pulled out of her and she watched him as his sweat laden hair clung to him. Mac's head was hanging as he panted and his eyes went to hers before sliding along her body a proud smirk gracing his lips.

Mac pulled her off the wall and out the door towards the bathroom. Her steps were slow and timid feeling each step like a new bruise, Mac offered no assistance and wouldn't. She stepped in the bathroom and he jerked her back against his body and despite herself she moaned at the contact of his scorching skin against her own. He chuckled and walked them forward.

Stopping in front of the sink Mac grasped her chin turning her head towards the mirror and titled her head up just slightly. There clear as day was a bite mark that was turning a motley shade of purple that set just below her jaw and just at the curve to the front of her throat. He had marked her where everyone would see and where she couldn't cover it.

Eric flashed through her mind and what she had done. Mac gripped her throat keeping her head looking to the mirror his eyes were angry but he didn't say anything and she just nodded at him understanding him. His anger and dominion was palpable where she was concerned.

"Yours." She spoke softly. His eyes flashing was the only acknowledgement she got for her words. And before she could stop herself she opened her mouth again, "You are mine." Mac's face gave way to something feral and she swallowed he went to speak but she interrupted him consequences be damned. "I wanted to kill her Mac just the same as you want to Eric, and you did Blake."


	22. Chapter 22

**I need to thank Haitus80 for getting me fired up this morning while talking to her. It made me feel that blood thirsty spark and get me back in gear with Mac. Oh how I've missed the Canyons. *maniacal laugh*.**

**You should check out "The Devil's Den" by SadisticSix. It's a new Mac story that is going good places. **

Harper rolled over and groaned pushing her face into the pillow fighting against waking up. She was sore all over and just wanted to stay in bed for awhile longer and not do anything. She lifted her head and blinked looking at the clock seeing it was about time for the alarm to go off. Reaching over she flipped the switch cutting it off and rolling over towards Mac.

He was on his back arm slung over his head and even in his sleep his jaw was clinched tightly as if his anger was still simmering. Moving quickly she slithered down the bed and his body before he had time to wake up from all her moving around. Leaning over him as her breast brushed his thigh she felt him start to stir from the contact. Grasping him quickly in her hand and finding him already hard she grinned and let her mouth close over him.

Mac groaned above her still waking up even as his hips lifted and bucked into her mouth. She felt the blanket as it whipped past her and felt the heat of his eyes as his hand sunk in to her hair guiding her motions. Looking up at him she grinned around the mouthful of cock she had and hummed against him.

Mac jerked in her mouth and she moaned feeling his cock swell in her mouth. She looked up meeting his eyes as she hovered over him but his eyes were following the sway of her breast next to his hips. His hand struck quickly gripping her breast tightly as his fingers traced the fresh bite marks and older scars he had left.

A salacious grin touched his lips as his hand rolled her nipples harshly making her yelp around his cock. His eyes went to hers his grip in her hair making her sink further down on him. She felt his balls tighten and worked with him taking as much of him down as she could. He grunted men he hit the back of her throat and she swallowed around him.

Pulling harshly against her nipples causing her to produce a vibrating yelp against his cock made her gag against him. Mac growled not letting her raise up off him any bit. She looked up at him feeling tears sliding over his cheeks and her jaw tensing with pain as Mac's other hand joined in holding her in place.

With a growl he spilled his self straight down her throat he was buried so far in her mouth. She watched the muscles in his stomach roll with each jerk of his cock. Mac groaned and released his hold on her and she raised up panting and pulling in much needed breath.

"Whore." Mac sneered.

Harper set on his stomach and looked down at him as his breathing evened out. "Are you gonna make me get rid of the pup?"

Mac's eyes flashed to hers and she seen a sneer curve his lips at the mention of the dog. She had found the little pup on the side of the road and it's sad lost eyes let the guilt set in and she had to turn and go back. She knew when she got it that there was a good chance that Mac wouldn't let her keep him but she couldn't help it. If he didn't she would still have a chance to find a home for it.

"What the fuck you doing picking up goddamned strays?" Mac snapped.

Harper sighed, "He looked so sad Mac."

Mac laughed, "He's a goddamn dog. I don't think he fuckin' know the difference."

Harper leaned over him her breast catching his attention as they hung close to his mouth. Her eyes ran over him and she gave him a saucy smile, "What would it take to get you let me keep him?"

Mac's eyes met hers and she immediately regretted the question. She felt his hands meet her hips and start sliding her down his body to his groin. He lifted her quickly and thrust up into her. She winced and Mac's eyes lit up seeing her pain and she held onto him knowing she was in for it.

"What the fuck is it with you and this goddamn dog? Give it to that bitch friend of yours Jess." Mac hissed.

Harper felt her anger spike as he sunk into her over and over again as Jessica's name fell from his mouth. Mac seen the reaction and laughed pissing her off further but she bit her tongue against snapping at him knowing it's what he wanted. He wanted a reason to hurt her right now.

Harper was in the kitchen watching the puppy run around the floor chasing a moth sipping water hearing Mac move around through the house. He breezed into the room his coveralls hanging open exposing his torso and her bite mark she had left over his collar bone and throat. She smiled knowing that he'd get hot through the day and his coveralls would be open soon enough showing off her marks. Much like the black and purple brand on the front of her throat he left on her last night.

"He bit Walter."

Mac's eyes zeroed in the dog that was looking up at him from its spot on the floor. The moth was hanging from its mouth fighting trying to escape its gnashing jaws, it was fruitless. Mac growled at the dog and it stood up it's hackles raising and growled pacing the floor.

"It fuck's something up Harper..." Mac picked his keys up looking at her as he lit a cigarette, "It's on you." His warning was clear.

Harper walked out on the porch and dropped down on the steps watching as Mac climbed in his truck without a glance at her and was gone. She slumped against the wall watching the pup run around the yard. She smirked settling in letting the sun warm her pale skin with the early morning light.

Jerking awake Harper looked around at the noise that woke her up. She looked up at the sound of a car door slamming and seen Jess storming towards her, her face an unreadable mask but her eyes blazing. Harper sighed setting up further not sure how long she had passed out on the porch but setting the dog off to the side from her lap.

Not in the mood to deal with Jess's shit and hoping she would leave soon she just stood up watching her from her vantage point on the porch. "What's up?"

Jess' eyes slid along her body appraising and it was then she realized what she had on. She had on a pair of Mac's black boxers rolled up and one of his white wife beaters that was loosely laying on her body. She knew that her dark bruises were visible enough through low light in the wife beater Mac having pointed it out to her just this morning as she pulled the shirt on. She could only imagine how much they stood out on her pale skin in the bright sun.

"You ever find you a place to stay?" Her voice was clipped.

Harper quirked an eyebrow at her, "Nope."

Jess shook her head crossing her arms and nodding her head. Harper huffed and flipped her long air around off her shoulders and jerked it up into a loose ponytail getting it out of face. "Is there something on your mind?"

Jess raised her eyes to hers before they flashed to her throat and her eyes blazed again, "So is he who you were fucking all along or is this something new?"

Harper clinched her jaw slightly and stared Jess down causing the girl to shift, "Come inside, it's fuckin' hot out here." Harper snapped.

Turning and not waiting on Jess she scooped up the pup and set it down in the house whipping a chair out quickly at the table. Harper shot her eyes to the clock on the wall hearing Jess walk in. It was almost three in the day. She had slept the fuckin' day away outside. What a waste. She had shit she needed to do before Mac got here.

Sighing she shifted feeling the ache between her legs and in her muscles from Mac and she smiled slightly. Jess set down and looked around the house her eyes sweeping everything with calculating eyes. Harper followed her eyes looking at everything from what someone else would see, a objective point of view.

Her and Mac's stuff had seamlessly mixed together throughout the house. Mac didn't really have a lot of shit to begin with since he wasn't one for material things. Hers though were scattered throughout without much thought about it. It didn't look like someone who was just crashing on someones couch, not at all.

Her eyes landed on the open laundry room door where Jess' eyes were trained. Bloody sheets were on top of the washer along with her shredded shirt and Mac's work clothes. Her eyes went back to Jess and she seen her looking her over again. Her eyes were wild and angry again, with something else simmering below the surface.

Harper stood up and moved from the table, "I'll be right back."

Moving through the house she went straight back to the bedroom and let Mac's boxers drop from her body and whipped the wife beater from her body. She started rifling through the drawers for clean clothes growling at the thought of having to suffer through whatever the hell Jess thought was necessary to talk about.

Jerking her pants up with a jump she dropped back down and pulled a tattered and torn Maiden shirt on over her head not bothering with a bra. It was to fuckin' hot for one and she didn't give a shit. Walking back towards the kitchen she settled back at the table waiting Jess out. She wanted to know just what she was here for besides stating the obvious.

Jess set there looking at the table her hands splayed out in front of her, "Are you and him together?"

"Yes."

Jess looked up at the clear and decisive tone of her voice. Her eyes clouded over again and Harper knew in that moment what it was she had seen earlier, jealousy. Pure jealousy.

"So at the pool hall you were together when you told Eric you'd go out with him?" Jess snapped her hands drawling into a fist. "Or was that after you mauled him in the parking lot and left with him?"

Harper tilted her head having not known that Jessica had followed her out the door. "Does it matter?"

"YES!" Jess snapped. "You knew I liked him and you still...you still went there."

Harper clinched her jaw feeling her nerves fraying looking at the pitiful girl in front of her. There was an electric anger in her gaze, a sort of challenge that made Harper want to kick her teeth down her throat as she made her kiss the curb. She lusted for it and wondered if this is how Mac felt day in and out in this fog of blood and anger.

Jess swiped at her face and looked off, "When he showed up at the apartment...were you all together then too?"

Harper smiled at her not speaking enjoying seeing her falling apart in front of her at the realization that Mac would never have been hers. She leaned back in her chair crossing her legs prissily, her smile turning from mocking to anger the more she looked at her. Her mind flashed back to her hands on Mac trying to seduce him.

"Why are you smiling?"

Harper refocused her eyes and shrugged at her not gifting her with an answer. They both looked up at the sound a truck pulling in. Harper knew that sound better than anyone. Mac was home. Her insides clinched and her eyes went to Jess setting there in the kitchen her eyes bloodshot.

"I'm surprised you need to even ask that considering how loud we were at the apartment that day, but yes. yes we were."

Jess sucked in a breath, "All these marks on you. I asked you about it...I even said I was going to talk to him about it. It was him the entire time. Harper tell your dad, hell tell Melissa. He's a worthless piece of shit."

Harper set up suddenly baring her teeth but shut her mouth as soon as the door swung open and Mac stepped through. He glanced at her and his eyes flashed down to Jess. Annoyance radiated off him and he dropped his shit on the counter not speaking. Harper fixed her eyes back on Jess and felt her composure breaking.

Her eyes were running all over him with a distinct hunger that Harper knew all to well. She growled causing the puppy next to her feet to do the same. Mac snorted and whipped his shirt over his head moving past them and down the hall. Her puppy abandoned her to follow Mac and she looked down the hall being able to see him from her chair. His boots were kicked swiftly from his body followed by the rest of his clothes.

He looked up and down the hall seeing her watching him and grabbed his dick and motioned to her before disappearing into the bathroom. She heard the shower start and sighed.

Her eyes went back to Jessica and the girl was glaring her down, "Pretty friendly boyfriend you have."

Harper snorted, "Don't pretend to know a goddamn thing about him." Her voice held tempered steel.

Jess slapped her hands on the table, "I know that he's hurt you."

"This coming from the fuckin' bitch who just eye fucked him so fuckin' hard I goddamned felt it!" Harper stood up leaning on the table, "Don't set here and act like this is a goddamned bit about my safety. We both fuckin' know it isn't. He has just as many goddamn marks as me!"

Jess jumped up her own chest heaving, "Fuck you Harper we were friends but chose a goddamn guy over your friend!"

Harper busted out laughing the sound echoing through the house with a sickening quality, "Fuck me?" She walked around the table stepping into Jess's space, "What makes you madder Jess the fact that every night he's buried inside me or the fact that he wont even give you a cursory glance?"

Jessica's hands slammed into Harper's chest making her take a step back. Before Harper thought she grabbed a hold of her slamming her face into the table hard enough to almost knock her out. She felt her hands shaking with rage powered by adrenaline. She let her hands sink further into Jessica's hair and kicked her to the ground from her slumped position on the table.

As soon as she hit on her knees Harper growled and things turned into a deep red haze of images of Jess' hand on Mac. Of Her flirting with Mac. Of Mac's mocking eyes meeting hers as Jess slithered around him like the foul snake she was. She didn't see the here and now, she was lost to her senses. She could smell the copper tang of blood, could almost taste it both driving her to work harder.

There was something peculiarly gratifying about shouting in a blind rage until your words ran out. Her voice was hoarse and cracking by the time she let go of her hold slumping back panting and heaving for breath. Her eyes refocused and her eyes settled over exactly what she had done. Blood was spreading quickly through the kitchen floor rushing towards her legs and coating her bare feet in the crimson sin.

She felt it soaking into her pants but she couldn't take her eyes off the mess that was in front of her. Jess's face was a cacophony deep lacerations and her nose was severely broken. She was motionless on the ground, her body not pulling in any air at all. She studied her a little longer realizing she felt nothing for the loss of this person who she had grown up with. Nothing at all. No sadness, no remorse, just rage. How dare her insinuate what she had about Mac.

"You done now?" A deep slow drawl questioned just in her ear over her shoulder.


	23. Chapter 23

Mac stepped out of the shower and grabbed up his towel drying himself off quickly. He wasn't sure what the fuck that bitch had been doing setting in his kitchen but just the sight of her had him wanting to carve shit into her skin. Stepping close to the mirror he let his fingers slide against the fogged glass making quick work of the spider that was always in the back of his mind.

The sudden sound of something hitting the table caught his attention and he stepped out of the bathroom the towel wrapped around his waist. His eyes flashed over Harper in a quick appraisal before he walked into the bedroom. He could hear raised voices, the one he heard as of right now being the cunt at the table he wished wasn't in his fuckin' house.

He snorted jerking on a pair of boxers at the look on Harper's face as Jess had molested him with the look she had been giving him. It made his skin crawl to think that bitch would even attempt to touch him in any way. He wasn't attracted to her, sure he'd kill the bitch he'd love that. But fuck her? No, she wasn't his type.

Mac pulled his jeans on and started down the hall ways listening to the raised voices. He smiled being able to almost taste Harper's anger as she was snapping back at the bitch. He felt his groin tighten and adjusted his pants wanting to put Harper face down on that table and fuck the shit out of her.

Hearing a loud thud followed by that cunts "I know that he's hurt you."

"This coming from the fuckin' bitch who just eye fucked him so fuckin' hard I goddamned felt it!Don't set here and act like this is a goddamned bit about my safety. We both fuckin' know it isn't. He has just as many goddamn marks as me!" Harper's barking voice echoed to him just as he stepped into the doorway.

Jess jumped up her own chest heaving, "Fuck you Harper we were friends but chose a goddamn guy over your friend!"

Harper busted out laughing the sound echoing through the house with a sickening quality, "Fuck me?" She walked around the table stepping into Jess's space, "What makes you madder Jess the fact that every night he's buried inside me or the fact that he wont even give you a cursory glance?"

Mac watched her body moving and tensing as she moved. Seeing her anger burning through her just as thick as it did him unrestrained had something in him stirring more than just his cock. Mac growled seeing Jessica step towards her and moved further into the room keeping his eyes on them.

Jessica's hands slammed into Harper's chest making her take a step back but just as quick she had her hand on the back of the girls head slamming her face down into the table. Mac sucked in a breath and leaned back against the wall watching her. She pulled her hands back looking down at them as they started shaking.

Mac shook his head pushing off the wall just as she grabbed her again and sent her to the ground. Harper kicked her hard in the ribs and then went to her knees next to the girl. She grabbed a hold of her again slamming her into the ground over and over.

Mac felt adrenaline crash through him and his breathing deepened with the smell of blood tinting the air. Harper was screaming almost incoherently at the girl who was quickly losing all the fight she had in her. Mac stepped closer watching the blood pool and spread all over the floor around her painting a warming scene to him. Her voice cracked suddenly and her voice was gone but she was still making noises that were more primal and guttural. Mac understood that though, all to well. She was speaking his language.

Harper was on her knees with her hand braced in the blood. Mac kept his eyes pinned on her watching as the blood coated her arms and her long hair dipped and slid through the blood.

"MINE!" Harper bellowed suddenly.

Mac raised an eyebrow and Harper dropped back on her ass away from the body panting heavily. Mac walked the last little bit to her and squatted down behind her looking over her shoulder as the blood coated her pale skin. "You done now?"

Harper turned her head just enough to where they were breathing the same charged air. Mac could taste the blood that was around them and his nostrils flared and he breathed deeply. Harper grabbed a hold of the back of neck and pulled his mouth to hers in a heated kiss. She fell back against his body in the cradle of his legs and Mac could feel the shaking of her body.

Pulling out of the kiss Mac's eyes went the girl and he chuckled running his fingers across her pulse in her throat. Her pulse was hammering and her pupils were blown wide as she looked at him her chest heaving.

"Is she dead?" Her voice was hoarse and she coughed slightly.

Mac's eyes went to the girl as she lay there and padded over to her feeling the blood coat his skin. Nudging her over she flopped lifelessly over and her breath left her and her chest didn't rise again.

"Need to get this shit cleaned up before it soaks in."

Harper's hand slid across his bare back, "I'll take care of it."

Mac looked down at her and grinned licking his lips. Humming in the back of his throat he walked back through the house hearing her following him. Running his hand across the front of his jeans giving his straining cock the friction it needed he groaned and stepped into the bathroom. Harper stepped in right behind and started stripping her clothes off.

"Mac I need help."

Looking over at her he chuckled deeply seeing her fighting against the tacky blood clinging to her and the pants. Mac pushed her back on the side of the tub making her set down and whipped her pants quickly down her legs. She winced as it pulled against her skin causing a sting to start and she looked up at him.

Mac met her eyes and seen the worry in them, "What the fuck is that look for?" Harper shook her head and looked away. "Are you about to start crying over that cunt?"

Harper's eyes went back to his and he seen the anger back, "No. Fuck her."

Mac chuckled, "Then what the fuck is with the looks?"

Harper grabbed his arm pulling him to her and he settled in front of her crouching to be eye level. Mac studied her as she looked right back at him with a steady gaze.

"I wont listen to someone talk about you like that. I can't and wont abide it." Her voice had a husky torn drawl to it.

Mac tilted his head looking at her, "You killed that cunt over me? What the fuck for?"

Harper's thumb slid across his bottom lip and he growled at her being able to feel and smell the blood, "Why did you kill Blake?"

Mac locked eyes with her and nodded his head with a quick snap, "You know why."

"Mine, right?"

Mac slid his hand up her leg and past her panties feeling the wetness that had gathered there. She whimpered as he sunk his fingers into her with no real warning. His thumb circled her clit and she gasped watching his face.

"You feel that Harper?" Mac growled sliding more between her legs forcing them wider. His free hand grasped her slight thong and ripped it from her body. "Answer me."

"Yes." She cried out.

Speeding his fingers up he sunk another one into her pressing her harder. "Your wet from it."

Harper nodded her head and lifted her feet setting them on his thighs and bringing her hands up rolling and pinching her own nipples. Mac's eyes never left hers and something about seeing that animal in her eyes was pushing him towards his own release without her even touching him.

"You gonna miss the little whore?" Mac growled his thumb pressing her.

Harper's eyes slid partly shut and her breath rushed from her heaving breast. "The only thing I want from her is the goddamn mess gone."

With her words Mac growled and leaned forward biting down on pelvis just above her mound feeling his teeth breaking the skin. He felt her convulsed around his fingers and her thighs quaked as she spiraled and fell over the precipice.

Mac pulled her fingers from her and released his bite on her and slid them into his mouth tasting her mixed with blood. He groaned around his fingers and she set up wrapping her arms around his neck and biting into his neck harshly, "Gonna cum for me Mac? Gonna tell me what a whore I am? A bitch? How I'm yours?"

Her hand was in his pants quickly gripping him harshly. Her hand slid down his straining cock with rapid fire movements as she tightened her grip to a painful point causing a groan and growl to rip from his throat. "Goddamned bitch, more trouble than your worth."

Harper buried her face in his neck let her tongue slide along the bite mark she had left just seconds before. Feeling his balls tighten Mac grunted and she slowed her movements drawling out his orgasm. Mac turned his head breathing deeply smelling her mixed with her arousal, blood, and something else. Something wrong. He could smell the dead cunt on her and it was unacceptable. 


	24. Chapter 24

Mac kicked hard feeling his boots connect solidly followed by a loud thud. He felt nothing for what he was doing, nothing one way or the other. It was just another fuckin' day to him as far as he was concerned but for Harper this was something new. She wasn't like him in that sense. Yeah she'd killed the bitch but she'd been pushed. Anyone can kill when pushed for the right reasons.

Mac though he knew he was different. He knew he needed it, needed it like he did breathing. It was just part of him and something Harper didn't question at all. Even when he came home with marks on him that were from more than just killing one of those dumb bitches. She wouldn't say shit never did but her actions spoke for her. She would always do something to either get him riled up or initiate sex with him. She didn't want anything lingering on him and worked to remove the images she conjured in her head one hard fuck at a time.

Mac spared one last glance to the bitch that'd never be found and walked back to his truck. He needed a fuckin' drink. Walter's should still be open he'd stop there and take a bottle before heading back to see what was left to clean up. This is why he never brought people back to his place too much work in it.

Pulling in he moved from his vehicle and straight into the bar. Walter's eyes went to him and he seen a question in the mans eyes but Mac didn't give him a chance to say shit. Instead motioned to a bottle behind the man and Walter slid it to him. He watched him for a second as he took a long pull straight from the bottle. Walter was looking at his neck and no doubt eyeing the fuckin' bite mark she'd left on him no more than an hour ago.

"What the fuck you been into?"

Mac raised an eyebrow, "You really want to know?"

Walter's eyes changed and Mac seen something flash in them much like his own done. Walter's eyes flashed around the bar as he stepped closer to his son, "She dead?"

Mac knew who he was talking about and wondered exactly what the fuck Walter seen in his eyes exactly. Shaking his head he took another pull from the bottle shaking his head at the man. He didn't feel the need to answer the stupid fuckin' question. He'd never know the blood him and Harper had shared and wouldn't understand being that he was such a piece of shit.

Mac knew he was a lot of things but he wasn't his father. No he'd leave that to shit to Devon. Spinning the cap back down he kept the bottle in his grip and Walter didn't make a move to take it back. His eyes were hard and angry, he didn't like being kept in the dark with what he was up to. The thought made him smile at the man as he licked his lips still tasting Harper there along with the sting of whiskey.

Mac looked around the bar and seen Eric looking at him hard, looking at his neck. Mac eyed him before looking to Walter who was now looking at Eric with steel in his eyes. Mac snorted and jerked his cigarettes out, "Eye fuckin' him aint gonna do ya any good."

Walter's eyes turned back to his and Mac was sure that Walter looked a bit drunk. He seemed off kilter and Mac couldn't place what was doing it but he thought it was funny seeing the man who was always in control of every goddamn thing around him losing that grasp on things.

"What the hell has you smilin'?"

Mac took a moment letting the smoke out slow, "Got places to be."

Turning on his heel he walked from the bar the bottle of whiskey still clutched in his hand. Eric was at the door the same time as him and Mac shouldered past him not bothering to speak. He was climbing in his truck when he seen Eric walking towards him with a controlled face. Good he'd better watch what the fuck he'd said or he'd be dumping another body today without a care.

Eric stepped next to his vehicle and Mac seen his nerves break through. He was uncomfortable and looked like he was gonna piss his pants. Mac waited him out not offering anything up. Eric shifted and looked off opening his mouth slightly and letting a heavy breath out.

Mac's eyes went to the bar and he seen Walter step out no doubt making sure he didn't kill him there. He wasn't that messy. No he'd catch him out to finish his shit with him. A place where no one else was and no one would know, not even Walter's nosy ass.

Clearing his throat and coughing slightly, "I haven't seen you around much."

Mac looked at him blowing out a cloud of smoke, "There a point here?"

Eric looked at him for a second before looking at the ground, "I live next door to Harper and Jess but aint seen Harper in a while. Aint seen her around much. Was wondering if you knew where she was?"

Mac flipped his cigarette past Eric's head and blew a thick cloud of smoke onto him, "Yeah."

Eric's eyes raised to his, "Well she had said she'd get out with me..."

Mac's nostrils flared and he leaned forward, "Did she?"

Eric looked at him for a second and Mac seen the debate in his eyes if he was close to getting hurt. Mac set back slightly as Eric worked through what he wanted to say. This guy was a goddamn ballless pussy bitch.

"Well yeah, you were there when she said so."

Mac nodded his head but didn't speak grinning at the memory of her storming across the parking lot after him. It had him half hard thinking about her back at his house likely still cleaning blood up.

"So I mean I aint seen her at her apartment in a while."

"She moved out awhile back." Mac didn't offer anything else and causing Eric to stare at him.

"She back at her parents?"

Mac shook his head a baleful smile spreading across his face as he glared at the younger guy. Mac let his cold eyes blaze feeling something in him starting stir at the thought of this dumbass thinkin' Harper was serious with him. Even as much as it had pissed him off when he knew Harper was fuckin' with him and dismissive in her answer to him.

Eric blew out a breath and ran a hand through his hair, "You know how I can get ahold of her?"

Mac nodded, "Give me about fifteen to get to my house then call my cell."

Mac jerked his door shut his mind full of images of fuckin' this dumb son of a bitch up. Eric was still standing there when he pulled out and Mac snorted to himself at the ignorance of some people. He was gonna kill that little bastard the first chance he got.

Mac pulled back up at his house and was out of the truck walking across his porch. He could smell the cleaner and shook his head trying to make the burn in his nose lessen. Stepping through the door Harper looked up at him her thick braid laying over he shoulder while she was in just a plain tank top and underwear. She was on her knees in the fading stain of his kitchen floor still scrubbing.

"Vinegar."

"What about it?"

"Get's blood up quicker."

Her eyes went to the floor and she stood up on shaky legs walking through the kitchen searching out what she needed. Mac watched the sway of her hips before his eyes slid to her ass. Her underwear left barely anything to the imagination and he could see clear hand prints from griping her so roughly and from hitting her.

Adjusting the front of his pants he pushed off the wall moving around and setting at the table. He still didn't know what to make of her saying what she had about why she killed the bitch. Something had shifted between them but not so much that she was acting different. She was still Harper but with stained hands now.

She looked at him triumphantly as she walked back the blood stain. "This shit sucks."

Mac nodded watching her for a while still trying to figure her out. She had seen him kill more than once. Knew that he still done it and liked doing it. She provoked it, egged him on with it. Mac knew that he was making shit worse between her and Jess but he didn't really give a shit. He'd set out to see if she was serious in her declaration that she wanted to kill her, and goddamn she was.

She looked up at him blowing her bangs out of her eyes, "That bitch made a mess."

Mac laughed loudly, "Which one?"

Harper growled, "If she hadn't run her fuckin' mouth none of this would have happened."

"You so sure about that?"

Harper raised herself up still kneeling in the floor and looked at him. Mac eyed her his eyes drilling holes in her as she passively looked at him as if she was waiting for something. Mac leaned forward, "You'd killed her eventually. Just turned out she came looking for it."

Harper let out a breath, "She knew what she was doing."

"She did."

Harper moved towards him still on her knees, "Mac."

He leaned back looking at her in front of him. She looked mad. But that was just surface bullshit. There was something roiling under the surface that if he looked closer made him want to break her all over again. She was his.

Her hand slid up his thigh to his groin rubbing him through the material. Mac watched her not moving at all or offering anything up. He wanted to slap the shit out of her for some reason but held it back waiting to see what she wanted.

"You're mad."

Mac raised an eyebrow at her but still didn't speak as her ministrations grew rougher on him causing his groin to tighten. She looked up at him through her lashes and licked her lips. "Is it cause of what I said?"

Mac watched her tongue slide across her lips and met her eyes. She looked down again not meeting his eyes waiting to see where his mood was gonna go. Smart. He didn't know what the fuck he was thinking. On the one hand he wanted to say he was proud of her for taking control like that but she had been stupid. She acted on impulse instead of thinking shit out. She would get herself caught quick doing shit like that.

"You need to think shit out first."

Harper nodded her head but didn't speak. Mac grasped her chin roughly forcing her to look at him, "You reacted out of anger and made a mess of things."

Harper swallowed and blinked several times fighting through her emotions, "I couldn't help it."

Mac slapped her in the face but she didn't flinch, "Yes, you fuckin' can. You have any idea how fuckin' loud you were? If anyone had been around or you were at her place your ass would be setting in a jail cell now."

Harper nodded licking her lips again and Mac growled pulling her standing as he stood. He backed her across the room and her back hit the wall as his hand ripped away the small scrap of material between her legs. Her breathing picked up and her hands went to work on his clothes while his hands planted on the wall next to her head.

He watched her looking down her body as her chest heaved and her breast swelled with each breath. Mac gripped the material ripping it down the center causing her to close her eyes and clench her thighs. She pulled him from his pants as they slid down his hips and looked up at him. Mac gripped her ass lifting her easily and sunk into her.

Harper's head dropped back on the wall moaning deeply as he started a punishing rhythm. She was still fuckin' soaked from earlier and was even wetter if that was possible at all. Wrapping his hand in her thick braid he jerked her head around and sunk his teeth into the soft skin of her shoulder causing her to scream at how harsh he was being.

Feeling her wet heat coil tightly around his dick as his bite sunk further with a he groaned but dropped her feet to the ground suddenly. Her body was jerking still from her orgasm and Mac forced her to her knees and she wasted no time in taking him in her mouth. Her eyes never left his as she swallowed him down.

Mac tightened his grip in her hair feeling the slight breath from her nose hitting his groin as she took him as far as she could. Mac held her there not letting her move. She whimpered against him closed her eyes swallowing around him. Hand slapping her hard in the face made her eyes spring open with fire in them, the fire she had been missing since he'd first walked through the door earlier.

With a groan he spilled his self down her throat and flooded her mouth. Releasing his hold on her she tightened her grip on him keeping him in place still looking up at him. Mac watched her as she cleaned him up.

Mac fixed his clothes looking over at her standing in her shredding clothing. Her lips were swollen and her face was reddened slightly from where he'd slapped her twice. Her eyes were on him and she walked closer to him tossing her torn shirt to the side not bothered by her nudity.

"Does it bother you how I feel?" she questioned. Mac walked from the room hearing her trail after him in a huff. "Answer me Mac. I need to know."

Mac walked into his room tossing shit across the room, "How the fuck am I supposed to know how you feel?"

There it was. He didn't understand her. Yeah he'd killed over her and he'd do it again, soon more than likely. She was different from any bitch he'd met even that of the woman who had sunk her claws into Walter so many years ago. Not even Walter could deny that. But what the fuck was it about her? She'd killed over him. Some bitch ran her mouth and she'd snapped in a fit of anger and beat her to death.

Harper set on the bed looking at her lap not speaking. Mac eyed her seeing nerves in her body that weren't usually there. He was used to seeing a certain of nervous energy in her when she knew he was riled up but that was different. This was something else, she was scared.

Harper sighed and dropped back on the bed breathing deeply. Mac walked over to her stopping between her legs looking at her naked and sprawled out on his bed. His marks gleamed in the light at him as he looked them over. Her two newest ones already deeply bruised and the other still bleeding. She didn't seem bothered by them though as he watched her fingers slide around the one that was just above her pussy. She met his eyes and he seen the worry swirling in there and fear.

"Out with it."

She closed her eyes against his own hard glare and her mouth fell open slightly, "You'll hate me for it."

Mac growled down at her and she smiled at him without opening her eyes, "What makes you think I don't hate you now?"

"I'd be dead if you did Mac."

Mac chewed on that waiting on her to open her eyes. When she didn't he growled again, "Look at me when I'm talking to you."

"Things aren't going to change Mac. I know you don't want to hear how I feel or that I think of you as mine." Harper's eyes were steady. Mac kept his eyes on hers as she spoke slow and deliberate. "But I do. You've carved your way into my heart."

Harper set up grasping his body by the belt and jerked him forward throwing him off-balance and sending crashing down on the bed and on top of her. Mac glared at her, "This what you think I'll hate you for?"

Harper shook her head and smiled dolefully at him, "You don't want someone to love you."

_"To love is to destroy" _ Walter's voice battered his mind causing him to clench his teeth and fight back that incessant voice. His hands gripped the bed tightly next to her head. His cold blue eyes met the rich chocolate brown of hers as she watched him and she closed the distance between them. Mac took control immediately not letting her lead even as her legs came up to cradle him.


	25. Chapter 25

Moving quietly through the house Harper did one more pass making sure nothing was messed up. She didn't see anymore blood but she couldn't get it out of her head that it was there and it was going to get her in trouble. Stepping into the kitchen she eyed the spot she knew the blood puddle had been and seen no signs anymore of it. Mac had been right vinegar did work better.

Setting down at the table and taking a breath she looked around her the kitchen slowly. Eyes landing on the bottle of whiskey Mac had packed back from where he had went yesterday she felt her mouth water. Grabbing the bottle she took a tentative sip trying to suppress the cough and burn in her throat before taking another drink.

The soft clicking of tiny toenail alerted her to his presence and she turned towards the door. Mac and the dog she had yet to name were just stepping through. She fought against the smile that threatened to escape over the dog following him around but she knew he was going to see it anyways.

"Do something with this fuckin' mutt Harper." His voice was rough with sleep.

She took another drink and just nodded still not really sure what to say to him. She had said a lot yesterday and was surprised he hadn't killed her over some of it. She was aware that Mac might never love her or more to the point that he couldn't. She didn't think it was in him to love someone but she liked to believe that she was something to him. She was alive wasn't she?

She didn't regret saying shit though and she wouldn't. Mac would just have to be mad but it felt good to have that weight gone from her chest. It felt like she could fuckin' breath since the first time she had spoken to him.

A strong hand closed over her grip on the bottle pulling it away and eyeballing her. "You gonna be a drunk now?" He snapped.

Harper sighed and leaned back against the cabinet wincing with the movement. It didn't go unnoticed and a wolfish smile grossed Mac's face as his eyes ran the length of her body. His eyes were predatory and proud as they took her in. They swiftly focused on every part of her that she knew was marked and hurt even though the shirt hung around her concealing them. His eyes knew where they were without needing to be able to see them, he had memorized her entire body and ever mark on her.

"You have work today?"

"We'll call it that."

Harper raised an eyebrow but said no more she didn't need to ask one look in his eyes and she seen what was going on. She was treading that line again that would be easy to tip over. Mac was still worked up despite everything and she knew it was more her words than her actions.

The buzz of her phone distracted both of them and she growled at the name flashing across the screen. She hated Melissa and didn't know why she would be calling her at all the woman knew she didn't like her at all.

"Hello."

She seen Mac eyeballing her while getting his stuff together and she let her eyes slide over the plains of his back trying to distract herself from the annoying voice on the phone.

"Yeah I don't see that happening."

Shaking her head and growling the bitch droned on and on.

"What the fuck for?" Clenching her jaw.

Mac grabbed up the bottle of whiskey and turned it up his eyes darkening on her. She watched the movement of his throat as each pass of the burning amber liquid was swallowed. Mac set the bottle aside still watching her making her nerves kick up.

"Whatever Melissa I'll take care of it." She snapped as she hung up the phone.

Harper tossed it to the table with a flip of her wrist and turned her angry gaze back to him. She felt her anger spiking more and more at the thought of that woman and she swallowed remembering what it was like to get ahold of Jess. She wanted to beat that bitch just as bad, she wanted her to really understand the depths of hate Harper felt for her.

Refocusing her eyes she jumped suddenly when Mac was right in front of her. His knowing piercing gaze burning her skin as he looked down at her. Shaking his head he gripped her throat and tightened it holding her in place. Harper swallowed against his hand and jerked back from him to no avail.

Mac laughed, "Your gonna get caught."

Harper closed her eyes and nodded sharply remembering his words about how careless she had been. She knew he was right and took deep breaths to calm herself down. With each slowing pass of her heart beat against his grip she felt it loosen some allowing her more breath. Opening her eyes back up Mac was studying her.

She let her eyes do the same to him while she had a chance. Her eyes slid along his strong profile down the strong column of his throat her eyes landing on the scar from her bite a few weeks back. She smirked and let her eyes go to the now lighter bruise that set a little lower on him. At least the skank wont think she's something important to him when she sees my marks.

"I do love you Mac." Her voice came out in a whisper. She heard the growl rumbling through his chest and blinked before looking up at him. His face was a mask of anger as he glared at her and she brought her hand to his neck. "I don't want anything from you Mac. I'm not Walter...I'm not your mother. Just Harper."

"I'm gonna fuckin' kill you." His voice was a snarl.

Harper smiled licking her lips watching his eyes, "Then give me forever in my numbered days asshole."

Mac barked out a laugh but his eyes still held something in them that had her tensing. He released her suddenly and stepped back adjusting the front of his pants. His hands patted his pockets down quickly as his eyes searched around the room. He started walking for the door not looking at her but she heard him spitting venom under his breath talking to himself.

His eyes flashed to hers before stepping through the door, "Don't do something stupid while I'm gone and get locked the fuck up. I'd hate to kill Pratt today."

She didn't get a chance to respond as he thundered down the short steps and was to his truck. She watched him pull away without a backward glance. She would never get a confirmation of feelings besides his claim on her and hers on him. Him accepting her saying that he was hers was enough for her. It would have to be. If she pushed him any further she knew he would hold true to his threat to kill her.

Harper sighed walking through the house and straight to the shower. She needed to get cleaned up and see what the fuck Melissa and her dad wanted that couldn't wait till some other time. Stripping quickly she jumped in the shower making quick work of it.

Pulling into the house she hadn't been back to since she moved out she stepped out the vehicle and winced feeling a twinge of pain. Mac hadn't held back in the slightest on her last night. He made her pay for every word she had uttered. She knew she was gonna get the same tonight when he showed back up at the house. Though maybe it would be tempered by whatever whore he had butchered.

Melissa stepped out on the porch beaming her eyes immediately swept to the vehicle and she frowned. "We wanted you to bring Mac."

"Had shit to do." Harper huffed.

Melissa gave her a disbelieving look, "Is that so?"

With a sneer and a nod she moved to the porch relishing the feel of the shade on her pale skin. "Yeah that's fuckin' so."

"Your father seen him in town just a minute ago."

Harper growled and looked at her, "Why do you want him here again? So you can make an ass of yourself in front of him and my father? Does he know you were pretty much flashing him your pussy when he was here last time?"

Melissa stepped closer to her, "I was being friendly."

"Yeah friendly."

"Not the kind of friendly I heard in your room that day with him here." Melissa hissed.

Harper snorted at the thought and walked past her into the house straight to her father's study. He had taken to secluding himself in it most of the time he was home when she had lived here. Stepping in without knocking he looked up and his eyes roamed over her.

"Haven't seen you in a while."

Harper shrugged dropping down in the wing back chair. "Been around."

Her father shut his book and adjusted his glasses looking at her, "Your mad at me."

Harper leaned her head back not wanting to look at him and sighed. "This is what you called me here for? You had years to figure that shit out."

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" He snapped.

Harper felt her blood boil at him thinking he could talk to her like that. She let her mind drift to the thought that when Mac done it she was more than alright with it. But this son of a bitch wasn't Mac, he was a piece of shit that got her mother killed.

Harper's eyes snapped to his blazing, "Say what you need to."

"I wanted you to bring Walter's son with you." He set back leveling her with a disapproving look.

Harper smiled, "If you think looking at me like that is going to get you whatever the fuck it is you want your sadly mistaken. I'm not your little girl anymore."

Harper watched something flash in his eyes at her words as he struggled to get his anger under control. He didn't like that one bit and she was sure he was going to hate Mac.

"Are you still staying with Jessica?"

"Nope."

Her father's eyes landed on her again and she could see some of his anger spilling on to his features, "When did the living situation change?"

"Few weeks back."

"Mac's then."

Harper nodded. He sighed and looked off, "Are you seeing him?"

"Why the fuck would you care?"

He stood up slapping his hands down on the desk, "I'm still your father Harper!"

"That's funny considering you waited till I moved out to try to act like one." Harper stood up glaring at him, "Correction attempt to act like one."

"I want to meet him."

Harper turned and looked at him her eyes burning. She would like nothing more than to lock her father in a room with Mac and see what happened. Mac on the other hand hadn't like coming here to help her let alone if she said her father wanted to meet him. Shaking her head she sighed, "He'll not go for that."

Clenching his jaw, "Melissa said he seemed nice."

Harper snorted and raised her eyebrow, "She would think that."

Her father shot her a quizzical look his eyes going to her neck now that her hair had fallen over her shoulder. She watched his eyes blaze and the struggle warring inside them. Her father was always one for control and he had no such thing over her and never would. Never had. She was Macs.

He looked away, "I'm serious about wanting to meet him."

Harper snorted, "Noted."

Walking out of the room she seen Melissa setting waiting in the living room smiling at her, "Have something for you."

A sealed dish was thrust into her hands as she walked for the door, "Harper give him a break." Melissa trailed her outside still speaking. "He's not use to seeing you around other men."

Harper set the dish in her jeep, "He's not seen me around other men. "

"Honey he's used to seeing boys from school having little crushes on you. That's not Mac...he's a man."

Harper licked her lips her mind quickly comparing Mac to all the young boys her father had seen flirt with her. There was a huge difference between them and Mac. Hell there was a huge difference between Mac and men his age an older. She had never found one of them attractive or the least bit interesting, had never been able to stand even talking to them. Mac though from the moment she had first seen him she had felt such a strong pull to him that it was hard for her to breathe at times.

"He seen you at Luna Mesa." Melissa added.

Harper raised an eyebrow, "And?"

"He said you threw yourself at Mac. Or who he was assuming Mac was."

Harper smiled knowing exactly what night he was talking about and nodded, "Yeah that was Mac."

Melissa shrugged, "He just worries."

Harper growled, "Odd time for him to decide to be paternal."

Melissa gave her a sly smile, "Think he's slightly jealous."

Harper sighed and climbed in her jeep, "I got shit to do Melissa."

The woman nodded and stepped back, "If you don't talk to him your father is dead set on seeking him out."

Harper gave her a vindictive smile at the thought and started her jeep. "I'd warn him against that."

Without waiting on a reply she was gone from the strong questioning looks that Melissa was shooting her. With those looks was a hunger that she didn't appreciate and had her blood boiling. She was proud of herself though for not snapping and hurting one of them. Mac would be proud. But goddamn she had wanted to knock the fuck out of both of them. Dumb cunts the pair of them.


	26. Chapter 26

Mac took a deep drink of his beer watching people as the moved through the room. It hadn't changed much and the girls were still the same since the last time he had been to The Shady Ladies. Motioning for his next round he watched as the whore of a barmaid got it together and sent it his way. The trollop bringing it his way was adding an extra sway to her hips as she smiled at him licking her lips.

"Just you all on your own?" She purred leaning down on the table.

Mac took his first shot looking her over. She was taller with strawberry blonde hair about mid back that was hanging in silk waves around her tan shoulders with wide open blue eyes. Mac met her eyes and seen more than just some stupid whore she had an innocence about her, he wanted to rip throat out already.

Knocking the shot back he licked his lips setting back letting the darkness of the booth cloak him. He let his eyes slide around her body feeling his groin tighten in appraisal. She was as far from Harper as he was going to get tonight and he'd fuckin' take that. He needed a distraction from those eyes looking at him and her words. If he didn't get it he was going to go back and beat her within an inch of her life and then fucker her the rest of the way her there.

"You need anything else?" She stood up looking him over.

Mac lit his cigarette watching the girls behind her on work the crowd and poles the stupid fuckin' men who were just throwing it at them. Mac waved her away and seen the disappointment flash across her face as she turned. She made it all of half way before looking over her shoulder at him. Mac shook his head still cloaked in the darkness watching her.

"Stupid bitch." He sneered. "Too fuckin' easy." A sick smiled graced his lips.

He wasn't sure how long he had set there drinking and watching these fuckin' whores. Too long was how long if he was honest. He came here for a reason and goddamn he had plans on getting what he wanted. He knew she was getting ready for shift change. He had watched some of the girls disappear along with her into the back.

Mac's eyes flashed over at the feeling of a hand sliding up his thigh. Blue eyes met his own and she smiled at him in greeting as her hand rubbed his cock. Mac raised an eyebrow wondering how far exactly she'd take it right here in the bar with still a damn good sized crowd around. Didn't matter that he had intentionally picked a back booth that was shrouded.

He felt her nimble fingers working his fly open but still said nothing to her just watching her. If he started talking now he'd more than likely take shit to far and draw a scene. No he'd wait till he got her back there and then he'd show her just what the fuck he really wanted. Flashes of burning brown cinders of eyes drilled holes in him while her blood soaked hair hung in tangles around her face looking up at him from the floor.

Her gripping his cock brought his eyes back to her as she kneeled in front of him. "What's your name?" Her hand slid up and down his length twisting slightly. "Strong silent type." She purred.

Mac hissed through clenched teeth as her mouth closed around his cock sucking him gently. Too fuckin' gently. Weaving his hand in to her hair his other hand came up around her jaw tightening her hold on him guiding her up and down his length. Her eyes flashed to his and she moaned around him the vibrations shooting straight through him.

Mac pushed her further down his length and felt her throat spasm around him and her eyes were on him wider than before. He let her up not wanting to scare her off before he got her out the door. Letting her up he watched her eyes dilate and relax as they flooded with lust again. Mac let his mind drift to the knife on his belt and how easy it'd be to drive it through her soft throat as she swallowed him down fully.

Mac growled not bothering to warn her and spilled himself in her throat keeping her pace on him. She moaned around him again and he pulled her away righting his clothing. She set back smiling at him licking her lips. She had a look in her eyes that was begging to get her beat. She looked self-satisfied. This was a bitch use to getting what she wanted.

Mac stood up abruptly tossing money down on the table and walked away. Stupid cunt wasn't the boss of him or his dick. Fuck her. He heard her irritated huff from the ground as he walked away. The rapid clicking of her heels trying to catch him made him almost smirk as he made his way outside.

"Is that all?" Her voice called to him.

Mac looked over his shoulder his eyes sweeping her quickly as he kept walking. She was still following him. His eyes swept the parking lot quickly. Alone. His eyes sought out the cameras and smiled when he seen they were still fucked up from last time.

Pulling his door open he grabbed up his shit just as she got to him. "Excuse me. You have an idea how rude that was?" She snapped.

Mac turned and looked at her his eyes hardening, "What the fuck you talking about? Rude?"

"I done you a favor!" She explained.

Mac laughed, "If I wanted my dick sucked I could have stayed home and got that."

Something on her face changed her eyes looking to his hands searching for something. Mac cracked his neck and watched her for a second, "No one told you to be a whore and drop to your fuckin' knees." Mac stepped away from his truck circling her in the darkness of the parking lot, "But given where you work I'm guessing that's just where your use to spending your fuckin' time."

She sucked in a breath as he stepped behind her his arm slid around her throat quickly applying enough pressure to stop any scream she had from escaping. Her feet left the ground as he leaned back and she struggled for a minute till she fully blacked out. Mac stepped around to the drivers side again grabbing his shit back up. He quickly got her ready and tossed her over the side covering her before getting in the truck and leaving.

Mac drove feeling his blood thrum with adrenaline as he got closer and closer to the canyons. He was almost there. He wasn't kidding when he had told Harper it was too much work taking someone back to your house. Shit always got messy. He wasn't one for cleaning up messes when it could be avoided when there was places no one knew about or would ever fuckin' look.

This bitch would never be found and if she was well by then she'd be so goddman far gone and decomposed they'd just throw a shovel of dirt on her and say fuck it. He'd fuckin' make sure of it. He was gonna fuck her enough to where she begged for death. He was going to make her regret being the fuckin' whore that she was.

Whipping on to the barely noticeable road he drove over the rough roads that hadn't been traveled in so long he knew no one really remembered them anymore. They had faded from memory like most things about this place. Mac pulled in and licked his lips tasting the left whiskey coating his lips as he opened his door.

A soft pained groan from the bed got his attention as he dropped his tailgate. Grabbing her ankles Mac jerked her roughly to the end of the truck bed and she yelped through the tape. Lifting her quickly over his shoulder he started towards the entrance to the cave walking with an ease that came with familiarity.

She mumbling and crying through the tape fighting against her bound hands and feet. Her struggle was getting him harder and harder, he'd break this bitch. He liked when they had fight, he liked seeing it die in their eyes when they realized they were never getting away. The acceptance though is what got him. How could someone fuckin' cower below another person? Stupid motherfuckers.

Dropping her harshly on the rough sandy floor she hit with all the grace of sack of shit. Her eyes searched the space quickly and he watched her golden tan start paling quickly once she seen what was in the room. Mac let the room light up letting her get a better look around as he set back watching her for a second.

She had bloody scratches on her legs already from his rough truck bed. Her throat was bruised up and her eyes were red puffy from her tears. Her strawberry blonde hair was hanging in rough tangles around her shoulders no longer the silky waves that she had worked hard to keep up at the club. She was a fiend for the fuck but now he seen the regret of her pursuit in her eyes.

Mac walked closet to her and she moved away from his as much as she could with being tied up. Her eyes wide and filled with fear looking up at him. He felt something in him building. His hand cracked across her face harshly, "Who the fuck do you think you are?" He barked.

She shook her head blood spilling over the tape on her mouth mixing with her tears. She shook her head still looking up at him while coughing and Mac heard her struggling to swallow. He'd likely busted her lips flooding her mouth with blood, the thought making him smile.

"Worthless fuckin' whore." He sneered.

Mac looked her over sneering at what she was wearing. Fuckin' whore was the only thing he could think looking at her. Goddamn. Tiny scrap of a skirt the only thing covering her ass and pussy and a tiny sleazy tank top the only other scrap of clothing on her. She was too much of a whore to even wear goddamn panties.

Mac stood up working his belt open keeping his eyes on her. She was looking down at her lap her chest heaving with sobs blood dripping on to her lap from her busted nose. The jingle of his belt had her eyes coming up to his for a second before he seen a shudder rip through her body violently. Whipping his shirt over his head and letting his pants fall he grabbed her ankles dragging her back to him.

She yelped trying to get away but it was fruitless. Mac whipped his knife out running it up her thigh to the warm folds between her legs. She stilled immediately her eyes on him, "You try to run and I'll carve you out while you watch. Do you understand me?"

She nodded her tears spilling quicker as he cut away her top letting her small breast spill out. Mac looked her over briefly before slicing through her tiny skirt leaving her bare on the floor except the rope decorating her tan skin. Mac snatched up the bottle of whiskey setting on the table and took a long pull watching her.

Walking back over he ripped the tape away and she grimaced spitting blood out. Mac laughed taking another long pull, "Still think I'm rude?"

Her eyes slid along his body before meeting his and he seen shame burn through her as she thighs tightened. Like every good whore she knew her place. Mac set the bottle down walking back for her and seen her eyes go to the knife still gripped in his hand. The thought of cutting into her tan flash had him stone hard in seconds as he grabbed her ankles cutting away the rope.

"Stupid fuckin' bitch."

Her breath was coming faster as the knife slid back up her thigh moving straight for her pussy. Mac's other hand beat it there his fingers sinking into her without warning causing her breath to leave her. She was soaked despite everything. She closed her eyes tight against his assault and Mac just smiled his thumb circling her clit feeling her throb and tighten around his fingers.

"Needy fuckin' whore aren't you." He sneered.

She opened her eyes her split lips cracking, "Please just stop...I wont say anything."

Mac slammed his fingers into her harder making her body rock, "No that wont do." Mac jerked her legs wide sinking to his knees between her spread thighs. Her wrist was still bound behind her as he forced her back making her grimace in pain from the strain on her shoulders. Mac slammed into her hard his hips meeting her hard enough to lift her off the ground.

She screamed out as a sob ripped from her throat, "NO!"

Mac growled his fist closing around her throat as he grabbed his knife. Mac sunk the tip into the soft flesh of her stomach his hips never slowing in their pursuit. He made quick precise cuts as her screams became hoarse and strained her thighs tightening on his hips fighting him. Watching the blood slide over her pelvis and down her sides was pushing him quicker and quicker as he felt his balls tightening.

Mac released her throat his hands landing harshly on each side of her head his teeth sinking into her breast harshly. Blood flooded his mouth quickly causing him bite down harder. Her screams were coming so thick that they were melding with the echos making a chorus around him. With a deep groan he picked his pace up hitting her harder.

Lifting his head and looking down at her as blood slid down his chin dripping down on to her she met his eyes. Shame. Shame was slamming through her body as her walls started tightening on him and he smiled at her licking the blood that had coated his mouth.

"Nothing but a whore even now." He growled.

She whimpered her voice all but gone but from her fight. Mac slapped her harshly when she closed her eyes. He wanted to see the moment she realized even her own body would betray her to him. Renewing his efforts against her as his orgasm neared he hissed through clenched teeth as her walls slammed down around his cock pulling his orgasm from him.

Mac pulled out gripping his cock to hold back his orgasm and jerked her up towards him. Holding his knife he let the blood slide down her cheek with a stinging cut, "You bite me and this wont ever end for you."

She nodded as his dick was forced down her throat. She kept her eyes open having learned her lesson and Mac growled letting the knife bite deeper into her skin as his cock throbbed painfully in her mouth. She watched him as he forced her down on him over and over guiding her motions before holding her in place.

"Swallow every drop bitch." He snapped.

Nodding around his cock he groaned holding her there watching her eyes dilate and break around his orgasm. Pulling her off him he knocked her back on the ground standing swiftly and spit on her. She was sobbing on the ground on her side curled in on herself and Mac pushed her back over looking over the multiple cuts on her skin.

The spider stood out the most on her stomach having took up the most room of her torso. It was deep and angry. Seeing it had his cock jerking already. Mac grabbed up the rope and tied her legs swiftly at the ankles and knees keeping her on her back still. He tied her to the links in the wall grabbing up the bottle of whiskey again he took another deep pull.

"What's your name bitch?"

She looked up at him hiccup escaping, "Katie."

"Goddamn Harper would fuckin' hate you." He laughed.

Her eyes widened at the mention of another woman and she searched his face. Mac clenched his jaw at her appraisal of him and felt the need to cut her throat to silence her eyes. Goddamn whore thinking she knew a goddamn thing about him and a woman. Harper wasn't this bitch. She'd put a real fight not this shit. Fuck he'd seen her fight for her life before against two goddamn fuckin' idiots and she never gave up.

Pouring whiskey over her she hissed jerking away from him as it burned down her bruised and battered body. He watched as it pooled on her thighs and she fought to keep them clenched. He smiled kneeling and ripping them apart watching as the whiskey met her pussy. She yelped closing her eyes against the sting burn ripping through her. Mac watched her for a second before looking down at her body again.

The whiskey had mixed in with some of the tacky dirty blood running down her body making her look like a bloody painting. The whiskey that had spilled over pussy was mixing with blood there too and he laughed standing back up. Mac jerked his clothes back on managing to have kept them free of blood for now.

Making sure she was tied up and couldn't reach anything in the cave Mac stood back looking at her, "Well _Katie" _He sneered her name with severe distaste, "I'll be around. Don't do something that's gonna fuckin' piss me off."

She whimpered as the tape was slammed back around her mouth rocking her head back. Mac didn't spare her glance as he faded into the darkness of the cave passage making his way out to the fresh air. Stepping out he felt the tension in his body ebbing as he walked for his truck. Lighting up as he got in his stomach rumbled and he laughed backing out.


	27. Chapter 27

Mac walked through the door not bothering with the lights and stepped straight into the living room dropping down on to the couch facing the kitchen. He set back letting his eyes slide to the clock seeing that it was already getting close to day light. He'd been gone longer than he thought.

Looking up at the sounds of soft foot falls through the house he settled even more. Much like at The Shady Ladies he was cloaked in darkness just from his waist down exposed. Harper walked by in nothing more than a pair of panties her long raven hair cascading over her pale form blocking her breast from his view.

Mac shifted being able to see his hand prints on her along with other marks he'd left was getting him hard. Adjusting himself in his pants his breathing deepened watching her. He smirked when her eyes went to the open door that just had the slight screen door shut.

Harper walked over looking out seeing his truck and turned her eyes half hidden by her bangs. She walked straight towards him and went to turn down the hall but stopped backing up some. He heard a slight growl emanate from her chest as her fist tightened at her sides.

"I know your there I can smell stink her on you."

Mac chuckled and her eyes sought him out finding him still setting in the same position. She walked straight for him and climbed in his lap not waiting to see how he would react to her. Pushy bitch. Her fingers slid through his hair mussing it up leaving her exposed to him and wide open. Mac leaned forward quickly catching her nipple and sucking hard as she arched towards him. Her grip tightened in his hair and Mac snarled biting down holding her in place. She didn't try to move away though instead pulling him in tighter against her and rocking her hips against him.

Mac released her and leaned back, "Think you love me?"

Harper's eyes were bright and venomous as she nodded at him. "I know." She hissed.

Mac stood up causing her to tumble to the floor from his lap. He started down the hall jerking clothes out and tossed them to her as soon as she stepped through the door. "Get fuckin' dressed."

He didn't wait on her but instead went back outside watching as the sun burned away the night. Licking his lips a slight taste of blood met his tongue and he growled against the tightening of his groin. She wasn't gonna distract him from this. She would get it.

Harper stepped out looking at him her eyes still burning and her jaw clenched. She was pissed good. He wanted her pissed off and ready to fight like when he'd first seen her. He didn't want some sad whiny crying baby bullshit, no fuck that.

"Get in the truck." Mac barked jerking his door open.

The rode in silence her not questioning him a bit as they disappeared through the canyons. She had her feet crossed under with her dark sunglasses over her eyes as she looked out the window. Mac could feel his own tension mixing with that of what was coming off her and smiled. Coming to a stop he didn't say shit as he kicked the door open stepping out.

Harper slid her feet back into her boots following him to the mouth of the cave. She looked at him for the first time since leaving the house and Mac gestured for her to get in front of him. She stepped through the small opening as Mac himself had to duck and moved through. They were shrouded in complete darkness and Mac's chest met her back as she stood still.

"Mac give me a light or something."

Mac gripped her hand coming around and cupping her breast kneading her. She moaned leaning back into him more as she rocked against him rolling her hips into him more and more. Mac growled his teeth sinking into her scarred shoulder his hands getting rougher. At her whimper Mac stepped back suddenly his eyes already adjusted to the dark.

"Stick close Harper hate for you to take a wrong turn." Mac chuckled.

Harper stayed still and Mac stepped around her starting to walk his boot falls making a slight echo around them. Her small hand closed around his forearm keeping her anchored to him as she trailed him. Mac pulled her up even with him as they neared the opening and he grabbed her arm dragging her around.

Stepping through Harper stayed still as Mac released his hold on her and walked through the room in darkness. He could see everything was where he'd left it last time and smirked to himself. The strong copper tang of blood was in the air along with the whiskey he'd been drinking.

Mac turned as the lights turned on burning away some of the darkness. Part of the room was still shrouded in blackness and Mac hung back watching as Harper's eyes adjusted to the light along with Katie's. Instead of looking around though Harper's eyes were trained on him standing back against the wall looking at her.

He was in shadows hidden from view and he knew Katie wasn't aware of him yet just from the relaxation that was with her body. Her eyes were wide and on Harper, pleading. She was still bound leaning heavily on the wall her legs pulled tight against her body shielding her and most the damage from view.

At a slight whimper slipping past the tape over her mouth Harper's head turned locking on to Katie. Her chest heaved and Mac licked his lips watching them. Katie leaned forward trying to talk through the tape her legs slipping away from her body exposing the marks he'd left. Harper growled her eyes seeking him out.

"What the fuck is this shit Mac?" She snapped turning her head back to him.

Mac stepped out then and Katie slammed back into the wall tears rolling over her cheeks. Her wide eyes went to Harper and he seen her willing her to understand and warn her against him. Mac stepped next to her his eyes on Katie as a sneer graced his lips spitting to the side.

"What is the point of bringing me here?" Harper inquired her eyes going back to the girl. "Mac?"

He could hear the anger simmering underneath it was mixing with something else. He wasn't sure what but the anger was masking it, he could almost smell it on her. Mac walked around her squatting in front of Katie and the girl recoiled from him violently causing him to laugh, that was Harper would do if she was smart.

It was one thing to say you knew someone but seeing it was different. When forced to see it, to see what he was she would understand. He would never be what society deemed normal and thank fuck for that. Bunch of dumb asses all of them all marching to their planned deaths in their planned lives.

Mac stood up walking past her to lean on the table in the room. Meeting her eyes he growled, "This is what I do Harper. What I am." He snapped in challenge.

Harper looked down at the girl and Katie's eyes were wide in understanding at the mention of her name. Mac licked his lips watching as Harper's chest rose and fell quickly. She turned walking straight for him not stopping till she was almost touching him. Katie yelped and screamed against her tape the closer Harper got to him and it only made him smirk.

Her head was tilted back so she could meet his eyes, "You think this will change my mind? Make me realize I don't love you? Is that what you want Mac?" She growled her hand sliding against his groin. "Think seeing some useless whore tied up will change the way I think? The way I feel?"

Mac growled and her hand started pushing on him harder making his cock swell. He grabbed her wrist stopping her, "You don't love me."

Harper grabbed him by the hair jerking him down to her mouth, "I do love you." Her mouth slammed into his making them both taste blood before he could talk. Harper ripped her mouth away from his her hand working his belt open followed by his pants. "You'll get the fuck over it." She half growled half purred.

Mac clenched his jaw as her hand closed around his cock gripping him roughly. Harper kept her grip on him forcing him to follow her as she started backwards towards the table off from them just a bit.

"Stupid fuckin' bitch." He barked.

Harper licked her lips letting her thumb slide over the head of his dick. Mac tensed his jaw refusing to give her the satisfaction now. He felt Katie's eyes on them as Harper got to the table and he looked over at her. She was watching with wide fearful eyes her eyes searching Harper for something. Even she didn't understand this bitch.

Harper released him for a half second as she kicked her boots off working her pants open. Mac knocked her back roughly on the table and she yelped as he pinned her in place. Ripping her pants down her body and forcing her legs wide, "Take your goddamn shirt off now."

Mac licked his lips as her breast spilled from her shirt baring his marks on her to him. Mac let his pants fall around his hips loosely while Harper grabbed ahold of him lining him up with her. Mac hands hit at the back of her thighs just below her knees forcing her legs wider for him.

Sinking into her she clenched her muscles on his cock with each stroke her eyes intent on him. Mac snarled at her, "Stupid fuckin' cunt."

Harper moaned her head dropping back on her shoulders as her body rocked with his punishing rhythm. Mac released his hold on her legs letting it fall and grunted at the change of angles. His hand closed quickly around her throat tightly restricting her breathing and she nodded at him her eyes searching him.

Mac watched her eyes go to his waist and she licked her lips. Mac looked down and the back up to her after seeing what she was looking at. Stopping at motions he released her throat and she whimpered as his belt was ripped from his pants. Mac watched her eyes darken even more and felt as she tightened around him flooding his cock.

As the sound of the leather snapping together her head fell back again with a deep breathy moan. She set up suddenly dislodging him from her and flipped around on her stomach her ass swaying at him as she looked over her shoulder at him. Mac stepped forward grabbing her hair and jerking her head roughly wrapping the belt around her throat.

Snapping his hips into her with more force that before her entire body bucked forward on a pained yelp. Harper turned her head and Mac followed her eyes seeing her looking at Katie while he fucked her. Mac looked back down to her small form below him following the smooth curve of her back to her ass to where his body met hers.

Mac kicked her legs wider forcing her further over the table as she pushed back meeting each of his thrust. Mac watched as his cock disappeared over and over into her warm wet heat feeling her dripping from him on each back stroke. gripping her ass roughly and jerking her harder back into him Harper pushed against his hold on the belt.

Mac looked up watching her and leaned over swiftly his body covering her own. Wrapping his hand in her hair he jerked her head to the side exposing her to him. Teeth sinking back into the bruised bite scars Mac pistoned his hip into her rougher. Mac's eyes flicked up meeting Katie's eyes as she watched them.

Mac smirked into the bite as his teeth broke through the skin and Harper moaned louder his name falling from her lips. Mac jerked suddenly when he felt her hand snake down against him as his cock slid into her again. Her nails scratched lightly over him as she let her hand find his balls. Mac grunted not releasing his bite on her the slightest as she rolled and manipulated him.

Tightening the belt to meet the tightness he was fucking Mac growled feeling blood flood his mouth. Harper turned her head as much as she could with his hold on her hair and the belt. Her eyes met his and she licked her lips looking at the blood spilling over her shoulder. Mac released his bite on her standing up swiftly and pulling her flush against him.

Mac released his hold on her hair and she let out a breath her face turning meeting his. Mac growled claiming her mouth forcing her legs wider as she lifted her leg to brace herself against the table. Mac's arm slid around her kneading her breast roughly making sure each pass of his hands would be a new bruise for her.

Feeling her orgasm crash through her Mac released the belt and her body went rigid against his own her breath rushing from her. Her orgasm ripped his own from him and Mac groaned into the kiss. Harper's body went slack forcing him to bear her weight as his cock throbbed heavily inside her still.

Harper's eyes were still closed as she tried to get her breathing under control and Mac lifted her setting her on the table. Mac jerked his pants up around his waist looking at the mix of her and him on his cock. There was a slight tinting of blood and Mac eyed her smirking as he pushed his cock back in his pants.

A whimper pulled his attention to Katie in the corner. She was watching each of his movements her body shaking almost violently as Mac's eyes landed on her. She was fuckin' disgusting and just looking at her had him wanting to cut her fuckin' throat. Mac turned his head licking his lips and tasting Harper there as he started pulling his belt from her throat.

Her eyes were on him the entire time as he laced it back through the loops. Mac wanted to slap the fuck out of her again and tell her to get her shit together or say something. She slid off the table to her feet in front of him grabbing his belt and buckling it for him her eyes following her hands. Mac closed his eyes not wanting to accept shit she was trying to force on him.

Mac opened his eyes suddenly at the sound of her foot falls making their way across the cave. Harper was walking for Katie with a determined step. Mac shadowed her movement curious about what she was up to.

Harper sunk to her knees next to the girl and Mac got a flash of steel in her hands. His hand slid around to the sheath feeling it empty and smirked at her bravery. Stupid, but he had to give it to her she was brave.

He couldn't hear what Harper was saying but the girl looked from her to him then back again. Tears rolled faster down her cheeks and Mac marveled at the difference between them. Both were stripped naked Harper not bothered in the slightest by her nudity or marks. She wore them proudly and he often found her fingers sliding along them absentmindedly. Katie was trying to shield herself from the both of them while making sure her hair covered the bites on her.

Harper had a confidence that showed in the way her body moved that Katie had lacked before he had so much as touched her. She had a weakness that begged to be exploited. Begged for him to destroy her. Harper had never showed a weakness for much anything beside her admission of feelings for him.

They couldn't have been more different. Katie was still struggling against her restraints while Harper willingly sunk into them while begging for more. Egging him on so he would be rougher with her. Mac felt his blood start burning through his body as he fought against the hold Harper was trying to claim on him.

Harper turned her eyes suddenly and looked at him. Her eyes were burning and her grip tightened on the knife as her other hand ripped away the tape. Mac stepped forward feeling his chest rising falling faster at what he read in her eyes.

Katie opened her mouth and closed it again seeing Mac moving closer to them. Her eyes searched Harper with hope but the smile that slid across her face stalled the girl out.

"Are you here to let me leave?" She pleaded.

Harper raised an eyebrow, "Why would I do that?"

Katie's eyes flicked over Harper and Mac watched as she read the marks he'd left carved on her. Each mark that made sure she understood that she was his.

"You can't let him get away with this." She hissed through her bruised face.

Mac snorted and Harper growled, "Yes, yes I can."

Katie shook her head leaning forward struggling against her restraints again. "He'll do the same to someone else! How can you be okay with this!?" She shrieked tears burning through the dried blood on her face.

Harper looked at her for a minute, "Because we're two side to the same fuckin' coin."

Harper moved fast the knife catching just at the corner of her mouth. With a driving force that Mac felt in his groin as it tightened Harper split her face in a sick mocking smile. Katie thrashed screaming out and Harper's hand cracked across her face in a slap as she pulled the knife back.

Mac moved suddenly squatting down behind Harper, her smaller frame tucked into his larger one. He covered her hand over the knife and let it slide between Katie's breast as the girl coughed screaming through the blood that was spilling down onto her chest. Harper turned and looked at him but his eyes were following the river of blood cascading over body.

Harper gripped his chin forcing him to look at her, "This." Her eyes went to their joined hands on the knife as she jerked suddenly letting it bite into Katie, "This is what _we_ are Mac."

Mac growled as she nipped at house mouth and he tightened his grip on the knife forcing the point to break through and sink into the meet just below Katie navel. Harper tongue slid along his bottom lip demanding access and Mac grunted taking over the kiss. Harper's other arm came around his neck as the kiss turned ravenous.

Mac groaned into the kiss while flexing his arm and driving the knife into the girl. A harsh breath and pained slurred yelp met their ears as Mac kept driving the knife up splitting her open. Harper didn't fight against the movement letting him lead much like he was in the kiss her hand sinking into his hair.

Katie's movement stopped and he felt her body slump away from the knife. Mac broke the kiss his eyes going to the mess next to them while Harper's stayed on him her hand smoothing over the scruff his jaw. His eyes slid over the spider he had carved in her seeing it split in half now. It was hanging to the sides it's legs seeming to crawl from the wound.

"Blood is gonna stain your beard if you don't get it out." Her voice was soft.

Mac's eyes flashed to hers and he stood pulling her with him, "Get dressed."

Harper nodded moving to do as he said and Mac grabbed up a scrap of Katie's clothes wiping his knife down. Her head was turned towards him with her shredded face exposed to him. That sick mocking smile in his vision that Harper had given her along with the damage he had done to her. He had set out to destroy the bitch and had in the end.

Harper appeared suddenly wiping blood from her throat and face. Her eyes were calm as she grabbed his arm up wiping the fresh blood away that had spilled over from the knife. Mac followed her movement as he sheathed his knife silently. Mac turned jerking his arm free from her grip but she just smiled slightly.

Mac started for the cave opening and Harper looked back at the girl, "What is gonna happen to her?"

"Same thing that happens to all whores."

Harper stepped next to him as they walked through the dark caverns. She was quiet waiting on him to elaborate on what he'd said. Mac looked down at her seeing her braiding her long hair over her shoulder. Seeing her with a smile brightening her face while she fixed her hair she almost seemed normal.

"Well Mac what happens to whores?" Her voice was lilting. She seemed lighter.

Mac eyed her as they stepped out of the cave it near mid day. She shielded her dark eyes against the sun and hissed through clench teeth. Mac walked to the truck pulling the door open and she climbed in through his door.

"Whores like all useless bullshit get forgotten."

Harper eyed him pulling her dark sunglasses over her eyes, "Makes sense."


	28. Chapter 28

Harper smirked down at the puppy tearing ass through the yard in the early morning sun. Mac had left not to long ago for work leaving her to herself and her thoughts. She didn't have anything to do today besides maybe clean up the mess they had created in the house. They had damn near torn it apart over the past couple of days ever since they coming back from the cave.

She didn't ask about the girl and didn't give a fuck in the slightest. She just wanted her dealt with and no traces leading back to Mac, she'd be damned if she seen him in jail over some worthless whore. He was better than that and she would do whatever she could to make sure he never seen any type of jail time. She'd give him such a good fuckin' alibi god himself wouldn't question it.

Mac had taken to calling her pup _litt__le fucker_ and while it was endearing slipping from his mouth, it didn't have the same name quality from her. She had decided on Duke not minutes before and was happy to see that his little ears perked up at the name. Didn't mean Mac would call him that though, he'd like always be that little fucker.

Thinking about Mac put a heat low in her belly that seemed to be her constant companion now days. She felt a deep ache in her core that was put there from his rough treatment while she simultaneously craved it even more. Things between them had a been a bit tense when they had gotten from the cave and she knew it more of him processing her words and actions than anything. It was tense but there was a new rolling fire burning and charring underneath the fire storm that was already them and it was all encompassing.

He had set out t make her question her love for him but it only added to it. He had shown more of himself to her in that moment than anyone had ever seen of him and likely would ever see of him and live to tell about it. She loved him more than what she knew was healthy and felt like there was a mutual understanding between them now. He would no longer try to force her to have other feelings or to not have them while she accepted what he was capable of. She was his. His alone.

"Harper."

Her eyes snapped up at the snake-like voice and she clenched her jaw, "Devon."

"My brother around." His eyes slid across her form.

She grit her teeth and met him head on. She'd not be put on her ass again by this motherfucker and she knew he was aware that if he done something to her that Mac would tear him apart.

"Why do you ask stupid fuckin' questions you know the answers to?" She snapped.

Devon smiled at her, "Why are you with him? Or whatever you two are doing..." His eyes appraised her hungrily and she felt her stomach churn. "You know you could be with me."

Harper laughed loudly not bothering to hide her sarcastic smile, "You think pretty damn high of yourself don't you, like your gods gift to women." She snapped. Devon nodded at her a smile on his face that was making her want to slap him. He was so different from Mac that it was nauseating.

"Harper I could make you feel good. Look at these marks on you." His eyes landed on the visible marks from her slight tank top that was barely covering half her stomach, due to the heat she had rolled it up. It exposed more of body than was usually on display and let deep bruises be seen along her hips. Bites and hand prints marked and claimed her for Mac.

She shook her head at him and realized even more how different they were. She wasn't kidding when she had told Mac they were the two sides to the same coin. She needed the marks like Mac needed to give them to her. She needed to be claimed and while he would always make it clear she was his. Each mark was a testament to them.

Devon bent down trying to coax the small dog to him when it growled snarling at him it's hackles raised. She smirked and called, "Duke." The small pup trotted to her and dropped down his dark eyes on Devon.

"Is there a reason your here?"

Devon's eyes hardened, "He's gonna leave you behind. He's gonna leave this entire place behind him."

Harper smiled at him but said nothing to him about Mac's plans on leaving here. She knew that before Walter had shot him he had every intention in the world in leaving. She knew he longed for it. But she also knew that these canyons were as much a part of him as he was her. Walter mistakenly believed that his threat to Mac when he had shot him had stopped his oldest son and made him cow to him. No. She knew better Mac was waiting on something.

She was also aware that Walter had some how came to an uneasy understanding with her. He knew there was something different about her for Mac and while you'd be hard-pressed to say it was love, she would like to believe that it was something close to that for Mac. She was his. So somewhere in there Walter got it in his head that Mac stayed for her also. She knew this wasn't true though. She knew what Ma would do if he left.

She tuned back into Devon's pointless blithering about midway, "...he's no good for you. Look at all these marks on you Harper. You deserve a real man."

She snorted at his words, "You think you're a man?"

His eyes snapped on to her burning harshly and he stepped towards her, "Watch your mouth when you talk to me." He hissed at her. She seen his eyes snapping with angry energy but she seen his nerves shining through.

She turned towards him more her hands on her hips a malicious smile on her face, "For you to claim to be a man you're nothing more than Walter's bitch. You're the bastard son he wont claim out loud. Mac...Mac is more man than you could ever dream of being and don't think for a second you will ever compare to him in way at all. You _NEVER_ will."

Devon's chest heaved and his eyes scorched around her but she held her ground daring him to take a step towards her. She would take him to the ground in the exact way Mac had shown her. She smiled at the memory after Devon had put her on her ass. Mac had been furious and angry with her for not defending herself immediately. It honestly surprised her that he had shown her how to fight back against someone larger than her, but if she thought about it. Really thought about it. It didn't surprise her that he did. He knew her better than she knew herself, and he knew she would never fight against him no matter what.

"Don't talk about stuff you know nothing about, your nothing more than a whore to him." Devon hissed.

She smiled and ran her hand across her stomach coming to rest on a bite mark she knew was going to scar. Her fingers circled it affectionately and she watched as Devon's eyes followed the movement and his jaw hardened, "Go on home Devon there's nothing for you here."

He cracked his neck and stepped closer to her about the time her phone rang. She lifted it knowing the ring tone and answered. His voice was pissed off and she cringed once she realized what it was about.

"I told her not to do that." She sighed her eyes on Devon. He was studying her as if he couldn't figure her out and it was pissing her off again.

Mac's voice was soothing her frayed nerves that Devon was trampling on and she wished she could tell him to come home and she'd do anything he wanted but she knew it was pointless.

"What did you do?" She snorted, "Never mind that was a stupid question." Devon walked closer to her, and she hissed through her teeth hotly, "No I didn't know anything about it."

Devon growled, "Rude to be on the phone when someone is talking to you."

Harper eyed him, "It's stupid to assume someone wants something to do with you when you know they fuckin' hate you." She barked at him, "I told you to fuckin' go home."

Devon stepped closer to her but Mac's voice commanded her attention, "No Mac not you. Devon's stupid fuckin' ass wont leave."

Devon recoiled at the mention of his older brother and she watched as his eyes changed. There it was that fear that he tried to keep concealed so well bleeding through letting her see what a pussy he really was. Devon turned on his heel and took off out of the yard and she smiled.

"Alright, yes he's gone."

Mac was off the phone and she felt her anger spike at the nerve Melissa had to approach him. She told her, she fuckin' warned her what was going to happen if she pushed Mac. If she pushed her. She wasn't her mother, she wasn't weak and the type to run. She'd be goddamned.

She called Duke after her and went back into the house to pick up the destruction they had caused before he got home and it started all over again. He was no doubt going to be worked up by the time he got home. He didn't say what Melissa had said but she could hear it all in his voice as he talked to her. He had wanted her to be there or him just within reach of her so he could take it out on her. Put it into her skin like he couldn't with words. But that was how they always were wasn't it? What Mac was unable to say he made her feel, scarred her, marked her, damned her, and left it all in her flesh for her to read and remember at anytime.


	29. Chapter 29

Mac pulled his shirt on over his head as Harper stepped out of the shower. He leaned on the door frame his eyes taking in her cream-colored skin that no matter how long she was in the sun always remained pale. Her hair was getting longer and he smirked at the memory of her straddling him and her raven locks brushing his thighs.

"It needs cut." Her voice was soft.

Mac looked up to her eyes that were in the mirror watching him in the door. Mac pushed off the frame and walked up behind her his hand sinking into her hair, "Why?"

She turned towards him her hair still sliding through his hand, "It's so much work to take care of it. I'm not cutting it short."

Mac tightened his grip on her before looking at his phone to see the time, "Get dressed we gotta get out of here."

Harper raised an eyebrow, "I thought you had work today."

"Don't make me tell you again." His voice dropped low.

He watched her teeth sink into her lips as her towel fell away from her body and she walked from the bathroom her bare ass sashaying as she went. He followed the movement his eyes raking over her and the dark bruises that graced her ass and hips. Mac leaned in the door frame again feeling his blood rush south but knowing he didn't have time for what he wanted to do.

Harper trailed out side and looked over at him causing him to smirk at her knowing she was hating the heat wave that was hitting them right now. She swept her long hair over her shoulder and gave him a pleading look, "Mac let us take my jeep for wherever we're going."

Mac shot her a look as she tossed her keys at him, "Why?"

Not answering him she grumpily climbed in the passenger side of her jeep shooting him glares causing him to laugh. Climbing into the vehicle Mac didn't say shit to her as he took off. He didn't even say anything as they passed the sign bidding them farewell to Cainesville. She leaned forward turning the air on the heat of the day started soaking into the vehicle.

Mac shot her a look and seen her fanning her hair out on the seat as she let the cool air blow against her. His eyes dropped low taking in her body and her hardened nipples against the cool of the air conditioning. Shifting in his seat he growled and gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"Where are we going Mac?"

"Gotta get some shit."

Harper opened her eyes looking at him and Mac felt his jaw tense as her eyes appraised him. She shifted in her seat and he heard the seat belt as it hit the door from her unbuckling it and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Is this for work?" Her voice was changing and Mac turned his head briefly looking at her.

"What the fuck it matter?"

"You didn't leave me because of Devon."

Mac growled at the name falling from her mouth and she moved back further in her seat. "Stay the fuck away from him Harper."

"I didn't go looking for him." She snapped.

Hitting the brakes Mac turned in the seat looking at her, "I don't give a fuck why he was there. He was there. If I show up and for any goddamn reason he is there or around you it wont be fuckin' pretty."

Harper flinched and settled back on her seat her eyes downcast and Mac sneered his tongue sliding along his canines as he glared at her, "What the fuck was he sayin' to you?"

He heard her breath hitch at his cold tone, "He was just talking stupid."

"Answer me."

Harper lifted her eyes still not meeting his, "He said you were going to leave me behind. That you didn't deserve me and he was just saying shit to get a rise out of me."

Mac didn't say anything but instead jerked the vehicle back into the gear and ran his eyes over the signs on the side of the road. He knew where they were and felt his blood hum thinking about the results of taking that girl back to the cave. Fuckin' her was just a way to break the girl but seeing Harper interacting with her and then lashing out had him harder than he had ever been in his life.

Swinging into the right parking lot he was out of the vehicle jerking the keys out with him. Harper was forced to either set in the building heat of the vehicle or follow him and he knew what she would do. The soft sounds of her booted feet met his ears and her pace quickened to be just behind his right shoulder.

Stepping inside he seen the man look up at him smiling before his eyes ran across Harper in a decidedly sexual way. Mac shifted blocking her from view and Harper let her fingers lace through his belt on his jeans. Her thumb slipped under his shirt sliding against his hip in soothing circles as his temper took hold battling him to do something he couldn't take back right here in this place.

"How's Walter?"

Mac felt his blood pressure jump at the mention of the man but said nothing. "He's the same."

"Old bastard aint ever gon' change!" He chuckled. "Got your shit in earlier got here just in time."

Mac nodded feeling Harper's thumb slide firmer against his skin seeking a more intimate contact with him. Mac turned and looked at her as the man walked from the room and she blushed a deep red licking her lips. Mac watched the red spread down her throat and down over her cleavage and felt his groin tighten at the sight of the color on her. It was the deep cherry red he often had her ass by the time he was done with her, it had his palm itching.

"Here we are."

Mac turned his eyes from her and looked back to the old bastard in front of him. "Is it all there?"

The man tore the box open and Mac stepped forward to the counter causing Harper to take a step since she didn't let go off him. The mans eyes went to her hand on him and her obvious exploration of his skin. Mac started looking over the part not paying either of them any attention as checked everything over.

He started sliding some of the stuff back into the box when he felt her nails bite harshly into his skin. Mac looked down at her and seen her eyes on him with unease lacing through the rich chocolate. Mac raised and eyebrow but her nails bit into him again causing his lip to curl in distaste.

"So Mac whose this?" Mac shot the man a look and he gave him a leering smile, "She's a nice piece. What's your name honey?"

Harper sunk more into Mac just behind his right shoulder and he felt the biting sting on his hip bone again. "Shut the fuck up Dave."

"Hit a sensitive spot did I? Aint ever known you to keep a piece around. Always fuck 'em and leave 'em. Let me know when you toss this one I'd like a taste of her."

Mac leaned forward bracing his hands on the counter commanding the older mans attention. When he finally looked up at Mac taking his eyes off what little bit of Harper he could see he felt his control snap. The man's eyes were filled with filthy promises and lust and had been pinned on Harper.

"Dave." His voice came out low whispered murder dipped in honey.

Paling at the tone in Mac's voice he stepped back but Mac's hand flashed out gripping his shirt holding him in place. "She isn't up for grabs. Past. Present. Future. Not even if I'm dead and gone."

Nodding his head he carefully kept his eyes away from her, "I get it."

Mac shoved hard causing him to stumble back into shelves, "Make sure you fuckin' remember!"

Snatching up his stuff he slung the money on the counter turning and making sure Harper was in front of him. His eyes burned across her body and he watched as her thighs rubbed together more than necessary. He could almost taste the arousal that he knew was gathering between her smooth thighs. He felt his mouth watering and growled as they got back to the jeep.

"I'm hungry Mac." Harper huffed.

His eyes went to the dash clock and finally realized how late it really was. They had been gone all day. It wasn't unusual for him to go without eating when he took off like this but her fuckin' delicate sensibilities demanded she eat. Cutting off the interstate at the first exit he seen he didn't even look at the name of the restaurant as he pulled in.

Harper climbed out watching as the white henley tee shirt clung to his body in all the right ways. He'd been killing her all day in that goddamn shirt and pants and wasn't even aware of it. It was rare to see him in something besides his coveralls or something covered in blood and grease. It clung to his muscles in his back making each roll and movement of his muscles throb in her core.

"Come on." He barked.

Harper sped up keeping just behind him as they stepped through the door. He walked straight to mens room and she settled at a booth in the corner taking in the surroundings. She could already tell she didn't like the snobby looking little waitress with her bright blonde hair and too happy fuckin' smile.

Mac slide into the booth in front of her his fingers drumming on the table, "Where the fuck is the waiter?"

"HEY! Name's Crissy! I'll be your waiter today!" She smiled brightly her eyes briefly looking at Harper before landing on Mac as he reclined in the booth. Harper watched her eyes run the length of his body lingering on his throat and chest. She grinned seeing the scar on his throat from her bite. The pop of her bubble gum made Mac look up at her and Harper held in her growl seeing Mac's eyes darken.

"So y'all ready to order?"

"Haven't even given us a fuckin' menu." Mac growled.

Her face burned red, "I'm sorry!" The girl trotted off adding more swing to her hips as she got what he asked for. "He you go."

Harper met his eyes and Mac licked his lips and she heard the bounce of his leg under the table from his energy building up. She knew things were always going to be more intense when he wasn't able to hold still. His eyes were running over her not even looking at the menu.

"Eat up Harper...your gonna need it." He growled his eyes coal black.


	30. Chapter 30

**A****lva Starr after talking to you earlier while I was writing this there is def some stuff in here that you'll recognize from our conversation and the new take on it. I hope you like it.**

**Anyways, this got out sooner than I planned due to Alva Starr and EnglishPoet18 both wanting to see what happened after the last line of the last chapter. It was eating at them. Who am I to deny such avid readers?**

**Also thank you everyone who, favorite, followed, and reviews and just enjoys the story I'm telling. I appreciate you all.**

Harper set back as her drink was slid in front of her watching as the blonde tart fawned over Mac. He was resolutely gazing out the window and she could watch as the gears in his head spun. There was something on his mind more so than usual as pain, truth, and choice were all the same for him. She wished she could rid his mind of the poison devils that plagued him. They'd never give a fuck about him the way she did and always would.

"Your food will be out shortly." She purred close to him.

No reaction.

Harper watched her walk away and felt his eyes on her. Looking over she smirked at his irritation and he sneered his eyes flashing over her body as she heard the _thud thud thud_ of his heavy steel toe boots as his leg bounced. With each thud of his boots she felt like she was being pulled closer to the edge, dangling precariously over the ledge with only Mac keeping her there.

Cutting her eyes out the window she watched as the light of the day burned way giving room to the night. It was her favorite time and she reveled in it knowing that Mac was usually around at that time. If he wasn't there he was usually not far from coming home to her painted with the sins that she set out to abolish with her own soul.

Mac's eyes landed on her again and she watched the heat pouring from them as his eyes raked over her the coals. She rubbed her thighs together feeling the ache between her legs almost painfully. Mac smirked and licked his lips setting up in the booth and she felt her legs kicked wide under the table as he shook his head at her taking the relief of her clenched thighs from her.

A whine slipped past her lips and his smirk turned dangerous as he pinned her in place with a look. "Think you deserve to cum?" His voice was low.

Harper parted her lips her teeth gleaming in the low light and Mac's eyes went to her mouth. She watched his pupils dilate as her teeth sank into her lip harshly drawing blood. Mac's breath whistled out of his chest as her tongue slid over her slip taking away her offering. Harper slid her hand off the table his eyes following it and lifted her hips just enough to get her hands free and clear of her waist band.

Mac's eyes raised to hers and she swallowed at the look in them. There was no one else around, no other place that his eyes went as they focused on her. She felt her skin flush as her fingers slid through slick folds and she let out a breath. Mac's nostrils flared and his fist turned white knuckled as he watched her.

She panted her eyes not leaving his, "You gonna punish me Mac? Whip me?" Her breath faltered for a second. "Are you gonna make me yours again? Make me bleed."

Mac growled his jaws slamming together and the tendons in his throat bulging, "Harper." His voice held a cool warning but she could see the fire burning in his eyes.

She let her head fall back against the booth letting her hips lift into her fingers just enough to give that extra push. Mac was still watching her his face passive as she seen the woman getting their food ready at the front. She sped her fingers up watching him needing that extra push from him. She whined licking her lips and pleaded with her eyes.

Mac leaned towards her, "Now Harper." His voice the one she'd heard when he would keep her pinned down.

Her eyes slammed shut and her hips stuttered over her fingers as her breath rushed from her. Sagging back against the seat she seen the girl turn towards them with their food. She pulled her hand from her pants just as she was jerked forward her ribs hitting the table. She looked to his iron grip around her wrist as he pulled her hand towards him. Her breath hitched hard out of her chest as he cleaned her fingers up not bothered by the girl who stopped at the table.

Harper tore her eyes away from his mouth and looked up at the girl aware of her flushed and sweaty skin. Her eyes were on Mac and she was breathing almost as bad as she was. "You can set it down." She snapped.

The girl looked at her, her face red and set their plates down fast. Mac released her hand and she let it drop heavily to the table as he set back licking his lips a slight growl rumbling through his chest. Harper felt her own growl slipping past as the girl rubbed her thighs together still looking at him. Mac shot her a look before his eyes went to the girl seeing the source of her anger.

Mac tilted his head his eyes shooting to her briefly before running over the blonde tart. His eyes went to her thighs and she seen the predator side of him coming out. She'd never seen him when he'd been on a hunt, she'd seen the aftermath. Seen the difference in him before and after, she'd even seen the dumb bitch he'd kept as a trophy and warning system for her. But this, this side of him she'd never seen and part of her longed more than anything to see him in action.

Mac's eyes shifted to her as his hand sought out the knife on the table twirling it with ease between his fingers. "What's your name?"

"Excuse me?"

Mac didn't look at her instead his eyes ran over Harper's bruised throat that still had a deep impression of his teeth as they had broken through the skin the night before. Harper turned her head more brushing her hair over her shoulder giving him what he wanted and exposing his brands on her. Mac shifted in his seat and she smiled with satisfaction as his breathing deepened.

Harper ate her food aware that Mac was watching her every movement. His words were still ringing in her ears, _"Eat up Harper...you're gonna need it." _

She lifted her eyes letting them linger on his broad chest and shoulders as he rolled the sleeves of his Henley up exposing his forearms. She licked her lips and he chuckled, "Eat, got shit I want to do."

Harper nodded eating quicker knowing he would drag her out if she didn't finish by the time he finished smoking. The rhythmic sound of his Zippo snapping open and closed over and over was making her nerves pick up not sure what she'd unleashed in him. Knowing that Dave had pushed him too and then him bringing up Devon, he was in a definite mood.

Sliding her plate away from herself, "What did Melissa want when she stopped?"

"Done?"

Nodding her head she slipped from the booth as he jerked his wallet out standing up. Harper let her eyes linger on him committing his look to memory for later use. He slung money down not waiting on the bill and grabbed ahold of her wrist pulling her to him as he started walking.

"Come back!" The waitress called to Mac.

He turned his head looking at her for a minute and Harper ripped her wrist from his grip, "I'll be in the jeep when you get done being a dick."

Just as her words left her mouth she sealed her lips as his eyes slammed into her with enough forced to knock her back. Mac moved closer to her shoving the door open, "Jeep now."

She double timed it feeling anxiety prickle across her skin as if it was his hot pissed off breath. Climbing in she waited on Mac seeing him hot boxing a cigarette not looking at her. She sucked a breath at the image he made as the smoke billowed up over his face through his dark hair, his sharp cheek bones more prominent than ever.

He slammed the door and the engine roared to life just as quickly. The cab of the vehicle filled with angry tension and she wanted to defuse it before they got back to his house knowing she'd have trouble tomorrow if she didn't. She shifted in her seat watching the speedometer race his anger as he worked to get them back to Cainesville.

Moving quick she leaned towards him sliding her hand up the inside of his thigh not lingering. If she didn't hook him quick she could very well have a broke wrist in the next few minutes. She ran her hands across his evident arousal knowing that his anger and arousal walked hand in hand most of the time.

Mac grunted when she met his belt and she worked it open quickly seeing his hand moving for her. Slipping her hand inside quickly she gripped him pulling him from his pants. She wasted no time and leaned over him causing a growl to sound around them as her mouth closed around him. She felt his hand sink into her hair and tighten as he started pulling her off him. She hollowed her cheeks swallowing him down further letting him hit the back of her throat before pulling off as her tongue swirled over him.

"Goddamn it Harper." He snarled his breathing changing.

She pulled off him just enough that her tongue tease the head of his cock tasting him and moaning around him. Mac groaned his grip changing in her hair and pushing her back down over him. Harper let her teeth scrape across him just enough to make his hips jerk and she smiled around the mouthful of dick she had. With each pass of her mouth she could feel him swelling in her mouth more and she moaned around him knowing this would take the edge of him till they got through the door at the house.

His chest heaved and his hips lifted into her as she took him down as far as she could, "Goddamn whore. Learn to shut your fuckin' mouth Harper. Going to beat the shit out you bitch." He snarled as he poured down her throat. His words dropping and slowing in cadence as anger permeated them.

Harper moaned around him feeling her panties soak again at his words almost wishing he'd pull over right there and do it. Mac's hand let go of her hair and she lifted off him cleaning him up as she tucked him back in his pants. She grabbed his cigarettes lighting one for him knowing he was going to the exact thing as soon as she was out-of-the-way. Passing it to him she moved back to her seat letting her eyes linger on her lap still feeling his anger but not as strong.

Pulling in at the house Harper stretched a groan passing through her lips from being trapped so long in the vehicle. Mac swung the door open and took off towards the house and the sounds of Duke yelping at them. He sneered at the dog as he passed and she smirked seeing it's excitement at seeing Mac. As much as he hated the dog it loved him even more.

Harper came back in after walking her dog and heard the sink in the bathroom and made her way towards him. Mac was standing there as she leaned against the frame of the door. He'd stripped his shirt off and was in his low slung jeans not having buckled his pants back after she blew him in the jeep.

"What did Melissa want Mac?" Harper questioned. She was already in for it so fuck it.

Mac's eyes lifted to hers in the mirror and he spit out a mouthful of water wiping his mouth across his forearm, "You tell them I'd come over for dinner? Set down with your father?"

Harper snorted, "Not fuckin' likely. They wanted you to and I told them no."

Mac turned to her and she let her eyes follow the single bead of water making its way down his chest only t disappear into his happy trail.

"That bitch has it in her head that your bringing me over there." Mac growled.

Meeting his eyes, "Why would I do that? I know you don't like her and I know you hate people."

Mac eyed her then snorted shoving her through the door towards the bedroom. She walked backwards as he pulled his belt free from his pants looping it over his hand and cracking it, the sound making her ass burn. His eyes darkened as her body flushed. He set on the bed as she stood there unsure what to do.

"Strip." It was a command accompanied by the steel thud of his boots as his leg bounced.

Harper slipped her shirt over her head and his eyes darkened taking in her bare breast. She kicked her boots off as she started working her jeans open his eyes watching every movement she made with predatory grace.

As soon as she was free and clear of her clothes Mac was up jerking her to him and shoving her down on the bed. Harper yelped from the sudden movement as he pulled her to the head of the bed the belt looping around her wrist tightly and through the bars of the bed keeping her restrained. She pulled against and he chuckled darkly his eyes black as they picked her apart.

"You think I'm a dick? You want me to break you, whip you, bleed you? That what you want Harper?" Mac demanded as he straddled her hips keeping her completely pinned in place. "Fuckin' answer me."

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

Harper writhed below him shamelessly but his face was stone, "Answer me now."

"All of it Mac. I need it. We need it." Harper cried.

Mac leaned over her, "Being a whore and messing with what's mine right there in the diner...what should I do with you?"

Harper's eyed widened and she bit her lips hoping he would do something soon.

"Should leave you like this for a while. No relief for the whore you are." Mac snarled slapping her across the face splitting her lip.

Her tongue slid out cleansing the split and she felt the slight shift of his hips over her and she cut her eyes down. He was straining against his pants and wouldn't hold out much longer on her.

Mac moved suddenly flipping her on her stomach forcing her to arch her hips up to him.

"Stay like this."

His hand cracked across her ass hard and she yelped feeling the stinging burn in pussy. She tightened her thighs together and he snorted forcing her legs wide with his own leaving her exposed completely to him. She felt his fingers slide through her folds and pushed back seeking his thicker fingers. Mac slapped her ass again suddenly hard enough to jar her forward and her hips dipped. Jerking her back up to where he had her he repeated the process till she no longer felt the burn or the pain knowing he was bruising her. She wouldn't be able to set for a while and part of the part that loved Mac more than life itself was glad of it.

She yelped suddenly when she felt a hard biting slap against her pussy. He sunk his fingers into her dragging them over her his thumb circling her clit as she felt his hard on against her bruised ass. Pulling his fingers from her she keened at the loss of feeling of him against her wanting him to feel her completely. Mac repeated his motions of teasing her pussy only to slap her causing deep moans to rattle through her chest. The pain was almost too much for her and he kept her on edge for longer than she could take and felt her tears building. He'd drag her painfully to the edge only to beat her back from it over and over. He was punishing her but not the way she thought he would have. She felt the first of her tears and blinked not wanting him to see but she knew he could feel the shudders through her body.

She arched her hips exposing herself more to him when she felt his bare flesh instead of jeans. Mac growled, "This is what you wanted wasn't Harper...taunting me like you were?"

She nodded her head, "Yes." She pulled on her restraints wanting to touch him but he forced her down more on the bed dragging her hips more up to him. She felt his cock slide through her soaked folds and whimpered.

Mac flipped her on her back and she let out a breath being able to see him and rest her tired body from his assault. It was short-lived though when he drove into her with no warning. Mac pulled her legs up bracing them against his chest and sinking into her deeper than ever. Blowing him in the vehicle had done nothing but take the edge off his anger and up his arousal. She was going to be here for a while.

She lifted her hips into him as much as she could with the position but Mac snarled suddenly gripping her legs and forcing her legs up and down by her upped body leaving her wide open to him. His hands just below her knees on her calf muscles kept her legs pinned high on the bed along with her arms still belted. She was completely unable to move as his body slammed into her over and over taking more and more from her.

He felt bigger in her than ever before and felt herself tightening around him the relief she needed racing him before he could deny her again. She felt tears pricking her eyes again scared he was going to refuse her. Mac one of her legs free it dropping back to lay over his shoulder changing the angle and setting off her orgasm.

"Harder, fuck me harder Mac." She demanded through panting breaths. His hips slammed into her with so much force she keened in pain.

She closed her eyes letting herself ride the waves of pleasure as they erased some of the pain from her body. The only sounds she could hear were that of their bodies meeting over and over, her moans, his grunts and growls. She panted lifting her hips a little into him making him groan and she felt herself flood him when she heard the distinct metallic clang just before she felt the cold kiss.

Mac released her other leg letting his body settle into the cradle of her thighs. She looped them around him accepting the only way she was allowed to touch him right now and moaned more encouraging him and turning her head giving him her neck. She felt the knife as it made distinct cuts over her body the sting and rush driving them both harder.

"Yours." Harper moaned. "I'm yours Mac."

At her words his teeth sunk into her neck marking her in a new spot. She felt his teeth break through and turned her head more forcing him to bite harder as the blood and orgasm rushed through him. She writhed below him her hips straining against his to get him as deep into her as she could as his cock throbbed and poured him into her.

She felt his head drop to her shoulder and waited for him to lift his head. As soon as he did she sought out the blood that made her his and cleaned him up. She strained against the belt wanting to touch him but Mac's mouth slammed into hers his body still keeping her pinned as he softened in her.

Mac raised up his body pulling from the cradle of hers as his fingers replaced his dick. She watched him as he let his fingers tease her bruised body. Mac leaned up pinching her nipples harshly as his other fingers kept driving into her bringing her close to the edge. He pulled his fingers from her leaving her wanting and she panted watching him lifting her hips.

"Please Mac."

Shaking his head he pushed his fingers coated with the both of them into her mouth. She closed her eyes reveling in the taste of them mixed so intimately.

"I'm not done with you." He snarled.

She watched his hand close around his cock and start working himself with vigor. She loved watching him like this, seeing him lose his control with her. She looked down her body and her eyes landed on the cuts he had made and she made out the trace design of a spider. Licking her lips she jerked harder on the belt feeling it bite into her wrist no doubt bruising her with the force she was applying.

"You aint getting out of this." He chuckled.

Lifting her eyes from her bite marks, "I don't want out, I want more."

Mac's hand released hers and she winced as the blood rushed back into her arms. Mac set her up and she gripped his cock keeping up his motions as she felt the belt sliding around her throat. She hummed her approval as it tightened down over her and Mac's eyes blazed like a sky lit on fire over her raining hell fire on her. He loved having the control over her and she loved giving it up.

Harper met his eyes and let her grip tighten over his cock working him harder as he kneeled in front of her. Moving fast while he wasn't expecting his she pushed him onto his back and straddled him letting him sink into her. Mac jerked the belt making her lean over him as she took him all the way a deep groan rolling through him.

Swiveling her hips Mac kept the belt tight making her stay there. His eyes pierced through her, "Get to fuckin' work."

Harper jerked hard on the belt as she straightened up her hair spilling over her as she lifted and rolled her hips. Each movement was accompanied by pain but it was something she craved more of. Moaning she rolled her hips harder into his thrust and sped her pace up feeling his hands sliding along her body and the sling of the belt as it controlled her movements.

Mac set up his body flush with hers and she opened her eyes just as his hand slapped her bruised ass. Pulling her harder into him she nodded her head before dropping it to his shoulder and biting down hard. Mac jerked on the belt forcing her to break her hold but she just bit on to his collar-bone over the tattooed X that set there. He groaned and she felt heat rush through her at the sound of his pleasure.

Mac rolled them his motions never stopping as he slid in and out of her with purpose. She refused to break her bite on him and felt the skin tearing with each of his jarring thrust into her. His grip slid up her body as he cupped her breast before his hand tightened over her almost painfully. Pulling, rolling, tease and biting his way back and forth between her throat, shoulders, and breast. She was covered in more bites and hickeys than she had ever been.

Harper's head dropped away from him and she cried out as her body convulsed around him pulling him deeper into her trying to keep him there. Mac followed her over the edge quickly as he let the belt loose causing her vision to blur and her blood to drown all the sounds around her. She slumped completely her legs falling wide as his weight dropped over her.

Opening her eyes she watched him drop to the side of her his hair soaked and clinging to him as sweat ran over him. She felt her own hair soaked and grimaced at how nasty it was going to be if she didn't get cleaned up. Mac's breathing caught her attention and she watched him seeing him already smoking as he watched her body. 

Her eyes found her bite over and grinned at the bruising showing up.

"Think your fuckin' cute don't you?" He snapped.

Harper met his eyes shrugging, "I'm sure you'll think of some way to make me pay for it."


	31. Chapter 31

Mac stood in the bay of the garage watching The Luna Mesa while he had a break from rotating the set of tires next to him. Shifting on his feet his eyes tracked and noted every person that came and went. Walter was up to more shit and Mac wasn't sure he even really wanted to know what the fuck it was. The man was infuriating on the best of days and on the worst of days Mac really got thinking about shit. He found himself looking over at the set of torches and thinking about how it'd feel to heat his knife red hot then cut him. It'd cauterised the wound immediately keeping him from bleeding out and giving him plenty of time with the motherfucker.

_"You can't do him that way Walter! He's not you and your not your father!" Her voice broke sadly and almost defeated._

_Walter towered over the small woman his eyes burning with a hatred that Mac had never seen on him. He set over in the corner where Walter had left him after the belt had bit into him harshly. He hated this man already, hated everything about him. He refused to believe that he came from this bastard or that his mother would have had anything t do with him._

_Walter's eyes blazed and he motioned Mac over. Standing and moving silently towards his parents Mac glared at him not looking at the woman setting in the chair. He didn't want to see her tears or the way her face broke. He knew what was coming and she should have too. Walter had drilled it in his head to listen and not question his father._

_"He fuckin' listens why the fuck can't you?" His question was punctuated with a harsh slap. "Your love is gonna get you killed. Let me do my goddamn shit or things are gonna get bad here." Walter snarled in her face._

_His hand closed around Mac's forearm dragging him over forcing him to stand in front of her. He could feel her eyes pleading with him to look at her and it only pissed him off more._

_Hearing the scrape of the knife as Walter pulled it to him being careful of the blade. His arms came around Mac one holding the knife the other holding his jaw forcing his face forward. Mac's eyes followed the knife as the stinging heat of it burned through her skin just as easily as it cut. She thrashes against her bound hands and feet. Tears rolled freely down her cheeks but Mac only watched the knife as it deepened through her skin with an intense heat._

_"See bitch, this is your son." Walter laughed, "My fuckin' blood! MY BLOOD!"_

Crushing his cigarette under his boot heel he blew out a heavy breath trying to clear his lungs of the memory of burnt metallic smelling flesh. Tightening his fist he turned and walked back in not looking over into Eric's bay. He had nothing to say to him right now and if he even tried it was likely to end in blood. He had no time for people today. He was running on empty and primed to blow at any second. He lost his self in his work not watching the clock and trying to exorcise the sounds of his mothers pleading cries from his mind.

"Mac!"

Sliding from under the carriage of a car he glared at the voice calling to him. Eric paled slightly but shifted on his feet his chest attempting to puff out as he met his eyes. The thought that this dumb ass was even trying to grow a pair made Mac chuckle. The sound immediately blew holes in Eric's sails and he jerked his head out the doors.

"Someone here wantin' to talk to you." Eric's voice was smaller.

Mac looked back the part he'd been messing with then back at Eric. "Tell them to wait a minute."

He said no more as he pulled himself under the vehicle his hands sinking back into the work. He paid no attention to the oil sliding down his forearms or the way it was dripping to his chest. He knew it was through his hair having been working on so many vehicles through the day and swiping sweat away. He was soaked through with it almost as if it was a second skin. He'd shed his coveralls earlier in the day leaving him in nothing more than his jeans and boots since his shirt followed shortly after. It was goddamn sweltering today and even his pants felt wet with sweat and oil, he was ready to get home and just stand under the cold spray of water.

He could hear Eric's laughter as he talked to whoever it was outside and he bared his teeth the sound like acid being poured over his body. He snarled shoving out from under the car tossing the trash from changed parts in the garbage. One thing Mac did take serious was his tools and where they went, they all had a place. Everything was always put back in place when he done shit.

Feeling his cell phone vibrate on his thigh he growled jerking it out, "HELLO"

"Are you already out of there?" Her voice was pissed.

Mac looked to the clock, "You know I aint look at the fuckin' time."

"Wishful thinking. Listen I'm on my way there just...just wait for me before you do anything." Her voice was hesitant.

Mac hung up not saying anything as he walked around making sure everything was shut down. He didn't know what the fuck was going on with Harper for her to call him at work. Wasn't sure he really fuckin' care right now, it was to goddamn hot to care and he grimaced. Slamming the bay doors down he didn't even look out to see who was out there waiting on him.

Stupid fucks come to his place of work and expect him to quit what he was doing to come coddle them lost their fuckin' minds. He didn't coddle anyone not even Harper got that shit and she was closer to him than anyone. The thought pissed him off and he jerked his shirt up walking out the door feeling the sun burn across his bare back as he spun locking the doors up.

"Yeah we went to school together she's a great girl." Eric's voice was layered with charm.

Mac felt his anger spike again but swallowed it down not needing to explain why he murdered someone in the garage parking lot. He chuckled at the thought of Pratt letting him off with a warning for killing Eric for the sound of his annoying voice. Turning he grimaced as the sun brightened against his eyes and walked across the parking lot. Whoever it was were having the balls tongued enough that Mac didn't feel the need to speak with them, fuck them.

"Excuse me I've been waiting here for you." The clear disdain in the voice had Mac's hackles rising.

Turning and looking head on at mirror images of the deep chocolate eyes that he seen day in and day out he felt his adrenaline spike. He knew exactly why Harper had called him now and he almost laughed at the worry he recalled being in her voice. She had no reason to worry over him and he knew her well enough to know she didn't care for this man in front of him.

"Mac, am I right?"

Tilting his head to the side slightly, "There a reason your standing here in front of me?"

He seen the mans eyes flash over his bare torso that was covered in more sweat and oil than skin at the moment. His eyes focused on a few places he knew Harper had left her mark, something he'd carry for life. One in particular made a smirk threaten to turn his lips when he seen him glaring at his hips. Harper more often than not left deep hickies over the scarred bite mark that he carried on his hip bones. He couldn't recall the last time he seen the skin there unbruised from her now.

"Are you the one that is with my Harper?"

Mac pulled his cigarettes out lighting one his eyes flicking to Eric. He seen him standing off just enough to not be rude but close enough to try to listen in. His eyes blazed and Eric dropped his eyes backing away and moving to his car. Looking back at the man he pulled his zippo up lighting his cigarette and taking a deep lungful of nicotine. Blowing a cloud of smoke out not caring where it went he eyed the man in front of him.

This was the motherfucker who had treated Harper like shit and chose a piece of pussy over his own blood. Chose a whore over his wife, a woman who loved him unconditionally and gave him a child. Gave him Harper. And what did he do? He shit all over it causing her mother to get killed and leaving Harper feeling bereft and lost. He might've never put hands on them but the abuse was all the same in the end some just left deeper scars. He was no better than Walter for the shit he done. Both were guilty and deserved that heated carving he wished to give to the man.

"Are you going to get the fuck on with it? I got places to be." Mac snapped.

The man chuckled shaking his head, "She really scraped the bottom of the barrel for you."

Mac sneered at him spitting to the side his stance widening, "You got something to fuckin' say to me?" His voice was like a biting murder blatant for all to see. A challenge issued.

Austin stepped back slightly his eyes taking Mac in again, "How did you meet my daughter?"

Snorting his eyes went to the jeep that whipped into the parking lot the engine barely having time to shut off before Harper was out of the vehicle and storming towards her father. Eric smiled at her and stepped into her path and Mac growled low in his throat.

"Hey Harper how you been?"

She didn't even glance at him, "I really don't have time for your doe eyed bullshit today Eric go fuck off somewhere."

Harper stormed on towards Mac as her father turned at the sound of her voice. Her eyes met Mac's and he seen the look that had been in her eyes in the cave blazing loud and true. He smiled at her feeling blood rush south at the sight of her anger and adjusted his pants catching her attention. Her eyes ran over his body suddenly the dark chocolate deepening to smoldering coal black. Every where her eyes hit him left char that had his blood turning molten.

Bypassing her father she came to stand right by Mac her side slamming into him as her hand closed around his forearm. He eyed her for a minute her chest heaving as she glared at Austin. She was pissed, more than that she was murderous.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Harper hissed. "I told you that what the fuck I do and who I fuck I choose to be around is not your concern!"

Austin laced his fingers together, "Sweetheart I just wanted to meet the man you spend your time with. I worry about you."

The sincerity in his voice was so false that it made Mac smile at him around his cigarette. This man was stupid, beyond stupid. He was downright retarded and the thought made Mac smile all the more. He seen his eyes flick to her hand bearing down on Mac's arm harshly to Mac's smile and his face changed.

"Harper you get your stuff and I want you back at the house before the day is out." He snapped.

She shook her head her long raven hair fanning out around them in the wind, "You've lost your fuckin' mind. NO way in hell would I ever stay there with you or that whore you married."

His face reddened at Mac's laugh, "That _whore._" He sneered the word, "Is your stepmother and has tried to be close to you but you insist on acting like a petulant child then I'll treat you as one. Sometimes I think I should have used a belt on you." His hard tone had her tensing.

Mac raised an eyebrow at her but she was paler and he felt his anger spiking the more her hand tightened on him. She was rigid and her eyes were wide as she looked at the man in front of her.

"I'm eighteen...I'm not coming back."

He shook his head, "Don't make me come get you."

Mac couldn't help it when a laugh rolled out of him. The sound snapped Harper out of her weird reverie and Mac shifted Harper's body coming into contact more with his. He heard her inhale deeply and shook his head. She was more like him then he liked to admit or even he wanted to admit to himself. It pissed him off that when he was worked up and on edge that her scent alone could back him down grounding him. He knew that and had seen for himself that it done the same for her, like now. She was breathing him in and he could see her body visibly relaxing into him.

"You're going to come to my house. Step on to my property into inside my house and take her?" Mac questioned his voice cold enough that it frosted around them. Mac took a step forward Harper now slightly behind him he felt her hand slide against the skin of his back as she watched the pair of them. He felt the tremor in her hand when her fathers gaze went back to her and Mac watched his eyes darken, a look he knew all to well. Harper moved closer to him and shifted her weight more behind him letting Mac shield her.

"You would hide behind him from your own father?"

Mac flicked his cigarette away, "Haven't known many fathers to look at their goddamn daughter like they wanna fuck their brains out." Mac snarled moving closer to him.

Austin backed up quickly for him when Mac didn't slow down in the slightest. Seeing red and reading the mans intentions correctly his foot flashed out reminding him of the first time he'd ever seen Harper. She was attacked and he just so happened to be walking by and hear her yelp. IT was the same goddamn shit but just different kind of predator.

Austin's body dropped hard to the unforgiving asphalt and gravel as Mac loomed over him. Dropping down heavily next to the mans head and jerking him up roughly lifting his upper body with ease. He made no move to fight back as Mac's frame clouded the world around him instead he gazed up wide-eyed and in shock. "She is mine. You'll pay in blood if you cross that fuckin' line."

Dropping him back down Mac stood and giving the man his back as he moved towards the truck. Harper fell into step with him easily her hand reaching out again towards him her nails biting into his skin causing him to hiss through his teeth at the contact and pain. He heard the slam of the doors of Eric and Austin both leaving along with the barking of the tires.

Mac enjoyed the fading light around them feeling the heat and burn leaving his skin as he swiped his hand through the oil coating his skin. Harper was still holding on to his wrist and he jerked it free causing her to stumble.

"Tell me right now..." His voice was low and quiet. Almost soothing. He watched as the sound made her tense and she had good damn reason to be afraid. He'd kill every motherfucker here now for this goddamn shit and never look back. He'd scorch Cainesville from the world itself with the heat of his anger and wrath.

Harper hung her head and let out a breath her dark hair falling around her face like a veil of a mourning widow. Her breath hitched hard out of her chest, "My mother didn't just catch him cheating she accused him of having more than paternal feelings about me."

Mac felt a growl rumbling deep in his chest starting in his bones and rattling through his body. Her entire demeanor had shifted from the Harper he knew and killed for. This was someone else entirely and she was pissing him the fuck off with her weak and pleading form. He wanted to beat her and fuck her for just looking like some goddamn bitch, like all those other bitches.

"He never tried after she died." Her voice was soft.

Mac shifted pushing her against the interior of his open door, "What about before?" If murder could be whispered, Mac had perfected it that moment.

She lifted her eyes them blazing, "No. He was just...just weird. Not what a father should have been."

Mac tilted his head down gripping her jaw and pulling her bottom lip from between her teeth. He held her firmly his hand tangling in her raven hair and jerking her hair back forcing her head back and her eyes to meet his. "The truth. Did. He. Do. Anything. To. You." Each word was lethal as a critical hit from his knife.

She shook her head as much as she could in his crushing grip. "No Mac. I got out before I knew he would try. I wanted out the day I turned eighteen. Why do you think I begged you t help me move as soon as I could find a place."

Mac searched her face seeing the truth ringing in her eyes. Backing her up more he lifted her suddenly setting her on the seat of his truck and pushing her legs wide exposing her bare thighs to him. Stepping between her parted thighs he ran his hand up them to the apex cupping her, "This Harper is mine. You are mine." his mouth slammed into hers rocking her back as his fingers sunk into her.

She spread herself wider for him as he jerked his pants open his eyes not leaving hers. She was back. That weak whiny bitch shelved somewhere and his Harper was back. "This is gonna be fast and hard." Jerking her panties to the side and lining himself up with her he sunk into her and she leaned back planting her hands on the bench seat.

Mac growled at how wet she was and picked his pace up jerking her more towards the edge of the seat. Her head dropped back exposing the smooth column of her throat to him. Forcing her shirt up Mac pulled the cups of her bra down causing her breast to spill out seconds before his mouth closed over her nipple. His teeth scraped against her causing her thighs to lock tighter around his waist.

"Mine Harper."

She set up her arms wrapping around his neck her face burying in his shoulder, "Yours. Only and always. Fuck him Mac, fuck them all."

Her teeth sunk into his shoulder roughly biting down harder than she ever had before. Mac snarled deepening his thrust but not slowing down for her as her breath tore ragged from her. Feeling heat at the base of his spine shooting up and to his groin he groaned her scent cocooning around him as he breathed her.

Pulling her arm down he directed her hand between them and she started working herself with his pace her eyes hooded. "Don't let me go." She panted.

With a last thrust Mac snarled and his grip on her became crushing as he tried to get his breath through his orgasm. Feeling her walls working him even more demanding his body to keep giving. Needy bitch.

Mac pulled out of her and she set there looking at him her breathing still irregular. Mac righted his clothes and pulled his shirt on over his head as the wind bit at his back. Not looking at her he righted her panties his hands sliding along her thighs feeling the creamy expanse of her thighs.

"I want to kill him." His voice was calculated.

"I want you too."


	32. Chapter 32

Harper moved through the kitchen as she drank her coffee trying to get her mind off her fathers threats. She knew he was serious but once more she knew how serious Mac was. He'd kill her father without a second thought. He wanted to. She wanted him too. She had never wanted something more than she wanted to see that man die. She hated him and everything he'd put her through growing up. It was hell that she had been trapped in never knowing if he'd get past her mother or if she wouldn't be fast enough.

She remembered a time when he wasn't the weirdo he was now. When he didn't treat her like a piece of meat to acquire. He was a father then nothing like he was now. Not a predator...no he wasn't even that. He was scum. He was the fuckin' bottom of the barrel for wanting to hurt his own child in the ways he thought about.

Mac bursting through the living room door startled her and she jumped a yelp escaping her mouth. His eyes went to her. He'd never caused her to react that way just from entering the house. She usually sensed when he was close by but she had been distracted. She could feel his appraising eyes on her as he moved further into the house. The heat of his anger wasn't lost on her as he set at the table the _thud thud thud_ of his steel toes matching her hearts tempo.

"You gonna be here today?" Mac questioned.

Harper turned drinking from her cup again letting the coffee burn down her throat. His eyes blazed at her silence and she shook her head, "Got a doctor's appointment."

He nodded his eyes flicking out side as Duke sauntered into the room. He wasn't so much a small anymore coming to just below her knees as he moved around. He set next to Mac both of them gazing out the door. She grinned around her cup looking at them. For him to not like the dog so much it was attached to him and stuck to him like glue. She had laughed her ass off a few times watching Mac fight with it when he was going to leave and it jumped in his truck with him. It wouldn't be long till he got the fuck over it and it was everywhere with him. Fuckin' dog would probably get to see him hunt. She grimaced at the thought and set her cup down.

"Go put clothes on Harper." His voice was arctic as he stood up.

She watched him move towards the door with Duke walking with him. Both of their hackles raised and ready to tear someones ass, she wasted no time moving from the room to get cleaned up. He was still worked up from her father and had been for the past couple of days. She wasn't about to push him right now and have all that anger turned on her. Let someone else have it right now. It might make him feel better anyways, she knew it would see him let it out.

Pulling her clothes out she stepped into the shower appraising the marks over her body aware that they would be seen today. She wasn't ashamed of them, not in the slightest but she knew there would be questions. _Is he hurting you? Do you want help getting out of the relationship? Does he force himself on you? _Stupid shit really. If she wanted out she was out. Mac made it clear to her though the second she walked she wasn't coming back. Never. He'd kill her first. It was almost like blood in and blood out. She knew that things would go south though if she ever wanted to leave him, he wouldn't take it well. Fuck she wouldn't take it well and with both of their tempers one of them would get killed. She could never hurt him so she knew she'd bite the bullet for him if it came down to it. She'd die before she was just another person to hurt him through his life.

Stepping out of the shower she dried off the heat of the day already drying her skin as she dried her hair as much as she could. Pulling hers panties and bra on she peaked out of the door seeing the hall clear and moved to the bedroom. The breeze from the window was refreshing as she started her routine of getting ready. She could hear him talking to someone but didn't rush herself as she grabbed her lotion up and set on the bed.

Mac appeared at the door abruptly his eyes watching her silently. She felt his eyes following her hands as they smoothed across her skin and smiled to herself when his breathing changed. He pushed off the door and came further into the room circling around in front of her.

"When your done taunting me...someone needs to talk to you." Mac growled.

She looked up into his cerulean eyes and nodded, "Who is it?" She felt her voice change slightly.

Mac raised an eyebrow at her, "You think if that bastard was here I'd come and got you? I'd be dragging a body to my truck." He snapped. "Foolish."

Harper blinked chastised shaking her head, "No that's not what I meant Mac."

"Pratt." He spat at her turning on his heel and walking out of the room.

Fuck. Why was he here? She swallowed bile that threatened to spill out and pulled her clothes on silently. She heard Pratt laughing talking to Mac. She didn't understand some shit about this town and this was one of them. She had personally seen Mac knock the fuck out of a person right in front of Pratt. The attack was unprovoked but the man didn't say shit about instead his gaze was weary. It was almost as if he was scared of Mac or messing with him. Does he know about Mac?

Walking down the hall she held her grin back when she seen the dog standing between Mac and Pratt.

"Harper how you been sweetheart?" Pratt smiled at her warmly.

Motioning to the coffee pot he nodded and she poured him a cup. She didn't ask Mac instead sliding him a black coffee anyways. Setting down at the table in the same seat she set in squaring off with Jess she looked at the man. The _thud thud thud_ of Mac's boots ever-present.

"I've been good. What do I owe this visit though?"

Pratt set his cup down and gazed at her, "Have you heard from Jessica any?"

Harper kept her face straight and she felt more than seen Mac shift his body closer to hers. Smoke, leather, oil, aftershave, and coffee drifted to her nose with something else...something all Mac. She felt herself relax and felt him relax next to her.

"I've not talked to her in a few weeks since I moved out." Harper shrugged. "Did she say something?"

Pratt rubbed his throat and forearm, "Well we've not heard from her and she hasn't been seen. Eric mentioned that you lived with her but when we went to the landlord he said you moved out."

Harper nodded, "I did. It was a while back." She smiled brightly at him, "It was nothing against her or anything." Her eyes went to Mac the smile still there and Pratt followed her eyes.

Mac was leaned back in his chair his one leg thrown over the other as he looked out the door. He was clearly blocking them out as he set there. She grinned and Pratt smiled at her. His eyes swept over her quickly and done the same to Mac. She blushed when Mac turned his head to look at her sensing her eyes on him and the dark hickie on him became obvious.

Pratt nodded, "If you hear from her or anything let us know would you. Her vehicle...her vehicle was discovered abandoned a good ways away from here. I'm thinking she's took off and just not said anything. There was some of her stuff gone with her...looks like she just wanted out." Pratt shrugged in an oh-well manner as he stood.

Harper talked to him a bit more as he walked outside. "Oh and Mac..."

Mac stood walked to him, "What?"

"Tell your old man I said hi."

Harper didn't miss the tone of his voice. She was missing something and if the look in Mac's eyes were anything it was something bigger than she would have thought. Pratt disappeared down the road and Harper turned to him looking at his eyes. His were on her and she felt heat bloom and curl in her belly heated like always when he was around.

"What was that?" She tried.

Mac snorted dumping his coffee out, "Pratt might as well be blowing Walter." Making a face that made him laugh he nodded, "My thoughts exactly."

"Walter's up to something isn't he?"

Mac's eyes flashed to hers and she wanted to take a step back from the intensity she seen in them. Instead she held her ground and a slow smile bloomed across his face entrapping her. She was a slave to his emotions and desires and this was no different.

"Walter is always scheming some bullshit." Mac snapped.

"Why not just leave..."Harper started but stopped at his dark look.

Mac walked towards her back her into the wall. "Is that what you want? Me to leave...us ride off into the sunset?" She stayed quiet not taking the bait. "I'm not your goddamn savior or a saint."

She smiled at him and his look darkened further, "I don't need a savior or a fuckin' saint Mac. I've only ever needed you." She snapped back just as nastily. Grabbing his belt she pulled his body the rest of the way to her. "I was saying leave because whatever he's doing he's gonna try to drag you down with him. Even if it was without me you'd be Walter free. What you wanted to begin with."

Mac didn't speak but shook his head. His look was dark and carnal rivaling on molten. "Not yet. I owe that motherfucker. I don't forgive or forget Harper. It aint in me." His voice was low and guarded. Her fingers absentmindedly went to the scar from where he was shot and he nodded at her a slow devious smile taking over his face. "I owe more than just him though. I got shit to do before I ever leave this place." His tone turned protective and she didn't miss the look in his eyes.

She nodded not needing him to go further. "I gotta get going."

Mac stepped back letting her out of his space. She had to brush past him and smiled at the contact. "I'll be back though...are you gonna be here?"

"Not sure. You okay?" His voice was back to the steel from earlier when he'd been lost in his own head.

"Depo shot. Nothing traumatic." She shrugged and slipped out the door.

Mac moved across the parking lot his eyes tracking people as he went. He didn't want a lot of people to be here at the moment. He fuckin' hated dealing with people altogether. He just fuckin' hated everyone.

"Hey Mac!"

Turning his head as he stepped up on the wrap around porch Mac sought out the voice calling to him. Reggie. She was smiling all bright eyes on him and he seen Devon not far behind her. Turning his body he leaned against the building letting his eyes track her knowing Devon was watching him. She made her way up the porch and leaned against the railing smiling at him still.

"Never see you anymore. Where's Harper?" Reggie smiled.

Mac turned his head watching the blush bloom across her face as his eyes met hers, "She's got somewhere to be today."

She nodded at him, "Tell her I said hi."

He nodded his eyes flicking to Devon as he made it to them. His face was angry and Mac sneered at him. "I'll do just that Reggie."

Her breath hitched as her name left his lips, pupils dilating, and her lips parted as she watched him. He pushed off the wall smiling at her reading her just as easy as other woman. Devon's eyes darkened looking at her but her eyes were trained on him and he nodded to her. Stepping through the door not speaking to Devon he moved to the back not seeing Walter.

Stepping through the door he went to the chair by the window and dropped down not waiting for him to speak. Walter looked up at him not having expected him. "What the fuck you doin?"

"Your butt buddy Pratt paid me a visit today." Mac laughed.

Walter set his stuff down and leaned back in his chair, "What the fuck did you do?"

"I didn't do a goddamn thing." Mac snapped setting forward, "He wanted me to tell you _Hi_." sneering at him.

Nodding his head, "You aint in trouble with the law?"

Mac chuckled, "I'm not a idiot about shit. I didn't do anything to be in trouble for anyways Walter. Told you once I don't leave trails."

Walter tossed his pen down, "What the fuck does that mean?"

Mac shrugged, "Take it for what it is...a goddamn fact. Out of the two of us you're the one with the habit of leaving messes." Walter growled but Mac interrupted him before he could start, "What the fuck did you want me to talk to me about?"

"I had a visit from one Mr. Austin Stewart."

Mac felt his face morph into a snarl and locked eyes with Walter. He was watching him intently, appraising him. "What the fuck he want?"

"He wanted me to kick Harper out." Mac barked out a laugh at the words and Walter nodded. "Bout what I thought. I told him as much. I don't own that..." Walter's face changed and Mac knew his anger was spiking again. He watched it with clear delight his mothers last fuck you burning Walter deeper. "Told him it was your property to take that up with you."

Mac licked his lips but didn't say anything even with Walter's expectant face looking at him. Instead he watched out the window again his thoughts running over the shit Harper said the other night about the man and the way he done her. The way he made her feel. She had been scared and wanted out. It explained why when she was leaving Jessica's and he told her to just go back to her house she almost puked. The thought of that man literally made her sick.

"Care to explain what the problem is between you and your _girlfriends_ father is." He sneered the word girlfriend like it was a razor blade on his tongue. Mac fuckin' wished it was. He'd like to cut his fuckin' tongue out and leave him setting. It'd kill the man to not be able to talk. Stupid fuck.

"He's a piece of shit." Mac laughed. "I don't like him."

"You don't like anyone but I've rarely seen your eyes change the way they did when I mentioned that man. What did he do?" Walter prodded.

Mac turned meeting his eyes, "You're a lot of things Walter...one of the biggest pieces of shit I ever met."

Walter chuckled, "Was I really that bad? I showed you how things were. You're better for it."

Mac looked at him hard his lips thinning as he glared at him. Killing his mother in front of him, her blood splashing on him as Walter caged him in between them as he worked the knife over her. That was showing him the way of the world? Goddamn he was more fucked in the head than Mac was.

"What did he do to Harper? And don't say nothing...I know you. You've only reacted like that over one other person and we both already know she's dead and in the ground."

Mac hissed through his teeth feeling his words like a kick to the gut. It pissed him off but the adrenaline in his system was like a drug and he reveled in it Walter was playing a dangerous game baiting him like this. He wasn't that little boy anymore. He was a grown ass man who had a serious vendetta against this man in front of him. He was serious when he told Harper that he had plans for him and the more he thought about it the more he wanted to speed things up. He'd cut this mans balls from his body and remove all claims of blood from this place. He's wipe it clean. Leave Walter look on at the desolate scene before him painted in the blood of his sins. He'd do him the same goddamn way he was. He'd be better for it.

Walter set back at the look running through his sons eyes unrestrained. Mac couldn't put it all back in soon enough before Walter got a glimpse of the depravity seated deep in his son. Mac watched his adams apple bob and wanted to split his throat from seeing the motion but it'd be to quick for him. No he was gonna suffer for it all. Mac wasn't stupid he knew the only reason Harper was still alive is because Walter was unsure about squaring off with him. It wouldn't end the way he thought it would, that was for goddamn sure.

"Watch out for that man Mac... he was dead set on getting his daughter back." Walter warned shifting Mac's focus off him.

"I bet he was."

Walter leaned forward picking up where he left off as Mac pushed himself standing glowering down at him. "If you need anything...you know where I'm at."

Mac snorted and moved to the door, "You know your boy out there wants to fuck his sister right?"

Walter looked up at him his face dark, "He's no concern to you."

Mac smiled, "I'll remember that. This all you needed?"

Walter nodded, "How'd it go when you picked my stuff up? He give you any issues..."

Mac opened the door, "You told him it'd be me...he gave me the shit. I got here to you. We're done."

Mac breezed through the door and out passing Devon and Reggie as he went. He felt their eyes on him but he didn't stop as he walked to his truck.

"You think your something don't you?" Devon laughed.

Mac pulled his door open, "You think I wont stomp you out just cause your Walter's illegitimate bastard that he don't even acknowledge to the world? You aint shit to me boy. Get ya ass back over there before I put you over there."

"Fuck you Mac." Devon snapped.

Mac shut his door an Devon paled. "That what you want? You want me to fuck you up so you have something to run to him over? I'll tell you now he aint gonna do a goddamn thing." Mac snapped his voice like a whip cracking through the air.

"He'll kill you." Devon smiled.

Mac shrugged, "Aint succeeded yet."

Closing the distance between them he jerked Devon forward by his collar and lifted him slightly forcing him to his height, "If I hear that your sniffing around Harper again or anything involving me or her..." Mac smiled, "Well...your goddamn daddy is gonna have a hell of a mess to clean up. I'll split you from sac to your throat and leave you for Reggie to find."

Dropping him back to his feet Devon stumbled and dropped to his ass. Reggie's laugh echoed around the parking lot as she trotted over, "I told you not to run your mouth Devon."

"Shut the fuck up Reg!" Devon barked standing up. His face was red at being showed up in front of his sister and Mac smiled at him broadly. He welcomed the boys attempt to show his ass. He wanted nothing more than to put him in his place.

"DEVON!" Walter's voice boomed across the parking lot.

Both looked to where he was making his way to them. His eyes were angry as he gazed at his youngest son. Mac leaned against his truck and Reggie copied his motions causing Devon to sneer at her proximity to him.

"What the fuck I tell you boy? I told you to quit this shit before you got hurt. One more time and I aint stepping in. You all will have it the fuck out!" Walter barked. "Now get your ass home!"

Devon balked at his fathers words his face going red again while paling at the same time. Mac watched them as Walter's eyes shifted to him uneasy knowing his oldest was like a cocked cannon. Mac inclined his head at Walter and the man sighed, "Devon go."

Devon walked away jerking Reggie after him but she resisted ripping her arm from his grasp. "Is Harper home?"

Mac looked to her, "Not sure."

She chewed her lip and held her hand out to him causing him to raise his eyebrow. "Phone Mac..I don't have her number anymore. Devon broke my phone."

Mac shook his head and she pouted at him jutting her lip out. He seen Devon's eyes watching her accusatory. Sliding his hand into his pants he produced the phone dropping it in her hand. She quickly found the number dialing it as Mac watched Devon.

Walter moved closer to him, "Over look him Mac."

"He shows up at my house again threatening Harper and I'll kill him." Mac snapped.

Walters gaze flamed, "When did he do this? I warned him to leave her the fuck alone after he pulled that stunt knocking her to the ground. I told him."

Mac shifted and looked at him, "It was the other day. Showed up after I left running his fuckin' mouth to her. Threatened her and made her uncomfortable saying shit. Get his ass under control or I'll do it for you Walter. You don't fuck with what's mine."

Walter nodded at his words, "Yours..."

"MINE." His voice held a low dangerous tone that could have sheared steel.

Walter's gaze was on Devon as he nodded at his words. "I'll handle it. You just make sure whatever Pratt and Stewart are up to don't touch you."

Mac snorted as Reggie came bouncing back towards him her face bright. "She's on her way home."

Raising his eyebrow, "Whats your point?"

"You heading home?"

Mac shrugged, "You ending up at my house for some reason?"

"Harper is gonna help me with some stuff."

Mac jerked his door open, "Get in."

She squealed and moved around the truck climbing in ignoring her brothers protest. She immediately buckled up as she pulled her legs under her. Mac watched Walter grab Devon shaking his head at him. The conversation turned animated as Mac pulled out. The last thing he seen in the rear view was Walters hand cracking hard across Devon's face knocking his head to the side.


	33. Chapter 33

Harper pulled her jeans back on the doctor breezing back into the room smiling tightly at her. Harper knew it was coming and dreaded the questions that were going to be asked. She didn't feel the need to explain herself or Mac for that reason but she was ready to get it over with either way. She pulled her boots on and set at the table waiting while she finished scribbling on the paper work.

"Harper do you have any questions?"

Looking over she shook her head, "I know the drill."

The woman smiled at her and nodded, "Suppose you do."

Harper watched as something passed across her face and the atmosphere changed in the room. She could feel the overpaid charlatan getting worked up about something and sighed rolling her eyes. "Say it."

Blanching she looked over, "Excuse me?"

Harper shook her head, "I can see it on your face Ann..."

She watched her face and seen the look ease. Ann had been friends with her mother and she could remember going to her house with her mother. She had checked in on Harper regularly till her father had started making a scene about it. He had acted like she was questioning his parenting skills but she knew Ann had just been worried about her. She knew that her mother had likely confided in her about her suspicions about Austin and about his cheating. If she'd had a choice she would have had Harper with her living there after what happened to her mother but her father had kept her in the house claiming grief had driven her to hide out. That she had only wanted her own company.

In truth though he had that right. Harper hadn't wanted anything to do with anyone or anything. She didn't have time for trivial things. She hadn't considered suicide like some would have thought of her, but she couldn't find it in herself to give a fuck about anything or anyone. Not even herself. She had fell head first into reading and doing things that took her away from the sad reality that was her life. That was until she first seen Mac.

Mac had carved a path through her world without even knowing he was doing so. She had watched him for more than a few months, he was an enigma, a mystery, a riddle she wanted to solve. She wanted to be apart of it and understand him, she wanted him to want her around. TO need her around. In the end she got what she wanted and some would question at what cost, she knew Ann would. But the cost was never to high when you loved someone.

Even just saying she loved Mac didn't seem like enough. Mac was everything to her and that was all there was too it. She had no room for anyone else in her heart cause Mac was her heart. He had carved out her beating muscle and climbed inside her to become a living breathing piece of her. Something she'd die without.

Ann blew out a breath and gave her a sad smile, "Who..who put these marks on you Harper? Why?"

Harper was aware of which mark she was likely referring too. Mac hadn't marked her legs up, he left her smooth creamy legs alone. He never said anything but she knew he liked her legs. It was evident in the way his hands smoothed up them when he was around her and her legs were exposed. Even if they were covered his hands usually made their way on to her legs. Smoothing, gripping, and kneading the muscle. She didn't think he was even aware of it most of the time but she never said anything about it to him because it was reassuring to know he sought her touch out. She'd even woken up and laid awake and night as he slept his hands on her legs.

The mark she was more than likely referring to was the one that set on the tendon that at the apex of her thighs and pussy. Mac had left a scar there that he revisited quite often remarking making sure it never faded and that she'd carry it for life. Same thing with the one just a bit higher. She had at least four she could think of that would be in the general area that Ann would have seen up close and personal. The breast exam was just as awkward with her seeing Mac's brands on her but Harper shrugged it off and kept her face stoic. She refused to be made uncomfortable for something that was so right for her and Mac.

Harper gave her a genuine smile. She wasn't embarrassed by Mac it was the opposite in fact. "You know Mac...?"

Ann scrunched her face up and Harper waited her out knowing she was searching her memory. Her green eyes finally came back to her and she nodded, "I've seen him. He's the mechanic and body guy right?"

Nodding her head, "Blue eyes, gruff..."

Ann smiled at her cutting her off, "No nonsense attitude? Yeah we've met. He fixed my car for me."

"That's him."

Ann's smile changed and she seen a motherly light come into her face that made Harper shift, "Are you okay with these marks on you Harper? Some are...are serious scars. And the bruises..honey I just want to make sure it's all consensual."

"Ann do you think I'd let someone put hands on me that I didn't want on me? I give just as good as I get." Harper challenged.

"Point well received." She scribbled some more before turning fully, "How have you been though? I haven't got to see you much at all since your mother and I'm sorry for that sweetie."

Harper grimaced, "I've been good. Things are better since moving out."

Ann's face darkened and she looked at the wall behind Harper's head her eyes glazing over. She was correct in assuming that her mother had talked about Austin's intentions to her.

"Your father stopped by the other day..." She sounded pissed.

"I know he's a pussy but I didn't think he'd need a obgyn for it." Harper snorted.

Ann grinned at her, "He wanted to know about your medical. Told him it wasn't up for discussion that you were of age and that it was against the law. He was adamant that I suggest you moving home. What's going on between you two?"

Harper felt her temper flaring and her lip curled, "Stupid fuck. He tried to force me into going back home and threatened me in front of Mac. Things got out of hand...Ann I know she told you how he looked at me." She waited till Ann met her eyes and went on, "Mac read it on his face and in his threats and put him on his ass right there."

Ann smiled at her bright and happy, "I like him already. I tried you know after everything that happened to see you but he stopped me at every turn there was nothing I could do."

"He kept everyone away Ann. Not just you."

Ann sucked in a breath and blew it out heavily, "He didn't...he didn't do anything did he?"

Harper gave her a sad smile, "No. He never got brave enough I think he had it in his head he broke me and he was waiting till I was eighteen before he tried anything. I moved out as soon as I turned eighteen though."

"Good." She hissed. "If you need anything...anything at all or there is anything I can do for you let me know. I don't care what. I love you sweetheart. You tell Mac he better take care of you and keep you safe." She smiled at her knowingly, "From the sounds of it though he's been doing just that."

Harper made her way home making her way inside at the sounds of Dukes angry howling. He burst out the door to start making his rounds around the property. She laughed each time the dog stopped to piss knowing it was marking over areas that Mac had intentionally pissed on to piss the dog off. She didn't comment cause Mac would snap at her but she knew that it was like a game. Both marking and claiming everything around. She was just waiting till the day Duke pissed on Mac since he followed him around like he was the end all be all of everything.

She smiled and slipped down the hall starting laundry while she had no distractions. She never got much done when Mac was here leaving everything to be done in what free time she had. She didn't mind though it gave her a distraction from what he was out doing and she knew that when he was done he was coming home to her at the end of the night. He was coming home to climb in their bed, to sleep with her. Fuck the rest.

The shrill ringing of her cell phone got her attention and she smiled at the number.

"Hey."

She was thrown off by the bubbly voice that drifted through Mac's phone, "Harper are you home? Mac was saying he wasn't sure."

"Um yeah. Who is this?"

"Oh! It's Reggie. Sorry." She laughed.

The conversation went fast and some how she had got saddled with helping the girl. She wasn't sure why she agreed maybe it was the sound of Mac in the background. Or the thought that this girl might some how have a connection to him. She had seen them interact a few times and he wasn't exactly nice to her but he wasn't his usually rude don't-fuckin-look-at-or-talk-to-me-cause-ill-cut-you self. She wasn't jealous but she was curious about the girl.

She knew from the things Mac said that Reggie had something to do with the plans he was working out for Devon and Walter. She couldn't wait to see that come through and she almost craved it more than she craved the blood Mac came home covered in. The blood that guaranteed he was hers and hers alone. If being nice to the girl pissed Devon off like she thought it would from the way he acted when Mac done it then she was all for it. Maybe she'd make a point to speak to her more often.

She smiled walking through the house to the kitchen. Duke was setting in the door way watching and waiting for Mac like he always done. He knew it wasn't hunting day and that Mac would be home soon. She smiled whistling and getting his attention, barely turning his head towards her Duke watched her. His eyes were cold and calculating, so much like Mac's that she felt her affection for the dog grow more. His eyes turned back out to the road and he let loose a loud howl his tail swaying back and forth letting her know Mac was close.


	34. Chapter 34

Harper watched as Reggie trailed after Mac across the yard. He wasn't looking at her and he wasn't talking as Reggie chatted at him his stride quick and efficient. He breezed up the steps and right past her on his escape from the pair of them. His eyes never met hers as he walked by and she felt tension radiate from him. She raised an eyebrow and watched his shoulders visibly tense as Reggie stepped over the threshold of the house. She should have known this would annoy him and make him more irritable, he didn't like people in his space at all.

There was still times when she thought he was gonna slap the shit out of her for being there. He liked his space and the key was knowing when the hell to give it to him, even if the only thing you could do was get to another room. Mac was like a wild animal in ALL respects. He would bite the hand that feeds if it suited him to do so.

"Hey Harper!" Reggie chirped.

Why the fuck had she agreed to this? She had nothing in common with this girl in the slightest. Sighing she plastered a smile on her face, "Hey."

Mac snorted as he moved down the hall and she gritted her teeth against snapping at him. He wouldn't give a fuck if Reggie was there or not he'd put her in her place regardless. Closing her eyes she counted to ten then opened her eyes seeing Reggie watching her.

"Is he always so...so mean?" Reggie squeaked.

Harper smiled a genuine smile at that. Mac wasn't necessarily mean as much as he was a cock sucker about shit. He just liked things a certain way and if you went against what he wanted then he was ruthless. Mean? No. That would be akin to calling him gentle.

"Mac is Mac."

Reggie's eyes went over her shoulder and the click of toe nails let her know Duke was trailing Mac. "Where the fuck is my shit? Quit moving everything I goddamn set down."

Reggie set back at the table watching as he moved around the room. Harper shot her a look before moving after him into the hall. He was stewing about something and she was curious as to what. He must have seen Walter if Reggie was with him and she was sure she had heard Walter speaking in the background during the call.

Walking up to him as he stepped back out of the bedroom she eyed him. He'd stripped out of his shirt leaving him in just his jeans and she couldn't help but to let her eyes linger over different places on him. Mac was silent watching her and it was making her nervous. Mac was never silent when he was mad or had something on his mind. Not unless he was up to something.

Lifting her eyes to his she met the storm in his eyes head on moving to the eye of it. Mac tilted his head and she smiled at him and he shook his head, "What the fuck are you doing with Reggie Harper? Changing teams on me? You gonna start eatin' pussy?"

Harper smiled at him, "You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Unless your wantin' to eat a bitch out then I don't believe that shit." Mac's eyes lit up but he said nothing to her further on the topic.

"So sure of yourself are you?" She licked her lips. She loved when he was in moods like this. They were rare and she wasn't sure what had him like this but she was thankful for it.

"You goddamn right I am." His voice dropped to a low growl his tongue sliding over his canines as he back her into the wall. He pinned her in place leaning in. "No one will take care of you the way I will Harper." Her name sounded like sex dipped in sin and she wanted a taste.

Mac's hand slid down the front of her jeans and she whimpered aware that Reggie was just down the hall. She was aware that she had been in the seat that would allow her to see down the hall if she desired looking. Grabbing Mac's wrist as his fingers slid against her pussy she shook her head gritting her teeth.

Mac leaned in his lips brushing her ear, "Are you telling me no?" His words were no more than whispered but his lips brushed her ear fanning the flames of her desire.

"She can see us Mac?" She panted into his shoulder.

Mac jerked against her breaking her hold against his wrist and shoved his knee between her legs. His fingers stroked her quick and deep his thumb circling her bundle of nerves. She dropped her head into his shoulder her face turning into his neck as she felt the beginning tendrils spread low in her stomach.

"You worried about Reggie seeing you cumming on my fingers?" He snarled into her ear. "Worried she'll see what a needy bitch you are?"

Harper's eyes flicked down to what she could see of his body and she swallowed. Moaning as she watched his other hand disappear under her shirt and make the trip to her breast. He groaned when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra his fingers teasing her. He palmed her breast kneading her his hand spanning her breast easily. Arching into his touch she nodded against him, "Harder."

He complied his motions on her breast getting rougher. He kept moth hands in sync. With each pinch and pull of her nipples with his rough kneading his fingers sunk into her harder his thumb mirroring the other.

"Slut. Walking around without a goddamn bra all day." Mac growled in her ear.

His breath on her neck had her spreading her legs wider for him as she rocked down into his fingers. "Faster."

Mac slowed his fingers down in her his thumb coming to an almost complete stop causing her to growl. Sliding her hand around to his back she jerked him against her tighter causing his thigh to come up against her more. She smiled into his neck when he grunted his erection trapped between them as she rolled her hips rougher into his fingers where his hand was trapped in her pants. His thigh pushing into her had his hand tighter against her giving her the friction she demanded.

Mac's teeth sunk into her neck roughly breaking skin instantly as she fucker herself against him. She moaned into his neck her tongue sliding out tasting his skin, craving that extra hit of him. He was her drug of choice and she needed a fix.

Rolling her hips harder into his hand she jerked when his thumb started roughly deliberate circling around her his fingers stroking her in a circular motion matching her frantic motions. She moaned his name brokenly as her orgasm crashed through her as his fingers filled with fire as they massaged her.

Mac took over her body completely dragging out her orgasm as he kept her moving against his hand now his palm catching all of her. "Mine Harper, everything. It's all mine." Mac groaned releasing his bite finally. "Tell me."

"Yours."

Pulling back and turning her head she looked down at his mouth seeing her blood. Her life coating his lips and his tongue as it slid across his blood stained teeth sensually. Looking up through her lashes to his eyes she smiled at him before crashing her mouth to his her tongue searching out the copper life. Mac's body pressed into her more as he took over the kiss his body as hard and demanding against her as the kiss.

Pulling back from her when they both needed breath he worked his hand free from her pants his eyes still on her. She watched as his glistening fingers went to his mouth. His tongue sliding out with the first swipe cleaning her off him and she felt it like he was right there on her. His fingers disappeared into his mouth and he backed away from her completely leaving her feeling bereft. She wanted to keep him right there against her his heavy heart beating with hers, joined and completed.

His eyes didn't leave hers as he stepped back through the bedroom door his fingers popping the button his jeans. Letting his hand fall from his mouth he cleaned his palm up and smirked at her. He knew what he was doing and she wanted nothing more than to throw herself at him. Throw herself over his knees and beg for the belt.

"You got company Harper." He chuckled menacingly.

Her face flushed aware of how loud she had been and all to aware of how low he had kept his voice. Reggie would have heard all her please and moans while hearing nothing from him. Composing her face she let her eyes slide down his body to his groin seeing his cock straining against the denim of his jeans. Her mouth watered and he shook his head at her pointing down the hall.

"Take care of that shit." He snapped.

Sighing she buttoned her jeans her eyes still not going down the hall to where Reggie waited. She wasn't sure what to say for what just happened to her. Sorry wouldn't cut it cause she wasn't sorry and she wasn't apologizing for shit that she didn't mean. Walking down the hall she looked up as she stepped into the kitchen and was met with Reggie's red face.

Harper set down all to aware that from where Reggie was setting she had seen everything. Every tough, every moan, every bite. Smiling to herself feeling heat bloom low in her stomach at the thought she shifted in her seat. Reggie still hadn't looked at her and she couldn't help but to laugh.

"Are you laughing at me?" Her voice was small garnering Harper's attention.

Looking at her, "Why would you think that?"

Reggie lifted her eyes and shrugged, "That...I..I should go."

Harper laughed again, "Honey I think you've already seen what was going to happen for now. No need to run off. Tell me what you wanted to talk to me about."

Reggie's face reddened again when Mac stepped out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. Harper watched her eyes follow him and couldn't help but to smile. The girl clearly had a crush on him and seeing what just happened well, she knew what that would have done to her seeing something like that.

"Harper...No offense but how did you get Mac?" Reggie's voice was low and cautious. "He's so..I seen you all earlier."

Her face burned in a way to let her know that Reggie had seen and heard it all. She was more aware of how they were than anyone. She had seen Mac marking her as he took complete possession of her body. Her fingers came up soothing her newest mark still wet with blood. "What do you mean?" Harper smiled.

"He's...well I've known him ever since we've come here and he's always been so wild. Unattainable. But with you, it's different. He's different." Reggie looked up at her, her eyes slightly awed. "How did you get Mac? How do you get a man like him to look at you?I want that. I want someone to need me and want me like that."

Licking her lips she could still taste Mac there and she suppressed a moan. She knew he was either jerking off right now or his hard on was unbearable by now. Either way she wanted to be with him.

Harper leaned forward, "It's not about getting a man to see you. It's about getting their respect. Making them look more than once and think. You get a man to think and you got him. The rest will fall into place Reggie."

"Did you get Mac to think about you?" Reggie smiled.

Harper grinned at her, "Oh I gave him something to think about that's for sure."

Mac breezed into the room his eyes alight and knowing, "Made me contemplate murder." His voice full of mirth and menace.

Reggie looked up at him her face flushing and she laughed at what he said. Harper though knew that his words held more truth than the girl was grasping on to at the moment. Mac was serious, one hundred percent. He had killed for her and continued to. With each dead bitch he killed it was another day added to her life with him.

Reggie studied her hand on the table her face passive before her eyes came back up troubled. "And what would you say is a good way to get a man to stop noticing you?"

Harper watched Mac leaned on the counter Duke moving to the door and laying in the sun. Her eyes went back to Reggie as she regarded her, "What are you referring to? Like an unwanted crush? Just let them know you aren't into them."

Reggie chewed her lip looking down her face heating up, "I've tried...but nothing works. He wont stop."

"If their taking it to far let your mother know, maybe your father. Devon even."

At Devon's name Reggie shook her head frantically. "I can't do that."

Mac snorted getting both their attention as he set smiling. "What's so funny Mac?"

He turned his eyes onto Harper before looking back at Reggie, "Is that why you're always doing that shit. Always following me around and talking to me as soon as you see me. Trying to piss him off. Trying to get him to stop?"

Reggie flushed and chewed her lip, "Kind of."

Kind of was true. She knew that Reggie also had feelings for Mac but that was better addressed at a later point. "It's Devon?" Harper sighed.

Mac had a malicious smile on his face and Harper could see the gears turning in his eyes as they darkened. His nostrils flared and he regarded her with hunger. His eyes went to Reggie appraising her with a keen eye and she watched the muscles tick in his jaw. Her own ideas and intentions were starting to show through in her eyes and she smiled. She agreed to this in the first place cause she knew it'd piss Devon off and help Mac with his plans. So maybe, maybe if she played her cards right here things would work out. She met Mac's eyes and they set her on fire that heat turning into an inferno and a moan slipped past her lips.

Mac's eyes snapped to her and she rubbing her thighs together just as Dukes low growls started. Letting her eyes flick back down his body she seen his cock still half hard in his jeans. He hadn't jerked off. He was still waiting for her. Her eyes went to Reggie and she was watching Mac with heat in her eyes and it clicked into place when Duke barked. That familiar snarl reserved for bastards letting her know someone was close. Standing up she pulled Reggie standing and smiled at Mac. He raised an eyebrow at her but she just kept walking towards him her eyes searching his making sure he wasn't going to react to harshly.


	35. Chapter 35

Watched Harper as she moved closer to him her eyes bright and alluring with fear and danger tinting the chocolate depths. She stopped in front of him her hand coming into contact with his stomach her hand sliding against the skin there her nails biting just enough to keep his attention. Mac raised his eyebrows at her as her fingers dipped below his waist band sliding through his happy trail. Her fingers were searching and wanting as she looked at him, he could see her apprehension and fear shining through on her, he could taste it all around her. Her sweet scent mingled with it making her all the more intoxicating and dangerous.

"What are you up to?" He growled as her fingers grazed his half hard cock.

Harper stepped closer to him once he spoke her body coming into contact with his as her hand slipped more into his jeans. He grunted as her hand closed around his cock her grip tight and commanding. Loosening her grip as her hand slid his length only to tighten again as she stroked down his breathing followed the pattern of her hand.

"We should help her Mac." Harper purred her breath fanning along his chest.

Mac eyed her before his eyes lifted to Reggie who was watching them wide-eyed. She couldn't see what Harper was doing but it wasn't hard to tell from the movements of her arm. Reggie's breathing deepened and she licked her lips her eyes following Harper's arm as it moved. Mac sneered his eyes going back to Harper and gripping her wrist as he felt himself harden more. Something about Reggie watching Harper was fuckin' with his head and making him think of him fuckin' her in front of that whore in the cave.

"What the fuck you think I can do?" Mac growled low just to her.

Harper leaned in her tongue sliding over the scar on his chest from the gun shot wound. She moaned against his skin and he could smell her arousal around him permeating the air calling to him to mark, break, and claim her all over again. He wanted to spin her around and fuck her right there on the kitchen table but he'd be goddamned. She wasn't getting out of this shit that easy he was pissed off with her and he wasn't going to give in and giver her what he wanted even if it meant he had blue balls.

Pull her hand free of his dick he tightened his grip on her bruisingly, "What the fuck you think I can do? Want me to kill him?" He hissed. When she didn't answer as her breathing deepened as he leaned into her while pulling her into his body his cock setting against her stomach. He raised his eyes to Reggie, "Is that what you want Reggie? You want me to make Devon quit his shit?"

Her breathing staggered and she licked her lips rubbing her thighs together tightly looking up at him with bright eyes, "I...I just want him to stop everything."

Mac eyed her his grip loosening on Harper's wrist when she winced deeply pain lancing her face. He was close to snapping the bone and he knew it, she was so goddamned soft and fragile. Easily broken that sometimes he wanted to push her and see how much she'd let him break her till she'd had enough. Maybe...soon. Mac smiled at the thought and let her wrist go completely and her hand quickly went back to work on his cock.

"What's everything Reggie?" Harper's voice was breathless as she stood completely in front of Mac blocking him from view of her. Mac looked at Harper seeing her making sure to keep any bit of him blocked from view as she played whore with his cock in hand. She might want it and need it but she'd be damned if she let someone look at him. Mac shook his head at the thought and Harper and she hissed through her teeth at him, "Mine."

Her grip tightened and she sped her motions up her breast moving with her motions. Mac watched her intently his eyes watching the sway of her breast and he let his hand slide down her throat his thumb applying pressure before dropping down and cupping her full breast. He rolled her nipple through the shirt where they rubbed hard and exposed to him. She moaned and nodded at him her lips parting as her tongue slid between her teeth biting down.

Reggie's face burned red and she looked away tears streaking her face. "He says things that scare me. He talks about making me his and he says things about Harper too."

Mac's nostrils flared at Harper's name and she paled slightly. "What does he say Reggie?"

She met his eyes hers hardening, "He said he'll own us both. He said Joel would help him with what he wanted."

Mac snarled pulling her hand from him and she stepped back quickly. His anger was spiking thickly through his blood like a drug that ignite every nerve of his body and had every piston firing at once. He was on over drive and he felt Harper move closer to him as he moved towards Reggie. Kneeling quickly in front of her and gripping her chin forcing her to look at him he watched her tears roll freely down her cheek and he growled and her a echo growl. Flicking his eyes over he seen Duke pacing around him his teeth bared sensing his anger and displaying it much like Mac himself was.

"What the fuck does Joel have to do with anything Reggie?" Mac spoke deliberately.

She hiccupped, "Over heard him and Devon talking about him having a thing for Harper in school. How he wanted her. How they both did." She paused her eyes widening watching his face. He wondered just exactly what she read on his face if her dumbass registered something he knew he must look lethal. "They said they would pass her back and forth."

Mac stood up the temperature around him turning arctic as he turned on his heel and headed down the hall. He didn't listen for either of them as he got his shit and grabbed a shirt. He had shit to do and he knew exactly where to start. Mac smiled feeling that same spark of adrenaline in his blood that always started when he knew there was going to be blood.

Walking back down the hall he seen Harper standing there waiting on him her eyes wide. She knew he was on the war path his heart beating the drums calling to him to fuck someone or anything up. If she didn't get the fuck out of his way it was gonna be her right this fuckin' second. She held her ground and a growl ripped through his body causing Duke to start barking loudly but Mac paid no attention to him.

"Get the fuck out of my way NOW!" Mac snarled.

Harper shook her head her lips thinning and her face paling making her look like a dead body in front of him. The thought sickened him but he pushed past it pointing her to the side but she shook her head again. She opened her mouth but her voice failed her and she widened her eyes. Mac moved closer to her grabbing her and lifting her with ease and setting her to the side.

Before she could react he was out the door thundering down the steps faster than she could move. His strides were long and purposeful as he slammed his door wide. He didn't even grab Dukes collar as he jumped in this time he was focused on getting the fuck out of there before Harper could get ahold of his keys.

Backing out quickly he kicked dirt up covering Harper as he pulled out. He shifted gears hard but didn't miss the fact that even as mad as he was they shifted with ease. Everything went with ease when he was mad and amped up, it was part of his nature. This is what he was after all.

He made it there sooner than normal and was out the door his truck barely getting cut off as he jumped out. He heard the heavy feet of Duke hitting behind him as he jumped through the window. He was stalking next to Mac like a silent partner and he burst through the door causing a few people to turn and look at him. Once seeing it was him they went back to their drinks use to seeing him pissed and coming in here on the regular.

His eyes landed on Joel and Devon and he felt something splinter and his eye started twitching. Devon was smiling and laughing with the bastard next to him. He remembered him now talking shit to a few people about girls and he'd even been accused of date raping a girl about eight years younger than her by slipping her something. He was same kind of sick fuck as Austin wanting to fuck little girls.

Taking off towards them he picked up a pool stick his stride strong and purposeful. His eyes were hard and like acid as they washed over the pair of them eating away their false facades to show the decayed souls beneath. Mac might be a monster but he didn't hide who he was. If he was going to fuck you up you goddamn knew it.

Whistling loudly he got Joel's attention just as he swung with everything he had laying him out flat with the pool stick to the side of his knee. It buckled and he went down hard. Devon screeched like a goddamn pussy ass bitch and Mac whirled around on him picking him up by his collar his fist cracking into his face hard enough to throw him back into the wall. Blood sprayed up his arm and Devon went down hard.

Mac's eyes went back to Joel who was bellowing at him and he seen red just as he smelled her. Duke was raising hell fire behind him keeping people back and the thought had him smiling as he grabbed ahold of Joel's throat.

He tried to breathe but Mac's hand spanned his throat tightly, "You fucked up."

"What the fuck is this about Mac?" Joel whispered through a torn throat.

Devon moaned his eyes watering and pouting, "Is this over that cunt you been fuckin'?"

Mac smiled at him, a smile that would have made the devils nuts draw up and go into hiding. "This is about you fuckin' with shit beyond your understanding. I warned you motherfucker. I warned you time and time again!" Mac's voice was low and cold freezing the room around him. The only sounds were that of the growls slicing the air from him and Duke.

Without warning he slammed Joel into the ground his boot coming down hard on his face. He lost count on how many times he hit him after that first kick that laid him out. His fist was raw and bleeding and his eyes were starting to burn with a red haze. Devon's wails driving him to keep hitting the man in front of him. He was a lot of things but he wasn't no baby fucker! He was a lot of things but he wasn't that goddamn mess. He wasn't such a pussy that he had to rape kids to get pussy.

His eyes locked on Devon suddenly and he screeched backing away rapidly on his ass his back hitting the wall. Mac grabbed his ankle dragging him his way. "I'll fuckin' kill you!" Mac snarled suddenly.

He wrapped his hand around Devon's throat stopping his air and loomed over him his last visions were going to be of Mac when he died. He set a rhythm up that was sure to break ribs and fuck his kidneys up. If he didn't die right away he'd make sure every move, every breath, every thought was of nothing but pain.

The sudden sound of Harper yelling had his eyes lifting and searching her out. She was looking past him her eyes wide and frantic as she fought trying to get to him. There was a set arms wrapped around her middle lifting her from the ground as she bellowed fighting with everything in her trying to get ot him. He turned his head seeing Walter looking at him his eyes intent on Mac and the damage he done.

"CLEAR THE FUCK OUT!" Walter headed.

The crowd cleared out so fast that it sounded like thunder in the room or maybe that was the sound of blood churning in his body. Mac stood up feeling the blood drip from his hands and slide down his arms. He didn't spare either person below him a look as he glared at Walter. Harper was next to him suddenly completely ignoring Walter as she looked him over. She'd yet to touch him and he seen Walter smile about it causing his eye to start twitching again. He thought he knew so much about her and about how things were with them. The dumb motherfucker was so far off he didn't even know where shit started and things ended.

Duke set down in front of him low growls rolling through him and Harper grabbed his hand up her fingers sliding through the blood. "I need to clean this Mac." Her voice was soft and had glass in it. Her eyes flicked to his and then to Walter, she didn't trust the man.

"He's not going anywhere." Walter snarled.

Mac gave him the same smile he gave Devon, "You gonna stop me _Walter_?" Mac laughed. "Please try."

"You damn near killed Joel and look at your fuckin' brother! WHAT THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO DO ABOUT THIS MAC!?" Walter barked taking a step towards him.

Mac pushed Harper aside stepping forward just as Duke barked backing Walter up. "I told you what was going to happen Walter. I told you if you didn't get your goddamn mess under control I'd do it for you. Maybe he'll take it to heart cause next time I'll cut it from his goddamn chest and feed it to you!"

Walter looked down, "He's not touched her!"

Mac shook his head, "Those two cunts were going to try to snatch her!"

Walter's eyes widened and he looked down at Devon who was cowering from Mac, "Did you do this?"

Devon shook his head no but Reggie stepped forward, "He was talking about it last night to Joel. He was saying he was going to get her and me. He bought rope...he.." Reggie sucked in a breath, "He was saying nasty stuff."

The doors burst open and Pratt walked in pulling his radio up, "Get me an ambulance to the Luna Mesa NOW!"

"What the hell happened here Walter?" Pratt questioned walking more towards them.

Walter blew out a breath, "He sees no jail time. None."

Pratt looked at him seeing his blood soaked appearance but nodded his eyes belaying his fear of Mac more than Walter. He felt her hand close around his blood soaked one and she pulled him coaxing him away from the scene before they changed their minds. He walked with her his adrenaline still running through him like a live wire. His hand slid up her arm smearing the blood and he held back a groan at the sight feeling his dick harden in his jeans. She'd kept him worked up all day and now here she was coated in the perfect sin begging to be fucked. He wanted to beat her and fuck her and just keep repeating the process till she begged for mercy or more. He wanted it and needed and he was gonna have it.

Stepping out the door he jerked her back into his chest his blood soaked hand wrapping around her throat as she turned her head looking at him her long raven hair blowing around them in the oncoming storm. His mouth slammed into hers chasing her pleasure from her and taking more than she wanted to give. She moaned rocking her hips back into him hard and causing him to grunt and grip her tighter.

"Keep that shit up and I'll fuck you right here for everyone to see. Get your goddamn ass to the house and you better be stripped by the time I get there or you're gonna regret it." Mac snarled releasing her.


	36. Chapter 36

Harper walked through the door her hands shaking with unspent adrenaline after leaving the bar. Images of Mac's arm coming back as he delivered the next his splattering blood around them like a rain. His eyes as he stared Walter down and his voice as he issued his challenge to the man himself daring him to make his move. She seen it in him right then and she knew Walter did too that he had no say or control over Mac and that the thought alone was fleeting.

Moving down the hall she stripped her boots followed by her jeans and shirt. Just as she tossed them in the basket she heard the door slam alerting her Mac was outside and her chest started rising and falling rapidly. Bending at the waist she starting sliding her underwear free when she seen the blood coating her arm from his grip. Letting her underwear drop she stepped out of them looking at her arm and the hand prints Mac left behind. He'd painted her body in his anger and she felt herself getting wetter thinking about it. He'd went there specifically because they'd threatened her. Even if he refused to acknowledge her in a capacity his words of mine were the confirmation she needed. She was his in every way there was and she would gladly take what he had to offer.

_thud thud thud_

Her heart started hammering hearing his boots coming down the hall. She heard the jingle of his belt and stepped closer to the bed and about the time he cleared the bedroom door. His gaze brandished a whip making her body jerk and she let out a breath. His eyes landed on her body doing quick sweeps as he worked himself clear of his clothes, his movements angry and dangerous. His shirt ripped as he tore it from his body not taking the time to get free of normally.

He kicked his boots off and she took the moment to look him over before he got ahold of her. She knew that by the time he was done she'd be dead tired and not moving for a while. She needed to know that he was okay though, she needed to make sure his injuries from the fight no matter how onesided weren't causing him pain.

His arms were painted in blood along with the blood splatter on his throat and face. His hair was stick up letting her know that blood slick hand has slid through his hair while the blood was still wet. The entire scene painted him perfectly for her, something about him looking so primal and wild had her wanting to be used. He always cleaned up after he hunted that she never seen him like this, sure she seen the blood on his clothes occasionally but never like this. Never so fully had the image of Mac been given to her and so willingly.

Mac moved towards her suddenly and she yelped when her feet left the ground his arm hoisting her high up around his waist. His mouth closed over her breast his teeth marking her immediately. She pulled him tighter to her rolling her hips against his stomach feeling herself getting his happy trail with her slick need.

"I'll kill them all Harper." his voice was muffled from her breast.

Burying her hands in his hair and tightening her grip she pulled him back forcing him to look up at her, "I'll do whatever you need me too. Now shut up and fuck me."

His eyes darkened with carnally with a flash of steel causing her whimper in need. He started walking his grip on her ass bruising as he tossed her to the bed before he followed her down. "Don't expect me to go easy."

Harper shook her head bringing her arms above her head and crossing them at the wrist in invitation. Mac's chest heaved and he straddled her legs leaning over her shaking his head at her. She stayed quiet at the look in his eyes, things could change in a heart beat and she knew she could easily be killed with him like this.

"Grab the headboard Harper." His eyes were on her throat as she swallowed. "You let go at any time and I'll make sure you don't get out of this bed for a week. You'll beg me to stop and just when you think it's over I'll be right there dragging you through hell with me."

Nodding frantically she tightened her hands around the bars and he let his hand slide between her legs. His fingers slid through her pussy and she mewled letting her legs fall wider open for him. Her grip tightened on the headboard as his thumb circled her clitoris. She chewed her lip resisting the urge to touch him with everything in her knowing that to do so would be the end of her.

He smiled at her, "Good girl." Sat his words his fingers sunk into her roughly spreading her for him.

He was between her legs suddenly jerking her hips up to his face. Closing her eyes trying to get her breath as his mouth devoured her she opened them again and he was kneeling supporting her entire weight against his frame. He was looking down her body as his tongue slid the entire length of her slit making her hips buck. Her eyes met his and he snarled tearing into her again and she tightened her grip seeing his eyes go to them in warning.

She whined and her knees met the bed almost beside her head as he forced her body to bend to his will. His mouth followed her down and she felt like she was going break in half from everything he was doing to her. Mac dropped her back to the bed hard and leaned over her the belt coming from seemingly nowhere as he tied her wrist to the bed tightly. Leaning back his hands slid down her thighs reverently the sweat clinging to them leaving red tracks of blood.

Mac gripped her hips pulling her body down causing her arms to stretch completely leaving her unable to move. She panted meeting his eyes that were wild and determined, "Don't tease me Mac."

Leaning down he ran his nose up the apex of her thighs through her curls and up her stomach coming to stop just below her throat. Moaning Harper lifted her hips towards his feeling him heavy against her. Jerking against the belt with everything she had she fought to get free. She wanted to touch him regardless of the beating she'd get.

Mac chuckled against her skin the sound stalling her movements and making fear prickle on the back of her mind. The sound was nightmarish and burning as his breath hit her breast and throat. Is this how the women he took felt? Helpless and needy? Mad? Hurt? Turned on? Lifting her hips again she swung her leg around hooking his hip and dragging him down against her. She rocked her pelvis against him feeling him just out of reach of where she wanted him.

Mac leaned over her, "Do you trust me Harper..." At her nod his eyes darkened, "With your life?"

"Yes." Her voice was breathless. "I trust you with all of me."

A cool breeze blew over her body and she seen a flash and the felt the bite of his knife. Keeping her eyes intent on him and not watching the knife but the pleasure in the depths of his cerulean pools she felt herself getting wetter. The bite and sting dulling to a dull ache in her, she needed him badly. She watched as his tongue slid against the flat of the knife cleaning it before he threw it sinking it into the woods of the floor with a loud _twack_.

His tongue lashed her cleaning each nick and cut he made on her soothing the cuts making her writhe below him. His mouth burned a hot trail up her body burning her alive with his unspoken words. He was mad, yes but this was something else. They had directly threatened her, threatened her with the same things he does himself. Something was different with him, Mac had never seen her as just a victim and for someone to think of her that way had pushed him. For someone to think of touching what was his in every way heart, soul, pleasure, and pain would mean the death of more than just their life. She seen it in him when he got ahold of Devon, he wasn't done with him at all.

Meeting his eyes she felt the words spilling from her before she could stop the, "I love you."

Mac locked eyes with her and something passed through them before they changed again. She watched him her lips parting knowing that she was on the cusp of something but not sure what. Gripping her chin pushing her face to the side as he released her hands from the binds. Mac moved from the room picking his knife up as he went and she looked at him wide-eyed. Harper growled refusing to be left like this and was off the bed like a shot and down the hall after him.

Mac set on the couch his eyes on her as she walked into the room. He was bathed in moonlight making his skin glow as bright as his anger, she swallowed her own anger paling next to his. Harper walked closer to him spinning till her ass was facing him and smiled over her shoulder her hair spilling down her back shielding his marks from him. Baiting him.

He leaned forward growling swiping her hair away from her ass. His rough hands slid along her skin and she stepped between his spread legs planting her hands on the table bending at the waist. Licking her lips she slipped her hand between her thighs spreading her legs wide making sure he was able to see everything she was doing.

Circling her bundle of nerves she moaned his name letting her fingers slide inside herself. She whimpered and looked back at him watching as his hand slid the length of his cock. Watching the way his chest and stomach moved with each stroke his eyes fixated on her working hand.

"I need you Mac. I want to feel you filling me up." She purred. "Making me cum on your cock."

He groaned and she moved quickly straddling his hips feeling his hand still moving over his cock. He wasn't doing enough to get himself off but enough and she smiled gripping him her legs planting on each side of him. Her back hit his chest as his arms slide around and up her body cupping her breast rolling her nipples roughly. She winced arching into his hands as she let his tip tease her but not letting him sink in.

Dragging him through her slick folds was torture but she held back feeling his groan vibrate her chest. Moving just enough to plant her feet on the ground she braced her hands on each side of his thigh and let him sink into her just enough. It was murder on her but she held back lifting herself up and down keeping him in her shallow as she kept her pace slow and deliberate.

Mac's hand slid over her ass but didn't urge her on. His fingers traced each mark over her body and she let her weight drop taking him all the way in. He grunted spreading his legs wider giving her room. She looked over her shoulder again as he gathered her hair in his fist pulling it tight and forcing her to arch. She met his eyes and started grinding her hips into him harder and harder on each pass of her hips. She kept him deep the feeling making her throat constrict as her body tightened around him keeping him in place.

Growling he slapped her ass and she sped her pace up while he jerked her hair forcing her back against him. Mac's other hand gripped her hip forcing her down on him harder, painfully as she slid against him. His other hand continuing to slap and torment her flesh. Their mouths met and she tasted blood feeling the indention of his teeth on his lip she let her tongue slide out soothing it. Soothing him.

Mac released her hair suddenly and her body dropped back on him completely him taking her weight. His mouth closed over her throat biting down as his hands slid to her knees gripping and lifting her holding her legs in the air. He slammed in and out of her his hips lifting feverishly and hard as his teeth tore into her.

Grabbing his hair with one hand she slid her other hand between her legs her plan till in place. Working fast she let her fingers circle her clit driving her orgasm through her. She stiffened on him coating him completely and he groaned tearing his mouth from her blood soaking his lips and his scruff.

"Fuck Harper." He hissed through clenched teeth. Groans issued through him with each contraction of her pussy around him. His motions got rougher as he pumped in and out of her hoisting her legs higher and wider. She turned her head burying it in his neck as he watched down her body as he disappeared into her.

"Tell me Mac." She pleaded into his neck.

He snarled spreading her painfully wide as he tensed against her. She clenched her muscles around him with each pass of his cock and she smiled into his neck. She could feel herself building up again and moaned into his neck. "No one will ever touch me other than you Mac. This, me, my pussy it's yours. You own me."

He turned his head meeting her eyes and even darkened with lust the clear predatory ownership over her shined bright and blinding. His lips were parted giving her a glimpse of his blood soaked canines as sweat slid down the side of his face and neck. He was everything. He was the one to protect her from those who meant her harm and all she his demons. He gave her a will to survive and she was his voice of reason. She would protect him from his enemies and him from her choices and reactions. They were one in the same in the end and together they were stronger.

"Mine." His voice lashed her and she spiraled around him.

Her orgasm crashed through her violently forcing her eyes shut as her blood thundered through her ears. She was left with only the surreal feeling of Mac's body moving below her and in her. His muscles and power chasing his own release. Getting her breath back she forced her eyes open when she felt him tensing below her. Moving fast she tore herself from his grip collapsing in front of him.

He was panting and watching her anger flashing in his eyes at her moving away from him. "Harper." He warned.

Licking her lips she grabbed him at the base let her tongue slide up the underside of him following the vein there. She groaned and she smiled as his tip slid past her lips. Letting her tongue slide against the head of his dick he tangled his hand in her hair and she stopped teasing. Swallowing him down to the base he held her there. Her hand came up cupping his balls forcing him to spread his legs wider for her.

Getting a breath before going back to work she kept her pace hard and fast. She wanted him to cum hard for her. Sucking hard as she teased him with her tongue on each pass she looked up his body their eyes meeting. This was their scarlet cross to bear until the end and no one would come between them.

Feeling him draw up she smiled around him watching the sneer on his face just as his cock surged. She swallowed around him refusing to spill any bit as she worked to him over. Pulling off him when he started softening in her mouth and wincing with each swipe of her tongue she set back looking at him. Waiting.

Mac watched her and she took it as a sign he wasn't going to belt her so she moved back into his lap. She didn't ask cause she knew he'd refuse her. He'd slap her for even asking. Setting sideways she yawned against him the events of the day draining her. She dozed off to the lull of his calming heart beat.

Wincing at the pain of light in her eyes she looked around disoriented. Feeling the intense heat of Mac's body she shifted and almost fell to the floor but his grip on her thigh kept her in place. Opening her eyes more chancing the blinding light she looked around seeing they'd passed out on the couch. There was a blanket dragged up covering him from the hips down and she was sprawled over his chest her leg kicked up over him on his hips. He must have passed out after her leaving them to take over the couch.

Looking around she met Dukes eyes and he barked before she could shush him. "Shut the fuck up." She hissed.

Mac groaned shifting below her and she waited to see if he was going to sleep. He never slept through the night completely and she was sure it had something to do with his restless energy and need to hunt. He only ever fully slept after then or he'd taken it out on her. He was sleeping like the dead now though. Slipping from his grip she cracked the living room door for Duke letting him out. She took a moment to inspect the cuts he'd made on her seeing a distinct design again, a small intricate spider just tucked into her hip bone. She slid her fingers over it hissing through her teeth at the rawness and smiled seeing his name designed into it. Almost hidden but blatant. She was his. Slipping back into place hoping he wouldn't wake up and notice her absence she settled against him more letting her body tangle with his.

"You aint slick bitch." He grumbled half asleep.

She smiled but felt his breathing deepen again.


	37. Chapter 37

Harper walked through the store grabbing the things she needed and knew Mac would be looking for later. For a man that never ventured in the store she wasn't sure how he managed to keep all the sweets he did. His truck was packed full of shit and every time she went to wash clothes she had to empty his pockets for the same reason.

Walking down the next aisle she winced when she seen Melissa at the other end of aisle and turned making her way from her. She wasn't in the mood to deal with that woman right now. She had successfully avoided her father and Melissa for the better part of a month since Mac had put him on his ass. He hadn't tried to contact her any and Melissa had backed off, but she couldn't help but to feel like the other shoe was going to drop. She knew her father good enough to know that he wouldn't give up. He was also smart enough to know that while Mac was with her he wasn't getting close to her. He'd kill him without thought or remorse. He wanted to, and had been looking for reasons to hunt him down. I

t had only got worse when her dreams had returned. He had questioned her about them and she told him all about them. About how they were about the man taking her and hurting her, and about her as a young girl her mother telling her to hide and her running through the canyons. It's how she had got good at navigating them. It was survival. Every since then him seeing her have nightmares and waking her up he had become a complete monster if her father was mentioned. She knew it was a matter of time before he went missing. She knew Mac wouldn't say anything to her when it happened, when he took him. No he'd tell her after he'd already took the man. And if the look in his eyes was anything to go by, it'd be the longest time of Austin's life that he prayed for death to be delivered. But Mac was giving, he wasn't merciful. He'd look you in the eyes and you'd see the devil smiling through those dark depths terror coating his teeth.

Mac had been busting his ass at work here lately leaving him wore out more days than she could count. He was snappish and aggressive and she knew everything was building in him. It was only a matter of time before he snapped and killed someone before he got a chance to get it worked out. It didn't help that Walter was trying to breathe down his throat now.

What the fuck was that anyways? Walter was all of a sudden trying to play the card of concerned parent to a son who hated him and who he hated. She knew Mac wasn't game for whatever Walter was up to but the man was trying awfully fuckin' hard to get on his sons good side. It started after he dealt that beating to Devon and Joel three weeks ago.

Walter showed up two days afterwards but Mac had been gone to work. She didn't trust the man and she smiled at the knowledge that he viewed her so weak and feeble. She was no such thing but it was in his eyes every time he looked at her. He thought she as no more than a common whore but he was wise enough to keep his mouth shut.

_Harper looked over at the sound of Duke's growls. Walter was standing in the doorway and nodded as he came in and set down. She turned drying her hands and gazed at him impassively. If he was here to threaten her then she'd gut him and drag him out back til dark. She didn't have time for his shit today with what all Mac had her doing._

_"Harper I was hoping we could talk." Walter began his hands coming together on the table. "See my boys seem have a thing for you and it's dangerous to their health."_

_Harper smiled at him, "Devon knew what he started the moment he seen me with Mac."_

_His look was cold and dangerous but she'd looked the devil in the eye and tasted his blood. This man didn't scare her and his attempts were weak at most. It was almost comical. She knew he hated her but the fact that he was here trying to be casual was almost too much for her. She didn't have a heart of glass and his distaste for her would be far from shattering it. Only on man had the power to do that._

_"Yes well Devon will be dealt with." He snapped his eyes darkening, "I was referring to Mac."_

_Harper jumped setting on the counter drawing her leg up and setting her chin on her bent knee while swinging her other foot. The thud of her boots against the cabinets was comforting to her, the heavy sound making it seem like Mac was around._

_"Do tell how I'm dangerous to his health." Harper smiled at him._

_Walter turned towards her, "Since you been around he's had nothing but fights and drama."_

_Harper nodded her head, "Yeah he has...but I guess the gun shot wound from his own goddamned father doesn't count as dangerous to his health right? Cause it was you? Now had I been holding that gun would you have given a fuck?" Harper set up and glared at him her hand slipping inside her boot, "See you only came here thinking what that you could talk me into walking away from him? Like he'd fuckin' let me if I ever wanted that."_

_Walter stood up glaring at her, "You should leave before something happens..."_

_Harper grasped the handle of the knife in her boot tightly as he became aggressive and smiled at him, "I'm guessing you've realized Mac don't listen to you, never has. He tolerates you for now. It burns your ass seeing someone else close to him, something you never had. And of everyone it could be it's a woman." She laughed her hair falling around her in a veil._

_He stepped closer to her and Duke moved between them his growls rumbling loudly through the kitchen. She looked down at him and up at Walter who was snarling at her. She just smiled at him and shrugged._

_"You think he's always going to be there to keep shit from happening to you, don't you?" Walter barked. "But there will be a time when he's not and your gonna find yourself in over your head. And I'm gonna watch you sink."_

_Harper slid from the counter her knife pulling from her boot the second her leg straightened. "That's where you're wrong. I don't need Mac like a guard dog." His eyes flicked to the knife in her hand, "I can handle my shit if I so desire." Her voice was cool and low, Mac would be proud._

_He moved closer to her and she growled, "I'd recommend you to get the fuck out, now."_

_The air cracked between them with tension and anger, jealousy. She watched him walk from the house her adrenaline pumping hard and fast through her body. No sooner had he pulled out was she out the door and on her way towards the shop. She didn't give a fuck about Walter's threats but she needed Mac. She needed him like she needed air. Her eyes went to the clock on the dash and she smiled knowing he was just getting on lunch, perfect timing._

_She pulled in ignoring Eric as she walked past. She could see him inside the shop bent over the engine of a motor sweat dripping from his forehead and his hair soaked. How the hell he wore coveralls most of the day was a mystery to her but she did love seeing them hanging loose around his hips exposing his upper body. He looked up at the sound of booted feet his eyes following the line of her legs before settling on her eyes. And there it was, that animal magnetism between them._

_Mac shoved off the vehicle wiping his hands on a grease rag as she walked towards him. His eyes went to the outside of the shop just as she got to him but her mouth was on his instantly. "Mac, fuck me." she was unashamedly wet and her voice was breathless with want. _

_He growled his hand gripping her throat as he leaned in looking at her, "Why was Walter around you?" Harper stepped back just enough to see his face but he shook his head, "Can smell his cigars on you." The danger in his tone spoke volumes. _

_"He stopped by...we can talk it about it later Mac. Just goddamn fuck me!" Her snapped. _

_Her feet left the ground and he was off across the shop with her instantly, "Going to come here and get goddamn mouthy with me?" His voice was low. "Who the fuck you think you are Harper? Need me to remind you?" His hands were brutally gripping her ass as she worked her shirt over her head. His eyes dipped watching as her breast spilled out. _

_She moaned into his throat, "Yes...I need you. I need you to remind me Mac."_

_Kicking the door closed behind him he slammed her down on the desk hard causing her entire body to jar, "You're filthy whore. A goddamn slut." His mouth was on her biting and sucking leaving hot marks behind. His hands slid up her thighs ripping her pants open and jerking them open. "Fuckin' beautiful slut. You kill you for the way you act." His breath fanned the wet path he'd left on her body and she shuddered._

_She locked eyes with him as he gripped her chin, "You're my dirty whore. You get what you deserve Harper."_

She was snapped from her memories at the sound of a loud laugh close by her and she huffed. She told him as they got dressed about Walter had been saying, she didn't see the point in over reacting. Walter wouldn't try anything as long as he couldn't predict Mac's actions. Predicting what Mac would do was damn near impossible, and they both knew it. Mac had been furious with Walter and where she overlooked his threats Mac had stilled. His composure shifted as they got dressed and righted their clothing. That's when she seen the shift in him, he was angrier, snappish, brutal. He had snarled something about Walter loosing his goddamn mind and killing the man. His grip on her was bruising and she reveled in the marks he had left behind on her, something she kept for a good two weeks. Every since then Walter had been kissing his ass and Mac had been damn near tearing his throat out.

He hadn't been out on his own in a while and she was starting to think she needed to push him too. Fuck whoever fell prey to him but it was better than him blowing up in public and being arrested. She'd kill the entire department if she had to get him out of it but it was easily avoided if she could get him to go hunting. She smiled licking her lips a plan setting in motion.

Harper roamed the store hoping Melissa was gone before she made her way towards the aisle. She stepped on the aisle and smiled seeing her gone. She started getting everything she came in here for quickly and wanting to get home. She still needed to get dog food before she left.

"Hey Harper."

Turning her head she smiled seeing Ann, "Hey."

She walked over and hugged her. For Harper it was a bit awkward but she didn't say anything instead giving her a one-armed hug back. She wasn't use to anyone but Mac touching her and she liked it that way.

"How you been? How's that fella of yours?" Ann smiled picking up stuff for herself.

Harper grabbed up more sweets, "Good."

"Him or you that got a sweet tooth?" Ann laughed.

Harper looked at her buggy and grinned, "Him."

"Harper!"

She stiffened at the sound of the voice and Ann's eyes flicked to her. They had hardened and were watching her with caution and care.

"Harper honey!"

She turned and looked at Melissa as her stupid fuckin' heels clicked up the aisle. "What?"

"Well try not to be such a sourpuss!" She smiled at her ignoring Ann, "I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner you and Mac."

Harper felt like she was going to scream. How stupid was this woman! "No. Just fuck no! Melissa are you kidding me."

Melissa stepped closer to her, "Lower your voice! Don't make a scene."

"Make a scene? You think this is making a scene? If you don't back the hell off I'll show you a goddamn scene. I'm done with him, with you. Stay away from me!" Harper snapped with so much venom it permeated the air even after her voice silenced.

Melissa straightened her dress, "Well I don't know what is wrong with you but that mother of yours should have been disciplined more as a child."

Harper moved towards her, "Excuse me?! You don't get to talk about her you WHORE!"

A hand closed around her upper arm and she turned seeing Ann glaring at Melissa. "I take it as this is the woman who he cheated with." Her voice lost it's grace and became sharp, "Harper don't lower yourself to the level of a common whore. The best thing to do dear is walk away from people such as that."

With her words she directed her to turn and steered her out of the aisle. Harper's chest was heaving and she wanted nothing more than to go back there and choke every bit of the life from that woman. Ann stayed with her till she had her stuff paid for and was outside. She had a sardonic smile on her face and her eyes were angry.

"Harper I wasn't trying to tell you not to do anything, but beating that woman in the middle of a store on tape isn't wise." Her smile was still in place. "You catch people out like that and then get a hold of them."

Harper blew out a breath and worked to get her temper under control. "I know."

"Honey...you've always had a temper. Get it under control and channel that." Ann patted her shoulder, "Now get those sweets to that man before he comes looking for you."

Harper laughed despite herself and nodded, "Thanks Ann."


	38. Chapter 38

Mac moved through the door shrugging the coveralls free from his shoulders feeling them clinging to his body with sweat. Every inch they moved it seemed was like a fight to free them from his body as they stuck. Goddamn sweat. Growling as he walked through the house and the smell of blood met his nose he let the rest of his coveralls fall away.

"Harper!"

She appeared at the door looking at him wide-eyed, "Yeah?"

Mac walked towards her the sounds of his bare feet the only thing to be heard. "Are you hurt?"

She raised an eyebrow and stepped out in the hall. He let his eyes run over her freely as he made it to her. She was wearing a pair of his black boxers rolled up high to fit around her curves and a torn weathered tank. More than enough of her creamy skin was on display and his eyes zeroed in on the spider bearing his name.

"No...I'm fine why?" She started working her hair into a loose pony tail. "Are you hurt?" She grinned at him.

Mac growled at her aware of the blood on his wife beater from work. "I'm fine you smart ass." He snapped at her brushing past her to the bathroom. He stopped turning towards her leaning in and running his nose up her throat, "Why do you smell like blood?"

Harper shrugged, "I was messing with meat earlier."

Mac eyed her but stepped back looking her over again before walking into the bathroom. Harper leaned against the door silently her eyes on him as he started stripping down. Starting the shower up he didn't wait on it to heat up and just stepped in.

"I'll start dinner..." She paused and he could see her chewing her lip lost in thought. "You're going out tonight aren't you?"

Mac closed his eyes dunking his head under the spray of the water. He could see her laying their compliant and needy begging for each mark as her blood soaked everything around them. She'd never stop him from the shit he'd do to her. It made her more dangerous than she realized. The things he fantasized about doing to her they consumed him sometimes. It was hot as a fever and rattled his bones, he could taste it. She was in every one of his fucked up fantasies always begging for more, never fighting back the way the stupid bitches he found did.

Blowing out a breath as he watched water circle the drain tinted red from his cuts and busted knuckles. "Yes." "

With that he heard her leave the room and he started scrubbing his body. It was pointless, the smell of oil, leather, and smoke were a permanent scent on him now days as much as blood. It was him.

Stepping out of the shower he dried himself before dropping the towel and walking across the hall. The scent of blood wafted to him again and he felt his cock stir at the scent. Breathing deeply again he grabbed his boxers up jerking them up his body and over his semi hard cock. He repeated the process with his jeans and walked out in the hall with his belt and shirt over his shoulder.

As soon as he was in the kitchen he groaned. Harper was grinning at him, "I told you I wasn't hurt."

He dropped in his seat as a plate was slid in front of him. Harper set across from him cutting into her well done steak that was ruined in his opinion. She watched as he cut into his own each slice sending more blood spilling onto the plate.

"I don't know how you eat meat like that." Harper shook her head. "It's not even cooked at all really Mac...it's basically put on long enough to warm it."

Mac took a bite letting the blood run down his chin and hit on his chest. He was being pointedly messy watching her as her eyes tracked every drop that slipped down his chin and onto him. He licked his lips, "And I don't see how you can eat that shit. It's ruined. Cook the taste out of it."

Harper smiled at him causing him to growl as he took another bite. She was fuckin' with him on purpose and baiting him. He knew what the fuck she was up to and just the thought of it alone was making him hard. Harper wasn't looking at him but instead intentionally avoiding eye contact keeping her eyes downcast as she eat. It was every bit to get a rise out of him and she knew that he knew what the fuck she was doing. She even made this goddamn meal to set him off. Coming through the door to the smell of blood first thing, then what she was wearing that was showing almost all is marks, her behavior...it was all working against him.

Closing his eyes and breathing through his nose deeply images of her pleading brown eyes as blood splashed across him burned through his mind. He needed out of this fuckin' house. Her voice changed in his head suddenly and went from lustful to fear. She was crying out and screaming for him as someone else tried to pin her.

Snapping his eyes back open she raised an eyebrow at him, "You feeling okay?" Her voice was concerned.

He shook his head, "Fine."

"Mac I was talking to you for five minutes straight and all you done was set there with your eyes closed." Harper urged.

Standing up he started sliding his belt through the loop of his jeans quickly. Who the fuck had been after her in the that shit? It was only ever him and she never reacted like that. It pissed him off to see her reacting like that. She wasn't some weak whore that would beg and plead, fuck that. She'd fight to the end of it all.

Meeting her eyes, "I'm fine. Stay in the fuckin' house Harper...no one is to come in."

She nodded at him seriously. "Alright."

"I'm serious. NO one." Mac growled.

Harper smiled at him walking around the table, "I said alright Mac. I listen and you know that. Stop worrying about me and worry about getting home after you're done."

Mac snorted at her and shrugged his shirt on over his head stretching as he done so. Harper's nails scratched across his lower stomach making tracks between his hip bones marring the skin slightly. He watched her as her fingers dipped into his jeans her fingers sliding against his straining cock. His breathing deepened watching her have her fun before he left.

She looked up through her lashes at him, "Come back to me." With her words she pulled her hand free from its exploration and stepped out of his way towards the door.

Mac didn't say anything as he slipped out. He already knew where he was going. He had a score to settle with that old bastard. It wasn't about anything right now but just killing this bitch. If he wanted to fuck someone into ground and just keep going he knew Harper was more than open to it. She'd take it all and keep going with him. No what he needed right now was the release of just destroying someone completely. Taking everything from them and leaving their world torn asunder. He needed to wipe all their memories and moments from this world and start the night new. Then and only then would his mind settle and he could go home without killing Harper.

Teeth bared Mac watched as Dave's wife walked across the bar smiling. Her eyes would come to him every so often before skirting away. She was skittish but curious, she was hungry. He was by the far the youngest man in this place by a couple of decades. Standing up he moved towards the far end of the bar whistling to get the attention of the barman.

Placing his order of whiskey and beer he took up his seat. She was easy prey. Desperate for attention. She set next to him smiling around her tacky red lips and bottle burnt hair. She leaned towards him smiling again her tongue sliding along her lips, "Haven't seen you here before sweetheart."

Mac met her eyes his already sparking in threat, "No. Don't think you have."

"Names Vicky." She leaned further towards him her hand sliding up his thigh possessively.

She was ignorant if she thought he was some horny teen come in here looking to get off. He'd let her think she was getting what she wanted before he sent his fuckin' message. Standing up he knocked back his shot as her hand came up cupping him through his jeans. He didn't even flinch but eyed her as taking his beer down. Her eyes widened not having expected what she found apparently swinging between his legs. Mac raised an eyebrow at her and she flushed looking up at him.

"Leave with me."

She eyed him for a second as he flipped money down on the counter. She stood up, "I drove...I'll meet you."

Mac smiled. Bitches and whores made it too easy for him sometimes. Almost took the fun out of it. He nodded at her watching her lust filled eyes linger on his shoulders and down his chest. She was a dumb cunt and he was ready to get this shit on with.

Mac pulled up behind her blocking her vehicle completely. She got out kicking her heels off immediately as she sauntered to him and she was already working her shirt open letting her breast spill out. Mac sighed not even feeling a bit of his body react to her. She was nothing more than a whore and he grabbed his shit from the truck.

"Eager are we sweetheart." She smiled at him. Her skirt hit the ground and she stepped out leaving her in nothing more than her thong.

Mac gave her a feral smile, "You have no idea." He snapped. She tensed at his tone and Mac moved closer to her walking around her in long strides. "How's Dave?"

She looked at him suddenly, "How do you know Dave!" She hissed, "Did he send you to set me up? That limp dick bastard! Listen sweetheart we can work something out can't we?"

Mac barked out a laugh rocking back on his heels, "You fuckin' wish." Shaking his head, "No..no. no. See Dave he disrespected me and something of mine." He had a switch blade for a tongue and seen fear seep into her eyes.

"What does this have to do with me?" She questioned her tone losing all traces of seduction.

Mac leaned forward, "Want you to give him a message for me."

She nodded, "Anything you want I promise."

"You aint got a goddamn choice!" He snapped as he moved towards her. Moving quick his booted foot connected with her knee kicking it backwards and he listened as the sound of tearing tendons and bone breaking sounded before her pained cries. "You are the message!"

Mac moved towards looking at the terrible angle her knee was laying and listened as she cried out for Dave. Over and over. Mac stomped down hard on her other knee feeling it give under his steel toes and continued to stomp until he felt satisfied with his destruction. Dropping down next to her he pinned her hands above her head as she wailed.

"What did he do to deserve this?" She pleaded through sobs. "I'm innocent."

Mac leaned in, "There is no such thing as innocence." His voice deepened and his breathing changed, "And maybe next time he's eye fuckin' someones property he'll think about just what will happen now that you aren't here to take the beating. That leaves what Tabitha..."

Her eyes widened, "Not Tab! Leave her out of this!"

"Aint up to you cunt. When I'm done they're going to have to scraped you up in shovel fulls. Next time I'll rip his world apart around him. I'll watch as he sees his daughter torn apart in front of him in the sickest ways I can think of. And when he finally thinks he's gonna get a break and I'm done I'm gonna start all over. Rip her in half as she cries for her whore mother and her druggie daddy to save her."

Vicky's eyes flooded with tears and he whipped his knife out and smiled lining her up. With one motion and hard push his knife sunk up in the ground after puncture both her hands laying on top of the other. She screamed out and Mac stood moving for the truck. The sounds of her terror cleansing his mind in ways almost nothing else worked. She was taking the edge of the bite of the blade, making it tolerable. The more she cried, the more pain she felt, the more she bled the better he felt.

Grabbing up the rest of his stuff he moved back to her. "You know what this is Vicky?" Mac flashed a knife in front of her face and she stilled as sobs tore through her, "It's a boning knife."

She gave him a blank look at his words before pain seeped back in, "You're sick."

"Boning knives have a very particular use. Hunters and butchers use them when slaughtering their kills. Name kind of give it away though doesn't it?" He snarled letting the knife bite into her ribs. "See it's used to remove bones from the kill. Makes precision boning, especially in deep cuts and holes, much less difficult when the knife is stiff like this one. Take the flesh right from the bone like melted butter." His voice was fire and honey, need all in one. Her bright eyes were screaming for help but she'd find none.

Mac went to work making precision cuts along her ribs doing exactly as the knifes name said. Her body was falling away quickly and blood was puddling thickly around his knees. Moving to the other side he worked quicker seeing her fade with each cut. Each pound removed. Mac chuckled shaking his head and hair from his eyes. He was sweating in the hot night but the breeze washing over them was pushing the scent of blood up into his nose thickly.

Mac stood up looking down at her and pulled his knife from her hands. They didn't even fall apart. She was done. Licking his lips he sighed knowing it was going to take a while to load all this shit back up. Goddamn messy bitch that she was but it'd be worth it. No one would touch Harper, no one would look at her with any kind of intent on her. She was his. Period. Any act against her was like a move against him. He'd kill them all and set back watching the world burn.

Slinging his shit in the truck she started dragging her body towards his truck. He had time before Dave would be up and to the shop. Even more excited at the thought of his reaction and knowing he'd call Walter first thing to see if he'd heard anything. He laughed tossing the cunt in the truck. He just had to gather the scattered pieces and he was done.

Mac pulled up and grunted lifting her from the truck. Walking up the short flight of steps he dumped her on the front stoop before going back for the rest. There were a few pieces of her left to dump out.

Mac tossed them down and smirked. Her ribs were exposed, the bone flashing sickeningly in the night sky that was turning a thick predawn gray. Her thighs were mauled, her throat, her face. She had a skeletal look around her mouth exposing the monster beneath the trashy tramp she was. Let them piece her back together.

Mac's eyes flashed to her face and he squatted down grabbing his knife out and hooking the gut hook in the corner of her jaw. Jerking harshly it bit into her cheek slicing the flesh easily. Harper seemed fond of leaving bitches with that final smile and it was only fitting since this was a message sent about her after all. She had a nasty smile forever now. Mocking Dave.

Mac moved down the steps and got in his truck pulling away. He had places to be. He wanted this bitches unclean blood off him. And the smell of her cheap perfume, stale cigarettes, and even cheaper beer. Picking up speed and looking down at his blood soaked arms, hands, legs, and chest he grimaced. He usually stopped and changed and cleaned up before going back home. There was always the chance he could get pulled over and that's all he needed right now.

He didn't think he'd be able to stop right now though. No if he got pulled over they could suck his dick. He didn't have the time for their shit and if it was Pratt he'd just drive off anyways. Man didn't have enough balls to fill a thimble.

Pulling up free and clear of all cops the house was dark as the sky lightened. Climbing out he walked towards the house and twisted the knob glaring as it was locked. It was never locked. Goddamn it. Jerking his keys from his pocket he watched as blood cracked and caked on his hands now that it was dry.

Swinging the door open Duke met him in the center of the kitchen growling. Mac growled at him snarling at the thought of the animal thinking it ran this house. He fuckin' did. "You little fucker." Mac snarled. Duke's growled subsided and his tail fanned wildly as he sniffed over Mac.

Moving down the hall not bothering to strip out of his ruined clothes he stepped in the room. Harper was knocked out in the bed the early morning light landing on the pale skin of her stomach. He set down heavily on the bed and start unlacing his boots as he jerked his shirt over his head. Harper moved behind him and he felt her hand slide under his shirt over his back.

"You just get back?"

Mac looked at her and seen her eyes take in the blood coating his body. He knew it was in his hair and over his face as well. He hadn't been the least bit concerned as he mutilated every last inch of the woman. There wasn't a piece of her left intact after he was finished.

Harper slipped from the bed and came back a few minutes later. She set in front of him and glared at her as she dipped a rag in soapy water bowl next to her thigh. She grabbed his arm and started roughly scrubbing at the dried blood working to clean it off.

"Harper stop." Mac snapped. "I'm not a goddamn kid."

Harper smiled despite his words, "Figured you'd like the feel of my hands on you Mac."

"Stop."

Standing up he started working his jeans open and set back down forcing them down his thighs. It felt like he was pilling a layer of skin off everywhere the blood had dried against his skin. "Goddamn it."

"These are all garbage Mac."

Glaring at her, "DO I look like I give a good goddamn right now!"

Harper stood up and glared at him before walking out and starting the shower. Mac growled kicking the jeans the rest of the way down his legs and standing. Storming after he caught her as she was about to walk from the bathroom. Steam was drifting out and backed her back in.

When he finally let go it was almost like all his walls crumbled before he got them shored back up. Harper was like a therapy only he got to indulge in, she was the mortar to his walls. She was therapy for his broken soul.

She stepped into the shower the water soaking her down immediately and he followed after her. Mac spun her around her back meeting his chest and she pushed back against his groin. She moaned finding him already hard and pushed her into the wall as his arm came around her throat making her arch. Lining himself up with her and kicking her legs wider he gripped her ass pulling her back into him.

"You this fuckin' wet for me?" Mac grunted, "Been wet since before I left."

She nodded her head as his arm tightened around her throat, "Yes Mac."

He thrust into her making her body slap into the wall, "Like thinkin' about me hurting people Harper. Like thinking about me coming home and fuckin' you senseless?"

"Yes. God yes." She panted pushing back meeting his thrust.

Mac snarled biting his lip tasting his blood in his mouth. She swiveled her hips around his cock before pushing back harder into him. His thrust were strong and steady while hers were hard and needy. She was desperate for him to touch her and the thought had him smiling as his forehead rested against the back of her neck.

He watched as his cock pushed in and out of her pussy. The sounds making him swell more and more. She was vice like around him and tightening more the closer she got to her orgasm. She was drenched and he wasn't sure what was the shower and what was her dripping from his cock with each back stroke.

Harper screamed out when her orgasm ripped through her body making her knees buckle. Mac groaned feeling her trying to milk everything he had from him. He slowed his strokes following her to the foot of the tub. "Hold on Harper." He snapped.

Her hand shook but she gripped the edge of the tub. As soon as she had ahold of it he slammed into her again harder than before. He let his fingers slide down her ass crack and she moaned pushing back on him. "Whore." He panted.

She nodded around her moans, "More Mac, I need more of you in me."

He groaned at her words and let his fingers rest her before slipping past the first ring of muscles. She was so goddamn tight around his fingers as he thrust into her pussy more. With each movement of his fingers in her she clenched around his cock painfully. It was driving him crazy.

"Like that Harper?" He growled.

"More Mac!" She barked, "Stop fuckin' around back there."

Mac chuckled and gave her what she wanted making a pained "oh" slip from her lips. "What did I tell you about getting mouthy with me bitch? Told you I would show you who the fuck you are around here."

Harper looked over her shoulder, "If you would give it all to me then I wouldn't get mouthy Mac."

"Fuckin' cunt." He snarled slamming into her harder making her body buck. "You want me to give it all to you? Want me to break you? Tear you apart?" Driving into her harder he pushed on her lower back forcing her ass higher, "I can fuckin' do that."

She yelped suddenly and he smiled watching as cock slipped from her pussy and he slammed into her ass hard. No warning. She screamed and her grip turned white knuckled on the tub but he didn't slow down. "This what you wanted Harper?"

Harper moaned through her tears, "Yes."

Mac picked up his pace as her body tightened around him even more. She was rocking with her orgasm causing her body to continue to tighten around him. "Goddamn Fuckin' hell." Mac panted feeling his balls draw up. With one last hard thrust that pinned her against the tub he spilled himself into her violently. Mac let his hands fall on each side of her hanging his head in place.

Pulling out of her he watched his cum and her blood string between them. Jerking her standing he pushed her under the water while her eyes were still closed. He started washing off more while she did. She met his eyes and smiled at him as she finally moved from the shower. He watched as each movement look like she was going to break. Her ass was already bruising where his hips met her over and over.

She turned to hand him his towel and he got his first glimpse of her chest. Where she had braced herself against the tub was red. She was going to have a serious bruise just below her collar-bones decorating her skin with memories of him taking her.

Mac dried off not really tired but knew he needed sleep. He hadn't been sleeping for shit here lately and he knew if he laid down he'd finally sleep. But he was to keyed up.

Harper started brushing her hair watching him. "Feel better?"

Mac looked up at her letting his towel fall away, "Do you?"

"You always make me feel better Mac." She smiled before her eyes changed, "Love is the biggest killer of them all Mac. One way or another it'll be what kills me or us."

He looked up at her, her words hitting him in the gut, "I don't plan on getting myself killed."

She set her brush down her thick wet hair braided and set to right. She grabbed ahold of him her mouth meeting his. She tasted so sweet, of blood, and Harper. She would never get away. He locked his hand in her braided wielding it against her like a weapon and taking control of the kiss his fingers already teasing her he was too keyed up for sleep she'd wear him out till he could pass out. He needed sleep before he lost his mind.

She smiled knowingly at him, "I know."

Behind his mask he was a godless child a force that never dies on an endless hunt. He could smell their fear, it smelled sweet and held promises. They would never get away from him. She would _never_ get away from him.

Mac lifted her and she wrapped her shaky legs around his waist gripping his already swelling cock and lining him up with her. Slipping back inside her he felt like he was home and dropped his head to her breast his teeth marking her over and over. Each mark taking images of Vicky from his mind and replacing them with images of Harper.

Mac dropped her on the bed his cock still in her as he followed her down. He still wasn't moving in her and she mewled below, "Come a little bit closer." Harper moaned, "Before begin, let me tell you exactly how I want this...how I want you inside me. How I want you to fuck me."

Mac groaned at her words and she smiled exposing her white teeth with a slight pink tint. His eyes searched out the source finding her lip bleeding and he let his tongue slide against the split. She moaned rocking her hips against him and grinding her pussy against him.

"This Mac. I crave you, I'm addicted to this. I'd die without you." Harper declared.

Mac flipped them wanting to see all over her. "Prove it."

Harper smiled sinking onto him fully and moaning. She grabbed his hand placing it against her throat making him hold her. She let her weight fall against his choking arm. She started riding him hard and fast immediately her eyes locked with his. He watched as the same possessive and primal nature speared through them just like his.

Slipping his hand back he gripped the head-board tightly and braced himself giving her more leverage when his body stopped rocking. She moaned nodding her head at him. He watched her breast covered in his marks move with her, baiting him, demanding his attention. Jerking her down and up by her throat he claimed her nipple in his mouth.

Mac bent his legs at the knees giving her more leverage to push off of as he thrust up into her. "Mac." She panted her prayer. Mac released her nipple and watched as her hand slipped between her thighs working her clit.

"You really are a slut for it." He growled.

She opened her eyes again the dark chocolate turning black, "You gotta believe in something Mac." He shook his head and she grabbed his hand forcing him to touch her all over. She dragged it up her stomach over his marks. She lingered on the one with his name before sliding his hand even more over. "Touch faith Mac."

Her hips stuttered over his and her mouth popped open in a silent scream and he released her throat. She collapsed to his chest in a heap her orgasm causing her to writhe against his sweaty chest. Gripping her hips he took up where she left off her words burning through his mind and chased his own release.

Harper stayed on his chest with him still seated in her fully even with him soft now. "You staying home today Mac?" Her voice was soft and tired.

"To fuckin' tired to do anything else Harper." He huffed. Shifting her dumped her on the bed besides him and sprawled out begging for sleep to take him.

She turned his head towards her, "I'm glad your home." He snorted and she pinched his side jerking a bruise on him, "Love you fucker."

"I'll fucking kill you." He growled feeling sleep closing in on him.


	39. Chapter 39

Harper walked into the living room and snorted when she seen Mac kicked out sleeping. It was unusual but she knew after going so long with sleep and everything that had been on his mind his body was just crashing. The fact that he felt comfortable enough around her to drop his guard and sleep like the dead spoke volumes. He hadn't been like that when she first started coming around. He was up at the sound of a pin drop, and moving. He didn't trust anything or anyone. Maybe things were shifting in his mind where she was concerned, she knew they were.

Moving through the house she picked everything up that he had managed to drag back out within five minutes of being inside the house. He was like a tornado of destruction and straight mess. She could clean all day and night to no end, yet he could walk through and she would find things that she wasn't even sure existed before. How he managed this shit she wasn't sure. It was partly endearing and infuriating in equal parts. Just like the man himself.

Harper walked back through the house after getting everything put back up. She had spent the better part of the day cleaning everything back up after hurricane Mac had made his presence known last night. She had disposed of his blood soaked clothes, burning them. She didn't trust that Walter or Devon wouldn't get the close and out of spite hold them over his head as evidence to be turned in. Those two were fucked in the head in ways that confused her.

She couldn't wrap her head around someone wanting to hurt their own son, their own brother. It pissed her to the point that when she thought of those two and Mac she felt like she was going to have to go to the ER for chest pains. The heat that would consume her in her anger was all-consuming and she thought that might the only time she was understood a piece of Mac's brain. On that level with that anger, it had to be how he operated all the time, through a fog of blood fueled rage and anger.

Harper knew she had a temper and she was learning to get a handle on it. She never really lashed out. Not in the sense that one would think. It was more of seething anger that started planning, started destroying your future before you even had a chance for one. When your world burned down around you and you were left setting in the ashes and rubble asking what happened. Then and only then would you see her standing there blowing out the match smiling.

Setting on the couch Harper glanced over seeing Duke working his way closer to Mac. He was slowly trying to sniper crawl up there with him. She knew she should stop of him but part of her just thought it'd be funny to see how he reacted when he woke up. Grinning she grabbed the remote up and switched on Netflix. It was solely for her, Mac never watched TV. He never really watched anything at all, he never set still long enough to achieve this.

She was laughing watching as Vause got locked in the dryer. The entire scene making her laugh as Pennsatucky jerked out the wiring panel walking away. She hadn't realized how loud she was being till Mac groaned shifting in his spot his eyes snapping open. He was looking at her before his eyes slid down his body seeing Duke's head laying in the center of his chest with the dog sprawled over him.

"What the goddman hell is this shit." He snapped pushing Duke off him.

She set back watching him fight the dog off. It was more amusing than the show at the moment. Duke was digging his claws in refusing to move and they were glaring at each other. Mac snarled and lurched upward sending the dog backwards yelping.

"He gets on me again I'll cut his fuckin' head off."

She smiled nodding, "Okay."

"Fuckin' smile at me like a goddamn dumbass." He stood up stretching and her eyes flicked to his hard on. It wasn't lost on him and his eyes started tracking her as he shifted his pants giving himself more room. "What fuckin' time is it?"

Harper looked down at the clock sighing. "It's five."

Mac stared at her like he didn't hear her, "What the fuck you mean it's five?"

"Exactly what I said!" She snapped back.

Mac growled storming from the room no doubt to make a mess again. She heard the bathroom door slammed and smirked pressing play again. She wasn't going to let him get to he right now. He needed to sleep before he got sick. How was it he was always saying, he could suck her dick right now and that's exactly what she'd say to him.

She had enough time to get through more of the show but smiled. She flipped back episodes knowing that watching the ones she hadn't seen with him there was a no go. He was going to start rambling about something or making enough noise to make it impossible to hear. The shower started and she closed her eyes hearing his groan all the way in the living room. Rubbing her thighs together at the sound she knew what he was doing but didn't move from her spot.

She had pushed him enough last night and she didn't want to take the chance of him snapping on her. Unless he expressed his consent to let her come with him she'd set right there. She let her eyes go to Duke and whistled softly getting his attention. He walked to her the short distance and dropped down in front of the couch as she slid her feet across his side.

Mac breezed back in the room a pair of ripped and torn jeans hanging around his waist like melted sin. He was still soaked from his shower since he never took the time to completely dry off. He never wore a shirt at home so he was bare chest and glistening in the low evening light, his skin sun-kissed. He was flushed and she felt that familiar ache cause of the reason build in her as he dropped down next to her and Duke immediately abandoned her in favor of Mac. He stared at him baring his teeth and she snorted when he mirrored him.

"Your dog is fuckin' weird." Mac grunted.

Harper shot him a look, "He hasn't been my dog since the moment he seen you."

"Fuck you."

Harper laughed and focused back on the screen watching as Vause set down with Piper in the cafeteria. She loved this part remembering having a laughing fit the first time she had seen it. She side-eyed Mac and he had his lip curled in distaste at the tv. She smirked and leaned towards him.

"Vause and Piper use to be in a relationship." She smiled, "Vause wants her back but she's resisting..."

Mad snorted, "So there dykes?"

Harper looked at him, "Well yeah but it's more than just that."

Mac shook his head at her, "Either you eat pussy or don't, sounds simple enough to me."

"It's more than that Mac! They love each other but everything keeps getting in the way." She huffed.

Mac grabbed for the remote but she slapped his arm away roughly, "If you make me watch this goddamn shit my dick is going to fall off."

Laughing she shrugged, "I'm not forcing you to set here. By all means vacate the area."

Mac snarled and stood up, "If I gotta listen to these cunts then I aint drunk enough."

Harper heard him moving around and cringed with each ping of glass she heard. He was going to break something she just knew it. "Goddamn it Harper!" He barked causing her to get up and walk in the kitchen. He was glaring down at the counter. "Where the fuck is my diamond stone?"

She huffed, "I haven't touched it Mac."

"It was here now it's not. Either you moved it or you fuckin' moved it!" He snapped.

Growling she moved forward and his eyes snapped on to her, "I'm not even sure what the fuck a diamond stone is asshole."

"Are you fuckin' kiddin' me right now?!"

Harper looked up at him seeing the look he was giving her. "What? How the hell am I supposed to know everything you have."

"I aint talkin' about the sharpener bitch. Watch your goddamn attitude Harper." His voice had dropped low the threat loud and clear. She felt like his normal heat that was around him had turned frigid freezing the world around him. "Just go watch your bullshit and get the fuck out of my way."

She cringed back from him and slinked from the room. His curses were low and venomous. She had said she wasn't going to push him but here she was running her mouth unable to stop herself. He was going to beat her bloody. He appeared a few minutes later his bottle of whiskey and the shun knife roll. He set on the floor not looking at her as he spread his shit out in front of him.

The rhythmic sound of the knives sliding along the sharpener was comforting. She only ever seen Mac do this one other time and he had been at ease. Calm almost it. The show was still playing and she could tell it was pissing him off as he shook his head.

"I threw my pie for you."

Mac looked up at the tv, "Did that bitch just say she threw her pie?"

"Yes."

"What the fuck are you watching? All I've seen is dykes, some man you called pornstache, more dykes, pussy, ass, and tits."

The liquor has loosened him up some but she knew it was a thin line. With him being loosened up there was him being horny, not that she was complaining. She liked when he was like this and she could just be here with him without something fucked up happening and fucking with them. She turned on the couch watching him as she listened to the show. The movements of his hands were making his forearms flex with each swipe of the knife.

"It's funny if you'd give it a chance." She smiled.

He shook his head at her taking another drink of his Jack and set it down. He pushed it towards her on the table and she tipped it back, not as much as him causing him to smile.

"You have a cute smile."

It turned into a snarl causing her to laugh, "You wont think it's cute when I beat the shit out of you."

Harper laughed and kicked out on the couch on her stomach, "So aggressive."

Growling he slid the knife back into place and pulled the next one. She watched him start the process all over again making them razor-sharp till they were damn near dangerous to even look at. Knives. They were something he valued. She could see that clear as day with the way he took care of his. She knew they had seen more blood than a butchers block, but they looked pristine. The handles though, they were worn just enough to let you know they had seen use. There were certain ones that had questionable stains on them but she didn't need to ask what it was. Just like she didn't ask about the blood soaked shit in the sink this morning.

"Hand me that." Mac gesture to something and she raised an eyebrow. Reaching she didn't feel anything and he sighed, "Down under Harper." Handing him his lighter she watched him snap it open with his own brand of flourish and light a cigarette tilting his head back as it hung loosely from his lips.

"Do you come from a land down under." Harper sing-songed.

Mac looked up at her his eyes giving her a weird look, "What did you say?"

"Don't look at me like that, you're the reason it's in my head." She laughed.

"Don't blame that queer shit on me. You're in here watching a bunch of dykes in prison singing weird shit and you wanna blame me?" Snorting shaking his head.

"Where women go and men plunder, can't you...can't you hear their thunder." Harper got louder. She smiled seeing him grit his teeth.

Mac swiped the knife through the air, "Gonna cut your fuckin' head off." Their was mirth in his eyes but his voice was cold, hard, and snappish. "Shut the fuck up and watch your weird shit."

"It's not weird. You just need to start from the beginning to get it." She set up sliding to the floor her knee touching his thigh, "See Piper helped Vause in her get some money through customs a few years back before they split. Well it bit her in the ass and now she's in jail."

"I gathered that she was in jail. Jackass." Mac snapped.

"Well excuse fuckin' me." Harper growled, "But she gets starved out, sees a chicken, the bible thumping meth head goes to war against her, she cheats on her fiance with Vause."

Mac sighed tilting his head back, "Harper I have no fucks to give about this shit."

"Listen anyways Mac."

He sped his motions up but she smiled still rambling about the show. It was nice just to get to talk to him even if he was trying to ignore her. He side eyed her and she smiled at him brushing her hair over her shoulder. His eyes lingered on her before he looked back down at the knife. She was shocked he hadn't cussed at her more yet.

"Don't think you could talk if your hands were immobile." He spoke suddenly.

Harper blushed, "What?"

"You heard me. Think if you couldn't use your hands you'd be a goddamn mute."

Harper grinned leaning in her mouth brushing his bare shoulder, "We both know that's a lie. I talk all the time in bed."

Mac barked out a laugh, "Told you that you were a mouthy bitch." He slid the knife into place pulling out the next, "Besides that's exigent circumstances."

Harper took a long drink of the Jack and he watched her. She sputtered handing it to him and he chuckled, "That shit is terrible."

Mac tipped it back killing the rest of the bottle. She watched the movement of his throat as he swallowed feeling his eyes on her, "Don't say something is nasty when it's you who can't handle it. Too strong for you."

"No. I'm not above admitting something is too much. But that shit is just downright nasty."

Mac grunted, "Let me guess you'd think some goddamn frilly shit was good?"

"I like rum..."

Mac shook his head, "Fuckin' of course."

She laughed feeling the alcohol steaming through her blood. She felt good. It had took the edge off the pain Mac had left behind in her body from last night after he had got home from hunting. It had loosened him up enough to where he wasn't trying to rip her apart with his words but he was still his smartass self.

Jerking suddenly, "Ow what the fuck was that for?"

Mac loomed over her swiping his finger through the blood on her stomach, "Was that too much Harper?" He challenged.

Growling she set up looking at him before grabbing ahold of the back of his neck pulling his mouth to hers. They dueled for the lead but like always Mac won out his body coming up over hers again forcing her to lay back down. His melted sin jeans sliding against her bare legs making her moan out as she ran her hands over every inch of him she could reach.

The sound of the phone ringing broke them apart and Mac got a vicious smile on his face. "Let it go to voicemail."

Shaking his head he was up and moving before she could even say more. He snapped the phone up, "What?"

He leaned in the doorway crossing his legs at the ankles as he nodded, "What's this got to do with me? I'm in the middle of something."

Mac gave a genuine smile, "Not sure what you're talking about. I was here. Ask Harper she's got all the proof you need to see that."

He was quiet and his eyes were on her as he listened to whoever was one the phone. She stood up pulling her shirt over her head and pushed her shorts down leaving her in her panties. Mac growled and she set back on the couch smiling at him. She wasn't about to let whoever was on the phone ruin his rare good mood. Even with his threats to kill her, cut her head off, to beat her she knew it was just their way of communicating.

Slipping her hand inside her panties she circled herself before slipping her fingers inside. Mac eyed her his eyes darkening. "Fuck that. Aint seen him since I picked your shit up." He snapped.

Harper moaned and he let out a breath his nostrils flaring and the glazed look in his eyes lusting over. His hand came up unsnapping the button to his jeans and they fell looser around his waist. If she could keep one image with her for the rest of her life it was this right here. Mac's back leaned against the wall but his hips were arched as his hand slid inside his jeans and she could see every movement like a small torture but not seeing enough. She huffed and he smirked at her his eyes flicking downwards over her panties.

"Off." He commanded.

Harper stretched her legs upwards lifting her hips and peeled them from her body. Mac chewed his lip and she knew he wasn't even listening to whoever was on the phone anymore. Her hands went back to work and she parted her legs obscenely wide for him draping them over the arms of the couch. Mac rolled his hips and the jeans fell just enough as he widened his stance catching them around his thighs.

She watched as his hand slid up and down his cock in time with her motions. She moaned louder and his grip visibly tightened on himself as she sped her motions up feeling her orgasm building low and hot in her stomach. Something about watching him and knowing whoever was on the phone could possibly hear was doing funny things to her.

He grunted into the phone, "No. I..Fuck I got work tomorrow."

Arching off the couch as her body convulsed around her fingers she cried out his name tearing from her lips. Opening her eyes back up she met his eyes and slid from the couch walking for him. Dropping to her knees she grasped him and his hand tangled in her hair pulling her towards his throbbing cock. She smiled just before taking him into her mouth. Her tongue slid over the tip gathering before coasting down his length. She moaned around him keeping him deep in her mouth as he thrust into her mouth. His breathing was becoming more labored and she smiled again when she heard him cussing.

His phone sailed across the room just as he snapped it closed hanging up on whoever was on the line. His other hand gripped her hair tighter as he came hard down her throat. "Fuck Harper. What the fuck are you doing?" He panted.

His grip released on her and she pulled off him as she started cleaning him up. He was watching her every move his eyes earnest. They were changing right in front of her and she smiled up at him. He pulled her standing and grabbed her hands breathing deeply. He growled and slipped her fingers into his mouth.

"Sweet, you always taste to sweet." He muttered.

After getting cleaned back up Harper just pulled one of his wife beaters on. She yawned but stayed up knowing he wouldn't be sleeping any time soon. He was looking out the door of the living room as the cool night air blew through.

"Was that Walter?"

He looked over, "Yeah." He gave her a dark smile, "He was concerned with where I was lastnight."

Harper grinned at him, "You were buried in me of course. Like every night."

He nodded leaning back on his palms, "He's fuckin' pissed at me. But he can suck my dick and so can Dave. They can go fuck each other bunch of cocksucking queer bastards."

Laughing she ran her fingers over Dukes fur, "If he's mad is gonna try something?"

Looking at her Mac gave her a feral smile, "I hope he tries something with me. Aint that lucky though, he'll never come at me head on now. Not now."

The tone of his voice clued her in and she set up, "You didn't just hunt did you? You took someone close to him?"

"Him? No...close to his friend and one of his suppliers...yes. Besides Dave should have never been eyefucking you like he was." His voice turned hard.

She nodded slipping over to him she straddled him her hands resting on his chest. Her finger absently rubbed the scar from the gun shot and though at the time she was furious, mad enough to burn Walter. She was thankful. After that, after her cleaning him up and staying with him he had let her closer. If Walter hadn't tried to force them apart they may have never gotten to where they were.

"Well fuck him too."

Mac's hand rubbed her legs and she smiled. He didn't even realize he was doing it. Much like anytime he was doing it. "When he stopped here a while back, when you showed up at the shop...he threatened you didn't he?"

Chewing her lip, "He didn't...but he did. He said you weren't always going to be around to watch out for me. He wants me away from you."

His grip tightened over her thighs and drug her further up his thighs and he pushed up off the floor. Wrapping her legs around his waist she eyed him. He was quiet. This was the Mac that she needed back. Sharp, focused, and ready to do work.

Mac walked down the hall kicking the bedroom door shut behind them. "He tries to hurt you and I aint here...You do whatever the fuck you gotta do to get the fuck away from him, here."

"I'm not running from Walter. He comes after me and he's gonna get a surprise."

Mac shook his head dropping her on her back on the bed his pants falling from him, "He aint going to make a move you'll see Harper. He aint gonna make a move he thinks I'll see. Message was clear enough about that."

Harper paled and looked up at him as he pulled her panties from her body. "If he comes here you know where I'll go if you can't find me."

He gave her a dangerous smile, "Like that place do you?"

She leaned up pulling the tank top off, "Love that fuckin' place."

Their bodies crashed together heatedly and she was pinned quickly with him filling her. Their bodies rocked together in the cool night air. His anger, need, and lust burning and marking her body all over again. She cried out over and over with each mark as he licked the blood from her soothing the marks. He growled and snapped his hands abandoning holding hers down and coming up to cup her breast. She arched into his touch forcing her breast into his hands more.

His hands moved wetly against her with blood making tracks. His thrust slowed hitting in her deeper as he pulled back to where he was just barely inside her. She winced with each motion and he smirked watching her, "Gonna feel me for a while." He growled.

"Want to." She panted forcing her hips to lift higher for him.

Mac's hand came down and around her hip his hand planting in the center of her back. He leaned forward his hand planting on the wall and he picked up his pace. "Want you to cum Harper. Wanna feel you fall apart around my cock like the good whore you are." He grunted.

She nodded chewing her lip watching as his muscles coiled, moved, rolled, and strained as he held back his own release. She grinded against him harder as she fell over the edge. Gasping her nails bit into his ribs making deep tracks causing him to groan and slam into her harder and as deep as he could get. With each pulse of his heart she felt it throb through his cock into her as he groaned through his release.

Harper felt spent but her mind wouldn't slow down as he jerked his pants on up over his hips. He was breathing hard and his sides were bleeding from her nail marks. She set up and leaned down licking his side causing him to jerk and look over his shoulder. His eyes were dark when they hit on her. She kept her eyes locked with him and cleaned him up.

"Sleep Harper."

She nodded but trailed after him anyways. He was back in the living room the rhythmic sounds of the diamond stone lulling her to sleep. She felt Duke crawling up on her but slid further back on the couch letting him lay in the bend of her body her arm coming around him.

"That's why he's a little fucker." He growled.

Harper smiled her eyes still closed, "But you love my little fucker Mac, look at how adorable he is."

"Adorable my ass he's a goddamn mangy fucker."

Humming she let his rough voice pull her under as she yawned snuggling closer to her make shift Mac for the moment. She would no doubt have to start over tomorrow getting everything cleaned up, but she'd do it for him. She'd do it all.


	40. Chapter 40

Mac set at the bar his fingers making tracks in the spilled sugar. He made each line through the sugar with precise accuracy, matching it Harper's own on her hip. The spider even had his name worked through it like she was branded with. Swiping his hand through it to start over he focused on what he was doing and not the people around him. He wasn't in the moods to deal with people today, he just wanted to get this shit over with and get the fuck home. He wanted to fuck Harper seven ways to Sunday and then back again.

"Mac, aint seen you in a while." Dave smarted.

Mac looked up erasing the image with deft motions as Dave tried to focus on it. He raised an eyebrow but Mac beat him to the punch, "What the fuck you around here for?"

"Aint you heard? My wife was killed...Walter said he might know what was going on or could help me." Dave shrugged his eyes glazed over with some unknown drug.

Mac sneered at him as Walter walked out seeing them talking. His eyes flashed in the low light of the bar leaving Mac to smile. He was worried that much was clear.

"Dave give me a few gotta talk to Mac." Walter motioned him forward.

Raising up he tipped his glass back killing the shot that had been set in front of him. He stood up walking past Dave about the time the man grabbed his arm in a tight grip. Mac turned his cold eyes on the man and his hand dropped away like dead weight.

"Got something to say to me Dave?" Mac growled his tone threatening.

Dave regarded him before picking up his beer bottle and retreating to the other side of the bar. Mac watched him walk all the way across his eyes never leaving the man. When he finally set down his eyes lifted and Mac locked with his, the look in Dave's eyes was knowing and fearful.

Mac felt his face split into a feral smile as the door opened. He knew who it was before even turning. Still looking at Dave he watched as the man averted his eyes to the wall next to him.

Walking towards Walter he seen his eyes on fire. Mac didn't give a fuck what he had to say, dead was dead. No taking it back and he wouldn't if he could. Let the bitch burn for her husbands arrogance.

"Mac in here." Walter snapped. "You too Harper."

She stepped next to him her gaze sneering as she looked at Walter. Her eyes turned on him and her chocolate eyes softened. "Give us a second Walter." She hissed.

Walter looked at him but he didn't look away from her. "Go on."

Walter didn't say anything else as he stormed away from his oldest son. "What do you need?"

Harper shifted closer to him her body brushing his. She leaned into her breath fanning his throat as she stretched to reach his ear. "Walter has someone watching the house. They showed up the second you left his morning for work, they've stayed all day." She leaned back looking at him chewing her lip before leaning into his chest more, "They followed me here."

Grabbing her arm he lead her over to the door, "Which vehicle?" He could feel his anger rising. He would tear Walter limb from limb and make what he done to Vicky look like preschooler shit.

"Silver truck." Harper was smiling as if she was just causally talking to him. "They were setting just past the fence opposite side of the road."

Mac turned her towards him pulling her tight against his body tilting his head down. His nose ran the length of her jaw before coming to her ear, "Go home. If he comes in the house you know what to do." Sinking his teeth into her neck marking her deeply.

Mac pulled away from her just enough that his breath was still hot against the mark as he looked down at it. "Will you be home tonight Mac?"

Chuckling his tongue flashed out sliding along the darkening mark, "Yes."

With that he stepped back fully pulling his keys from his pants. "Take my truck."

Harper nodded at him smiling, "Going to do what asked?"

Mac chuckled and took her keys from her, "If I don't your ass is going to get killed cause you wont bring it to me during work hours."

Harper shrugged taking his keys and walking away from him. Mac tracked her watching as the silver truck pulled out after her and his eyes flickered reading the tag. Turning he walked into the bar straight past everyone and to Walter. The man was setting behind his desk looking for all the world like he didn't have a care one.

"What did she need?" Walter smiled.

Mac set in the leather wing back at the window letting the breeze blow across him before looking at Walter, "Nothing important."

Walter hummed and his eyes hardened, "So have you heard anything about Dave's wife?"

Mac raised an eyebrow at him, "Nothing besides what you told me."

Walter was watching him and Mac kicked out further in the chair his heavily booted foot coming up to kick across his thigh. Walter's entire form was rigid while he tried to make his face passive, he was edge around him.

"Got something to say to me?" Mac questioned.

Walter leaned forward, "Why would you think I did?"

"Did you not fuckin' call me to come down here to talk to you?" Mac snapped. "IF not I got shit to do."

Walter looked down at his hands, "She's bad for you Mac."

Raising an eyebrow he leaned forward, "Do you think that cause that bitch is laying dead or because she wont let you bully her?"

Walter's eyes snapped up to his, "I think that cause it's the truth. You're my son, she's going to pull you under with her."

Mac stood up moving closer to the desk his hands planting as he leaned further in, "The only place she's pulling me is away from your goddamn horse shit. And as for Dave's whore, yeah I gutted the bitch. Go tell him."

Walter stood up glaring at him, "He's been a family friend for fuckin' years Mac! What the fuck were you thinking?"

Eye flashing Mac moved around the desk, "I was thinking you don't make goddamn threats, you don't leer, you don't fuckin' think about Harper in any fuckin' way besides that she's MINE!" He snarled his voice deepening. "I'll kill the next motherfucker that touches her, I'll kill your goddamn ass."

Walter eyed him as his chest heaved, "I didn't say I was going to hurt her. I just think you're making a mistake being with her."

Mac barked out a laugh, "She aint that cunt you married, stop thinkin' she is. That's your first mistake."

He didn't wait for Walter to speak as he stormed from the office. Dave was setting back at the bar and he pivoted on his foot stalking towards him. He heard a muttered fuck under Walter's breath.

Mac came to a stop right next to Dave and knocked his beer from his hand as he lifted it to his mouth, "I killed the goddamn whore, done you a goddamn favor." Mac snapped out as Dave's eyes went wide, "If you ever cross me again I'll tear the rest of your world apart."

Dave stood up, "How would you feel if someone hurt your wife? Or that piece of pussy that follows you around? Real nice piece alot of men would pay top dollar for that."

Walter moved fast but not fast enough and Dave's head slammed into the bar hard. The sound of splintering wood rushing through the air as it cracked and snapped with electricity, "Are you challenging me? Think you can snatch her? I welcome the fuckin' challenge. There isn't a place you can hide that you'll be safe."

"Mac let him go." Walter growled.

Not looking up from Dave's wide eyes, "Just remember _Dave..._" Sneering the name, "You seen my face but I've seen yours to." His voice was so low and sharp enough to cut glass.

Shoving the man from him Mac took off across the bar not stopping as Walter called his name. His eyes landed on her jeep and shot his eyes to the shop. He had shit to do before he get to the house and work his anger out.

Harper parked the truck her eyes flicking to the floor board, shaking her head she leaned over and started gathering up the trash there. It was packed full of candy wrappers and whatever snack food he got his hands on. He ate non stop. If he wasn't busy doing something he was always wolfing something down like a starved man. It pissed her off. She could watch him eat and feel herself gain goddamn weight.

Tossing the bag of garbage from his vehicle in the trash she let Duke out and started rifling through the refrigerator. She knew that the silver truck had followed her so far but she didn't see it turn down the road this time following her. Maybe they thought it was Mac that was here since she left in his truck. Good. She had no doubts that it was either Austin having her followed or Walter, pick your evil cause one or the other was getting ready to get their throat cut. She was tired of this shit.

It wasn't but a few minutes before there was a knock on the door. Flicking her eyes over to the door seeing a slim figure she walked over swinging the door open as Duke slipped past them placing himself between them.

"Hey is Mac home?" The sugar-coated voice questioned.

Arching an eyebrow Harper looked at the woman and felt jealousy spike through her chest. "Not here yet. Can I help you?"

"Well I seen his truck and just thought he was home. Are you sure he's not here?"

Harper smiled, "I'm pretty sure I'd know if he was fuckin' home or not since I live here."

The girl frowned at her, "Well, care if I wait?"

Harper's smiled widened painfully, "Please do. I didn't catch your name though."

The girl pushed her dull brown hair over her shoulder, "Kristy."

Harper shoved the door shut as she stepped into the kitchen looking around. Kristy moved over to the table setting down and looking over at her. "SO how do you know Mac?"

Was she stupid? Harper cocked her hip out and leaned against the counter her arms coming up to cross over her chest her thumbs hooking. She eyed Kristy taking in her appearance. Her dull brown hair was swept back from her face hanging loose down her back leaving her gray pallor on display. She had on to tight clothing that was displaying her body in an unattractive way, she was all bones and angles.

"I think that would be a rather obvious answer." Harper smiled. "I'm his girlfriend. The question is who are you?"

Kristy turned her eyes on her and she seen anger spark through her eyes, "He said Mac was single and mine."

Harper pushed off the counter walking towards her. Mac's voice was in her ear, the feeling of his breath fanning her hair and down her throat as he spoke to her. His voice was restraining and guiding her through the fog of anger that had her lashing out like last time. His voice with its roughened timbre warned her to be smart or face the consequences.

Walking through the door Mac sneered at the sickly sweet scent that hit him. If she was wearing that shit he was going to soak her ass in hot water to get it off her. Shit smelled terrible, who in their right fucking mind would wear that shit? Mac brought his hand up pinching the bridge of his nose the smell of brake oil and gas meeting him from where he'd worked on her jeep. Fuckin' shit. He was going to have to open windows to get whatever the fuck this goddamn smell was out of his house.

"Harper!" He barked. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Duke slinked around the corner his tail fanning widely. Mac eyed him but the house was silent. Striding down the hall pushing the door open and not seeing her he shook his head. Taking off down the hall he was out the door and down the steps before the door could slap shut. The truck was there and he felt his heart hammering in his chest painfully. Jerking the truck door open Duke jumped past him into the seat his dark eyes on Mac his teeth peaking out past his lips in a familiar snarl, something he done himself.

Snarling, he fired his truck up and taking off. He'd fix this shit. IF she wasn't there then he'd burn Walter to the fuckin' ground right in the center of town. The acrid scent of smoke flashed through his head and tinted with blood, he could already feel adrenaline spiking his system.


	41. Chapter 41

The rich tone of Patsy Cline with her emotionally expressive and bold contralto voice poured over them as the slow tide of movement never ceased. The sound of rough braid leather grinding together as it was jerked tight the only thing besides the melody playing. Neither were talking, one wide-eyed and the other dead set on destruction.

"I have people who are going to look for me." Panic laced her voice as she took in her surroundings.

Looking up, "The only thing you _had_ was good taste in music." Standing up and dusting her hands off she glared down at the girl setting there. Blood was coating one side of her face making her hair stick to her in a half mask. Fear was in her eyes, fear of the unknown. Was she scared of her or who had sent her? "You going to tell me why you showed up at my house looking for Mac?" Her tone was light and deceiving.

Like she knew the girl would she clung to it with so much hope it was sickening. "We were childhood friends."

Harper squatted down bringing herself eye level with the girl. "Is that so?"

The thought of this girl friends with him was almost comical to her. She knew more about him then anyone did, if he had been friends with her she would have known. No Mac had been his own friend through his youth. It's why he played his cards close to his chest, he never had anyone to talk to or just be a kid around. He was thrust into adulthood so early on that he missed all of his youth almost it.

"Yes! We played together all the time. I just wanted to check up on him and see how he was." She shrugged her shoulders, "I...I didn't know he had someone. I wouldn't have bothered him had I known." Her rushed words tripped over themselves to carry their lies.

Harper glared at her feeling her anger sparking, "If you lie to me again I'll start cutting your fingers off till you speak the truth. Last chance." She let her hand slip up onto the table bringing back a box cutter, "I've seen Mac do some shit...let me tell you it'll take a while but I think we can get the job done. I don't quite have the strength he does to get it done as quickly but we'll manage."

"Why don't you believe me!" She snapped.

"Have you not met Mac? I'm guessing not from your stupid fuckin' responses. HE's not some pussified nutless fuck. And Walter would have never allowed him to play with a girl as a child." Harper let the blade slide out and leaned in, "NOW, answer me."

"Walter." She was panting her eyes on the box cutters blade as it retracted.

Mac slammed on the breaks looking at the car setting there. He didn't know this vehicle and he knew that there was no logical reason for it be here. Jerking the wheel he pulled up next to it killing his lights. Out of the door he met Duke in the front and the dog was circling around the car a low snarl emitting from his throat catching Mac's attention.

Walking over he jerked the door open and smirked when he seen the keys still in the ignition. Hissing through his teeth as the sickly sweet smell assaulted his senses he jerked the keys out and backed away from the vehicle.

"Fuckin' sick." He huffed getting his breath.

Mac turned his eyes to the entrance and took off. It had to be her here if it was anyone else he was going to kill them just for the principle of it. As soon as he cleared the opening and came into the darkened and damp world he heard the eerie voice crooning down the tunnels. He'd know that shit anywhere with the way Harper sang it all the time while cleaning or cooking. Fuckin' Etta James.

Walking further seeing Duke just behind him flanking his movement just as silent, Mac smirked. Etta's voice was echoing all around him making him feel as if he was surrounded by her soulful voice, it was wrapping around him and carrying him further. Stepping into the darkened door way he stopped watching her. She was kneeling in front of someone and looked as if she was fine.

He wasn't worried about the person on the floor he could see from his place at the door the leather wrapped around her ankles and bound wrist. Harper was doing something but her body had shielded it from his view. Eyes flashing down he growled low as Duke moved to go past him and the dog stilled looking up at him.

"He sent you in there thinking what that some bitch coming on to him would make me mad enough to leave?" Harper snapped. The hostility in her voice was electric and the air around them was infused with it. "Chances are he would have killed you without a care."

Mac slipped further into the room and leaned against the back wall now that he could see she was alright he was fine with watching how she let things play out. Duke set down next to him before laying down in a silent huff his ears and eyes following Harper's every word.

The sound of rhythmic snips met his ears and he tilted his head looking at her. With each word that was sung through the air there was the metallic clink that followed it. He could see something falling but the light was to low for him to see. "Hold the fuck still." Harper growled.

"How could anyone wanna be with you, your crazy!" The shrill voice rang out over Etta.

There was a pained yelp and then he heard her breathing deepen. "All a point of view." The sound of tape being pulled registered and he smirked watching as she slapped it harshly down on the girls face. The hit no doubt busted her lips and cause some jaw pain. Her eyes widened seeing him against the wall but the tape on her mouth stopped her from speaking.

Mac didn't know this bitch but he was curious as to why Harper would snatch her. He brought his hand up cupping it over his mouth stifling a laugh looking at the girl. Harper had cut her hair into a jagged bob of a mess. It was truly a hack job. The scissors glinted and fell to the floor and her hand returned and the flash of steel catching his eyes.

The metallic scent of blood met his nose and he shifted away from the wall some. Her hands were fast at work and he watched the tears spill over the tape as the girls eyes pleaded with him for help. He gave her a smile that had her chest heaving before he adjusted his pants and set in watching her.

She tuned the girl out and Mac held back a snort as her soft voice mixed with that of Patsy Cline as the song changed. Mac raised an eyebrow watching as her body swayed in her position on her knees while she let the melody pour out of her. The lyrics were something he'd heard a dozen times over being trapped around her before. He'd heard it enough he knew the damn song by heart now and didn't think he'd ever forget the song "Crazy".

"Harper what are you doing?"

She pivoted on her foot searching out the sound of his voice. The second her eyes were on him she moved to stand and he let his eyes feast on her while checking for injuries. Blood coated her right hand that was gripping something tightly for a second before letting it drop away.

"Mac do you know her?" Harper questioned seeing him there.

He was leaning on the wall in a way that was appealing to the eye and let her take in his entire form before settling on his eyes. She wanted to know if this was some bitch he'd fucked that came around wanting more or something Walter had done for sure. Either way she wasn't letting her go.

Mac moved towards her his movements speaking to the predator in her as she breathed deeply. Blood was in the air. "Answer me."

Mac stopped just in front of her and let his eyes go to the girl, "Who the fuck is she and why the goddamn do you think I know her?"

"Walter sent her to the house for you. HE _gifted_ you to her." Harper sneered locking with his eyes. "She told me..you were hers."

Mac growled grabbing her blood soaked hand and bringing it up close to his face. She tangled her slick fingers with his rough hand and pulled him closer to her. She watched as her hand smeared the blood onto his hand in a crimson coating, "Left on a whim did you?"

Harper shifted closer to him the intoxicating smell of him calming her nerves. "If I didn't get her out of there you'd be watching me clean blood again after dumping a body." Her voice was low.

"This was Walter?" His voice took on a dangerous tone. "Did she say anything else?"

Harper met his eyes and seen something flickering in the steel blue depths. "What did Walter want earlier?"

Mac growled pulling his hand from hers the sound of the blood on their skin like fire. "Walter wants what he always wants, but rarely gets it."

Harper grinned up at him, "Are you going to stop me?"

Mac leaned into her breathing up her neck, "Go claim your kill Harper."

The sound of his voice was different. He was different. He was watching her with distinct hunger but his own anger wasn't spiking through his body. She had seen him in this cave before and this wasn't what she had expected. She knew without fail he would show up here looking for her, but she had been expecting Mac to be in a rage. This Mac was cool, calm, and as collected as she ever seen him his eyes bright and dangerous, but not predatory like last time. She stepped back and looked him over again and licked her dry lips taking him in. He jumped up on the table his legs dangling and tilted his head to the side watching her just as intently.

It slapped her across the face what the difference was this time. He wasn't the one that needed this. He wasn't the one that brought her here. He was getting turned on, she could see that much. But this was her and he wanted to watch like a proud hunter that had passed off a technique. She felt her smile grow and turned back to the girl. Last time had been about trying to drive her away, showing her what he would do. This time she was here claiming him as hers, letting the world know she'd kill for him. Again. They were bound in blood, it ran thick in them and linked their souls. It was their cross to bear.

Mac whistled low and she heard the clicking of toe nails. Turning Duke was now setting by him on the table both sets of darkened eyes on her as she went to work. "Harper what's with the music?"

She grinned her hair falling into her face causing her to drag her hands through it before gathering it work into a quick braid. "Don't like it?"

"I'm asking what the fuck you're playing it for now?" Mac snapped.

Harper turned to him on a bent knee, "You've seen when I'm working...I do better with music. Just so happens Patsy and Etta speak to my soul."

Mac sighed a heavy breath and glared at her gesturing to her, "When you're done she's mine."

Harper looked up sharply her smile turning into something else entirely. "What the fuck do you mean?" She barked.

Mac slid from the table walking towards her and she seen tension slam his body. There it was. He was a predator and she'd called him to the cave. He was here for her plain and simple. She was the siren song to his predatory nature. Mac leaned into her face, "I meant exactly what the fuck I said."

Harper swallowed and the whimpering of Kristy went ignored as they stared each other down. His hand came up wrapping into her braid lifting her body harshly forcing her to move with him. "What are you going to do with her?"

"Walter sent her did he not? I'm a gift?" Mac voice turned into a slick devil filled hiss. "Then I think he should see how any gift from him will be treated."

Harper leaned in quick and caught his mouth her teeth taking his bottom lip and biting down. The copper taste of him coating her own lips and tongue as he mauled her. He grunted and the tension on her braid upping dragging her against his solid frame, it dwarfing her. She could feel his arousal pressed against her stomach and felt her body responding to the calling.

Mac jerked away from her tearing his lip from between her teeth and splitting it in the process. His tongue slid out along the seam of the cut soothing it as he let go of her, "Do your worst Harper." exited his mouth on a low rumbling growl that had her blood pumping so loud it felt like her own war drums.

She looked up at him through her lashes watching him for a minute and felt the intense desire to mark him all over. She wanted people to know without a doubt he was hers and she is. She wanted there to be no question standing as to who he went home to at night, who fucked him. Who was there when the rest of the world burned around them.

"I love you."

Mac met her eyes and she seen the bright flash of his eyes darken to the predator that reared it's head with her. His breathing deepened and he tossed something at her feet. Looking down she seen his knife that stayed on the back of his belt at the base of his spine. Looking up she seen the he had one in his hand too the point biting into his thumb as he spun the blade, blood sweeping down it. He was watching her.

"Keep it on you at all times." His voice was commanding. "Gut any motherfucker that needs it. We'll clean the mess later."


	42. Chapter 42

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I promise I've not abandoned my stories. I've had a lot going on here in the past week or so. I've been struggling with writers block and about the time I started to get over that my brother-in-law passed away, then I got sick. I'm hoping I'm getting back into the swing things. Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows.**

Everything fell away as she turned and looked into the girls panicked eyes that kept going to Mac. With each pass of her eyes on the man behind her Harper felt her temper rising to dangerous levels. Walter had sent her there for Mac. Whether she knew what she was getting into with him or not didn't matter, the fact still stood that she had it in her mind that she was to be with him. No one was going to be with Mac the way she was. No one would replace her and Walter was going to learn that.

Patsy's voice rolled through her soul as she moved towards Kristy. She could feel Mac's eyes on each of her movements, following her, waiting on her. She bit her lip feeling nerves grip her but shook them off before they could take root. Mac had seen her in a fit before, this was different. Looking down at the girl she smiled. This was different because instead of reacting out of anger she got to let the girl see her fate.

"You will die here." Voice warm as if soothing a small child. "From the looks of you and who sent you I'm thinking you wont be missed."

Tears flooded Kristy's eyes and she moved as if to kneel in front of her. Harper let her adjust herself curious over what she was doing. Mac's impatience behind her was making her smile wider, he wanted to see what she was going to do just as much as this girl.

As soon as she was on her knees her face angled up at her pleading she felt something snap in her. The girls eyes went to Mac behind her again and lingered, she could hear him moving behind her but didn't turn to see what he was doing. No, if she did she would be distracted with him. Locking on to the girl a growl rumbled through her seeing her eyes still pinned to Mac. Mac was hers and it seemed as if the girl hadn't quite got that through her head yet or was just plain stupid.

Grabbing up what was left her dull lifeless hair she jerked her head back and her hand connected roughly with her face. Harper lost count of how many times she had slapped her when her hand closed around her throat knocking her back. Moving quick she straddled the girl holding Mac's knife. Her eyes followed the smiling steel with fear coated tears.

Leaning over her she let the knife dig into her sternum and kept pushing backing off just in time to keep from killing her. Letting the knife carve deep trenches along her ribs just between each one she kept this up till the girl was no long struggling so she didn't have to restrain her. She was limp and crying the pain having dulled her senses. Growling, she wanted her to feel it all. To feel like what it felt like to have the threat to her heart serious and real.

She could feel Mac on her finger tips guiding her hands even from the distance he had between them and felt comfort wash through her. She could feel him all around her thickening the air she was breathing with him and her with the blood. It was a dangerous cocktail and she felt her vision brightening as if she was chasing a high and the feral smile that was pulling her face had her looking manic.

All the while the soulful voice of Patsy Cline danced around her letting her body sway with the music as she followed the chorus. "Crazy for feeling so blue, I knew you'd love me as long as you wanted..."

She felt the heat of his body behind her and his knees appeared on either side of her body as she set over the girls hips. He was squatting down his arms coming around her, "You want her to feel it Harper?" His breath fanned up her neck, "Want her to feel every stinging slice, every bite, every lash...then make them count." His hands covered hers on the knife and he angled her hand just below her shoulder and started bearing down forcing the knife deeper.

Harper watched as the knife disappeared through the flesh blood boiling up. The silence didn't last long and her scream pierced the air even through the tape masking her mouth. Mac growled into her neck and jerked his wrist to the side spinning the knife as it sunk up to the hilt. Seeing the blood spilling over in volumes had her heart racing and she could see clear as day as she had slammed Jess' head into the ground. She had beat her for everything she said and wanted to do and it felt good. Smiling she pushed harder feeling his rough hands around her own. The girls entire body bucked throwing Harper off balance and back into the cradle of Mac's body. Pushing the knife deeper she snarled following what he had done spinning the knife making sure the wound wouldn't close up easily.

The smell of leather, motor oil, smoke, whiskey, blood, and Mac wafted over her calming her further letting her slip back into a focused mindset. Her mind had got away with her again but like always Mac reigned it in and she smiled again.

He let go of her hand and she felt his body shift against hers his hand coming up to cup her throat and tilting her head back. His mouth covered hers and she felt the slick tracks the blood on his hands was making on her pale skin. He pulled away from her suddenly and stood walking backwards to the table and jumped back up setting down. Harper raised and eyebrow at him but his smile turned dangerous in warning and she turned back to the task at hand.

Not sure how long she had set there over top of her or how long it had been since she had quit struggling, quit moving. Harper let the knife clatter to the ground next to her looking down at the mess she had made. Kristy's chest was a mauled array of deep lacerations mixed with shallow longer ones. They spiraled around her torso with no rhyme or reason spilling her life around her coating Harper's knees as she kneeled over top of her. The pale of her skin was completely coated in a tacky crimson kiss that was all that was left behind of Kristy.

Grabbing her chin she rolled her head back over and the lifeless eyes met her own and she studied her. She felt nothing over this girl. No guilt. Nothing. No remorse. She had come to her house, had come in search of Mac set on destroying what they had. Instead she destroyed everything she was. She would continue to do this very thing to any perceived threat to Mac.

"Looks better now than she did alive." Mac's dark chuckle bathed her.

Harper lifted her head her hair falling away from her face as she looked up at him. His hand came down gripping her and pulling her standing in front of him his eyes sweeping over her quick and predatory, hungry. His eyes flicked down to the dead girl and his smile split his face making her own manic energy shine through in that smile, that smile she craved. His eyes were bright and proud and she stepped closer to him over the dead bitch on the ground. The music around them losing their words but the melody still pouring over them.

Mac pushed her hair back from her face and she felt the slickness of the blood in it drag over her skin. His eyes darkened his grip tightening just slightly and she became painfully aware of how close she was to him without touching him. She watched as his lips parted his breath panting from him as he studied her blood soaked skin, his eyes running over her as if he was touching her. Moving without prompting her face settled against his throat, her breath fanning out over his chest and collar-bones as her arms went around him. Her hands tightened on the expanse of his back holding on to him as her mind calmed down, letting the blood drain from her gaze.

His breathing was deep and even lifting her body with each breath he pulled in. Flicking her eyes up she seen him sneering looking down at the girl his eyes hell fire, promising something terrible for whoever was on his mind. She swallowed and flicked her tongue out letting it catch his throat and ran it to just under his jaw, he jerked against her and looked down at her raising an eyebrow.

Not saying anything she felt his hands come around her grabbing her ass and hauling her up against his body completely. Her feet left the ground and he started them across the cave setting her down hard on the table there rattling it's contents before his arm came out sweeping them away. She was panting watching him his arousal clear to her as her own was.

Mac jerked her to the end of the table and knocked her back on her back forcing her to lay down. He wasn't speaking his eyes wild. She felt her eyes narrow to slits watching as he started working her shirt up exposing her. His teeth his first just below her breast, the bite deep and bruising. Moaning she lifted her hips against him encouraging him but he shoved her hips down locking them against the table. Whimpering when she felt him start on the button of them she lifted her hips for him to slip them away.

Harper set up on her elbows suddenly watching as his teeth and mouth marked a burning trail down her body over her sins. His eyes flicked up to hers just as his tongue slid against her folds. Her eyes widened her entire body jerking as he went for pay dirt not fucking around in the slightest. Feeling her body tensing she felt her legs try to close but his hands caught her thighs forcing them wide, almost painfully. His eyes never left hers as he ate her alive forcing sounds from her that she knew she should be ashamed about but the heat in her eyes blazing brighter with each noise had her smiling.

Mac growled against her and he moaned feeling his fingers slip inside her massaging and hooking just right. Lifting her hips her hand sunk into his hair dragging him harder against her as she rocked her hips against his hungry mouth. His growl rolled through her against and when she felt his teeth she was done for, they both knew it. Mac stood up his fingers carrying her through her orgasm and his thumb bound with wild desire taking her through that ring of fire only he could give her.

Jerking her upright against him her mouth found his chasing her taste on him. Locking her arms around his shoulders she winced pulling away from him just enough and opened her eyes when she heard the slick sounds of him cleaning his fingers up.

"We got shit to do." He growled stepping back from her.

Nodding her head she set getting her breath back aftershocks still rocking through her. She watched him walk towards Kristy picking up the knife and tossing it between his hands with practiced ease. He looked up at her as his tongue slid around his lips and she followed it knowing he could still taste her. Sliding from the table she pulled her clothes upright focusing on him. As soon as her pants were up and she was covered Mac sunk the knife into Kristy's chest the sound of bone on knife meeting her ears.

Harper watched him as the muscles in his arm rolled and fought against the bone that was fighting him. Mac gave a laugh and she heard the sharp snap of bone before the sawing sounds took up again. Swallowing she knew this wasn't his first time he had done this, it was all too familiar for him. Mac stood up after every thing was done and she watched the rivulets of blood drip from his arms and hands as he flicked the knife clearing it of the mess.

Harper didn't let her eyes focus on what he was grasping but instead kept her eyes wide open and started dragging the stuff over. Mac looked over at her as he tossed the knife down and let his other item drop. Harper watched it for a second before looking up at him, his eyes were focused on the mess he'd made. Bone was exposed. Broken, bent, and grizzled.

Mac flipped Kristy over on to the tarp without care kicking her legs further over onto it. He rolled it quickly and lifted it with ease her limp body over his shoulder like a rag doll. Harper watched him seeing Duke shadowing him and licking at the blood that was coating Mac's right hand. Following him she watched as Mac dumped the body in the back of the car and not his truck.

He tossed her his truck keys his eyes dark, "Get to the house. I got shit to finish." Slamming the trunk down Mac looked up at her and she seen the flicker of something pass through his eyes, "Give me an hour then come to town. Meet me at the garage."

"Alright." Her words were soft as she watched him pull the door open. Moving towards him she jerked his face around to her claiming his mouth. Mac growled and slammed her back into the car jarring her entire frame. He quickly took over the kiss his body pinning her in place. His scruff burned across her face as the kiss heated up, their love was a burning thing. The further the kiss went the higher the flames climbed, burning higher till all she could see, hear, and feel was them.

Mac jerked back shoving her towards the truck, "Get your ass to the house and get cleaned up before someone sees you like that." It wasn't a suggestion but a demand.


	43. Chapter 43

Mac walked through the back door to the bar glad to be out of that fucking car. That goddamn bitches perfume was going to haunt him for days with its stench. What the fuck would possess someone to make themselves willingly smell like that. Stupid bitch.

Setting it to where the door hung open without him having to mess with each as he passed through he went back to the car. He grimaced seeing the nasty bitches body laying there lifelessly, it didn't bother him this part. No it was the thought of that fucking perfume getting on him again. He was gong to have to take a wool brush to his body to scrub it off himself. Lifting her quickly over his shoulder he started and went straight through the door and dropped her on the floor.

There was a slick thud and blood splattered across the floor like warm syrup as he looked around. Mac didn't even spare her a glance before he was back out the door and grabbing up the leather canvas roll knives that he had gotten from his truck. Walking back inside he let the door slap behind him, he had about forty-five minute till Harper was here. Stepping back inside the distinct sound of snarling and tearing flesh met his ears and he chuckled walking further into the bar. Duke was over the girl tearing at the hole Mac had carved in her chest before leaving the cave to begin with.

Lighting a cigarette he dropped to his knees he felt that sickness rising in him, the same thing that had drawn him to Harper. Licking his lips he gazed dispassionately down at the girl there was nothing in him that could find pity for her or her family that now lost a daughter. Harper's handiwork was what had his attention though and he felt blood rush south making him growl with need, he was going to wreck her when he got her alone. Flipping her over on her back he started the same work he'd done to Vicki. He was going to make sure things were clear as could be. Fuck with him, fuck with Harper, or fuck with them in ANY way and he was going to make sure that what was left of you haunted all who seen you.

Growling he felt the bone finally give and then the knife started its journey all over again. The sound of her rib cage cracking for him had a smile gracing his blood splattered face and he set back looking down at his work. Sweat and blood were dancing together and running down him in rivulets as he set there, the smell of blood around him like a shroud. Running his face across his forearm to clear the sweat that was slipping down from his hair he raised up and kicked her body. Mac swatted Duke away from him as he kept trying to lick along his exposed skin. Growling he pushed him further back but the bull-headed mut was right back his tongue seeking out the sweat tinted blood on him.

He grabbed her ankles dragging her over to the bar and hauling her up setting her against the bottle back drop Walter was so fond of. As soon as her body was set up everything started spilling outwards and over onto the bar. Mac stepped back as the flood of blood and guts hit the ground and started through towards Walters office. The sounds of Duke's tongue lapping up the blood that had splattered along the floor met his ears causing him to smirk.

Stepping inside he swiped his arm over the desk clearing everything from it and growled. There was a picture of his mother setting there holding him when he was around five and he let it crash to the ground shattering it. It shattered like the lie it was and Mac stepped on it the blood from his boots staining it as he slammed his present down for Walter int he center of the desk.

His fingers danced through the blood painting a tapestry that Walter would know all to well. He would know it cause it was the same thing he'd had tattooed into his skin. It was the same image that Mac had carved into the skin of almost everyone that had been laid bare at his feet and tossed to the side.

The smell of blood and liquor washed through the air and Mac plucked a bottle of whiskey as he stepped to the door not bothering to lock it. Walter would see it all soon enough. Taking a long pull he started across the parking lot the darkness of the night kept him mostly concealed, he looked a phantom moving through the night. Light danced across him as a vehicle moved towards him pulling in at the garage just ahead.

Harper slipped from the vehicle Mac's darkened silhouette walking towards her silently. Even with the dark around them she could feel his eyes on her and opened the back door to the jeep waiting on him to get to her. She knew he was going to be a mess when he got over there and with what time it was he wasn't going to clean up like he needed to before work.

His scent hit her carrying blood and whiskey in a cocktail that ignited her blood causing her to moan. The bottle hung loose in his hand next to his prowling form, his stride strong with a grace that had her one edge. Duke was stalking next to him his form just as blacked out his body brushing Mac's legs as he walked.

Mac stepped into what little light the interior the jeep provided and she swallowed. He was saturated in blood as if he had bathed in it the only clear tracks on him were from his sweat that had sluiced over him. Her breathing deepened as he brought the bottle to his lips his eyes never leaving hers as he drank deeply. His throat worked as his head tipped just enough to expose it to her and she wanted to run her tongue up it cleaning him. His eyes darkened watching her and his body shifted towards her.

"On time." His voice was rougher than usual.

She smiled at him, "It's what you wanted." She let her eyes run over his clothes and frowned, "I brought you dry clean clothes to put on."

He chuckled at her, "No point in putting them on just gonna get nasty as fuck again."

She met his eyes as his shirt was lifted over his head the motion looking more like he was peeling it off. It was slick and wet leaving his torso glistening in the low light. She took the shirt from his hands as he started working his pants open right there in the parking lot, she looked around and he chuckled at her.

"Scared someone is going to see my dick swinging in the breeze?" He taunted.

His pants fell and he was left in nothing but his boxers as he kicked his boots off. She gathered his clothes up emptying the pockets out of habit and set everything in the back seat whistling for Duke to get in. He was setting next to Mac his face upturned towards his dangling hand. He didn't bother with the clothes she had in her hands for him instead he started across the parking lot and she huffed following after him unsure what he was doing.

He was like a modern-day warrior with a powerful and mean stride that with each step rocked her world on its axis. She couldn't help but to fall in step with him her body aching in ways that she knew only he could fix. He looked over his shoulder at her and her eyes locked with his all fire and ice, the man had the ability with one look to accomplish anything. He could ignite her blood and chill her to the bone with one look and he knew it, he used it like a weapon.

He stepped through the door into the garage and Duke collapse just on the outside already knowing from past experiences Mac wouldn't let him in. She smirked down at the dog and was jerked through the door colliding with his bare chest her hands setting on his shoulders as he shut the door. They were in complete darkness and she let out a breath not able to see him but she could feel him against her breathing and his hands were gripping her tightly.

"Mac." Her voice was hoarse.

His nose ran up her throat his hands sliding up her shirt and finding her breast. He started walking backwards his hands gripping her tighter as he rolled her nipples making her come with him. She obediently stepped with him and mourned the loss of one his hands on her when there was a light flipped on suddenly. It was much but it was enough to have a guiding light.

Harper ran her hands over his chest feeling his muscles jerk and move with each stoke of her hand. She smiled thinking over when she had first started the journey of getting close to him. Things had come a long way from then this moment proving that to her more and more. Before her hands would have been pinned or she would have known better than to touch him in this way. She was the only that got to be like this with him and she knew it, no one but her.

His chest rumbled and she looked up at him chewing her lip, she wanted more. What he had done to her in the cave hadn't been nearly enough, not nearly violent enough. He had just caused a deep ache to settle in her pussy that she needed him to fix. She needed him to take control over her and put her through her paces. She needed him to strip the world away leaving him burning bright and at the forefront for her. Only him. Only them.

Mac's hand gripped her ass roughly and he spun her causing her back to hit his chest. His erection pressed into her and she rubbed back against him as his breath fanned through her long hair. His chest was heaving behind her and she knew he was keyed up and that it wouldn't be long. He didn't have patience to begin with and right now that word was as foreign to him as hail mary full of grace.

"I want your legs wide apart, your pussy dripping wet, and your screams." Mac growled into her throat and shoulder just before gripping the front of her shirt and ripping it in half. She jerked against him as the material shredded from her body in pieces not standing a chance against his assault.

Mac shoved her hard against the bench in the shop and she grunted looking over her shoulder at him swaying her ass for him. He growled and she watched the way his body reacted to her and the way his dick jerked. "Gonna make me hurt Mac?"

His eyes snapped on to hers and she watched as his eyes went to her ass and his smile turned vicious, "You want me to hurt you Harper?" His voice rumbled darkly. "That what you need bitch?" He pinned her in place quickly his hands slipping around ripping her shorts down her legs, "Want me to bend you over right here and fuck you in half?" His hand slapped her ass hard knocking her forward.

"Fuck yes." She growled back pushing her ass into his hands.

His hands gripped her roughly and she heard the sound of shredding material and felt her panties being torn from her body. "No one can hear you scream here Harper, just me and I want it all."

Forcing her forward he pinned her hips against the bench and she felt him step in behind her forcing her legs together while dragging her ass back to him. His hand slipped up her back gripping her shoulder as he lined himself up with her and without warning slid into her. Moaning she dropped her head forward as the perfecting feeling fullness as he completed her. He wasted no time in setting a punishing rhythm inside her that had her body jerking with each thrust. He wasn't fucking around with her and she felt her hips bruising against the bench as he growled out obscenities behind her.

Grabbing ahold of the back of the bench Harper braced herself pushing back into him as he used his grip on her shoulder to jerk her back into him. There bodies met with slick intensity and she felt her orgasm building in her quickly. Every thought of Kristy and what she had done to her was burning through her head and she wanted to feel him claiming and breaking her even more. She was his and no one could give this to him.

Watching him over her shoulder she cried out when slammed into her as hard as he could. His thrusts were lifting her feet off the ground forcing the bench to bear her weight. With each thrust she seen him bare his teeth and his neck strain, he was fighting himself with her in ways he never had before. He was closer than ever before to crossing the line with her and she licked her lips.

"Mac." She moaned out waiting till he met her eyes. His hand sunk into her hair gripping it hard causing her to wince and smile, "Don't hold back, not with me."

He snarled and his hand gripped her hip so hard she felt tears sting her eyes as he bottomed out in her holding himself there painfully. "Did you like killing that bitch Harper?" He jerked her body back from the bend making her lay back against his chest. "Like feeling her life bleed through your hands?"

She closed her eyes memories of Kristy's blood coating her arms as she took her anger out on her. Mac had come up behind her guiding her hand to get reactions from her when she had damn near went into shock. She knew in that moment she had loved him more than was humanly possible. He could have knocked her down right there and fucked her over that bitches body and she would have taken it all gladly.

"Answer me whore." Mac snapped out rotating his hips making her cry out.

"Yes." She panted not able to move. With each movement of his hips against her she was tipping over the edge painfully with just his grip keeping her there.

"Yes what?" Mac growled along her throat as he forced her head around to meet his eyes. Their mouths were almost touching and she wanted nothing more than to taste him at the moment. He smiled at her knowingly keeping his mouth out of her reach and tightening his grip in her hair to the point tears spilled over.

"I love killing that bitch Mac. I loved every fucking second of it." She hissed out feeling his cock swell inside her and jerk, "I'll do it again and again to any and every whore who thinks she's going to touch you. I'll kill any mother fucker who means to harm you Mac."

Groaning he released his grip in her hair and she lunged for his mouth. She taste blood immediately and knew she had busted one of their lips with how hard they came together. Her orgasm ripped through her body but he never let her go for a second keeping her in the moment and focused on his bruising and demanding mouth. He overtook her in the kiss and she felt him pull out of her leaving her hollow without him and she whimpered into the kiss. He spun her never breaking away from her and her nipples brushed through his sparse chest hair causing her to shiver. His hands came around sliding up her body grabbing her breast roughly.

Breaking apart for air she seen the split in his lip and licked her lips before leaning and doing the same to him. His pupils dilated further and he pinched her nipple harder and she arched into him. She seen what most called hell in his eyes but knew it was her home, the only place she would ever be complete. His mouth started down her throat and she turned her head giving him more of her and she felt his tongue flash out tasting her.

Running her hands up his back she let her nails drag his skin marking him as they bit in at his shoulder blades anchoring him to her. His body was flush with hers his straining and leaking cock between them. Licking her lips she slid her hand up the back of his neck tangling his in sweaty hair and jerked hard forcing his head back. He grunted and jerked against her but she leaned in her tongue running across his collar-bones and up his neck. He groaned loudly his hips grinding into her as she continued up his throat tracing the scar she'd given him.

She growled against his throat and rocked against him even as her nails bit further into his back. He lifted her quickly and she wrapped her legs around his waist and she felt him just brushing her but he was refusing to give her what she wanted. Biting down on his shoulder she let go of his hair and slipped her hand between them grabbing ahold of him. Pumping her hand she let her tongue slide against his skin even as her bite increased.

"Fucking whore." He growled and she nodded eagerly against him. She closed her eyes as his menacing gait carried them across the garage further into the darkness casting them in deep shadows. He slammed her against something suddenly and her entire body bucked as all the air she thought she owned vacated her lungs. Her bite broke the same time his hips snapped up and into her with breaking force, he wasn't fucking around with her.

"Fucking hold on Harper." He warned, "I'll let your ass fucking drop." He growled and she knew he was serious.

His voice was on edge and she could smell blood and whiskey just under the all male smell radiating off him. He was snarling his entire body moving in one solid motion like a wave breaking against the beach each time he sunk into her. Tightening her thighs around his waist she searched for something to hold on to and smiled when she felt the bar running just behind her and gripped it leaning back. Mac grunted his approval and his mouth closed over her nipple roughly his teeth not wasting time marking her.

"Mine." He growled against her. The sound of his voice and his words had her tightening around him like a vice and he groaned biting down again his teeth cutting into her as he bit harder.

Arching into him feeling her body letting go she grabbed his face pulling him up to meet her eyes. He released his bite and she felt the sting of air hitting her new cuts and hissed out a breath causing him to smile. His teeth flashed like a crimson light to her and she smiled at him still holding his jaw she felt tensing.

"Yours. Only yours Mac." Her voice was soft despite the abuse she was receiving from him. Grabbing his hand that was holding her just below her rib she brought it to her throat. He immediately let his grip slow her breathing and her eyes closed feeling her body responding to him, groaned as well feeling the difference.

"Filthy bitch." Mac snapped, his stokes slowing but getting rougher driving her harder towards her orgasm. "What'd you like most Harper?"

She opened her eyes at his question and she watched as her blood set along his lips and chin. "You." She panted her voice hoarse from his grip. "You being there with me, behind me, around me."

He jerked her hand around, "Get yourself off."

Nodding she never looked away from him but his eyes dipped watching her intently. As soon as she started cresting over into her orgasm he released her throat and her world heaved knocking her breath from her and sending her body spiraling. She fell slack against him and he grunted supporting her weight his arms coming around her caging her to him.

Opening her eyes back up after a couple of minute she turned her head looking at him. He was still hard but wasn't moving he was panting still supporting her. Before she could say anything he released her and stepped back from her his cock covered in her and his hand replaced her on him. He was a sight to see as his hand gripped himself perfectly working himself right there in front of her. She could see the sweat and blood mixed on his body like a second skin, like a home away from home for him. He was beautiful and real, everything she wanted.

Dropping to her knees in front of him she licked her lips eagerly and waited for him. Reaching out for him she pulled him towards her when he growled his hand sinking in her hair as she swallowed him down. She closed her eyes savoring the taste of him and her mixing together so perfectly.

"Eyes open." He grunted. "Watch whose fucking your mouth."

Harper worked hard and gripped him even tighter knowing just what he liked. She didn't care how rough he was being with her or that she was going to feel like death the next morning. They needed this. She needed this. His eyes were hot on hers and neither looked away and that threatening smile lit on his face as she felt him tensing.

"If you let a drop of anything spill on the floor, I will fuck your throat fucking raw. It'll feel sore for days by the time I'm done with you, slut."His words were law and she whimpered and moaned around him causing him to jerk in her mouth.

It was all the warning she got before he groaned his hips bucking into her causing her to choke around him. The action had him groaning louder his grip on her hair painfully tight as he held her against him tightly. His chest was heaving violently and she felt tears sliding down her cheeks but smiled around him as he pulled from her mouth. She took a deep breath swallowing as he watched and leaned forward cleaning him up his hand still in her hair just not violent. He was still watching her his eyes changing in front of her again making her raise an eyebrow. There was a darkness there that wasn't lust but primal, something else.

When she got to her feet his hand came up tipping her jaw back and he smirked his fingers tracing around her throat. "Get dressed." He stepped back from her and motioned in front of him. She didn't question him and they stepped inside a small bathroom that was attached to the office.

He wasn't paying attention to her and she stepped around behind him seeing his back bleeding from her marks. Letting her fingers trace them she seen the muscle in his back jerk but he gave no other sign that she had touched him. He was washing his arms and she had just got her first real good look at him in full light and she smirked. He was blood splattered and his arms were painted red with her sins and his.

"I need to clean these when we get home."

Looking over his shoulders at her as he rinsed the soap off his arms he just gave her a shrug. His eyes dipped to her breast and she followed them seeing her new marks that he'd given her. She knew that the hickie he'd left was going to be a bad one, it was already turning a deep shade of purple looking more black. His other mark was a perfect rendering of his teeth in her flesh, especially around his canines. Her fingers came up tracing it and she smiled knowing she'd carry him with her everywhere.

She dressed in her shorts not bothering with the scarp of her panties and she frowned at her shredded shirt. Mac was jerking on his clean jeans not bothering with boxers. She looked at him, "Mac." He looked up his eyes immediately going to her breast before her eyes and he grinned at her his head tipped just down enough to make him look boyish. "Give me your shirt."

He shook his head, "I like you like this." He stood up and eyed her.

"Thats all well and fine but I'd rather having something covering me until we're alone and at the house. I don't care how late it is." She hissed reaching for his shirt. He stepped back and shook his head at her and she growled stalking towards him, "You like the way I look like this Mac? How about I stop wearing bra...fuck how I about I stop covering whats yours and let everyone see what you get."

He grabbed her throat growling, "Smart mouth bitch." He shoved the shirt in her hand.

When they were dressed she tried to hand him the keys but he just eyed her and got in the passenger seat. His eyes went briefly to the bar before he smiled broadly and leaned back in the seat. She raised an eyebrow but smiled loving seeing him like this, he seemed relaxed. Calm. Something he rarely ever was. There was always an underlying anger with him that stirred the air around him like a storm.

Pulling up at the house she glanced at the clock and frowned, "It's already four in the morning Mac..."

Shoving his door open he stepped out of the vehicle and waited on her something he rarely done. His eyes were on the road and she seen something flash in his eyes. "Harper." Looking over at him she shut the door as Duke jumped down trotting to Mac and setting down. "When you got home was the house the same as I left it?"

She raised an eyebrow, "How'd you leave it?"

Mac grabbed her arm dragging her body to his and claiming her mouth right there his hands sweeping down her back and to her ass. He gripped her and she readied herself for what she knew was coming. He lifted her up and she was over his shoulder suddenly her world tilted. He started for the house his arm banding around her thighs and locking her in place on his shoulder. She ran her hand down his bare back and into his jeans grabbing his ass smiling at the play of muscles. He was up the steps and in the house whistling for Duke before kicking the door shut behind them.

She yawned, "I hate that you work in a few hours."

He was walking down the hall his boots already kicked off haphazardly as he worked his belt open. "Fuck it."

She trailed after him watching his back and diverting to the bathroom getting the stuff to clean his back up. He was sprawled out on the bed when she stepped in his pants gone leaving him in nothing. She swallowed remembering the first time she had showed up at his house and had caught him asleep sleeping just like this.

"What's with the creepy fucking smile?" He chuckled.

She set down her hand grabbing his and forcing him to set as she climbed around behind him. She started cleaning his back, "Remember when I showed up and caught you sleep naked for the first time..." She felt his laugh against her hand on his back. "I don't know why you had slept so late but I was thankful." He made no noise as she swiped the alcohol over his cuts and cleaned him up.

He snorted, "Fuck." She moved and put everything up stripping down just keeping his wife beater on. "I should have beat the shit out of you then." His voice was tired.

She hummed in her throat testing and moved against his side letting her arm fall around his waist. Her nails raked along his hip bone, "I would liked it coming from you."

She felt his chest rumbled and smiled against his shoulder, "Shut the fuck up Harper."

She chewed her lip but had to know. Turning her head up towards his she could barely make him out in the dark, "Mac why the heart?" His chest tightened under her hand and she felt panic hit her that she had asked something she shouldn't have.

"So Walter can meet the monster he helped create." His voice had an undertone of lifelong anger. A deep seething beast breathing through him that she got glimpse of clawing it's way out of him and looking through his eyes. He carried the devil in eyes and blood, she'd tasted him and locked eyes with it. She knew it was all Mac but there was no other way to explain that violent primal nature that she got glimpses of, that she wanted more of.

Moving more on top of him she set her chin on his sternum, "What'd he do?"

Mac's arm went behind his head and looked down at her from where he was propped up, "He liked to put on a show. Make sure you didn't forget." His voice was low and his eyes were slits gazing down at her, "He's going to know immediately that it was me when he walks in there."

"Your mother." She knew that was the only person Mac had ever let close to him and he'd paid for it.

His breathing deepened, "He killed her right there in front of me and after every thing was said and done he set her heart right there on the table." He chuckled his voice changed mocking Walters, "Wanna be a pussy fucking bleeding heart and this all you'll ever get."He was quiet for a while and she waited for him to go on. "Fucking stayed there for days after he'd already got rid of her and was done with her."

Harper growled for the hell he'd been through as a child. She didn't think she could imagine what he wasn't saying about his childhood and she knew there would be a time Walter would reap it all. If this was the shit he told her about and she instantly knew what he meant about the monster Walter helped create. She didn't doubt he had a disposition a need for violence to begin with but Walter fed that beast in him.

"You left everything like he had for you those days you were stuck in there?" Her voice held anger.

Mac set up more his hand gripping her and pulling her fully on top of him and up his body, "Like I said, he's gonna know exactly who done it." His tongue slid out soothing the split in his lips. His mouth was on hers suddenly and she felt like he was shoving his kiss straight through her chest and she knew she would die without him.


	44. Chapter 44

Harper's eyes opened the early morning light burning across her skin felt dim compared to everything else after last night. Adrenaline was still bleeding through her system or maybe that was just Mac. Sliding her hand out across the bed she knew before she met the coldness of his absence that he wasn't there. Setting up her feet hit the floor the cool morning making her lift them back up before shifting off the bed and standing.

Eyes seeking out signs of Mac she seen his boots still kicked off across the floor and his knife laying on the bedside table, he was home. Harper snatched up one of his shirts pulling it on as she walked out of the room. The house was silent besides the faint clicking of Dukes feet, it was the only indication of Mac's movements she had. She smirked at that and stepped into the bathroom just as silent grabbing up her toothbrush.

Rinsing her mouth quickly Harper lifted her head the smell of coffee meeting her making her blood sing. Padding down the hall Harper seen Duke first the dog barely batting an eye at her before walking into the livingroom and out the door that set open. Sighing to herself at the loss of her dog that clearly chose Mac over her despite his disdain for t.

Stepping into the kitchen she came up short at the sight that greeted her and sucked in a breath. At the sound his eyes lifted to hers and she felt the burn he always caused in her roar to life again. Mac was leaning against the counter with his feet crossed at the ankles holding a cup of steaming coffee in his hands, it was something she had seen him do dozens of times before. Though she never got over the sight of him like this. He was fully nude having clearly just woke up from bed and made coffee. He never pulled clothes on when he first woke up unless someone showed up and she loved him all the more for it. His hair was a complete mess and she wanted to smooth it down and could imagine the look he would give her at the action.

Smiling she moved further into the room the dampness between her thighs a reminder of how strong her pull for Mac was. His good looks and obvious sexual prowess aside there was something about him that called to the deepest part of her soul. Something that stirred that animal in her causing it to stand up and take notice.

"You gonna stand there all day starring at my dick or you gonna say something?" The amusement in his voice caused her to smile.

It was rare for her to hear such a tone from him and when she did she couldn't help but to jump in head first. "I'd rather just keep looking at your dick it doesn't smart mouth."

Mac growled tipping his cup back taking a long drink and she let her eyes canvas his body. He wasn't nearly as marked as her skin but the few she had but on him would be remain with him. Walking more towards him she grabbed her own cup making her coffee waiting for his comments.

"You're ruining your fucking coffee." Mac shook his head. "Nasty shit."

Harper spun and looked at him taking a sip of her coffee letting the foam she had created at the top tease her lip. Tongue swiping it away she grinned at him, "You Mac are missing the biggest point though."

"And whats that?"

"_My_ coffee."

His cup set on the counter with a solid clatter and she felt heat burning across her skin. "Smart mouthed bitch this morning is that what you're aiming for?"

Harper purred around her cup letting the hot liquid burn through her system. It couldn't compare to Mac but until he took the bait it was going to have to work. Pulling the cup from her hands he slid it across the counter away from them and capture her tiny wrist in his larder grip. Her hands were pinned easily and she felt his other hand dragging up her thigh causing her to part them immediately for him.

"Eager?" Mac growled leaning in and taking her mouth. The kiss was different but still him, his usual anger was gone leaving everything else to feel the gaps. Gasping as his fingers slid between her slick heat she locked eyes with him, "Lose the rest of your clothes somewhere?"

Harper smiled at him, "No use for them you'll just cut them away."

Humming in his throat he pushed his thigh between her legs widening her stance. She could feel his erection pressing into her hip and wanted to touch him and taste him. His hand on her wasn't fucking around and she closed her eyes letting herself just feel everything. His breath was fanning against her throat in between bites and licks leaving her breathless. He released his grip on her wrist and she grabbed for him just as her orgasm wrapped around her coiling and striking through her blood. His hand tangled in her hair as his other hand carried her through everything and she met his eyes blinking through the emotions she felt in her chest.

Mac raised an eyebrow at her and she smiled licking her lips, "I love you." Her voice was soft and breathless against his warring emotions in his eyes.

She felt him stiffen and let her grip on his cock tense distracting him before he could do anything. It had been awhile since he had gotten pissed at her for telling him she loved him. He hadn't pushed her ever since the stupid bitch at the cave and she knew he accepted it for what it was. Walter had made sure to leave an impression in his head so that Mac would always struggle with the thoughts of love and family, something that only ever hurt him before. She also knew that she didn't say it every five minutes and tended to randomly blurt it out when she felt overwhelmed. It was a shock to his system hearing it each time and after the things he had told her about his childhood she understood. But she was determined to get through to him completely. Mac was hers.

Pulling off another long stroke Mac ignored the phone ringing and pitched his hips forward seeking her hand out. Harper smiled and let herself fall to her knees looking up at him waiting for him to look at her. When his eyes met hers she smiled at him as his cock disappeared past her lips taking him as deep as she could. His groan caused her to feel that ache starting again and moaned around him feeling his cock thicken even more.

Her eyes never left his and she could still feel the subtle shifting of things but wasn't sure what was going through his mind. She had gotten skilled at reading him and his moods, this though was different. It was as if entire soul was shifting around and moving within him giving her glimpses of him she had never seen before. Him leaving Kirsty for Walter to find in the mocking display of Walters own sins against his son had stirred something in Mac and with them. There was a storm in his eyes and she was prepared to ride it out with him to the end.

His grip tightened in her hair holding her in place as he fucked her mouth. Watching the muscles in his stomach tense her eyes went to his face wanting to see every detail of it as he released. His jaw was tense as he pulsed in her mouth and she swallowed everything without a thought causing his breathing to hitch in his chest as he pulled her standing in front of him. Harper wrapped her arms around him refusing to let him pull away and he growled causing her to smile against his chest. His hand slapped her ass hard knocking her forward into him more and she moaned at the burn knowing she'd feel that the rest of the day.

She didn't get to finish her cup of coffee opting to instead trail after him through the house. She knew Walter was going to either hunt him down today or call him. She wasn't sure Walter had the balls to face Mac man to man though she would love to see that very thing. The thought made her smile and she felt Mac's eyes on her.

"What are you smiling about?"

His body disappeared into the work coveralls, "The thought of Walter confronting you in person."

Mac matched her smile his taking on a sinister gleam, "What dreams may come."

He was getting ready to leave when her hand grabbed his arm stalling him, "Come home Mac."

He studied her face and nodded briefly, "There is no reason for anyone to show up here. None. If someone does you know what to do and call me as soon as they do Harper." Jerking her forward his mouth was on hers biting and sucking her bottom lip into his mouth as his kiss ravaged her mouth with more emotion than he was able to convey with words. Stepping back from her he adjusted himself. "Keep yourself safe till I get back."

"I got appointment later today but other than that I'll be here."

Nodding his head he slipped out the door skirting around Duke and fighting the dog as it tried to get in the vehicle with him. The phone rang again and her eyes took in the name causing her to flinch. She had nothing to say to that man and wasn't even sure how he had gotten her number. She had no reason to talk to Austin and just the mere thought had her skin crawling. She didn't trust him and she knew the second she told Mac he called he was going to hunt him down. If anything Mac always kept his word and he told Austin what was going to happen but seems he forgot.

Walking to the back of the house Harper started getting ready for her doctors appointment her mind on what was happening with Mac. She wanted to Walter to just eat a bullet and save everyone the time it'd take to dispose of his body but she knew Mac would take him out before he'd allow him to satisfaction of killing himself and taking that from him.

Walking to her jeep her eyes flicked down the road seeing Devon walking with Reggie. The second Reggie seen her she took off towards her all smiles, "Harper what are you doing?"

Eyes going to Devon she seen his weary eyes searching for Mac. Looking at Reggie she smiled, "I gotta be somewhere."

Reggie nodded, "We were on our way to the Luna Mesa but Walter told us not to come down that it was closed." Shrugging, "So we're going hiking."

Devon's eyes met hers and she seen anger flinching through his eyes. He wasn't scared of her but he was terrified of Mac and something about his expression let her know he knew exactly what was going on at the bar. She smiled at him her own eyes starting to look a little manic in the chocolate depths threatening him in ways she couldn't verbalize.

"Come on Reggie." Devon hissed.

Reggie smiled, "Tell Mac I said hi! I had fun when hungout last time." Her eyes were pleading with Harper and she blew out a breath, "Maybe we can do it again."

"I don't-" Devons words died in his mouth as Harper stated talking.

"That sounds great Reggie. Just let me know when and I'll make sure to make it happen."

Devon stormed away and Reggie grinned at her more aware of what she was doing than she had given her credit for. Mac was gonna be pissed but she could handle him.


	45. Chapter 45

He liked to stack the bodies high and damn if it didn't make him smile seeing the Mesa closed. The wind was blowing just hard enough to carry the smell of blood on the air with bleach just behind it. Walter was working hard to clean the mess, his mess. Mac inhaled deeply on his cigarette his eyes burning a hole in the building across the street.

"Hey Mac." Eric spoke stepping next to him taking a deep drink from his water. Mac looked over smoke billowing from his nose and Eric offered him a water. "Walter called asking if you were here about twenty minutes ago..." Mac turned his fully body towards him and studied Eric. Eric swallowed under his look and went on, "I told him yeah and offered to get you but he said you'd find him."

Mac's eyes sliced through the air snapping with electricity as his hand fished out his phone. Eric smiled at him and started back into the shop not looking back at Mac. Walking out the door his phone was already ringing with no answer. Growling he shut his phone and let his mind track where he knew Harper was going to be. She was going back to the doctors but should be home by now.

Jerking the truck door open he tore his coveralls open letting some air blow against his over heated skin. Climbing in he reversed out and drove straight for his house his anger climbing up his throat sinking its claws in. Jerking his phone back out he called her phone again and snarled when he voicemail started talking to him. The string of words that poured from his mouth as her voicemail waited no doubt would have her raising her eyebrow later at him.

Pulling at his house he was out of the vehicle and through the door in a matter of seconds. Walter calling the shop and not him had warning bells going off in his head tell him that the motherfucker was up to something. Harper's purse was laying haphazardly on the counter where she always tossed it when walking through the door. Mac walked further following her routine he knew by heart and growled seeing her boots setting in their room.

"Motherfucker." The arctic chill dripping from the blood in his words sent a chill out.

Turning he walked down the hall his fingers hitting in his mouth and he let loose a loud wolf whistle. Duke was silent something he never was when Mac called him. Eyes going to the movement in the living room Mac felt his chest heave. A whine met his ears and he flipped the table from its overturned position and felt his lip curl in anger. Duke was laying broken under the table his dark eyes gazing up at Mac. His eyes went around the room seeing the signs of struggle clear as day. Whoever had come into his house and took what was his was going to pay with every last bit of life in them. He would be their pain while they repayed it all.

Squatting down his fingers slid over his throat, "I'll fucking kill him."

As if understanding him a snarl formed on Dukes lips and Mac felt the first of the broke bones in his side. Shaking his head when he realized he was going to hear her crying over this later. Scooping the fucker up quick he walked straight out the back door and to his truck ignoring the licks Duke was delivering along his throat. Mac growled to himself at what he was doing and set Duke down and was in the truck, the drive and his short cuts wouldn't take long to get there. He needed to get out there before he went to Walter's anyways, if he went off half cocked then he'd get her killed.

Pulling up his eyes flicked down to her dog that she treated more like a child than anything. Grimacing he pulled him out and started through the winding caverns and veered off into a part he'd never shown Harper. The entrance to this part of the cave system was cloaked in darkness and unless you knew it was there you would always walk past it. His mind was already forming the next round of what was to come and it was all about turn about.

Walter had lost his fucking mind if he thought hurting Harper or anything like that would get him favors with Mac. He was all revved and ready to go. Just the mere thought of Walter touching and inch of her pale skin had him gritting his teeth. He knew the way men looked at Harper and if it wasn't for him he knew more than a few who would have given it a hell of a run.

Setting Duke down and like always his eyes went to the sulfur in the rocks and the way they gave the false sense of light. Eyes flicking around he pulled the lights and it triggered the room the be lit up. Looking down at Duke pain was etched in his dark eyes with blood starting to rim his mouth as he lay panting. He wasn't long for this world and Mac bared his teeth and despite his pain Duke done the same thing back.

Hand sliding down his slick fur around his neck Mac watched his face to the reaction to him actually petting him. Moving quick he put him out his misery and set back on his heels looking down at the sight of Harper's baby ended. He felt anger spike his blood at the pain this was going to cause her and stood up wiping the blood on his coveralls.

Walking silently through the cave he turned down another cavern and smiled the familiar terrain calming to him. He needed to get the fuck out of this place though. It was finished. It was what he wanted to begin with. He wanted away from the dwelling place for his demons even Harper knew this. She had pushed him more and more trying to get him to make his move. Walter had forced his hand. He had a few loose end to tie up before anything was set in stone. One thing was for sure he would get her back. Harper was his and for each mark or touch on her he'd make this entire fucking town pay.

Stepping outside the cave he walked for his truck just as his phone started ringing. Seeing Harper's number he answered quickly.

"Mac." The voice on the other line was smug.

"You fucked up."

Their was a deep chuckle, "You knew what you done would have a price to pay."

Mac smiled into the phone when he heard the slight cracking of the voice over the last words. "There is always a price." Mac snarled his voice sounding lower and lacing with venom, "Be ready to pay yours."

"So sure I have her?"

Mac set back in his truck the heat making him feel like he was melting. His hair was plastered to his head and he knew the scruff on his face likely had oil and grease through just like his hair from his roaming hands. His hands were covered in dark oil and grease giving them the look of dark talons from the way he was holding his hand.

Mac chuckled, "Don't fuck with me."

Mac tossed his phone in the seat and backed out smiling as the light dropped descending the canyons into the dark. His eyes tracked the clouds trying to obscure the full moon. His blood was burning and the calm he'd felt since being with her was vanishing and in its place was something deep and dark was spreading its wings. She was the devils Valium.

Mac stopped right on the outskirts of town and shut his truck off sliding from the vehicle and slipped over the guard rail into the canyons. It was a risky move at night if you didn't know where you were going and walking. It was even riskier to be walking alone but nothing in its right mind would fuck with him here, he was the canyons. He was the dark secret that lived and breathed, fed these beast. They were never caged and never free.

Howling in the distance made him smirk as he moved through the dark his walk turning into a jog the further he got to town. He knew she wasn't dead. He'd feel it. He would know. They weren't that fucking stupid. Fuck with him and say shit, threaten her yes. But outright kill the only thing that had saved them more than once, no one was that fucking stupid. Mac didn't have a heart in his chest. No Harper carried that with her and to hurt her would be to kill everything that Mac was. He'd burn everything and everyone to the ground. He'd watch the world burn for her.

Mac crested the hill that set just to the side of the Mesa and squatted down letting his frame blend in seamlessly with the backdrop. His eyes darkened seeing the other vehicle in the parking lot. Slipping down the hill just as it pulled out he growled and was across the parking lot completely silent the only give away was his roiling anger making his breathing sound out.

Not knocking he was through the door and into the bar in seconds startling Devon, Walter, and a tied up Reggie. His eyes took in the information quickly and seen someone move to his right towards him. Smiling to himself he held still letting their frame come closer before he moved grabbing their wrist and hearing the snapping of bones.

Mac jerked the woman forward her blonde hair whipping with the movement. Her overweight frame stumbled and dropped to her knees as she sobbed at the broken wrist. Mac lifted his eyes to Walter and Devon daring them to move. Devon's eyes were wide seeing him in full form something Harper always kept in check.

Mac laced his hands through her hair and tilted her head back still looking at Walter, "Who are you?"

"Elizabeth Ann." She panted through her tears looking up at him cradling her wrist. "I was just hear looking for my daughter Kristy."

Mac barked out a laugh, "They tell you where she was?" At the shake of her head she gave her a feral smile that bordered manic, "Harper fucking killed her and I left her dead ass for this cocksucker."

Her eyes widened and Walter stepped forward, "Now Mac we need to talk."

Lifting his eyes his look made Walter's eyes flinch visibly. He hadn't expected what he got from Mac over her. He had underestimated Harper this entire time, didn't see what she was to him. It was his downfall. It would always be his downfall not able to see what was right in front of him. To love is to destroy his fucking ass. Harper loved him and he would kill everyone in his path to make sure she was unharmed even if it meant the end for him. Harper mattered. She was his.

"How do you know this bastard?" Mac hissed.

Elizabeth's eyes raised to his, "You're Mac?"

Raising an eyebrow, "Yes what the fuck about it?"

He watched Walter step forward again, "Elizabeth shut your mouth."

"NO Walter!" Elizabeth sobbed, "I knew your mother and father."

Mac shook his head at her, "I can see that." he snapped.

"Your real father."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Walter bellowed moving across the room his eyes snapping.

As soon as he was close enough Mac's fist connected solidly with his face rocking him backwards, "You set the fuck down." Mac snarled is knife flashing in the light. "NOW!"

Mac snarled like a wild animal and the sound of skin splitting silenced the entire room. It gave a tearing sound to accompany the sound of blood gurgling and crashing to the ground from the behemoth in front of Mac. Walter growled and Elizabeth's body rocked forward dropping like dead weight as blood spilled from her mouth. Mac's knife hung loose next to his body blood dripping to the hardwood the sound almost like a storm. His eyes lifted to Walter and he smiled walking for him, "Where is she?" He didn't have time to examine what this bitch was saying. He wouldn't until he had a Harper back.

Walter kept his mouth shut and Mac stepped over the body moving towards him silently. The thud of his steel toes made his pulse jump in his aged throat with each move giving hims satisfaction. He'd come along way from the man Walter tried to create to the man he was today. He could tell Walter why people go insane, he could show him how to do the same. He'd leave him in the shadows of his sins to be eat alive with nothing left.

"Dad." Devon pleaded.

Mac's eyes went to him and seen tears in his eyes. Weak little fuck. Reggie had fire in her eyes and no tears. What the fuck had the done to her. She was working the gag from her mouth furiously and Mac smirked. Walter backed up a step from him putting himself between Mac and Devon.

"She's not here."

"Where?" Mac tightened his grip on his knife.

Devon touched Walter's shoulder and looked to him, "Dad..."

"No! He needs to learn. No one above family." Walter snapped backhanding Devon.

Mac felt Reggie's eyes on him and looked over just as the gag fell. Her lips were bleeding and he seen the bruise forming over her cheek the closer he stood. "Someone named..."

"Girl I'm warning you." Walter barked out.

Reggie bristled, "Austin."

Mac felt adrenaline sear through his blood racing the bile in his throat. The memory of the way her father looked at her flashed in front of his eyes and his entire world tilted on its axis. Moving forward Mac jerked Devon down from the seat he was on cradling his lip and Walter grabbed for him.

"It's about family right?" Mac sneered dragging Devon with him. Walter hesitated a step and Mac smiled at him kicking the door hard behind him knocking it wide open. "Lets see how fucking thick the blood runs."


	46. Chapter 46

Mac slammed Devon hard into the bed of the truck and let the momentum stun him. He was crying which didn't surprise Mac, what surprised him was that the bastard had actually pissed himself when Mac started pulling him through the pitch black. He knew where he was going but Devon wasn't apart of this world. He knew he made Devon wanna scream, he knew he made him wanna run from him but he knew it was too late he'd wasted all his time. He'd even let go of him but the weak bastard that he was he'd just stood there. He was no blood to him. How could he be? They were so different that he couldn't make this shit up.

Mac felt his blood steam and boil at the thought that he was hunting tonight. He smiled at Devon who was tied and helpless in the bed of the truck and slapped in the tape over his mouth. This was the last day of Devon's life and he knew it. He knew the mistake Walter had made the second Mac stepped through that door.

"Why was Reggie tied?"

Devon shook his head and Mac jerked the tape free, "She tried to help Harper."

Mac smiled at him, "She always was the smart of the two of you."

Devon didn't get a chance to answer before the tape was over his mouth again. Mac was out of the bed of the truck slamming it shut as he got inside. He had his mind made up on what he was going to do. He knew Walter was likely doing whatever he could right now to make sure his golden boy didn't die but he had special plans for the pair of them. Something was scratching at the back of his mind making it's way towards his reality but he stuffed it down not willing to take a look at it right now. He needed to get to Harper.

His mind went to Harper and the fact that Austin had her and that feeling he'd felt in the cave returned. Rolling his shoulders he felt his neck crack and pop and shifted gears going the back way towards the house. He knew this place better than anyone. He'd see this through. He promised her that motherfucker would never touch her and he fuckin' meant it.

Pulling into the spot he cut the engine and killed the lights. At the side of truck bed and smiled at Devon, "I'd be quiet Devon. See you got blood on you and that's a dinner bell around here."

Devon stilled and looked at him but Mac was already moving like a phantom through the night. He could feel her anger like a palpable storm brewing in the air. She was on fire right now. He was caught up in the madness that she had been able to soothe in him and he growled. She was the dwelling place for his demons. She took them clipped their wings and didn't give them room to spread their wings. She took that from them. In such a short span of time his anger had become like a living breathing thing with him. Taunting, goading, speaking to him telling him where to cut, where to bleed them, where to do all the sick perverse things he'd fantasized about.

He was always more beast than man but she had woken that part in him deeper than anyone had ever been able to reach. He'd tasted her blood night after night feeding that part of him making him crave her like an addict looking for his next hit. He shifted his pants and chuckled to himself at the thought of what she would do to Austin and Melissa if giving half a chance.

Stepping into the shadows of the backyard he could see movement through the house and clocked them. Walter had no doubt called them cause he was checking the doors and windows. Mac smiled and tilted his head at the ignorance of this man. Locks only kept a honest criminal out.

There was a loud thud and then her voice broke the silence, "FUCK YOU!"

He was hit with a sudden wave of deja vu. It was like the first time he'd ever met her eyes when she was fighting both of those bastards off her with everything in her. He moved silently through the yard to the side of the house and let his fingers trace the siding and smiled when he found the box he was looking for. Pulling his knife he popped and sliced the main wire. No phones. Moving to the next he popped it too and jerked the handle hard down and wrenched it to the right breaking the handle. The sound of the house powering down was like music to his ears.

The sound of laughter met his ears and he felt her smile singing. He grinned and was moving around the side of the house from where the boxes were.

"Austin...is the power messed up?" Melissa's voice was passive.

Mac moved silently and stilled when he heard foots steps close by. Reaching up he caught the roof of the porch and pulled himself up silently just as the door opened. He moved silently taking measured steps making sure to move silently as he made his way towards the window he knew set unlocked. Looking down into what was left of Harper's room he smirked and took his knife out cutting the seal out the window. Once it was cut free he popped the knife down into the gap and forced up on it causing the glass to lift.

Moving it out of his way he looked down into the darkened room and lowered his self hanging to the roof. Dropping he crouched low as there was a dull thud from his booted feet hitting the carpet. Not hearing anything to indicate he was heard he moved silently to the door and stood against the wall.

"If you would have just came home this would have never had to happen." Austin spoke quickly.

Harper hissed out a breath, "Mac is home."

He heard the slap but just smiled knowing that Austin wouldn't get the reaction he wanted from her. Harper was use to worse hits like that from him doing good moods and during sex. She craved it from him. Austin didn't know his daughter.

"I'm your home! Me Harper, your father." Austin snapped. "Not Mac! ME!"

"You couldn't compare to him on his worst day." She growled.

Mac seen a shadow pass the door and watched as Melissa picked up the phone and frowned. She really was stupid. She set it on the hook and then picked it back up as if that would fix the issue.

Moving the same time she went past the door letting the darkness cloak his movements his hand came around her mouth. She didn't even get to make a noise as her feet came off the ground. He felt terror grip her entire body and she locked up not even struggling. She was weak. Backing up away from the door Mac set her down and he was in her face. His eyes had adjusted to the dark quickly and he could read her. She was prepared to crawl like a worm from a bird.

Tilting his head he brought his knife to his mouth shushing her, "Which room?" his voice was low almost a whisper. "If you yell then the last thing you feel will be what it feels like to get fucked with this." He let his knife sway in front of her face.

Her breathing fell out of sync, "Den."

"Are you lying?"

She shook her head and he nodded and stood to his full height over her. With a quick move he knocked her unconscious and tied her hands and feet behind her back and used her stupid fuckin scarf to gag her. He wasn't concerned with this bitch. Not right now at least.

Stepping into the hall he could smell Harper and closed his eyes breathing deeply he felt his mind clear some and he started down the hall.

"MELISSA!" Austin barked. "Is the phone working?"

Silence.

There was a muffled grunt followed by heavy breathing and Mac clenched his jaw.

"Hold still or this will hurt." Austin pleaded.

" You will die." Harper spoke matter of fact.

Mac moved to the door and seen Austin looming over and grab her jaw, "No Harper I wont. I'm going to do like me and Walter planned. See we're not as stupid as you'd think." Austin laughed in her face, "I knew after that day in the parking lot to come at you head on would only get me hurt."

Harper jerked her head free of his grip and spit in his face. Mac watched as he wiped his face clean and jerked her gag back up.

"See he wants Mac. Mac is his like your _mine._" Austin's voice was getting breathless and he seen Harper tense.

He was moving silently into the room. He wanted to snap his fucking neck but he was curious as to the rest of Walter was up to. He'd hear it before he sent him to that fast coming abyss.

"I remember the day those papers were signed." Austin rubbed his hand across her arm, "If I'd been smart then I would have suggested Walter just kill them both."

Harper tried to jerk away as his hand dipped across her breast and palmed her. He groaned and moved closer to her. Mac heard her breathing change and gritted his teeth. Again something tugged at his mind telling him to listen so he steeled himself knowing she wasn't weak.

"We'd all been better for it." Austin was sliding his hand across her stomach and Harper's face was in deep shadows but he could see the stone set of her body. She wasn't responding to him in any way. She had her body locked down and had went somewhere else.

"The one thing he was able to get was a name from her but it done him no good." Austin laughed. "You're little boy friend is dead for no better reason than his mother was a whore who got knocked up by another man."

Harper's eyes flashed in the night and her breathing changed getting more rapid and Mac heard the sounds of Denim being pulled open. Adrenaline coursed through his body like every time just before he went into action and he closed his eyes for a mere second.

_Thud Thud Thud_

Harper's whimpers stopped immediately and he heard her laughter through the gag. He hadn't realized what he done but knew the second she laughed what it was.

"You like that?" Austin cooed trying to get her to lift her hips.

Mac stepped behind him, "You're doing it wrong." His voice a low whisper promising a mutilated horror story of pain and misery.

Austin didn't get a chance to move before Mac had him pinned to the desk his weight keeping him place. His movements were quick and efficient. He tied him up and dumped him to the floor his mouth gagged as well. He didn't want to hear anything else.

Mac stepped over to Harper and sliced the rope binding her legs and wrist. She ripped the gag from her mouth and crashed into him hard enough to send him falling backwards as her mouth welded to his. She was tearing at his coveralls and he growled gripping her throat and forcing her to meet his eyes in the dark.

Her frantic heart beat was in his palm and she slowed her breathing syncing it with his and relaxed against him. His thumb came up sliding against her busted lip gathering the blood that had slipped free. Leaning up his tongue traced the seam of her lips and she moaned pressing herself into his groin and rocking slightly against him. Mac's body responded immediately and stood at attention for her and he clenched his jaws painfully to keep from fucking her right there.

The sound of Austin speaking into his gag had Mac setting up and standing in one fluid motion taking Harper with him. She clung to him still and he just moved regardless and lifted Austin over his shoulder. The man grunted and kept speaking but the gag muffled his voice. Harper was silent but he could feel it coiling like a snake around him. He knew what she wanted and he licked his lips tasting her blood in his mouth mixing with her, just her.

Mac dumped Austin on the hard porch and went back in for Melissa repeating the process. He ran his hand through his sweaty hair and looked up seeing her watching him. He nodded at her. "Five minutes."

She didn't speak but instead leaned against the island of the kitchen nodding to him. Her thighs were tight together and he could almost taste her arousal. Her desperate need to remove the feeling of Austin on her skin. Mac bristled at the thought of the man touching her as he backed his truck across the yard and too the porch. Dropping the tailgate he seen Devon's wide eyes meeting his as he dumped two more bodies by him. Austin's face landed close to Devon's, wide eyes met terrified eyes and tears spilled over Devon's eyes again. The acrid scent of piss met his noise and he curled his lip in distaste as he slammed the tail gate.

Mac turned at the feeling of Harper's hand on his back and she fisted the material of his coveralls jerking him forward. Mac grunted and backed her through the house his mouth on hers. Her body pressed into his and she jumped wrapping her legs around him as her arms locked tight and held on for everything she was worth.

Mac pulled back from her and her face buried in his neck breathing deep calming breaths. "He was telling me how he was going to take me." Her voice was low and soft with a razors edge.

"No one can take you Harper." Mac's voice brushed across her ear barely ruffling her hair, "You're mine."


	47. Chapter 47

**Sorry it took me a bit to update. My husbands work schedule changed and I write when he's either asleep or at work and with the change it threw me off. But thanks for all the encouraging reviews and messages. You all are great.**

**Just a warning though this story is almost done. Though this is the end of this part of the story I've got something in my head that has spiraled completely out of control and I'm going to be writing a sequel. I want to get a few chapters into it before I post the ending to this and the first chapter of the next. I know how this one will end and I'm sure if I wait any amount of time to post the sequels first chapter I'll be hunted down by a few of my avid readers. So there is that!**

**Starting it out I had a distinct idea of something I wanted to happen and with that came Alva Starr feeding that monster of a muse in me. She's kept me writing and sane through this, well as sane as I can be, I want to thank her for that. Here is your update woman I know you said you needed it. **

Harper was still breathing heavy despite already being dressed and in the truck. Her nerves were up and so was her adrenaline. She felt like she had ran a marathon in less than a minute. Looking over at Mac he was seemed calm and collected like always. She wasn't sure how he done it because she knew with him right now all cylinders were firing and he was ready.

Sucking in a breath she felt her ribs ache harshly from the fight that broke out at the house. What the fuck was it with people and busting her fucking ribs? Mac was going to make fun of her for letting her ass get kicked. Licking her lips she lifted her shirt flipping the light on in the cab inspecting herself for bruising.

His eyes went straight to her exposed skin and she seen them take note of every mark with a calculating gleam in them. He smiled and his fingers started drumming the steering wheel. Looking away from him wasn't an option, it never was. Right now though there was no part of him hidden in the shadows lurking threatening to be the end. No she knew that there would be blood tonight. She didn't know what all he had planned and she didn't even ask when she finally got him alone. She wasn't worried about that at the moment when he stepped back through those doors, no she had been concerned with getting the feel of Austin's roaming hands off her. It was wrong and felt like some sin against Mac.

He knew what she wanted but refused her but not before pinning her place and his own hands mapped her body. Austin had managed to get her pants open before Mac was on him and she never done them back leaving her wide open for Mac's hands now. Licking her lips she swore she could still taste him and he menace on her tongue and feel his hand and fingers working her right there speaking filth and murder in her ear. His rough voice had pushed her over the edge in the dark of that kitchen and even though she could feel him straining against her stomach.

"Did you go to the house?" Her voice was soft in the dark of the cab.

Mac nodded his head a growl rumbling through his chest, "Who was it?"

Harper turned towards him in the seat and blew out a breath, "I only remember seeing blue light out side and opening the door. I thought something happened with you but as soon as I opened the door I was knocked back through it."

Harper studied his profile and seen the hard lines around his eyes as his fingers silenced drumming. His mind was on over drive and she wanted to make him feel better but there was nothing to be done right now. She couldn't soothe this beast in him, he needed to exorcise these demons.

"I'm yours Mac."

The truck came to a stop and the engine died putting them in pitch black. She knew where they were and let herself relax and breath through her nose. She wanted to ask him cause the sound of the pained yelp rested on her mind like a lead weight. He wouldn't lie to her about it.

"Mac was Duke there?"

He opened his door stepping out and waiting on her as her eyes adjusted. She was still bare footed. Stepping out onto the hard packed ground she looked up at him ignoring the muffled pleas and cries from the bed of the truck, they were of no interest to her.

"He was." His voice was strained.

Before she could talk he swung her up over his shoulder and disappeared through the cave entrance walking quickly. He didn't need the lights to know where he was going and she marveled at him. He knew this place better than anywhere. He had a map in his mind that guided him down all the twists and turns without ever getting lost. She had walked off once without him and ended up lost an hour before he came and got her to his amusement.

When they got to the room he set her down and grabbed her arms keeping her in place and walked her backwards before stopping. "Stay here."

Harper set down where he had walked her too and was suddenly happy he had packed her through. The feeling of the floors was sharp on her soft feet and she winced pulling them up. She could hear him walking by the cut off him cussing at whoever he had with him. The darkness of the cave didn't bother her like she knew it should, instead she could breathe easier here. This place felt like an extension of Mac himself. A living breath pulsing beating heart of all the things that were Mac in most ways.

"Harper!" His voice echoed through calling to her.

Sliding from the table she let her feet settle before moving. She didn't know this place like he did. "I'm here."

Appearing in front of her suddenly his eyes flashed with something had her breath rushing out of her, "They'll all die. Every fucking one of them."

Harper slid her hand across his chest feeling his skin and frowned, "You lose your clothes somewhere?"

Hand closing around her wrist jerked her close and she felt something that wasn't easy with him. She felt that love and let it burn through her skin with his bruising grip knowing she was going to have marks to show. Letting him command her body he pulled her with him through the darkness and into a smaller room she wasn't even aware of. A light flipped on and her eyes went to him seeing him in a pair of his old jeans that she had tried on more than one occasion to get rid of. She licked her lips as he bent down and was happy she didn't. They hung around his hips like caramelized sin causing her to breathing to change and him to look a her.

"Not now." His voice was a low growl but she heard the strain underneath. His voice never done that and she found herself moving towards him until she was right next to him. He looked up a her he's eyes flashing, "Pratt...that is who you said came into the house?"

"Yes." It sounded more like a question.

Mac sneered, "That fat bastard. I'll kill him Harper. This'll be finished soon and then we're free."

"You can't just kill a cop Mac. I'm sure he'll have some legitimate reason on paper for doing what he done." She signed. She was scared he was going to get arrested for hurting a cop.

Mac stood up and turned her forcing her to look at something. Feeling her chest heave at the sight of Dukes broken body she dropped to her knees and shuffled to him a sob ripping from her throat. Running her hand over his blood coated fur anger soared through her body at the loss of her baby. Her mind raced over the fight that broke out when she was knocked back through the door. Pratt had moved close but there was a younger guy with him she didn't get a good look at. Her mind could clearly recall the second the startled yelp left her mouth and the sounds of feet hitting the ground from the bedroom met her ears. Duke had been asleep at the foot of the bed and was coming down the hall. She didn't get to see much after that but knew he had attacked the other man before Pratt got her out the door.

"Did...did they do this Mac?" Her voice broke and she looked up at him seeing his rigid body melt. He squatted down on the other side of Duke his own hand on his fur, "Did he die by their hand?"

Mac met her eyes and shook his head, "Found him. He was to far gone to help Harper." The strain in his voice made her tears start again.

She knew he didn't understand why she was so upset but he set there while she worked it out. She knew she was getting covered in Duke's blood from the way she was clinging to his body but it didn't matter. Her voice was hoarse from the sounds that had been ripped from her with unwelcome pressure and she was shaking.

Finally turning her head and finding Mac in the dim light he was setting back on his heels smoking. His eyes were concerned and that just had more tears coming to her eyes. He was smoking and tilted his head, "Was it Pratt that hurt him Harper?" The softness of his voice would have fooled someone else but she sucked in a breath. She knew what that voice meant.

"No." She shook her head and moved to him. She was between his spread legs and grimaced feeling the tacky blood that was now covering her skin, "He had someone with him. A younger guy with him."

Mac sneered as smoke swirled from between his parted lips, "Harley." Shaking his head his came up pushing her hair away from the blood on her arm, "Stupid fucking bastards."

Mac's fingers were making tracks in the blood and she studied his hand. His knuckles were bruised slightly and she smiled letting her own fingers trace his knuckles. There was a time when touching him like that would have given her a broke wrist and busted lip but now he didn't even shift.

"You said we'd be free." Harper looked up at him and smiled, "Does that mean what I think?"

Mac nodded and flipped the cigarette away, "It does. I got some shit I need to discuss with Walter before I wrap it all up and then that is exactly what I mean."

Harper threw herself at him but he was braced for it and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Breathing deeply she let his familiar scent wash over her and calm her erratic heart. "I was scared you'd leave without me."

Mac leaned down and she felt his teeth on the deepest scar he'd left on her, it was also the first. His tongue traced it and he shook his head, "You're mine Harper."

His hand was traveling over as she leaned into him hoping to siphon some of his strength, she felt sapped. "I love you." He didn't respond but his hand did flex over her and she smiled against his throat. It was better than being slapped or forced to see a woman he'd fucked before killing her. Neither bothered her but this reaction was more of acceptance. "Do you know where we're going?"

Mac leaned back and the smile that split his face was glinting like a knife, "I will after me and Walter talk."

Harper frowned, "Mac what the fuck does it matter what he says? He's going to be dead either way isn't he?"

Mac leaned into her his mouth hard on hers and gone just as fast, "Because that old fucking bastard is nothing more than a goddamned liar and I want the fucking truth and a name."

Harper stood up as he did and winced at the harsh rocks on her feet, "This shit hurts."

Mac looked at her and she got hit in the chest with keys, "Your shit is in the truck."

She grinned at him and nodded. "But it hurts to walk on this and I'll get lost coming back Mac."

He growled and jerked her up and over his shoulder, "Fucking needy goddamn shit. Gonna kill a fucking man for you and your still bitching Harper." His grip over her thighs was tight and possessive as he moved quick.

Cries and pleas followed them through the dark letting her know they weren't alone. Licking her lips she wanted to see what he was going to do. She wanted to watch as Austin really met Mac, her Mac.


	48. Chapter 48

**Apologize for the slow updates but real life got in the way causing all my writing to come to a screeching halt for a bit. I'm trying to get caught up now. FF finally let me post or I'd had this up earlier today. Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows. ;) Y'all are great.**

The scrape and drag of rough hands over rough stone as the worn boots thudded down the time-worn and blood born path was a prelude to the night. Mac turned sharply his hand flashing out and catching Harper's wrist before she could walk the wrong way. She made no noise nor did she flinch from the suddenness of his actions and he smiled in the dark his eyes flashing. His grip tightened and he felt her flex her fingers as he pulled her along to the room Austin, Melissa, and Devon were in. She knew the difference in his grip from when he was mad and worked up to now and she didn't test him as she walked on fire with him.

"I-" She let out a breath and he felt her thumb trace his wrist, "I love you." Her voice was soft in the dark and he ignored the part of him that wanted to turn around and slap her in the mouth. Instead he just grunted and pulled her closer to him as he walked through the dark guiding her.

Mac's grip flexed on her small wrist and he heard her audibly swallow. Stepping over the natural stone step in the door he walked further into the room releasing his grip on her. She could stay or go but he wasn't stopping either way and for as much as she said she loved him this was something even she might not like about him. He wanted and needed to kill Austin but not just for her. There was a part of him that would have wanted it regardless of her or if he ever even knew her. It was a part of him just like the blood thundering through his body was a part of him.. This felt too right doing what the world seen as the wrong thing. Every time he killed someone taking them from their miserable existence was doing them a service. Austin though, it was more than that and he was going to make damn sure the man knew as much.

Harper stepped close to him as he eyed the people in the room, "Stop thinking I'm going to walk out." Her voice was low and serious. Mac side eyed her and she gave him a pointed look, "Two sides of the same coin Mac."

"Someone there?" Melissa's voice rang out.

Mac squatted in front of her suddenly and she recoiled from the his sudden appearance. "Why are you crying?"

Eyes widening, "How did I get here Mac?"

Eyes fading to black, "Are you that fucking stupid?" His voice turned harsh as his voice cracked like a whip. Pushing himself standing and his body casting him in shadows once more.

"Where is Harper?" Austin's voice was groggy but lucid enough that the name falling from his lips made his entire body kick into high gear.

Turning his head he walked to where Austin was still completely tied down. He seen Harper moving out of the corner of his eyes towards him. She was smart enough to know that he was firing on all cylinders right now and she was just as much in danger if she got in the way. She stopped next to him her hand sliding along his back till it was on his shoulder her nails scraping against the coveralls.

Austin's eyes went to her and anger flashed through his eyes the only sign that he felt anything more than the ropes binding his body. Mac tilted his head at Austin his eyes looking up at the cave ceiling and for a second causing his neck to pop.

"If you are trying to scare me then you are out of your element boy." Austin snapped.

Mac's eyes came back to him forcing Austin's jaw to clench again, "If you think for a second Walter would be brave enough to come here and get you then we can wait all night for you to see your fucked." Mac chuckled the sound holding no humor. It was a chilling sound that the caves soaked up as he pushed his coveralls off his shoulders, "Not even that man was stupid enough to pull this shit."

Austin shook his head, "NO! That is where you are wrong he is just as guilty here _Mac_." He was breathing hard as his words fought their way out of his mouth, "Who do you think told me you wouldn't be home till later." His voice was rasping through anger but fear was making a bleeding presence known. "He wanted her out of your life just as much as I did."

Mac nodded at his words and complete ignorance, "Why do you think he sent you then?" Turning his head he met Harper's eyes as he turned and walked across the room. His fingers slid over the familiar objects. He knew what he wanted and he knew what he was going to do with the man. When Austin didn't answer his question he grabbed what he wanted and walked back for him. Harper was standing in front of him her hands on her hips. Austin had a look of pleading on his face but hers was set in stone. "He knew what was going to happen and if you wanna know the fucking truth of it that old bastard hates you just as much as I do."

Austin sneered at him, "That old bastard needs me." He spit back.

"If he needed you then why are you here? I was there in that goddamn bar before I came to your house and he never tried to stop me." Mac smiled at him seeing the slight widening of Austin's pupils, "I told him where I was going and he knew what was going to happen. He could have called Austin and warned you but here you sit."

Mac balanced on the toes of his boots and squatted in front of him, "You are just another fucking mess he wanted cleaned up." Brandishing the knife he selected in front of him he ran it under his nail as he eyed Austin. Grabbing his leg he jerked Austin towards him and the man let out a yelp as he was pitched backwards on to his bound wrist laying on his back. Mac wasted no time in splitting the pants almost to the waist on one side baring his leg to him.

Austin struggled against his hold and kicked his legs as much as he could his eyes wide and following the knife in Mac's hands. "You're fucking crazy!" He barked with less bite than Duke as a pup. The thought made Mac smile and his eyes flicked up to Austin's causing the man to flinch when he seen the smile. "Walter should have just forced her to get rid of you!"

Mac nodded along, "There would still have come a day when you got what you deserved Austin." Harper's boot came down on his chest forcing him to hold still with her weight pressing on him. "Nasty fucking bastard that you are."

"THEN what does that make you Mac?" He snapped. "I hear about the things you've done!"

Forcing the man's leg straight he met his eyes and Austin's breathing all but stopped. Pressing the knife against his leg he let it drag making tracks over the pale flesh that shook. "The man holding the knife."

Not waiting on an answer his eyes met Harper's and she licked her lips her pupils dilated watching his every move. She nodded her head and he slammed the knife through calf muscle till the knife exited the opposite side. The scream that exploded from Austin's throat collapsed in on itself sounding like his throat shredded and sobs resonated around them. Twisting the knife to make sure the wound wouldn't close properly Mac jerked the blade free and stood up. Tossing it to the side he backed up his eyes going to the ceiling causing him to smile again as the smell of blood thickened.

In Austin's eyes him and Walter were already the victors but they had already lost in his eyes. Mac would never bow to Walter and Harper would never bend over for her fucking father. Melissa's sobs were mixing in with the pained noises coming from Austin while Devon remained smartly quiet through it all.

Threading the rope through the cam that was on the hook that was threaded into the rock Mac felt his hands itching to get this started. This wouldn't be quick, simple, or easy on the bastard. He would know hell before he ever seen the first fire and felt the first lick of the flames.

"You shut up." Harper hissed. "You don't get to beg or plead. Do you have any idea how weak you are?"

Mac chuckled and knotted the rope looking over his shoulder as she glared down at the man on the floor.

"Harper he's crazy darling we can get your help for what he's done to you." Austin insisted in a pained voice."Just...just help me."

Harper got on her knees by his shoulder her hand on his chest and Mac eyed them both as he turned. Austin was to caught up watching her to realize Mac now had the other end of the rope and was moving towards him. Harper was aware though and her body reacting to the movement was a give a way to this for him.

"What is wrong with me that I would ever need your help?" Harper questioned her voice flat.

Austin licked his lips, "You were always such a sweet girl and now...now you've been around him and you think this what he is doing is right?" Austin tried to set up and her hand shoved him flat again, "NO one takes justice into their own hands Harper Ryan Stewart!" His voice was taking on the commanding tone Mac heard him trying to use on her at the house.

Harper leaned into him, "And kidnapping me is normal? Running your hands over me talking about fucking me like I'm not your daughter? That was the thoughts of a sane man?" Harper shook her head, "You're just as fucked up as the bastard that raised him."

Harper moved to stand up and Austin's hand flashed out grabbing her throat. Mac squatted down his fingers sinking into the cut on Austin's calf muscle. He shrieked his eyes finally finding Mac and he seen pain and terror swirling through his eyes like a fear coated injection of realism.

"Hands off." Mac snarled his finger pushing deeper and hooking as he jerked causing the muscle to coil around his embedded fingers. Austin released his grip as tears rolled over his cheeks and Mac pulled his fingers free. "You got a problem with the dark Austin?"

Harper shoved Austin into a sitting position and angrily retied his hands as Mac baited him into talking. Austin was struggling and Mac let his fingers slide against the wound causing him to stop moving altogether. If Mac looked close enough he was sure he had quit breathing as well.

"No." He gasped for breath.

Harper moved towards Mac and stood to his right just behind him as they both continued to ignore Melissa's pleas. He grabbed his ankles dragging him under the hook and cams looking at him a malicious smile splitting his features causing his eyes to spark. "I'd hoped you'd say that." Letting his legs drop back down, "It's always the ones who say they aren't that break the fastest. See.." Mac jerked the rope through his hands getting a nice pile between his boots, "they are ignorant to the things that are in the dark watching and waiting. They think the world is some sugar-coated fucking bullshit where people are genuinely good and people aren't out there waiting to destroy the world around you."

Looking up at his eyes Austin was watching his hands with wide eyes, "Nothing you are saying is making sense! Do you think I'd be scared of a ghost or a _monster _in the dark? I'm not a child!"

"It will." Mac chuckled and lifted his injured leg, "You think I'm a monster?"

Austin met his gaze head on and nodded sharply, "You are a bastard ass monster who doesn't deserve her." His voice was high-pitched and it took the bite out of his snarl.

"Monsters are real and they live inside us." His voice was low and threatening churning over an open pit of rage and hate. "It's just deciding to feed that beast or bury it."

With his last words the rope was shoved through the cut in Austin's leg roughly and pulled through with a slick sound accompanied by a howling yelp that echoed around them. He felt more than heard Harper's cringe of pain and smiled down as he pulled the rest of the rope through causing the howling to continue. When he was finished he stood blood dripping from his hand as he tightened his fist before relaxing it again watching as Austin tried to set up but collapsed back.

Harper's fingers slid along his palm and she caught his eye and he arched a brow at her, "Fuck him Mac. Like he knows what anyone deserves." Her fingers slid along his blood soaked ones seeking his skin out and pushing Austin's blood away. "If anyone is going to get what they deserve it's him I only wish my mother was here to see it."

"Mac you WONT get away with this!" Melissa begged.

"I already have you fucking cunt!" He snapped jerking his hand free and pulling the rope up and through the hooks letting the cams hold the knot he'd made.

Austin watched with wide eyes as the extra rope was pulled towards the ceiling and the plan became clear to him. Harper started laughing and Mac smiled at her as she realized just what he was doing. The second the rope pulled tight on Austin's calf muscle he screamed and Mac started walking forward the rope over his shoulder and coiled around his bloody hands, using his body as an anchor. Harper moved forward standing where he ordered and he started leveraging Austin into the air forcing his injured muscle to bear his full weight.

Once he was suspended Harper stepped forward stretching and snapping the next cam in place as Mac held Austin's full weight. Hearing the snick of the metal he let the rope go and their was a half a foot of anticipated drop causing Austin's body to bob and him to howl as the rope tightened further over the muscle.

Harper stepped back her hands going to her hips, "You sure that will hold his weight?"

Walking forward and eyeing the set up he nodded, "Yes." He snapped.

"Not the set up Mac, I'm talking about that threaded through his leg like that." She smiled looking at the man in front of her.

Stepping behind Austin and stopping the swinging motion he heard a relieved sigh leave the mans mouth, "It'll hold until I'm ready." He sliced the ropes binding Austin's hands behind his back.

Mac wasted no more time and started for the exit of the room leaving Harper to follow after him. As he exited he made sure to flip the switch to the generator lighting the room descending them into the pitch black of the cave around was silent and grabbed his wrist the second the dark closed around them. Pulling her around till she was in front of him he steered her to another area of the cave and pushed her head till she ducked causing her to stumble.

"Christ why is there no lights in here." She huffed. Mac growled and stepped through the door standing straight and snapped the light sticks casting the room in an eerie glow. Harper looked down at the source of the light and nodded at him, "How long have you been planning this?"

"Since the day he showed up at my work." He deadpanned.

Harper grinned at him in the light and he set back the same knife he'd pushed through the man's leg scraping under his nails. She moved towards him and slid over his lap without a word. "Devon...what about him?"

Mac looked up at her with a grunt as he took her full weight, "He dies with Walter."

"How are you going to get Walter here Mac he isn't that stupid. He'll know you have me by now and those idiots out there." Her voice held worry and he scowled holding his hand out and looking at it before bringing it back and cleaning under his nails again. "What do you need me to do?"

Mac set back dropping the knife away from him, "You don't walk out of here without me."

Harper nodded quickly and slid further into his lap from his thighs as his hands steadied her on her hips. Mac watched her as she looked up at him her chocolate eyes burning as her hands ran over his chest to his shoulder. Her hands quickly undone the coveralls pushing on them till he only had them around his waist, "When this is done we leave Cainesville right?" Her voice had changed as her hands continued canvasing and mapping his torso still trying to get the memories of Austin's touch out of mind.

"When I'm finished there wont be anything here to stay for." The sinister chill of murder in his voice made her shiver in his lap.


	49. Chapter 49

Breathing was hard and the dizzying feeling swimming in his head was only making it work. He refused to cry out in a panic and give that psycho the satisfaction. His leg was starting to numb as he held stationary in the air. He wasn't moving his body in the slightest trying to keep the rope from shifting or tightening any bit. He could feel the blood as it ran over his body and down his throat to drip from his chin while some passed over and down his face.

"Austin?" Melissa's voice was hoarse from crying and he gritted his teeth trying to get his breath to answer her. "Are you awake?"

"Be quiet." Devon warned.

Austin's hearing was straining to see if he had heard anything but it was pointless. There was the sounds that he'd been hearing since getting here but other than he didn't hear his daughter or Mac. The pitch black around him only made each sound jump out at him and sound louder and closer than it was. The only sound he'd heard in he wasn't sure how long, hours maybe, was Mac laughing but it'd died quickly. There was a grunt and then Harper's muffled voice after that and he didn't want to think about anything else about it.

When he got down from here he was going to kill him. It didn't matter that Walter wanted him. He was going to kill him in front of Harper and make her watch. Maybe when she seen that filth cleaned up and gone then whatever he'd drilled in her head would release and she'd be the daughter she was meant to be, his.

"We'll be out of here soon Melissa." Austin's words were strained, "When we are he'll be taken care of."

"Shut up." Devon hissed.

Melissa yelped suddenly and then it morphed into a scream that felt like it was shattering his ear drums. There was a thud below him and he grimaced able to hear a struggle but nothing other than the noises Melissa herself were making. All sounds stopped suddenly leaving him with his own heavy breaths that made his lungs burn and his head throb.

"Is that you Harper?" Austin kept his voice level. If he could talk to her without Mac's influence in the room he might be able to get out of here.

Silence.

Austin jerked suddenly his eyes opening and he heard a faint whimper below him. How long had he been out? There was a sound close by, it was rhythmic and disorienting in the same measure. He couldn't place what it was. It was making his stomach churn and he turned his head searching in the dark. He hissed when the movement shifted his body and the cable tightened tearing the dried blood and making the blood flow again.

"Hurt's doesn't it." Mac's voice was amused and closer than he'd anticipated.

Austin jerked again and a sharp cry passed his lips when Mac's hand connected with his shoulder and pushed him causing him to swing. He wasn't rough and for some reason that was bothering Austin more than if he'd had that knife in his hand again. How had he gotten so close to him that his breath had brushed his skin when he'd spoke without Austin being able to tell he was there?

"Where is my daughter?" Austin tried to redirect the conversation before Mac said anything.

Mac chuckled and then the sound vanished. He wasn't sure if he was there in the room with him anymore. Every minute felt like an hour and he was starting feel like he was in a fog from blood loss and the pain in his leg.

"So you think I'll be taken care of?" Mac asked a noise he couldn't place starting close by. It was that rhythmic sound again.

Listening closely he realized it was the sound of a knife sliding over a sharpener. Gut clenching at the sound he felt heat flair in his leg and closed his eyes as the sounds of steps met his ears. They were heavy and booted, Mac was _letting _him know where he was walking, he was circling him.

"I think karma is a harsh dictator."

Mac laughed loudly, "You would think that, right? Yet you don't think it'd apply to you."

"I've done nothing wrong!" Austin yelled.

"Just trying to fuck your daughter." Mac sneered. "Did Melissa know that the entire time you were with her that you'd been fantasizing about fucking your own daughter instead of her?"

Austin recoiled from his words and Mac chuckled as if he could see the action. A shark kick in the back sent him swinging again and he screamed the cable sawing into his muscle and skin with each movement. He felt like it was splitting him in half and almost wished it would so he could lay down. He knew he would never walk right again, if ever, when he got out of here.

"Answer me." Mac snapped his voice changing to something deeper.

"I'd answer him Austin." Harper's voice was close to where he knew the door was. "He don't like to be ignored."

Her foot steps were sure and he realized she knew this place. She'd been here before? What the fuck had done to her!

"What does it matter? Either way according to you I'm dead." Austin tried to keep his voice level but pain made it higher.

"It doesn't. Just wanted the woman to hear what a nasty bastard she'd been fucking."

The sound of tape being ripped off flesh met his ears and a scream pierced the air. Melissa was just below him and his mind raced back through foggy details barely remembering hearing the struggled that had put her there.

"Melissa?" Voice frantic.

"Her death is on your hands." Harper hissed.

There was a sharp sound followed by an even sharper scream that was mind numbing. When the screams stopped there was a sound below him and hollow thuds of a shifting body. He swallowed the thickness of his tongue plaguing him and the smell of blood making him sick. It was so thick here it felt like he was breathing it and drinking it.

Two lights fell below him and he realized they were a type of emergency lights you seen at wrecks or in situations like that. He squinted his eyes waiting on his eyes to adjust and when he they did his stomach rolled. Heaving hard he felt his stomach turn on him and tried to life his head to keep from puking. It was no use and everything in his stomach emptied itself to the mess below him.

Melissa lay there her throat cut so deep he could see the bone at the back and he felt his stomach roll again seeing the bone almost sawed in half. Her eyes were open and the look in them was pure terror. They were following him in death like Mac's boots were tracing the ring of light. He couldn't pry his eyes away from her naked form and the carnage that was displayed.

She was littered with deep punctures that looked like they'd been there longer than the others. The blood around those was dry and he puked again realizing Mac had done this to her when he'd first dumped her there and she had passed out from pain. Melissa's entire body was desecrated and destroyed beyond recognition.

His eyes and nose were burning from the acidity of his puke having spilled over his face and he felt the first sound finally fall from him. Harper's boots appeared at the ring of light in the path Mac had walked and he could barely make out their form through his hazy and blurred burning vision. She was close to him, fucking pressed right up against the psychopath. Her feet left the ground and he fought the wave of dizziness trying to see what was going on and lifted his eyes higher. He made it to around Mac's hips and seen her legs wrapped around him.

"You're both sick." Austin recoiled.

He fought looking at them and closed his eyes but it only heightened the sounds around him. He could hear her low talking to him her words like poison in his ears.

"Mac you know I love you and I could watch you all night but..." Harper's voice was breathless and he refused to think of why with her pressed against the bastard. He couldn't keep his eyes from going back to them then and studied them. She was pressed tightly to his groin and her legs locked behind his back and her breathing was hitching every so often. "I'm starving."

They were gone from the faint light just as fast and Mac chuckled. The sounds of his fading foot steps left him with the only thing there was left. Melissa's cold dead stare that held him prisoner as the dark was closing around him.

"Devon you there?"

"Don't antagonize him or he'll make it worse." He warned his voice quavering.

"Has Walter known this is what he was?"

Devon made a noise, "Walter is like him..."

"What the hell do you mean? He butcher mens wives for sport?"

"No." Devon was speaking low, "He's a different monster than Mac. He just chooses to manipulate people to get what wants. It's why he wanted Mac to stay so bad...he knows he has no qualms about killing someone. He wanted to use him in for the business."

Austin's mind was racing, "How long!"

"Before Harper ever talked to him that is all I know. Dad knew and I think it was before Mac even moved out."

Walter had played him. He had played the card of the worried father wanting to get his son help. He was a fucking poison devil whispering in people's ears while Mac was the terror that slipped through the dark unknown and stacking the bodies high. Eyes falling on Melissa's form tears slipped past his eyes unbidden and dread, true dread settled into his stomach. Walter would try to keep Mac on his side even now. It was why he made no effort to come to his aid. He'd been set up.

He had told him that Mac seen Harper as nothing more than someone to fuck. How wrong they both were with that one. He'd let him go in there with the thought that Mac wouldn't give a fuck if she was gone and the man knew he'd come for her. He just didn't anticipate his other son being caught in the crosshairs. He thought that Harper would be taken back and safe pleasing Mac while he was removed from the picture. It was all to try to get Mac back on his side.

Somehow though Austin knew that wasn't going to work out in Walters favor. The way he had heard Mac talk about him however briefly and the fear in Devon's voice was everything he needed to know. They were all fucked and dead already.

The dark was closing again making the lights focal point even more on Melissa. Something caught his eye and he seen the knife Mac had used drove deep into her pelvis. It was just over her mound and he felt sick at the thought at the man who could do the things that he was seeing right now. His stomach lurched when he thought that he was the real person in the cave that had Mac's anger. Melissa was nothing more than a close quarter casualty.

Mac's words ran through his mind about being afraid of the dark. He didn't mean just the absence of light. Mac was the darkness of the world. He was the absence of sane and moral judgement. The absence human compassion his heart a dark place where the dead dwelled.


	50. Chapter 50

**So forewarning here. There is one chapter left...maybe an epilogue. I need to start the sequel here soon so I can post it not long after the last chapter is posted. I meant to start it sooner so I could get this done and marked complete and get on that one but I've got two different plot ideas brewing in my mind for the sequel. If there is something in particular you'd like to see or suggestions I'd be open to them and it might help me to decide which route to take this and get me writing faster. I appreciate all the support and continued favorites, follows, reviews, and messages. Y'all are amazing...**

The silence was the only thing that bothered her. It was to quiet. Mac wasn't there and without him there it felt like she was being swallowed up by the presence that was just in the other room. Austin had tormented her and caused her mothers death...for years she had slept barely an hour through the night without waking for fear of him coming in there. It was a living hell and the only normal she knew until Mac. With Mac she slept like the dead and despite the marks over her body and the things he had done she had never felt safer. Mac was her rock. He was more than just a fuck or a passing infatuation for her. He was it.

Harper pushed herself standing and walked towards the opening that would take her to where Austin was. Austin didn't get it and neither did Walter. This thing between her and Mac was blood born and not something easily dismissed. Hell Mac had tried to dismiss it and push her away. He'd showed her his true colors just what he done to women but that was fine to her. Part of her knew that she should be bothered even scared by those things but he was the misery her body craved and needed. He might never say he loved her but she had survived him when no one else would and with that her foundation was solid.

"I know you're there!" Austin's voice was a rough rasping sound.

Harper stepped into the room and the light that Mac had tossed below him gave his strung up form an even more eerie feeling. He was prey caught in a trap. His only reprieve was that Mac wasn't in there at the moment and she could see his body visibly relax. Devon's eyes were on her but she didn't even give him a look not willing to deal with him.

"Why?" Harper's voice was low.

Austin lifted his head as much as he could his eyes blood-shot, "Why what? Gotta say more than a few fucking words Harper Ryan."

"Don't talk to me like I'm a kid." Harper snapped stepping closer to him her body now slightly illuminated.

"You are MY kid!" Austin screamed. "I love you and this is the thanks I get for that?"

Harper squatted looking at him her face almost level with his. She hated this man and even through that she felt guilt. She felt guilt for seeing him like this. This was her last surviving blood out there and he was strung up ready to be quartered. She knew she was being irrational and that Mac would slap the fuck out of her for these thoughts. Austin was intent on raping her and doing god knows what to her in that house if Mac hadn't showed up. But it felt like someone poured mud through her veins as she looked at him and her world slowed down.

He wasn't always a monster to her. There was a time when he was a good father. There was the times he use to take her out and they'd hike together and just be normal. But that had turned to ashes and fell away like almost everything else she touched. It slipped right through her hands like the ashes this town was going to be left in when Mac was done.

"You can't say things like that and act the way you did. I'd rather die than live down on my knees with you over me..." Harper shook her head and looked at him again, "She was going to leave you...did you know that?"

Austin snarled, "Why do you think the bitch is dead? She was going to take you!"

Harper set down hard not caring that blood surrounded her and that she was getting it all over her hands and legs. Austin had a satisfied look on his face, "She wrecked..."

"Minor details." Austin smiled, "If Mac got anything from that piece of shit it was his ability to get shit done without someone picking up on the gritty details."

Harper's chest heaved and she looked at him for a moment, "Walter killed her?"

"None other." Austin cooed, "The man you been fucking daddy killed your own mom...fucked up circle there. I was trying to save you from them and that piece of shit before he could ruin your life."

Harper's eyes fixated on his mouth that was spewing shit at her and she screamed startling him into silence. His tirade of hate for Mac didn't stop when he'd said he tried to save her. He had spewed every vile thing he could think of that he knew would wound her soul and heart. Moving quick she lifted her foot and kicked as hard as she could her boot heel connecting with his face. The sound of echoed around them followed by the tightening of the suspension he was on as his body rocked. He was silent. Dead silent. The only sound her harsh breathing and sobs coupled with the sound of blood hitting on Melissa's body.

The echoing didn't stop and she moved away from the room leaving the man dangling like he was. He could be dead for all she knew. It was because of him she was broken...it was because of him she had been dead inside. It was because of Mac she was alive again. Mac and only Mac had pulled her off the ledge that she had tested letting her feet slip now and then dipping into the death that waited for her. He had kept her anchored and safe when no one else out there gave a fuck..her father couldn't claim that. No he only cared if she was going to be a good fuck or not. How dare him say anything bad about him. Fuck anyone who had a negative thing to say. Harper's movements were jerky and she knew the way she was breathing couldn't be healthy.

"Harper." Mac's voice was close behind her.

Stilling in the dark she tried to get herself under control. She felt the heat coming from his body and shifted towards him letting her back meet his solid chest knowing instinctively that despite his brash attitude and unaffectionate nature that he'd support her weight. Mac widened his stance like she knew he would and her body fell into the cradle of his easier. He was supporting every bit of her weight as Austin's words crushed her.

"What's wrong?" His voice was rough and behind that roughness she heard the concern.

Trying to keep her body from shaking she felt her stomach roll with the knowledge she might have just killed him.

"Fucking answer me goddamn it!" Mac barked.

Harper made a keening noise in the back of her throat and felt he feet leave the ground. She was in Mac's arms as he moved effortlessly through the dark and into the room that she'd been earlier. Mac set her down on the table and spun her toward him as she leaned towards him again needing to feel his solid presence.

Mac's eyes widened and darkened suddenly and his nostrils flared. Harper looked down her body and seen what he looking at. Her pants and bare legs were soaked through with blood her shirt was partially and she could feel the tackiness of it coating her throat. Her arms looked like she had slathered it on like sunscreen, she looked like she'd taken a bath in it.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Mac's cool composure cracked slightly and she heard worry in his voice thicken. His hands were moving over her searching for a mark or cut but his eyes were wild moving over her.

"I had to talk to him." Harper spoke but her voice was strained. She stripped it when she had screamed earlier.

Mac's eyes lifted to hers and she seen a look pass through his cerulean eyes that had her breath wheezing through her chest. She knew Mac would hurt someone over her. She had seen it. But the look that was in his eyes was so primal and protective that she was struggling for any air to enter her lungs. He never looked away from her eyes and she made another noise in the back of her throat at his look. She seen more emotion in his eyes in that moment than she ever had before. Harper looked away dropping her eyes feeling the her feet dip towards that ledge again. She didn't deserve him. She ruined things and he'd never done anything but keep her safe and love her in his own way...because of her he'd lost his family. He was losing his family still. Her killed her mother over her...for her in his own fucked up way and it felt like those ashes were slipping through her fingers again.

"You can't do that!" Mac's grabbing her jaw forced her to meet his eyes. His voice had an edge to it that let her know he knew exactly what she was thinking. Fire against ice clashing in a fierce storm, "You can't lose that light in your eyes Harper I'll fight to keep it there." His voice was hoarse his thumbs pushed the blood across her skin his eyes wild searching her own.

"What the fuck did he say?" Mac's voice was low and soothing.

Harper sucked in a breath and met his eyes. "Walter killed her for him...he killed my fucking mother Mac."

He squatted looking up at her his arms resting over her thighs, "What do you want me to do?" His thumbs were moving over her skin and pressing into her almost painfully. She pushed back against him and seen the slightest upturn at the corner of his mouth.

"Let them meet the monster they helped create."


	51. Chapter 51

**Here we are people...the last chapter. Been a long road on this story. A long road. I want to thank everyone who messaged me, favorited, followed, reviewed, or even just read it. Whether you liked it or not you gave it a chance and I appreciate that. I appreciate you all. You've made this a great experience and I'm glad I could share this with you.  
><strong>  
><strong>Now I've said there will be a sequel. And before I start and you read THERE WILL BE. I just need a break. I'm going to step back for a bit...not months don't worry. I've written non stop for months and pumped out over a million words on here. I don't want to burn myself out and things just putter out. I don't want to be an author on here who abandons her stories because I hate that. So what I'm doing is taking a break and getting my ducks in line and refreshing my batteries. <strong>

**I've said before that I had two separate plot lines this could go down in the sequel. Now I've heard from a few but after reading this if you have anything you want to see, need to know...or anything of the like I'm open to hearing it. Could get me back to writing faster for all we know. I hope you enjoy and well...it is a finale and we all know how those end when there is a sequel. *grin*.**

The breath leaving his lungs scorched the air around him turning it to ash as his breath bellowed from his lungs. His foot falls were in no way silent leaving them booming through the caverns that ran the canyons. He was the monster that parents warned their kids about. He was the thing that you prayed never darkened your door step.

Austin had made the mistake of seeking out the devil himself and beating his door down. He thought he could look him in the eyes and threaten his world. Harper demanded reprisal and that was all he needed to justify his need for blood. He was the extension of words sharp and precise in his actions leaving a trail of blood and death in his wake. Austin would know hell before he ever seen the pit himself.

The rasping breath of Austin met his ears as the light flamed to life bringing the man into sharp focus. Mac seen Austin flinch at his presence and a snarl ripped from his throat and Devon yelped across the room. He didn't spare a glance as the piss covered bastard, by now he was likely covered in his own shit. He was no man and he was the perfect clone of his bastard of a father.

"Where...where-" Austin's voice was rough and dry.

"YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP." Mac's voice was rippling with an undercurrent of rage that he rarely let free.

The sound of the knife leaving the sheath on his belt was like a well-timed whisper of a lover. He knew that sound and welcomed it feeling that soothing beat of his heart as it pumped adrenaline through his system like a drug. The next hit was going to be a big one and he as going to be soaring for a while.

Austin's terrified eyes locked on Mac as he walked for him but he didn't see a man hanging there. He was nothing to him and everything at the same time. He was what haunted Harper and kept her from breathing at night without fear of dreams. He was made her flinch at certain noises, what made her crash into Mac's world and flipping it upside down. He should thank this deranged cock sucker for driving her straight towards him instead of away.

The knife rolled through his fingers with a smooth fluid motion of his fingers. Time and hours of long handling of this very knife had made him adept in its weight, its feel, and he would know it anywhere.

Without preamble his body stepped into Austin's his body almost touching his and Mac's boot caught Melissa's head just right to make her dead stiffening neck loll to the side. Austin sucked in a breath his own body breaking and betraying him before they started.

"I'm going to rip you the fuck apart."

Warm spray hit his chest and throat coating him as the knife pushed deep just above his groin. Austin made a pained cry that had Mac sending his knee rocking into the man's head and snapping his head back. His cry was cut short but the groan and blood poured from him like a fountain of filth. The knife set deep and Mac never released the handle as he squatted forcing Austin to meet his eyes.

"She will always be mine." The tone of his voice could have been the force alone that laid waste to Pompeii.

Austin finally forced his fevered eyes to Mac's and barely shook his head, "She's always been mine."

"When I'm done with you and you're dead and gone. She wont give you a spare thought. I'm going to walk straight in there coated in _your_ blood and fuck her senseless." Mac leered, "She'll beg and plead and thank me for every fucking second of it."

"No no no no no." Austin cried out.

Mac stood looking down on him and spitting into his face, "Fuck you and everything you stand for."

Gripping the knife and grabbing his strung up leg the sound of his torso unzipping with the edge of his knife was like fire and brimstone. A nasty and pleased snarl laced his face his canines digging into his lip drawing blood. Austin struggled his hands moving quick trying to hold himself together with what life he had left. Stepping away from him Mac barked out a laugh at his failing efforts seeing the weight of his entrails and filth forcing his hands away and his split torso open. A hard hit to the chest jarred him just hard enough to knock him loose and the sound of his life and death spilling at his feet was enough to have his chest heaving in satisfaction. Austin was spilled over the whore he called a wife. He was motionless and dead.

Mac flicked his eyes to Devon seeing his wide eyes locked on to the swaying mess of a man who was dangling lifelessly. He was outright sobbing and looked more like a kid at the moment than ever before. It didn't matter though. He deserved what he was going to get just like Walter did.

Moving quick he jerked Devon standing and he screamed out flinching back from Mac. Hand connecting harshly with his face Mac knocked him back into the solid wall of the cave. He heard the fast foot falls of Harper at the sound of the scream and huffed.

"I'm not involved with this Mac." Devon whimpered unable to meet his eyes. His tear ridden eyes were following the rivulets and rivers of blood running down his throat and chest as it soaked into his shirt making it cling to him.

"You think." Mac kept his voice level a Harper neared.

Devon's eyes went to her before coming back to him and again watching the blood. He seemed more afraid of the blood on him then knife in Mac's hands. It could so easily be his blood at that moment and Devon was never more aware of that then right then.

"Walter...he done all this Mac I never wanted you to stay. I never would have tried to keep you around."

"This has nothing to do with you either Devon." Mac shrugged.

Devon finally looked up meeting his eyes and he seen hope burning wild and free, "When I get out of here I wont say anything Mac."

"I know."

Devon smiled at him and Mac did too. The smile caused Devon's to drop and fear flashed in his eyes dilating his pupils as his fight or flight instincts raced through him. He could do neither and Mac smiled at the struggle the bastard had in his eyes.

"How do you think Walter will react to seeing his golden boy dead?"

"THIS ISN'T FAIR!" Devon screamed.

Mac slammed his head back into the rock of the wall and held him there almost crushing his face into the wall pinning him in place. Devon's tears started new as he watched Mac lean into him, "Fair? You think life is fucking fair? I'm here to tell you and show you nothing about life is fair and nothing is just."

Harper's hand ran up his back rubbing over the tense muscles straining there. She was silently watching him her hand never stopping its circuit it had started only dropping lower on each pass till she was rubbing down almost below his ass on each pass. Her breathing was different and Mac growled his eyes blazing watching Devon's last hope burn away and abandon him leaving him empty and hollow. A deep dark pit of despair that would mark this spot in history with the exact moment of his demise.

Mac brought the knife to just below his waist and waited til his eyes finally looked over enough for Mac to see them. The second they met he drove the knife straight up into his groin destroying any chance that Walter's bloodline would ever continue to spread and taint this world. The noises escaping his throat were a testament to the pain Walter had leveled on Mac throughout the years and he twisted the knife driving it deeper and jerking it at an angle before pushing and driving it in a new direction. He was carving paths through Walters hopes and felt the blood spilling over his hand warm and pristine.

When the light left Devon's eyes Mac jerked his knife free flicking his wrist to sling the blood away. The wet sounds of tacky blood hitting stone were familiar and Mac smiled knowing this would be the last time he was here. Knowing that these sick fucks would never be found, never have a grave. This was their tomb.

Harper grabbed his wrist pulling him silently walking right past Austin without a glance. She was back from the place Austin had sent her mind earlier and her head was held high. Her grip was tight and her nails were biting into his skin harshly causing him to bite back a growl at the moment. His heart was thundering and the smell of death and blood clung to his skin like a warm breath from a lover. Harper turned down the darkened halls knowing where she was and leading him to the night.

Stepping outside the moon was high and Mac finally looked down at his chest seeing his shirt completely soaked through with Devon and Austin's blood. His arms were red from the hack and slash job they'd received and he could feel the dried blood on his throat tugging at the coarse hair from where he needed to shave.

"Smoke now or after?" Harper questioned looking over her shoulder leading him further towards his truck.

His eyes fixed on her and she simply nodded and pulled her hair around braiding it while turning to look at him. "Thank you."

Tilting his head to the side his vision was still tinted red and he studied her. It'd be easy to blame Harper for everything that had happened. If it wasn't for her stepping into his way when he had been ready to leave, if it wasn't for Walter threatening her when he still had plans to go then none of this shit would have happened. But it did and with that came the weight of his decisions and what she was.

Harper pulled his door open and slid back on to the seat her boots hitting the ground. Her shirt was next leaving her bare to him with nothing more than a pair of jeans covering her legs now. Mac moved towards her his hands sliding up the rough material before gripping the waist band as she arched her hips and ripping them down her legs roughly.

His shirt hit with a wet sound as his belt jingled open as he climbed up her body his eyes canvasing every mark he's placed on her. Her fingers were tracing some of them. One hand set tracing the distinct spider that set along her hip just below the underwear line that had his name worked through it. Her other hand was cupping her left breast and her fingers were tracing over a deep scar. He'd marked that same spot from the start making sure she'd always carry that with her no matter what.

"I love you." Harper's voice was low and husky as her hand dipped lower teasing herself and taunting him.

Mac growled dipping his head and biting her thigh harshly getting a moan from her as her hips arched and her fingers kept up their work. Mac's eyes went to hers and she was watching him closely. Moving quick his hands moved under her arched hips grasping her ass and pulling her up to his mouth and forcing her fingers from herself with his own mouth.

Instead her hand sunk into his hair pulling him in tighter against her and he groaned as her taste exploded in his mouth. She was already close and Mac smirked against her devouring her before pushing her harshly from his face. Her hand shot back bracing on the door of the truck and she locked eyes with him nodding frantically at him watching his hands work his belt open.

"You realize what I done right and what's going to happen Harper?" Mac's voice was rough.

Her eyes left watching his hands and she nodded at him, "I do."

"What are you gonna do?"

"All things end bloody with us Mac."

Licking his lips tasting his blood and her he couldn't help but to agree with her. Free from his pants he worked them down his hips and she licked her own lips when he sprung free of his boxers. Harper spread her legs wide welcoming him and Mac claimed her mouth and sunk into her seconds later with no warning. She smiled into the kiss when she felt him jerk against her and tightened her legs around his hips pulling him deeper into him.

"Don't hold back Mac I need to feel you...everything you got."

Dropping his head to her shoulder that was marked just as deeply as her other bite on her left breast Mac pulled back from her just enough and let out a breath. Harper's breathing was ragged and her nails bit into his hips begging him for something he'd not given her yet. She'd seen that animal in his eyes and seen it when he'd let it out of the cage feeding that blood need. But she'd never had its teeth and nails to really sink into her the way he was about to.

Hand going above her head he braced himself on the truck door and breathed deeply the smell of blood still strong on him and even more so with the slight sweat that was building on him. On his exhale he slammed into her for everything he was worth and she yelped but didn't balk in the slightest. Instead she lifted her hips harder into him giving as good as she got and sinking her nails into him more and dragging them roughly up his body. He'd be marked for a long time from his hips to his shoulders from the path her nails were carving into his skin.

Mac's eyes settled on her chest watching as each rough damaging piston of his hips arched her body forcing it to bow up into him. Her hips would roll harder against him forcing groan from him and he smirked seeing his blood tinted sweat dripping on to her pale pure skin. She was the person he'd never be. She was the purity in him that was surrounded by the monster of a man he was.

"Fuck." Harper moaned her nails sinking into his shoulder deeper her other hand on his chest tracing his own scars from her. "I love you Mac."

Her words were like a knife feeding him sweet poison that he couldn't refuse. He groaned deeper and she smiled knowing that the last of his walls foundation were cracking.

"No other man will ever touch me Mac." Harper purred up to him her lips brushing his throat before biting down. The mark would linger deep and scarring on his skin for months. "Yours."

"Mine." Mac snarled, "Goddamn it."

Mac jerked her upright suddenly her arms going around his neck to balance her as her legs wrapped completely around his waist. Her back hit the door and their bodies pressed together moving with ease. She was quickly becoming coated in his sweat and the blood coating his skin painting them both in the dark and the moon.

Harper settled against his chest as he got his breath back and Mac blew smoke out the door. His jeans were up around his hips hanging open while she remained naked and curled into him.

"Why do you think it has to be this way?"

"You know why."

"I don't like it Mac."

Mac nodded, "Never said you would Harper."

"Can't we just act like it never happened?"

"No."

Harper looked up at him her eyes going wide and doe like the dark chocolate of them almost to rich, "He never touched me Mac."

"I don't give a fuck Harper. You said you wanted him...you'll get him. You said he'd done that to Duke...he deserved it."

Harper sulked and leaned against him again her finger nail making patterns against his damp skin. They were quiet for a while until the sounds of coyotes in the distance broke it.

"Get to the house. You know what to do." Mac's voice held no room for argument and Harper growled.

"Don't fucking like this."

"Shut the fuck up Harper this is the way shit is going. Leave it the fuck alone."

Harper's mouth snapped shut at his tone and she nodded at him pulling her jeans up her legs. She was quiet and Mac climbed back in his truck watching her as she got in her jeep and started it up. They parted ways.

The bar parking lot was empty like he knew it would be. Walter was expecting him after all.

He wasted no time and walked through knowing what he looked like. He looked like he'd been in a blood bath and fucked his way through it. The thought made him smile and laugh out loud getting Walter's attention as he stepped through the door.

"You find anything about this night funny?" Walter's voice was incredulous.

Mac locked eyes with him and Walter studied him his eyes changing every second. Mac's eyes weren't on him though. He was searching for something and he grinned seeing it.

"You lied about so much Walter." Mac started walking across the room.

"Where's that bitch at?"

Mac looked up at him at the title Harper gained. He raised a brow and picked the object up walking back across the bar Walter's weary gaze watching his every move.

"It is taken care of you shouldn't worry so much about her and what she is doing...we have more pressing matters at hand." Mac snapped.

Walter nodded and leaned against the bar, "I've already warned the cops about what you've done!"

Mac looked up at him and leaned his head back laughing again the sound cynical and deranged to his own ears, "I was betting on that."

"Devon...where is he? Where is your brother?"

Mac picked up a bottle of Jack Daniels and set it on the bar before disappearing from the room leaving Walter to stare at the objects gathered. Mac reappeared carrying another bottle and slapped it down on the counter. Walter didn't look away from it and his body was tense his fear of the truth making him rigid.

"I have no goddamn brother." Mac barked, "Isn't that right? I mean you never loved my mother...never even liked the bitch really."

"She was a whore. No one loves whores Mac." Walter sneered.

Mac nodded lighting his cigarette and setting his zippo on the counter, "Then why the fuck did you claim me as a son all these years if I wasn't yours?"

"What the fuck are you talking about boy!" Walter's eyes jumped to his before going to the clothes he was wearing.

Mac hadn't changed instead pulling his blood soaked clothes right back on. He was just going to be a bigger mess soon anyways.

"You think Austin held out against me?" Mac couldn't help the amusement in his voice, "He sung before he was ever pulled from his goddamn house. Should pick your friends better Walter."

Walter stood up moving towards him in an attempt to intimidate him, "She was no good cheating whore. The best revenge to the bastard who knocked her up was destroying his bastard."

Mac nodded, "But you failed at even that." Mac picked up the bottle of Jack Daniels and uncapped it tipping it back and drinking deeply before setting it back on the bar. "See I think I owe you something..."

Walter's glared at him heavily, "Get the fuck out and just tell me where my boy is."

"Dead. Piss covered and dead." Mac laughed at him unable to get the image of Devon pissing himself in the bed of the truck from his mind, "He pissed himself before he ever even made it out of this parking lot."

"FUCK YOU!"

Mac picked up the hammer and slammed it down hard on the bottle shattering it and sending Jack Daniels everywhere. Glass shards pinged and danced with brittle grace across the bar and floor.

Walter moved fast while Mac looked down watching the glass and made a grab for Mac's arm. Moving quick his boot connected with the back of his knee sending him down hard to the ground. Walter looked up at him from his kneeling position and Mac grabbed his throat tightening his grip and cutting his air off.

"I'm going to feed you with the same goddamn spoon you fed me with. See how well you swallow the lies, acid, and bullshit." Mac snarled.

Gripping his jaw Mac forced the hinge to pop lose even as Walter struggled against him. Each struggle earned him a hit that sent him careening back into the bar. The hammer had shattered his wrist and collar-bone before he held still and looked up at the man he'd tried to break.

The sounds of a lid unscrewing had Walter's breath heaving from his chest and his eyes clouding over. "You'll go to jail and that whore will be unprotected."

"Who do you think would mess with her?" Mac sneered his hand gathering glass. "She survived me didn't she."

"The people I'm in business with." Walter's breathing was ragged at his words.

Mac nodded, "No one gives a fuck about a low life meth peddling bitch like you. You think you're more than you are and that is why you right here right now."

As soon as Walter opened his mouth again Mac capped his hand over his mouth and the glass poured into it. Walter thrashed but his grip never let go of his throat and he smiled watching the blood push from between his fingers.

"Swallowing your lies and bullshit all these years was like a throat full of glass Walter...glass and acid." Mac sneered and grabbed the other bottle from the counter and removed his hand blood spilling from his mouth. Shoving the bottle's opening to his mouth he let the drano spill into his mouth setting his cuts on fire.

Stepping back Mac held the hammer watching Walter cough and hack up the glass doing more damage than good. Each moment was cathartic and his breath eased from his chest leaving him with a smile. Walter met his eyes and sneered trying to speak but blood and glass blocked his voice.

Stepping into him Mac was tired of the show and he could hear them in them anyways. He wanted this done before it could be stopped. Swinging the hammer in his hands and turning it the claw presented itself upwards. With an upward motion he sunk it into the soft tissue under the mandible breaking through into his mouth and Mac's boot met Walter's chest. Kicking hard as he jerked Walter would tell no more lies as his mandible ripped free leaving him spewing the last of his blood broken lies and acid down his chest.

"HANDS IN THE AIR MAC!" Pratt bellowed.

Dropping the hammer Mac stepped back from the dead body of Walter and dropped to his knees his hands in the air. He had deep rolling laughter escaping him and just kept laughing as they cuffed him. Mac was jerked harshly to his feet and pulled around to face Pratt.

"What the fuck have you done Mac?" Pratt hissed, "You lost your fucking mind? Why didn't you just let things work themselves out?"

"Fuck you." Mac snarled.

Mac was pushed out the Luna Mesa doors and his eyes scanned the parking lot as the bright flashes of light filtered through his eyes. Her eyes flashes as the lights hit them and Mac smiled seeing the fury building their in her eyes seeing him cuffed and lead away.

Stopping next to Pratt's police vehicle he slammed Mac roughly against it and his eyes scanned as well. Pratt was looking to see who was close to them and Mac waited him out. Once he was sure they were clear his eyes locked on Mac weary, "You'll rot in jail for this and I'll be sure to get word to you for unfinished business with noisy bitches."

Mac leaned forward and met his eyes, "So sure of yourself Pratt but what do you have that isn't going to link you to all of this...there is a witness out there who can put you in it all."

"We'll fucking see if she makes it long enough to say shit."

One of the other officers neared and cleared his throat, "He called saying that you...you had your brother when you left. Now Mac Devon aint in there and well where is your brother?"

Mac just gazed back at them passively and spit at their feet.

"Read him his fucking rights." Pratt snarled.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?"

"I do." Mac's eyes weren't on him though they were faraway.

Mac was sprawled out on the tiny bed and he stretched popping his back. He'd gotten use to the cell in the last sixth months and it didn't faze him cause despite Pratt's efforts he never caught Harper. He knew she was there and knew she was breathing. He could feel just as sure as he could feel his own heart beat and the thought alone made him laugh.

Pratt stopped by two to three times a week with idle threats each as stupid as the last. He was desperate. Very desperate. Without Harper the judges and prosecutors were putting a pause on his sentencing and it was driving Pratt bat shit. They all thought Harper was as pure as white cotton and he'd somehow manipulated and threatened her into being with him. The mere thought alone made him snort cause he knew better than anyone that Harper matched him in ways no one ever would. But the thought that she was this way and her sweet doe eyed look she could give had convinced them that she was an innocent bystander.

After all they could only get him for the one murder charge. Hard to convict without bodes. They'd searched those canyons non stop but never found shit. Mac wasn't fucking stupid and he was meticulous. Every body drop, every kill, every fucking bit of blood spilled would never be found unless him or Harper took them there. They'd never get the bastards. They'd rot away forgotten in no time.

If he did see her again she was going to ring his fucking jaw for this shit. He knew what was going to happen. He knew Walter and he knew that he'd call the cops. She had to have known that was why he had forced her to go pack and wait somewhere else for him. He figured that was why she had showed up but it was too late, he was cuffed and being Mirandized. He'd promised her he'd keep her safe and he had. Walter was dead, Devon was dead, Austin was dead, and Pratt...well he was on the fast track to drinking himself to death in worry.

All it'd take would be for Pratt to step to close to his cell bars one time and he'd have him. Then she really wouldn't have to worry. Doing time...hell he'd already served eighteen years under one jailer what was another to him.

**To be continued...**


	52. Chapter 52

**Just a quick note for those of you who have been waiting on a sequel for this story. I said I'd make a note that it was up for those of you who asked me and messaged me. Sorry it took so long but I just posted it. ^_^**

**Again thanks for all the reads, reviews, favorites, follows, and messages! You all are amazing and I have missed writing these two something fierce.**

**The story title is "Give The Devil His Due"**


End file.
